Mt Ebbot vs the Society of Light!
by bopdog111
Summary: The sequel of 'The Duelist of Mt. Ebbot'. After the incident of the Shadow Riders, and graduating her first year with her friends, Frisk and her Underground friends, are in another Journey with new friends, including two young duelists one that Bella is familiar with. With Chazz's help can they overcome the mysterious Guild known as the Society of Light? FemFrisk! FriskxChazz.
1. Prolouge!

**Hey everyone welcome too part two of my Undertale/Yu-Gi-Oh! GX series. Now that we are at the Society of Light arc, I like to go over a few things first.**

 **1: Aster will have a partner, just like how Jaden and Frisk duel together.**

 **2: For all fans, of Blair Flanningan she will be introduced earlier, than expected in the Genex tournement.**

 **3: Obelisk the Tormentor, will be in this as a Special Card for one of the heroes, don't asked who though.**

 **4: For all Chazz fans, Chazz will not, I repeat NOT join the Society of Light.**

 **5: Frisk, will Duel Zane later in the story.**

 **6: Chara will be an ally in this story, considering that the Light of Destruction, wants to destroy the Darkness for it's evil purposes.**

 **7: For all Jim 'Crocadile' Crook fans, out there considering Jim is one of my favorite characters he will be in this, as a Society of Light member.**

 **And 8: Their will flashbacks, on Chara during his time before the start of Undertale.**

 **Keep a look out for chapter one: Start of a Brand New Year!**


	2. Start of a Brand New Year!

**Hey everyone it feels so good to be back, on this crossover series. Let's see what this next season will be about on this, ENJOY!**

* * *

It was a warm day, ever since the incident with the Shadow Riders, and the Sacred Beasts things at Duel Academy have changed. Like for example, Frisk had offered Chancellor Sheppard to switch her to the Slifer Red Dorms, much to the dismay of Dr. Crowler. Afterwards Sheppard, agreed and Frisk was made into one of Slifer Reds most strongest Duelists. Toriel was given a job as Slifer Red's new Dorm master since Banner was gone.

Papyrus, was the school new cooking teacher, while Undyne was Miss Fontaine's assistant. The others don't have anything to do. But Flowey had apologized to everyone, for all the trouble he caused back at Mt. Ebbot. Dr. Crowler was promoted as Duel Academy's new Chancellor, and have picked Professor Yuzu to be with him, as another Chancellor which Sheppard agreed to do, as long as Yuzu do her dutys to teach students.

As for Frisk, and her boyfriend Chazz well... Let's say they've gone on dates, and eventually she met Slade, and Jagger, and they were almost happy to know Chazz has a girlfriend, and asked her if Chazz has done anything stupid... much to Chazz's embarrassment. Frisk assured them both, she would take good care of him and make sure that he does what he was told, with a glare from her which he nervously agreed. Slade had given her their Five-Headed Dragon card as a 'Welcome to the family' gift from the Princeton family.

Mettaton, Alphys, and the others were helping students out, and Asgore had made sure Obelisk Blue students would behave and have them apologize to anyone they bully (much to their distaste I should add). The Slifer Red dorm were happy that Toriel was their new Dorm Master, sure they liked Banner but at their welcome dinner Banner giving them Sardines, Rice, and some kind of soup which wasn't fair for them and that was it for the rest of the year.

But for Toriel's she made Butterscoch Pie for everyone that was a great replacment. Pharaoh had gotten along with her well. Chumley, and Zane graduated, and Chumley was given a job as a Card Designer for Industrial Illusions, and Zane was in the Pro League. Sans had offered to be the Obelisk Blue dorm's new head, which Sheppard agreed on considering he is firm, but fair, and Sans did a good job. Yuzu was the Obelisk Blue girl dorm's new headmaster as Miss Fontaine focused on being a nurse.

The Fallen Children agreed to help everyone, and so they are proud members of Slifer Red.

And for Dr. Crowler well...

Three people were running as two of them were Dr. Crowler, and his sister were Professor Yuzu, with someone who was short a nearly bald head, a french mustache, and beard a Vice Chancellor suit, very fat, and has on french sneakers to the harbor as Dr. Crowler told them "Keep up you two their almost here!" "Vellian can you remind us what this is about?" Yuzu asked her brother with labor breathing. She is not really a fan of emergencies.

Dr. Crowler answered to his sister "I told you Yuzu! The freshman! Their almost here!" He is starting to giggle giggy. The short man complained in a french accent "So big whoop! Just because you've been promoted to School Chancellor, all of a sudden you cared!?" "Vellian you never really were excited about new students. Why are you?" Yuzu asked him. Dr. Crowler turned around as they stopped running as he turned around picking up a book, about the freshmans "Feast your eyes on this you two!"

"Are we missing the joke?" The short man asked in confusion. Dr. Crowler showed them pictures of a boy with sliver hair, and a boy with brown hair, with a scar over his eye "Are you calling Aster Phoenix, and Marek Kaiba jokes!?" That got the two to gasp as Dr. Crowler explained "Not only are these two, the top ranked Duelists of the entire world they are also joining the freshman classes of our very school!" " _Manquer,_ is your brother always like that?" The short man asked Yuzu. "Pretty much Bonaparte." Yuzu told him.

Yuzu couldn't help but asked "I understand Marek by the fact that, he's I don't know 14, and the son of Seto Kaiba, and Serenity Wheeler but why is Aster Phoenix joining the school since he is already a Professional?" "I don't know, but that doesn't matter! With two celebrities under our tutelage, we'll be famous Yuzu! After all everyone on Earth knows them all to well!" Dr. Crowler cried giggling like a little girl, as Yuzu, and Bonaparte sweatdropped.

* * *

...Well almost everyone.

"Hey, since we are Dueling should I get your name?" Frisk asked.

Who was in front of her was Marek Kaiba, he is wearing a suit that looked like his father's but, is brown, and gray, and have on blue jeans, and has on red sneakers. They are in front of a waterfall, that Frisk likes to relax at. "You can call me MK." Marek told her, in what seems to be a country accent. "Well, MK you ready to get your Game On?" Frisk asked, him using Jaden's catchphrase reading her Duel Disk, as Marek activated his.

Nearby was her Underground friends, with Miss Fontaine, and Bastion as Miss Fontaine said "Day one, and Frisk is already at it! But with who?" "Beats us. He just challenged Frisk." Sans shrugged, not really knowing who Marek is.

"You ready to get started?" Frisk asked Marek. He nodded as they ready their hands.

"LET'S DUEL!"

* * *

 **(Dueling Theme: War of Change** **)**

 **Frisk: 4000**

 **Marek: 4000**

 **Let the Duel Begin!**

* * *

"Wow Frisk seems like she is ready." They looked and saw Alexis, Chazz, Ms Dorothy, Jaden, and Syrus. "Figures that someone challenges her." Chazz said.

Frisk 1st Turn:

Frisk asked Marek "Who goes first?" "It's yours first." Marek said. Frisk nodded agreeing as she draw a card "Let's see. I'm gonna summon Froggit in defense mode!" A froggit appeared ready to defend his mistress.

* * *

 _Froggit_

 _Dark Type_

 _Level 2_

 _Reptile_

 _ATK: 300_

 _DEF: 300_

 _Monsters that Undyne swore to Protect._

* * *

"And I'll lay a Face-down. Your turn." Frisk ended her turn.

Marek 2nd Turn:

Marek drew a card. He looked over his cards coming up, with a strategy. "I wonder how strong he is." Undyne wondered.

Ms Dorothy said "Hey, that is one of the kids, here who assembled a deck, with leftover cards from the card shop." That surprised everyone.

Marek smirked, as he played "Alright. I think I will start, with a face-down monster in defense mode." A reverse sideways Card appears. "And that'll do for now." Marek ended his turn.

* * *

 **Frisk: 4000**

 **Marek: 4000**

* * *

Frisk 2nd Turn:

Frisk drew a card, as she thinks she better be cautious. With a facedown monster, she thinks it's a monster with a flip effect, so she better be careful. "Okay, I now tribute Froggit, for Sans the Skeleton!" Frisk called, as the Froggit disappeared only to be replaced, with Sans.

* * *

 _Sans the Skeleton_

 _Dark Type_

 _Level 5_

 _Zombie/Tuner_

 _ATK: 2500_

 _DEF: 2700_

 _When this card attacks a monster, you a roll a dice. If you get a three, five, or one this card destroys the monster. If this card is destroyed shuffled it to your deck instead._

* * *

"And I play the face-down! Ultimate Offering! So now! By paying 500 Life Points we can make an extra summon!" Frisk activated.

* * *

 _Ultimate Offering_

 _Continuous Trap Card_

 _During your Main Phase or your opponent's Battle Phase: You can pay 500 Life Points; immediately after this effect resolves, Normal Summon/Set 1 monster._

* * *

"And I do so, with ultimate Offering I can summon Royal Guard Rookie - Papyrus!" Frisk said, as the Trap drained some of her Life Points. **(Frisk: 3500)** As Papyrus appeared beside his brother.

* * *

 _Royal Guard Rookie - Papyrus_

 _Dark Type_

 _Level 4_

 _Zombie_

 _ATK: 1600_

 _DEF: 1200_

 _FLIP: Switch one of your opponent's monsters to defense mode, then add one spell, or trap card from your Deck, or Graveyard._

* * *

"Now Sans attack that face-down!" Frisk called on. Sans charged to attack as the face-down, was revealed to be a Dragon holding a Spiked Egg.

* * *

 _Exploder Dragon_

 _Earth Type_

 _Level 3_

 _Dragon_

 _ATK: 1000_

 _DEF: 0_

 _If this card is destroyed by battle and sent to the Graveyard: Destroy the monster that destroyed it. Neither player takes any battle damage from attacks involving this attacking card._

* * *

Sans fired a Gaster Blaster, as the Dragon avoided as the dice rolled to a 2, and rolled to a 3. "Yes!" Frisk muttered, knowing that Sans will destroy the monster. Sans managed to destroy the Dragon, but it's Spiked Egg exploded taking Sans along with him. "What just happened?" Frisk asked surprised.

Marek explained "The card was Exploder Dragon. When he is destroyed, the monster that destroyed him gets destroyed also, and all battle damage is reduced to zero." "Even so Papyrus, will attack you directly!" Frisk called, as Papyrus fired Blue Bones, at Marek who grunted taking the hits losing 1600 Life Points. **(Marek: 2400)** "That is all, what is next of your skills MK?" Frisk asked him.

Marek 2nd Turn:

Marek drew a card, but after he looked at it, he made a angered look. "Bad card? You need to work on a Poker Face like that." Frisk mentioned to him. Marek smirked as he said "I play Magical Mallet! Here's how it works. I shuffle the cards in my hand back to my deck, and redraw the same amount." "Your having a do-over?" Frisk asked him. Marek said shuffling his deck "Yeah, after all the cards in my hand aren't gonna do much good for me."

He git an extra hand as he said "Okay, I now pl-" A ringing was heard as Frisk asked "What's that?" "It's cool just my phone!" Marek said taking out a phone. Frisk sweatdropped as she said "Okay, make it quick." Crossing her arms. Marek nodded and answered "Yeah? It's me. Yeah I'm dueling her right now, any last words of advice? Gotcha I'll get back to ya soon." He hanged up.

"Where were we? Oh it's my turn. So I play the field spell, Mountain!" All of a sudden huge mountains emerged as Frisk looked around, surprised.

* * *

 _Mountain_

 _Field Spell Card_

 _Increase the ATK and DEF of all Dragon, Winged Beast, and Thunder-Type monsters by 200 points._

* * *

"And now, I summon Kaiser Sea Horse in attack mode!" Marek added, as fish like warrior appeared.

* * *

 _Kaiser Sea Horse_

 _Light Type_

 _Level 4_

 _Sea Serpent_

 _ATK: 1700_

 _DEF: 1650_

 _This card can be treated as 2 Tributes for the Tribute Summon of a LIGHT monster._

* * *

"And by using your Ultimate Offering I pay 500 Points, to Tribute, Kaiser Sea Horse to The Creator!" Marek called as his points drained **(Marek: 1900)** while a being that looks like a red Aztec God appeared.

* * *

 _The Creator_

 _Light Type_

 _Level 8_

 _Thunder_

 _ATK: 2300_

 _DEF: 3000_

 _Cannot be Special Summoned from the Graveyard. Once per turn: You can target 1 monster in your Graveyard; send 1 card from your hand to the Graveyard, and if you do, Special Summon that target._

* * *

"Now I activate his ability! By tossing a card in my hand, to the Graveyard I can Special Summon, a monster from the Grave. And I will go with Kaiser Sea Horse." Marek called, as Kaiser Sea Horse reappeared. Frisk was surprised, as Marek added "Also I forgot to mention. Thanks to Mountain all Dragon, Winged-Beasts, or Thunder monsters gains 200 attack, and defense points."

The Creator gains power. **(ATK: 2300 + 200 = 2500) (DEF: 3000 + 200 = 3200)** "So now Creator attack her Papyrus!" Marek called on as the Creator fired a blast at Papyrus who was destroyed on impact, while Frisk lost 900 points. **(Frisk: 2600)** "Don't relax yet, because Kaiser Sea Horse can attack you directly!" Marek added, as Kaiser struck with his spear, as Frisk losted 1700 Life Points. **(Frisk: 0900)**

"And I think that's all." Marek finished his turn.

* * *

 **Frisk: 0900**

 **Marek: 1900**

* * *

Frisk 3rd Turn:

"Hey, wait a minute. Isn't that the same thing like Aster?" Jaden asked. "Hey yeah, your right!" Syrus realized.

Frisk drew a card as she said "Alright. I now play the field spell, Snowdin!" Mountain disappeared as it was replaced by Snowdin.

* * *

 _Snowdin_

 _Field Spell Card_

 _This Spell allows you to Special Summon any level 5 or lower monster from your hand, if you control no monsters on the field._

* * *

"It allows us to Special Summon any Level 5 or lower monster, from our hand, if we don't control any." Frisk explained.

Frisk added "And I chose Royal Guard Captain - Undyne!" Undyne appeared.

* * *

 _Royal Guard Captian - Undyne_

 _Dark Type_

 _Level 4_

 _Warrior_

 _ATK: 1900_

 _DEF: 1500_

 _If this card is Special Summoned, destroy one card your opponent controls. If you discard a Spell Card, this card can attack twice._

* * *

"And here's something you should know. If she Special Summoned, she can destroyed a card on your field!" Frisk called, as Marek widen his eyes. Frisk ordered "Undyne destroy the Creator!" Undyne fired her spear, as the Creator exploded. "Also here's her other ability! By discarding a Spell in my hand, Undyne can attack 2 times! One for Kaiser Sea Horse, and one for you!" Frisk added. Undyne made two spears, as she destroyed Kaiser Sea Horse as Marek lost 200 Points. **(Marek: 1700)**

Marek widen his eyes seeing Undyne running to him, and before he can avoid it as he kicked as he fell on his back losing 1900 points, ending the duel. **(Marek: 0000)**

* * *

 **Frisk: 0900**

 **Marek: 0000**

 **Frisk wins the Duel!**

* * *

Frisk approched Marek, as she asked "Hey you alright?" Marek nodded as he said "Yeah, that was a sweet match. This means I need to train, and toughen up." Frisk nodded, as Marek walked off. "Nice job kid!" Sans called. Frisk nodded, Syrus looked over his book, as Undyne mentioned "You know that was a weird name he has. MK? That is stupid." "I knew it!" They looked at Syrus who said "He's Marek Kaiba!" That really shocked everyoned, as Frisk said "I just dueled Seto's son!?"

"Yes. But that wasn't Marek's real deck. He is made it this morning." Ms Dorothy added. "Then I guess their's a rematch looking forward to." Scotty said, as everyone nodded.

* * *

Meanwhile at the docks it was sunset, with Yuzu kindly greeting the new kids, while Dr. Crowler, and Bonaparte were sulking as Dr. Crowler whined "This doesn't make any sense. Their no shows. Aster, Marek!" "Calm down. At least you are greeting the students." Yuzu told her brother.

They heard saying "Left, Left, Left." "Their right there 12 o clock!" Bonaparte called, as they looked. But it wasn't Aster, or Marek it was a boy that it greatly bulid wearing a Ra Yellow blazer with the sleeves ripped off, showing his bludging muscless, wearing brown jeans, black combat boots, a tanned shirt, wearing a dino hat, and has some black dreadlocks jumping down demanded "Can you ladies tell me, who's in charge around here!?"

"LADIES!?" Dr. Crowler, and Bonaparte shouted while Yuzu sweat-dropped. "You heard me! Who's top of command at these parts!?" The boy demanded.

"That would be me, now then-" The boy suddenly grabbed Dr. Crowler by his coller interrupting him, as Bonaparte, and Yuzu made shocked looks. "I GOTTA BONE TO PICK! YOU GOT THAT!? WELL SUNSHINE!?" The boy shouted in a very outrage voice. "Uh... ten four?" Dr. Crowler said nervously terrified of this student. He sweatdropped as the boy demanded "I am the best duelist of the, west of the rio gram! So why I'm I stationed in the Yellow barrecks!?"

Dr. Crowler stammered "W-Well that is because uh... try to step in you two!" "Listen! I. WANT. BLUE!" The boy demanded. "Now, you two!" Dr. Crowler said wanting to get out of the situation. "What, my brother is trying to say is that you don't want to be in Obelisk Blue." Yuzu said trying to help her brother. The boy released Dr. Crowler as he asked "And why's that!?" "Your too daring. If you want to be in Obelisk Blue you must at least be a challenge to everyone." Yuzu said.

The boy smiled now getting it "Well thanks. I guess. Haha you are alright ma'am." Before he walked off. Yuzu said "I'm gonna go guys. This is awkward." Before she walked off.

* * *

 **Here is chapter one! Tell me what you all think of the Duel. Be sure to review!**


	3. Undyne, and the Mermails

**Since, a guest has requested a Mermail Deck, to be with Undyne, and I been wanting to skip the episode with Reginald Van Howell III, I decided this would be the perfect time. ENJOY!**

* * *

School was going on as usual for everyone. But it was Undyne who was having a bit of trouble. She never dueled before, and she had been challenged by a hot-tempered Ra Yellow student. She wasn't sure how to decline, but he said if she declines she will be proclaimed as a coward. That gotten her to agree, but made her forgotten she never dueled. So with that in the way she needs to learn how to Duel, and fast. Luckily she knows help when to get it: Frisk.

"Hey Frisk?"

"Yeah, Undyne?"

"Can you teach me how to duel?"

That question caught everyone off-guard in Frisk's Dorm, in Slifer Red. Frisk asked her, "What made you wanting to Duel?" "Some Ra Yellow challenged me sometime earlier, and I was about to decline when he said if I did, I would be a coward so I accept." Undyne explained, looking down ashamed.

Asgore told her "Undyne you never ran from a challenged, so there is nothing to be ashamed of." "Yeah, I agree." Flowey said nodding in agreement. Frisk asked "Well, Undyne. You already know the rules, but you need to learn a little more and you need a deck." She thought about it before snapping her fingers saying, "I know!"

* * *

 _Sometime Later..._

Frisk, and the others went to the card shop to get Undyne's deck ready which Miss Dorothy allowed, after saying that people aren't cowards, she gave them the cards for free. Frisk said she will construct the deck, while everyone helped Undyne get ready. Once the deck was ready Undyne had a couple of duels, with Papyrus to see if it was ready. She lost 2 times, and Frisk gave her some advice to make sure she'll understand better. Soon they were at it again.

This time Papyrus has 400 points, and has on Beiige, and Broww on the field in attack mode, while Undyne has nothing a face-down, and 150 points. Undyne started to sweat, as she thought how she would get pass Papyrus' defenses. She drew, and she saw it was a spell named Aqua Jet. She then flipped her face-down showing a jar that is similar to Pot of Greed. "I play the Trap, Jar of Greed so now I draw another card." She made an extra drew, and almost made a shocked look. It was a monster known as Abyss Warrior.

"Now I play Abyss Warrior in attack mode." She lay the warrior down. Undyne added "Since he was summoned your Beiige returns to your hand." Papyrus done that. "Then I play Aqua Jet, this raises a monster's attack power by a thousand. Now Abyss Warrior will attack Broww, and... I think I just took out your Life Points." Undyne said, speechless. Everyone even Papyrus clapped at her victory. "I think your ready Undyne." Frisk said, clapping.

Undyne made a smile, as she laughed.

* * *

 _Sometime later..._

At the arena was nearly everyone. Dr. Crowler, Professor Yuzu, and Bonaparte were quite excited to see who will be dueling, while everyone was waiting for those opponents. At the top of the audience was Marek, and a boy with sliver hair, and wearing a silver suit known as Aster Phoenix were watching with interest in their eyes.

Soon the Ra Yellow appeared, showing it was the same one that had given Yuzu, Dr. Crowler, and Bonaparte a hard time appeared. And Undyne came in with a Duel Disk ready. "So solider you have backed down at all. In all honesty I expected you to run off." The Ra Yellow said smirking. Undyne smirked back, "Yeah well, let's see if you have the skills to beat me." They activated their Duel Disks ready to start. "Should I get your name?" Undyne asked. The boy said "Name's Tyranno Hassleberry."

"DUEL!"

* * *

 **(Dueling Theme: Retreat Battle** **by Samurai Warriors 2)**

 **Undyne: 4000**

 **Tyranno: 4000**

 **Let the Duel Begin!**

* * *

Tyranno 1st Turn:

"I'll win this easy!" Tyranno said, starting as he drew a card. "First I will special summon Gilasarus in attack mode." A tiny dino appeared, as Undyne was a bit shaken when it roared.

* * *

 _Gilasarus_

 _Earth Type_

 _Level 3_

 _Dinosaur_

 _ATK: 1400_

 _DEF: 400_

 _You can Special Summon this card (from your hand). When you do: Your opponent can target 1 monster in their Graveyard; your opponent Special Summons that target to their side of the field._

* * *

Seeing Undyne a bit shaken when that dinosaur roared Frisk encouraged "Don't worry Undyne, their is no way that tiny Dino will get ya!" Undyne get back to being determined. "Now I will tribute him, to summon Dark Driceratops!" Tyranno added, as the Dino disappeared into a huge one.

* * *

 _Dark Driceratops_

 _Earth Type_

 _Level 6_

 _Dinosaur_

 _ATK: 2400_

 _DEF: 1500_

 _If this card attacks a Defense Position monster, inflict piercing battle damage to your opponent._

* * *

Undyne was a bit surprised but kept her composure as Tyranno said, "Now I will lay a face-down. Your turn Solider."

Undyne 1st Turn:

Undyne drew a card as she nodded "Now I will play, Mermail Abyssturge in attack mode!" A mermaid wearing armor appeared looking ready to fight.

* * *

 _Mermail Abyssturge_

 _Water Type_

 _Level 4_

 _Fish_

 _ATK: 1700_

 _DEF: 1100_

 _When this card is Normal or Special Summoned: You can discard 1 WATER monster to the Graveyard, then target 1 Level 3 or lower WATER monster in your Graveyard; add that target to your hand. You can only use the effect of "Mermail Abyssturge" once per turn._

* * *

"And when she's summoned I will discard one water monster in my hand." Undyne discarded it, as she added "Then I can add 1 Level 3 or lower water monster in my graveyard, to my hand." The monster she discarded returned to her hand, showing everyone it was Atlantean Marksman. "A smart move, so she would keep that monster in her hand, instead of discarding it." Bastion calculated.

"I guess, but that Dino still packs a heavy wallop of power." Syrus said uneven. Frisk couldn't help but say "Well, I built that deck for her. It is just like Alton's Atlantean Deck except it contains a new type of summoning that hasn't been released yet." They turned to her, as Chazz asked "What type of summoning?" "Don't remember." Frisk shrugged. "Well, I hope Undyne knows what she is doing." Alexis said. Asgore added "If I know her, she knows when to play a smart move."

Undyne then said "Now I play the spell card, Aqua Jet! This increases a Fish, Aqua, or Sea Serpent monster's power by 1000!"

* * *

 _Aqua Jet_

 _Normal Spell Card_

 _Target 1 face-up Fish, Sea Serpent, or Aqua-Type monster you control; it gains 1000 ATK._

* * *

"Yeah!" Alton cheered.

Atticus said "Now, that Mermail can take that dino out!" As the saying goes the Mermail got a ride at the back as she took a ride feeling her power increased. **(ATK: 1700 + 1000 = 2700)** "Now Abyssturge take that Dino to the sea!" Undyne called out, as the Marmail charged. 'Not so fast Solider! I play a trap called Amber Pitfall!" Tyranno interrupted.

* * *

 _Amber Pitfall_

 _Continuous Trap Card_

 _Activate only when an opponent's monster declares an attack. Negate the attack, and change the attacking monster to Defense Position. That monster cannot change its battle position._

* * *

"Here's how it works solider. When one of your troops calls an attack, this trap negates it, switches it to defense mode, and forbids you from changing it's battle position." Tyranno explained, as the Mermail croched in defense mode. Undyne was shocked that her attack didn't pull through. Undyne did the only think she could do for now. "I play a face-down. Your move." Then Aqua Jet's effect expired. **(ATK: 2700 - 1000 = 1700)**

* * *

 **Undyne: 4000**

 **Tyranno: 4000**

* * *

Tyranno 2nd Turn:

Tyranno drew a card as he said "Time for some firing!" He then ordered "Dark Driceratops drop down on that fish solider!" "Not so fast! Threatening Roar, stop his attack!" Undyne quickly activated as a roar was sounded forcing Dark Driceratops to stand down.

* * *

 _Threatening Roar_

 _Normal Trap Card_

 _Your opponent cannot declare an attack this turn._

* * *

"Wh-What happened!? Answer me solider!" Tyranno demanded. Undyne said "Well Threatening Roar stops you from conducting an attack this turn... General." "It's Sarge, Solider!" Tyranno corrected.

Frisk sweatdropped as she said "Great. A boy who seemed to grown in the army." "OOO! IS HE A MEMBER OF THE HUMAN ROYAL GUARD?" Papyrus asked excitedly.

"Fine, solider but I'll play this! The field spell, Jurassic World!" Tyranno activated as a jungle, from prehistoric times appeared.

* * *

 _Jurassic World_

 _Field Spell Card_

 _All face-up Dinosaur and Winged Beast-Type monsters gain 300 ATK and DEF. Those monsters are unaffected by the effects of your opponent's Trap Cards. When a Dinosaur or Winged Beast-Type monster you control is selected as an attack target, you can change that monster to Defense Position._

* * *

Undyne felt un-eased as Tyranno explained "Here's how this works, all Winged-Beast and Dino's powers increased by 300, and are unaffected by Trap effects. Also if attacked in attack mode, they get switched to defense mode instead." Undyne nodded as Tyranno said "I will end my turn now."

Undyne 2nd Turn:

Undyne drew a card as she said "By sending two water monsters from my hand to the Graveyard to Special Summon this. Mermail Abyssmegalo!" Undyne added, as a shark like warrior, wearing golden armor, and holding a fin like sword appeared from the water.

* * *

 _Mermail Abyssmegalo_

 _Water Type_

 _Level 7_

 _Sea Serpent_

 _ATK: 2400_

 _DEF: 1900_

 _You can discard 2 other WATER monsters to the Graveyard; Special Summon this card from your hand. When you do: You can add 1 "Abyss-" Spell/Trap Card from your Deck to your hand. You can Tribute 1 other face-up Attack Position WATER monster; this card can make a second attack during each Battle Phase this turn._

* * *

"That's not all, when he is summoned I am allowed to add a Abyss Spell or Trap, from my deck, to my hand." Undyne added, the same trap after she showed it off, as she said "Now I will play the spell Fairy Meteor Crush!"

* * *

 _Fairy Meteor Crush_

 _Equip Spell Card_

 _If the equipped monster attacks a Defense Position monster, inflict piercing battle damage to your opponent._

* * *

"Now if the Equip monster attacks, a monster that is in defense mode the difference will be inflicted to you." Undyne said. Tyranno made a shocked look, as she added "Now I summon Atlantean Marksman in attack mode." A fish, holding a spear appeared.

* * *

 _Atlantean Marksman_

 _Water Type_

 _Level 3_

 _Sea Serpent_

 _ATK: 1400_

 _DEF: 0_

 _When this card inflicts battle damage to your opponent: You can Special Summon 1 Level 4 or lower "Atlantean" Sea Serpent-Type monster from your Deck, except "Atlantean Marksman". When this card is sent to the Graveyard to activate a WATER monster's effect: Target 1 Set card your opponent controls; destroy that target._

* * *

"H-Hold on! Can we talk instead of doing this?" Tyranno asked panicking at the moment.

Undyne smirked "Sorry, but you proclaimed I will be a coward if I backed down now." "Ah no! Man down! Man down!" Tyranno cried.

"Now Abyssmegalo! Attack his Dark Driceratops!" Undyne cried as the fish slashed that forced it to defense mode, as it got destroyed and Tyranno took 900 Points of damage. **(Tyranno: 3100)** "Marksman attack him directly!" The troop slashed at Tyranno as he lost 1400 Life Points. **(Tyranno: 1700)** Tyranno soon realized something and chuckled "You actually had me worried there solider. But too bad, you don't have enough troops to finish me."

Undyne smirked "I do have enough. You see by sending Marksman back to the Graveyard, Abyssmegalo can attack one more time." "WHAT!?" Tyranno cried, as Marksman disappeared and Undyne commanded "Now, finish him!" Abyssmegalo attacked again as Tyranno losted 2400 Life Points, ending the Duel.

* * *

 **Undyne: 4000**

 **Tyranno: 0000**

* * *

Tyranno got back up saying "I guess, I owed everyone some Duel Disks huh?"

* * *

 _At the Slifer Red Dorm..._

"Uh... what are you doing?" Sans asked Tyranno who is moving his stuff in Frisk, and Chazz's room. Chazz cried "What are you doing!? Get out! This is our terf!" "Then it's OUR terf now soldier!" Tyranno argued, while Frisk sweat-dropped. "Undyne I think you winning might've done this." Frisk said, as Undyne nodded. "You must be Miss Undyne's mentor. Hassleberry. Codename: Tyranno, Sarge." Tyranno introduced as he gave a small peck to her knuckle as she blushed and Chazz looked like he was ready to start shouting.

"Yeah." Frisk saying pulling her hand away. "I would be honored if you would teach me, the way you duel." Tyranno said smiling. "Get lost! Nobody asked for you!" Chazz yelled. Ojama Yellow appeared beside him _**"Yeah boss! You tell him!"**_ "And buzz off pipsqueak." Chazz said annoyed. Ojama Yellow disappeared as Frisk demanded "What's that?" "Oh! Uh... nothing sweatie." Chazz gave a nervous smile, as he made a mental note to squash Ojama Yellow later.

* * *

 _Meanwhile..._

Aster was walking in the hallway to reach for Marek who was waiting for him, as he thought that this place can be a good spot. He doesn't know how to put it but he felt this place might have something he doesn't know. But what-

"Aster...it's been to long." Aster turned, to see Bella with a serious look. Aster asked surprised "Bella? I honestly wasn't expecting you to be in this school." "Yeah well me, and my... heros took me far, just as yours on that rage quest." Bella said, walking toward him. Aster became angered "Your Heroes? Do you even remembered who gave you those?" Bella nodded as she touched her second deck with a stylized D "Your father, I never forgot him, he was a good man and even liked how I gave the destiney a story, but Aster your friend." She pulled out a card that looked like a alien as she finished "I have a bad feeling about him, I don't think you should listen to him."

"Nonsense. If he can help me find out who killed him, I am more than willing to listen to him. What would you do if someone killed your father?" Aster asked her. That caused Bella to bit her lip as she pocketed the card, "I try not to rely on someone if feel...has a a off energy, Aster I know we are friends and once you start on something you don't stop...but please be careful." She gently pushes Aster's shoulder "You are a good friend and you must drop this whole destiny thing...we are people who make there own decisions and paths." she said as Aster smirked.

"That is you, I have my own path, but you better be careful your self." Aster said not agreeing. "Hey, Bella who ya talking to?" They both looked and saw it was Belowski walking to them. You see since the Shadow Riders, they both have been going out which was cool for them. "Hay Lazy Moki, just talking to a old childhood friend... Aster this is my boy, Belowski, and be warned he can make you lazy without trying." Bella warned Aster.

Aster nodded saying "I'll keep that in mind. I'll see you soon, Sartorius, and Marek are waiting for me." Before he started walking away. Belowski asked Bella "Hey, how come you never told me about him?" Bella sighed and looked away her duel spirits, especially her closest Diamond Dude (Ckyll) and Sparkman (Raijin) worried "Its...complex, were strained as friends due to our views, but I will try to not give up on him...I just hope he realizes it soon" she said with a serious look.

* * *

 **Be sure to review!**


	4. A New Breed of Design!

**It's time to see what is Marek's real deck. Also after this Bella, will have a duel against a Fortune-Teller we are familair with. ENJOY!**

* * *

During class, there is a TV going on where Aster, and Marek are holding a press conference it was a while since Aster defeated Zane, and there are more than happy. After Aster made a speech of challenging Jaden to a rematch, the intern asked Marek, "So Marek Kaiba, what's your secret of your win?" "Please. It is simple, always believe in Destiny." Marek responded.

Marek then said "And the way how I do well with these cards, and last years card design winner Frisk Dreemurr!" That caught everyone at Class off-guard as Marek smirked "I believe there is a match looking forward too. Hope your ready by tomorrow." Frisk smirked back "You too Marek."

"Marek, and Aster are returning!?" Dr. Crowler cried excited. " _Fabuleux_!" Bonaparte cried, also excited. Yuzu smiled, and said "Well, let's get ready for tomorrow shall we?" "Indeed my dear sister!" Dr. Crowler agreed as he, Bonaparte, and Yuzu walked out.

* * *

 _Later that night..._

Marek walked and saw Aster, knocked a Card Thief out cold "Was that really essential Aster?" "Well hey. He thought that crime, can pay. Well he was wrong with Destiny." Aster responded. "Oh quit with the Destiny nonsense." They both turn and saw everyone, with Bella crossing her arms. "Well our opponents are here Marek." Aster said not really caring about Bella at the moment.

Papyrus checked over the thief, and said "THIS FELLOW HUMAN IS OUT COLD." "Yeah, I've took care of him, because he stolen some cards." Aster said explaining what happened. "So Marek, you are ready for tomorrow?" Frisk asked him. Marek smirked "Yes, and Aster is ready for Jaden." "Yes, and besides your friends Jaden, others are not allowed." Aster said turning his head.

"What?" Jaden asked. Aster explained "I am a Pro, Jaden. And I refuse to give a free show to people." "That isn't fair Aster, don't you think people should see you duel?" Marek asked him, not liking that. Aster told him "You'll understand soon, Marek." "Aw well. See you soon Frisk." Marek waved, before he and Aster left. But Dr. Crowler, and Bonaparte started to follow them, while Yuzu sighed.

* * *

 _The next day..._

The next day, everyone was in the Duel Arena. The three Chancellors agreed to take this on separate arenas by Aster's saying he doesn't want to give students a free duel, but Marek will gladly give people a free one. While Dr. Crowler, and Bonaparte watched Aster's, Yuzu will watch Marek's. Marek soon thought of something as a flashback came on.

* * *

 _Flashback:_

 _Both Aster, and Marek were walking to where a man with long blue hair, wearing what looks like a white version of an Obelisk Blue uniform, long blue jeans, has stars on his face, a tuff of white hair on his head, white sneakers, and a creepy demetor was shuffling some Fortune-Telling cards. "It was wise, for you two." He told them in what sounds like a raspy voice. "Yeah, so now we will see that my HEROs, will destroy Jaden's." Aster agreed nodding._

 _Marek nodded, and said "And it will prove my Designs are better, than Frisk's." "Yes, I know. Give me your decks, there is something I like to predict about them." The man said, as the two did that. The man checked them over, as a glow took them as he gave them back, "I have predicted you would win." "Then there's no need to wish us luck." Aster said, as he, and Marek left._

* * *

"ALRIGHT EVERYONE!" Yuzu's voice snapped him, from his thought bubble, as she continued "WE HAVE A SPECIAL MATCH FOR YOU ALL! FRISK, VS. MAREK! DUELISTS READY YOUR DUEL DISKS!" The two did as Frisk said "Hope your ready." "You too." Marek said. Yuzu then said "READY!? DUEL!"

"DUEL!"

* * *

 **(Dueling Theme: The Resistance by Skillet)**

 **Frisk: 4000**

 **Marek: 4000**

 **Let the Duel Begin!**

* * *

Marek 1st Move:

Marek said "I'll be going first." He drew a card, as he nodded. "Okay. For my first move I will go with Cyber Commander in defense mode!" A man carrying some guns, appeared ready to fight, kneeling providing some defense.

* * *

 _Cyber Commander_

 _Dark Type_

 _Level 2_

 _Machine_

 _ATK: 750_

 _DEF: 700_

 _A strike force equipped with rocket launchers and bazookas._

* * *

"Now I will play, one face-down. Your turn." Marek ended his turn.

Frisk 1st Turn:

Frisk drew a card as she said "I will play, Royal Guard Rookie - Papyrus in attack mode!" Papyrus appeared ready to clobber some opponents.

* * *

 _Royal Guard Rookie - Papyrus_

 _Dark Type_

 _Level 4_

 _Zombie_

 _ATK: 1600_

 _DEF: 1200_

 _FLIP: Switch one of your opponent's monsters to defense position, then add one Spell, or Trap card from your Deck, or Graveyard._

* * *

"Now Papyrus, attack his Cyber Commander!" Frisk called, as Papyrus went to charge. "Not so fast, I play the Trap card Cyber Repairer!" Marek activated.

* * *

 _Cyber Repairer_

 _Normal Trap Card_

 _Your opponent draws 1 card. During this turn, Machine-Type monsters you control cannot be destroyed by battle._

* * *

"It allows you to draw a card, while Cyber Commander cannot be destroyed by battle." Marek explained. Frisk drew another card seeing it was Snowdin. "Well then, I will just lay a card, face-down and end my turn." Frisk ended her turn.

* * *

 **Frisk: 4000**

 **Marek: 4000**

* * *

Marek 2nd Turn:

Marek drew a card, as he said "Now I sacrifice Cyber Commander to play, Cyborg Ninja Mistral!" Cyber Commander disappeared into a woman with long red hair, and some robot parts and a black spear.

* * *

 _Cyborg Ninja Mistral_

 _Earth Type_

 _Level 5_

 _Machine_

 _ATK: 2100_

 _DEF: 1900_

 _If this card battles, a defense position monster inflict piercing battle damage to your opponent._

* * *

"Cyborg what?" Frisk asked surprised.

"What Ninja?" Chazz asked never hearing about the monster Marek just played. "Cyborg." Sans confirmed.

"Let me tell you here. My deck, is one of a kind. You remember the contest that my father held, you won?" Marek asked her. Frisk get it, and asked "Your this years contest winner on a Card Design aren't you?" "Yes, and a good Machine Deck sure fitted well over the cards I have made." Marek nodded.

"Enough talk! Mistral! Attack Papyrus now!" Marek called, as Mistral armed her spear as she spinned while her spear slashed, and Frisk said "Wh-What the...?" Before the Spear slashed Papyrus destroying him, and Frisk lost 500 Life Points. **(Frisk: 3500)** "I believe a little warning next time might be useful against you. Haha." Marek said ending his turn.

Frisk 2nd Turn:

Frisk felt like she is getting mocked. She drew as she said "I play, the spell Ancient Rules!"

* * *

 _Ancient Rules_

 _Normal Spell Card_

 _Special Summon 1 level 5 or higher monster._

* * *

"With it, I am allowed to Special Summon a level 5 or higher! So now, Dr. Gaster appear!" Gaster makes his appearance.

* * *

 _Dr. Gaster_

 _Dark Type_

 _Level 6_

 _Zombie_

 _ATK: 2700_

 _DEF: 2300_

 _When this card is summoned chose which card in your opponent's hand, and discard it. If this card is destroyed banish one card in your opponent's hand, and end his/her Battle Phase immediately._

* * *

"Next I will activate Magnet Circle LV2!" Frisk activated.

* * *

 _Magnet Circle LV2_

 _Normal Spell Card_

 _Special Summon 1 Level 2 or lower Machine-Type monster from your hand._

* * *

"With this, I am allowed to Special Summon a level 2 or lower Machine Monster from my hand. So now Mettaton! Come to the field, in defense mode!" Frisk called, as Mettaton appeared on the field.

* * *

 _Mettaton_

 _Dark Type_

 _Level 2_

 _Machine_

 _ATK: 300_

 _DEF: 1700_

 _When this card is destroyed in defense position, Special Summon 1 "Mettaton EX" from your Hand, or Deck._

* * *

"Now I play the spell, Shield Crush!" Frisk casted.

* * *

 _Shield Crush_

 _Normal Spell Card_

 _Target 1 Defense Position monster on the field; destroy that target._

* * *

"With it, I am allowed to destroy a monster in Defense mode, so goodbye Mettaton..." Mettaton was destroyed as Frisk concluded "And hello Mettaton EX!" Mettaton EX emerged from the rubble.

* * *

 _Mettaton EX_

 _Dark Type_

 _Level 5_

 _Machine_

 _ATK: 1000_

 _DEF: 1700_

 _If this card is Special Summoned, target one monster card in your Graveyard, banish that monster, and this card gains ATK power equal to it's ATK points._

* * *

"And when he's summoned, I can banish a monster in my Graveyard, and Mettaton EX gains attack power equal to that monster's attack points!" Frisk called, as Marek slightly widen his eyes.

"What a smart move! So she can get two powerful monsters on the field!" Bastion said amazed. "That's Frisk. She is always a person that amazes people." Tyranno added, nodding.

"So now, I am removing from play Royal Guard Rookie - Papyrus so now Mettaton gains 1600 attack points." Frisk said, as Papyrus energy was transfered to Mettaton EX. **(ATK: 1000 + 1600 = 2600)** "And I played the trap, Gaster Spiral Force!" Frisk added.

* * *

 _Gaster Spiral Force_

 _Normal Trap Card_

 _If you control an "Dr. Gaster": Target 1 monster you control, except "Dr. Gaster"; double its ATK until the End Phase. "Dr. Gaster" cannot attack the turn you activate this card._

* * *

"It may not get Dr. Gaster to attack, but it at least doubles, Mettaton EX's power." Frisk explained. Mettaton's power is built. **(ATK: 2600 x 2 = 5200)** Marek gasped seeing as how Frisk managed, to get such a powerful monster on the field in just two turns. "Now Mettaton EX attack Mistral!" Mettatob charged and kicked Mistral destroying her and Marek braced himself taking 3100 Points of damage. **(Marek: 0900)** "Now I will tribute these two in order to play Asgore, King of Monsters!" Frisk finished as the two disappeared for Asgore.

* * *

 _Asgore, King of Monsters_

 _Dark Type_

 _Level 7_

 _Warrior_

 _ATK: 2900_

 _DEF: 1500_

 _Cannot be Special Summoned. If this card enters the field, face-up select one of your opponent's cards in their hand, and banish it. If this card, is destroyed by battle, add it to your hand instead._

* * *

"That'll do for now." Frisk smirked.

* * *

 **Frisk: 3500**

 **Marek: 0900**

* * *

Marek 3rd Turn:

Marek drew a card, as he smirked "You know Frisk... When you destroyed my Mistral it have lead to the creation of these Machines known as the Metal Gears!" "Metal Gears?" Frisk asked confused. "What Gears?" Chazz asked confused. Tyranno answered "Metal son."

"Like this for example: By removing from play my Mistral I can Special Summon, Metal Gear RAY!" Marek called, as a bright light emerged blinding everyone. When everyone looked they gasped, and shocked noises while Frisk gasped out "Oh. My. God."

 **(Change Dueling Theme: Rules of Nature)**

It was a giant robot with bulgy arms, a long tail, wheels on his feet, and a ray on it's closing, and opening face emerged roaring a sonic screech.

* * *

 _Metal Gear RAY_

 _Earth Type_

 _Level 8_

 _Machine_

 _ATK: 3150_

 _DEF: 2900_

 _This card can only be Special Summoned by removing from play 1 level 5 or higher 'Cyborg Ninja' monster from your Graveyard, and cannot be Special Summoned by any other ways. As long as this card is on the field Field Spells cannot be activated, or set. Once per turn, during either player's turn, when a Spell/Trap Card, or monster effect, is activated that targets this face-up card on the field: You can discard the same type of card (Monster, Spell, or Trap); negate the effect. If this card is successfully Special Summoned: Special Summon 1 Level 8 LIGHT monster from your deck._

* * *

"The Metal Gear RAY! Beautiful isn't he? As long as he's on the field, Field Spell cards, cannot activate nor set." Marek smirked. Frisk cried "Your kidding!" Looking at Snowdin in her hand, as Marek chuckled "And what's more if he is successfully summoned, I am allowed to Special Summon a Level 8 Light monster from my deck ignoring requirements. So Blue-Eyes White Dragon come!" A Blue-Eyes appeared, as it roared.

* * *

 _Blue-Eyes White Dragon_

 _Light Type_

 _Level 8_

 _Dragon_

 _ATK: 3000_

 _DEF: 2700_

 _This legendary dragon is a powerful engine of destruction. Virtually invincible, very few have faced this awesome creature and lived to tell the tale._

* * *

"A blue eyes too?" Frisk asked very shocked. "Yeah. Metal Gear RAY! Attack her Asgore!" Marek commanded, as true to it's name the Metal Gear RAY fired a ray destroying Asgore as Frisk took 250 points of damage. **(Frisk: 3250)** "Blue-Eyes attack her directly!" Marek added, as the dragon fired a beam that engulfed Frisk snapping away 3000 Life Points. **(Frisk: 0250)**

Marek smirked "That'll do."

Frisk 3rd Turn:

Frisk drew a card as she said "I... I... I end my turn." Knowing that nothing can help her now.

* * *

 **Frisk: 0250**

 **Marek: 0900**

* * *

Marek 4th Turn:

Marek drew, as he said "Blue-Eyes finish this!" The Blue-Eyes White Dragon fired a beam that once again engulfed Frisk, as her friends, and Chazz gasped in horror, as Marek smirked knowing he has this in the bag. When the smoke cleared it was Frisk who was still standing with her legs shaking, as the others including Jaden, and Aster (With Jaden looking a bit pale) came in as Frisk's remaining points dropped to nothing.

* * *

 **Frisk: 0000**

 **Marek: 0900**

 **Marek wins the Duel!**

* * *

 **(Theme: Blue Tears from Rouge Galaxy)**

The arena was silent, as Aster smirked and came walking down while the holograms disappeared and he past Frisk saying "Guess Marek's, Metal Gears were too much for you Frisk." Frisk knealt as her cards collapse and she witnessed the designs vanished before her very eyes, as Marek said "Hope you'll fair better next time, in the mean time Aster and I will be celebrating out victories." Before he and Aster walked off. Bella scowled and muttered "Aster... what happened to you, and Marek?"

She caught someone walking away as she ran after him, while everyone was worried about Frisk.

* * *

 **(Stop Theme)**

Bella was looking around, late at night before she spotted someone and it was the man from Marek's flashback. Bella walked to him, and asked "Who are you?"

The man looked over seeing her. "Hmm? Ah. So you are the friend Aster speaks about... Bella aren't you?" He asked her. That caused her to tense as she crossed her arms "Yeah whats it to you?" she asked as the man looked at her duel deck. "I see my Charitot is still in your deck, a fine representation of you...a person on a spiritual and physical journey." He grins evilly before continuing "Much like you, you were exposed to the spirit realm as a child and you are not one to be weighed down by destiny or fate." Bella got aggressive, and then said "You know that's right, I know we are people of our own destiny and we can make our own...hold on, your the one Aster was talking to? And the one to fill his heads with these words?"

"Indeed. My name is Sartorius, his and Marek's Dueling Manager." The man known as Sartorius replied, giving her card. Bella gently took it and looked at it, It was a picture, of a card that looks like the same card she shown Aster. "If you join me Bella, I will gladly give you what Aster, and Marek received." Sartorius offered while grinning eviliy.

Looking at the card she gave a look at Sautorius and glared "You can forget it, I am a girl who has her own choices and you can't bargain with me or bribe me at all" She said as Sautorius darkly smiled. "You really are stronger willed, but I have other ways of making you change your mind" he said as a white aura covered him as Bella glared.

"That light...this feeling." She muttered.

"And I will make you see the Light!" Sartorius cried, as the Light showed an evil aura.

Bella got determined realizing that she can't escape this, "Alright fine. If you want a Duel, you got one and if I win, you will release Aster, and Marek from what you are doing to them." "Agreed, but if I win... You join the Society of Light." Sartorius agreed smirking darkly. After she activated her Duel Disk, Bella realized something's wrong "Where's your Duel Disk?"

"Who needs a Duel Disk, when you have this?" Sartorius asked, as a table appeared in front of him. Bella sweatdropped "A table? That's new." "Careful Bella. Somethings not right about this one." Sparkman told her with catiuon in his voice. "I am always careful Raijin, you and the others keep your guards up." Bella nodded, as she and Sartorius readied their hands, with him laying his cards face-down. "You too." Raijin nodded, before disappearing.

"LET'S DUEL!"

* * *

 **(Dueling Theme: Rebirthing by Skillet)**

 **Bella: 4000**

 **Sartorius: 4000**

 **Let the Duel Begin!**

* * *

Bella 1st Turn:

Bella drew as she said "No crazy people go first." She looked at her hand, as Sartorius hissed "And you call me Crazy?" She nodded making a stratigy, as she said "First I start with Destiny HERO - Diamond Dude in defense mode!" A man with diamonds on him appeared kneeling.

* * *

 _Destiny HERO - Diamond Dude_

 _Dark Type_

 _Level 4_

 _Warrior_

 _ATK: 1400_

 _DEF: 1600_

 _Once per turn: You can excavate the top card of your Deck, and if it is a Normal Spell Card, send it to the Graveyard, otherwise place it on the bottom of your Deck. During the Main Phase of your next turn, you can activate the effect of that Spell Card in your Graveyard (even if you no longer control this face-up card)._

* * *

"And I will play, a face-down and end my turn." Bella ended her turn.

Sartorius 1st Turn:

Sartorius made a drew by adding a card to the table on his right. "Interesting. I will play Pentacle of Ace." A bigger version of the card appeared above Sartorius as it rotated and wouldn't stop.

* * *

 _Pentacle of Ace_

 _Normal Spell Card_

 _Toss a coin. If Heads, apply the Right Side Up effect, and if Tails, apply the Upside Down effect. ● Right Side Up: Draw 1 card. Gain 500 Life Points. ● Upside Down: Your opponent draws 1 card. Your opponent gains 500 Life Points._

* * *

"What's this?" Bella asked. Sartorius explained "It is just a little toss. You have the priviledge to say stop. If it stops upside down you gain 500 Life Points, and draw a card, if it stops rightside up however I gain 500 points, and I get to draw a card." Bella nodded, and waited for the perfect moment. "Stop Right there!" Bella cried pointing at the card. The card started to slow down, before it stopped...

Rightside Up.

"Your kidding." Bella cursed under her breath. Sartorius said "No, now I draw a card, and gain 500 points." Sartorius' Life Points increased by 500 **(** **Sartorius: 4500)** while he drew another card. "Now then, I will play Arcana Force IV - The Emperor." A machine, like fairy appeared looking bored as a card like him appeared turning.

* * *

 _Arcana Force IV - The Emperor_

 _Light Type_

 _Level 4_

 _Fairy_

 _ATK: 1400_

 _DEF: 1400_

 _When this card is Summoned, toss a coin. If Heads, this card gains the Right Side Up effect, if Tails, this card gains the Upside Down effect. ● Right Side Up: All "Arcana Force" monsters you control gain 500 ATK. ● Upside Down: All "Arcana Force" monsters you control lose 500 ATK._

* * *

"What now?" Bella asked annoyed at this.

Sartorius explained "You now have a chance to redeem yourself Bella. If it stops Upside Down all monsters I control loses 500 ATK points. If it stops Rightside Up my monsters gain 500 attack points." Bella twitched her left eye, before looking up at the card. "Stop!" She cried. The card slowed and stopped at...

Rightside Up.

"Come on!" Bella complained, as Sartorius smirked. The Emperor felt his power increased **(ATK: 1400 + 500 = 1900)** "Now Emperor attack her Diamond Dude!" Sartorius ordered as The Emperor fired a blast that destroyed Diamond Dude. "Now I believe I end my turn... with a face-down." A face-down appeared as Sartorius smirked.

* * *

 **Bella: 4000**

 **Sartorius: 4500**

* * *

Bella 2nd Turn:

Bella scowled at him, while drawing. "Not bad, I play Pot of Greed!" A grinning pot appeared.

* * *

 _Pot of Greed_

 _Normal Spell Card_

 _Draw two cards._

* * *

"It allows me to draw two more." Bella said, as the pot exploded and she made two extra drews. Bella nodded seeing made she needs "Now I play, Destiny HERO - Drilldark!" A hero with drills appeared ready to fight.

* * *

 _Destiny HERO - Drilldark_

 _Dark Type_

 _Level 4_

 _Warrior_

 _ATK: 1600_

 _DEF: 1200_

 _If this card is Normal or Special Summoned: You can Special Summon 1 "Destiny HERO" monster from your hand with ATK less than or equal to this card's ATK on the field. You can only use this effect of "Destiny HERO - Drilldark" once per turn. If this card attacks a Defense Position monster, inflict piercing battle damage to your opponent._

* * *

"And it's effect activates! Allowing me to Special Summon a Destiny HERO with less or equal attack points! And Destiny HERO - Defender fits the requirment!" Bella called, as a rock hard warrior appeared providing some defense.

* * *

 _Destiny HERO - Defender_

 _Dark Type_

 _Level 4_

 _Warrior_

 _ATK: 100_

 _DEF: 2000_

 _During each of your opponent's Standby Phases your opponent draws 1 card._

* * *

"Next I play the spell card. Negative Energy Generator!" Bella played.

* * *

 _Negative Energy Generator_

 _Normal Spell Card_

 _Select 1 face-up DARK monster you control. Triple its original ATK._

* * *

"This card triples a dark monsters attack power, and Drilldark fits it!" Bella called, as Drilldark roared feeling the energy surging through him. **(ATK: 1600 x 3 = 4800)** "Now destroy Emperor!" Bella ordered as Drilldark attacked, that destroyed the emperor as Sartorius lost 2900 points **(Sartorius: 1600)** "And that's not all! I also play the spell Half Life! So now you monster is revive but has it's attack power halved."

* * *

 _Half Life_

 _Quick-Play Spell Card_

 _Activate only if a monster would be destroyed by battle. Halve its original ATK instead._

* * *

Emperor reappeared but with half it's power **(ATK: 950)** "Now I play two spells, Drilldark's Drill, and Thunder Short!" Bella casted.

* * *

 _Drilldark's Drill_

 _Quick-Play Spell Card_

 _Target one face-up "Destiny HERO - Drilldark" you control. If "Destiny HERO - Drilldark" would destroy a monster, and if your opponent still has a monster out "Destiny HERO - Drilldark" can attack once more, but for that to activate lower it's ATK to it's original power._

* * *

 _Thunder Short_

 _Normal Spell Card_

 _Inflict 500 damage to your opponent for each monster they control._

* * *

"Now that you still have a monster out, Drilldark can attack again, but it can only attack with it's original attack power. And Thunder Short deals 500 points of damage for each monster you control!" Bella said. A thunder cloud shocked Sartorius taking away 500 Points. **(Sartorius: 1100)** "Don't rest. Drilldark attack once more!" Bella cried, as Drilldark destroyed he Emperor as Sartorius took 650 points of damage. **(Sartorius: 0450)** "Your turn!" Bella smirked.

Sartorius 3rd Turn:

Bella frowned, when Sartorius played, "Ah, Mystical Space Typhoon destroy her face-down." The facedown was revealed to be Insureance.

* * *

 _Mystical Space Typhoon_

 _Quick-Play Spell_

 _Target 1 Spell/Trap Card on the field; destroy that target._

* * *

Bella gritted her teeth finding out about this. "Now I play Selection of Fate."

* * *

 _Selection of Fate_

 _Normal Spell Card_

 _Your opponent selects 1 random card in your hand. If it is a Monster Card, Special Summon it._

* * *

"Now chose a card in my hand, and if it's a monster I can summon it." Sartorius said, as Bella made her choice. "That one!" Sartorius revealed it to be a monster as it appeared.

* * *

 _Arcana Force XXI - The World_

 _Light Type_

 _Level 8_

 _Fairy_

 _ATK: 3100_

 _DEF: 3100_

 _When this card is Summoned, toss a coin. If Heads, this card gains the Right Side Up effect, if Tails, this card gains the Upside Down effect. ● Right Side Up: During your End Phase, you can send 2 monsters you control to the Graveyard to skip your opponent's next turn. ● Upside Down: During your opponent's Draw Phase, add the top card of their Graveyard to their hand._

* * *

"Perfect choice Bella. Arcana Force XXI - The World now then. If you get the Upside Up effect during my end phase I can send 2 monsters I control to the graveyard to skip your turn. But if it's Upside Down, during your next draw, you add the top card of your Graveyard to your hand." Sartorius explained.

Bella cried "Fine! Stop!" The card slowed, and stopped at...

Rightside Up

"You kidding me!?" Bella yelled closed to shouting. "Sorry but I now play, Arcana Force I - The Magician." A fairy like magician.

* * *

 _Arcana Force 1 - The Magician_

 _Light Type_

 _Level 4_

 _Fairy_

 _ATK: 1100_

 _DEF: 1100_

 _When this card is Summoned, toss a coin:_  
 _● Heads: When a Spell Card is activated, this card's ATK becomes double its original ATK until the End Phase of that turn._  
 _● Tails: When a Spell Card is activated, your opponent gains 500 Life Points._

* * *

"Now I play the spell card, Suit of Sword X." Sartorius activated as a big version of the spell appeared rotating.

* * *

 _Suit of Sword_

 _Normal Spell Card_

 _Toss a coin. If Heads, apply the Right Side Up effect, and if Tails, apply the Upside Down effect. ● Right Side Up: Destroy all monsters your opponent controls. ● Upside Down: Destroy all monsters you control._

* * *

"You now have a chance, to get an advantage and win. If it stops Upside Down it destroys all monsters I control. If it's Rightside Up however it destroys all monsters you control." Sartorius smirked. Bella gapped as she decided if she doesn't say anything Sartorius will have no choice but to give in.

Unfortunately for her, Sartorius figured out her plan and warned "Come on, we don't have all day." The World crept closer to attack her, as she cried "OKAY! STOP NOW!" The World instantly stopped, as the card started to slow down. Rajin, and Ckyll appeared as Rajin said _"Come on! Upside down!" "The_ _suspense is killing me!"_ Ckyll complained, yet hopeful. The card stopped at...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

... Rightside Up.

Sartorius crackled eviliy as Bella cried "NO! MY ONLY DEFENSE!" The two exploded as Bella looked on in horror. "Now Bella, time for you... to SEE THE LIGHT!" Sartorius cried, as his two Arcana Force monsters attacked wiping Bella's points out almost instantly.

* * *

 **Bella: 0000**

 **Sartorius: 0450**

 **Sartorius wins the Duel!**

* * *

Sartorius chuckled, as the two Duel Spirits tried to approch but Sartorius dealt with them. He frowned "Eh? She isn't influenced by the light? Must be her time not believing in what Aster told her. In that case." He then used his powers to make a glowing orb as it entered the card Bella shown Aster, as Sartotius said "Now, the new and improved Bella. Welcome to the Society of Light."

* * *

 **Frisk, and Bella lost. Let's see where this will lead to. Be sure to review!**


	5. I've Seen The Light!

**Hey there everyone it is time with Frisk getting her game on against Sartorius. ENJOY!**

* * *

It was the middle of the night since Bella was beaten by Sartorius, and Frisk lost her ability to see her cards after she lost to Marek. Same could be said to Jaden when he lost to Aster. Chazz asked her if she would like to take a walk for some fresh air. She agreed and they walked in the forest where Bella was beaten.

"-I mean it, Chazzy I can't see my cards since I was beaten." Frisk said, looking at a card that looks blank to her. But to Chazz the card looked fine "I wish I can figure out what happened." Frisk sighed and pocketed the card "What a mess, me and Jaden can't see our cards and now Bella is missing and I feel like I need some advice."

"Yeah, me too. If Marek done anything to you, I swear I would just-!" Chazz punched a tree to prove his point... but it caused him to shake his hand to remove the pain he felt. "Not the smartest move." he said waving his hand as Frisk chuckled at his protectiveness. "Am I interrupting?" They looked and saw a man.

"No." The two said in unison blushing as the man seemed to have a sickly grin. "Ah good." The man chuckled. "Who are you?" Frisk asked the stranged man, as she clutched Chazz's arm, while he was protecting her. The man smirked "My name,... is Sartorius." He looked at the two sensing the loyalty of the two between each other.

"What do ya want? An autograph, or a world full of hurt?" Chazz asked. At Frisk's glare he said nervously "...Make that 'Or a duel'?" "Correct young Princeton, a nice duel between us, however seeing how you have no sight young Frisk, Chazz you will duel in her place." Sartorius confirmed.

"Agreed!" Chazz said activating his Duel Disk. "No." They looked at Frisk, and she said "I'll take him." "Frisk, you can't see your cards." Chazz reminded. Frisk argued "I can at least try!" "Hmm." Sartorius thought about _'Well even without her sight, Frisk is still raring to go. Maybe I can use the Light to both make her see the Light, and help her see her cards.'_

A wave occured as Frisk's cards glowed as she can see them, however a bit blurred. "Hey... I can see them." Frisk said. Chazz asked surprised "What? You can?" "Yeah." Frisk smiled.

"You can thank me." They looked at Sartorius who said "I have given you some magic to help you see your cards Young Frisk. However it can only last an hour. How about this: Both me and you will duel under a time limit. And whoever with the most Life Points when the Time Limit goes off, or reduce the Life Points to 0 wins the duel. And if you win I promise I will make, both you and your boyfriend will become Professional Duelists, and you can see your cards again forever. But if I win you will join, The Society of Light. What do you say?" Frisk mentioned for Chazz to come over so they can talk without Sartorius hearing.

"I don't know about this Frisk, it sounds fishy." Chazz said as Frisk looked at her cards "I know but I want to continue to duel and to see my cards, so we have to take the risk." While Chazz looked at Sartorius and had a bad feeling. "Your on!" Frisk said, activated her Duel Disk. Sartorius smirked, as Chazz noticed something off, "Where's your Duel Disk?"

"Who needs a Duel Disk, when you have this?" Sartorius asked, as a table appeared in front of him. Frisk sweatdropped, as Chazz asked "You do know that's a table right?" "Let him pick how he wants to Duel, Chazzy." Frisk dismissed. "Grrr, fine, but I am watching you pal." Chazz growled, at Sartorius.

Frisk drew, her hand while Sartorius did the same by placing his cards face-down on the table, as Chazz couldn't pick but say "You know, it would help for you to actually see your cards." Sartorius chuckled "I am connected to a force much stronger then you know, and I can easily see my cards as clear as thy are in my hand." "That means in other words... your a Fortune-Teller." Frisk realized why Sartorius said that.

Sartorial gave out a creepy grin, "Indeed young one, and I see the path to my victory... and your defeat." "You know not all fortunes are right. Start the clock Sartorius, and let's do this." Frisk challenged.

"LET'S DO THIS!"

* * *

 **(Dueling Theme: One Step Closer)**

 **Frisk: 4000**

 **Sartorius: 4000**

 **Time Limit: 55 minutes**

 **Let the Duel Begin!**

* * *

Frisk 1st Turn:

Frisk drew her extra card as she nodded "Alright, I will go with Elemental HERO Sparkman!" Sparkman appeared.

* * *

 _Elemental HERO Sparkman_

 _Light Type_

 _Level 4_

 _Warrior_

 _ATK: 1600_

 _DEF: 1400_

 _An Elemental HERO and a warrior of light who proficiently wields many kinds of armaments. His Static Shockwave cuts off the path of villainy._

* * *

"Now I believe I will also play the spell card, Graceful Charity! Now I draw three cards but discard two." Frisk explained.

* * *

 _Graceful Charity_

 _Normal Spell Card_

 _Draw 3 cards, then discard 2 cards._

* * *

Frisk done the effect. "I lay a face-down. That will be all." Frisk ended her turn.

 **(Time Limit: 49:16)**

Sartorius 1st Turn:

Sartorius drew, as he said "Now I will play my Vision spell card." He then revealed the same spell to them, as Chazz gasped out "No way! You've done it without looking at it!"

* * *

 _Vision_

 _Normal Spell Card_

 _Draw 1 card and reveal it. Then, shuffle it into your Deck. Once during this Duel, if the selected card or a card with the same name is played, inflict 1000 damage to your opponent._

* * *

"He's a Fortune-Teller, Chazz he can tell which card is which." Frisk pointed out for him. Sartorius explained "Your girlfriend is right Chazz. You see I have the ability to see into the future, the past, and the present. Let's see here. Vision allows me to reveal the top card of my deck, and you have to shuffle it to my deck, and if I play it you take 1000 points of damage." "Good to know." Frisk grumbled. Sartorius put his hand on top of his deck, as he closed his eyes feeling it's energy, "Ah, oh my! This card symbolizes you Frisk." He reveals it to be a card known as Arcana Force EX - The Light Ruler with is an unstoppable monster with a power of 4000.

"Whoa. If that card does symbolizes me, I must be very strong." Frisk said surprised, and shocked. Chazz beg to differ however "Big deal, Frisk! He is nothing but a cheat, and a hack!" "Haha. I assure you Chazz I never rely on trickery. And the Light Ruler holds an unstoppable responsibility, not to mention a great purpose. You posses that same gift to Frisk, you just don't know what it is yet." Sartorius explained to the both of them, putting the Light Ruler back.

Frisk went to walk to Sartorius, as the final part of Vision for her to shuffle his cards, as Chazz walked with her. As she shuffled Chazz asked Sartorius "Let me ask you something, are you always this calm? Because your really starting to creep me out, you should really try getting mad one day." _"And that's what I do best."_ Chara smirked, as Frisk glared at him still shuffling Sartorius' deck. Sartorius caught Chara and thought _'Heh!? That spirit posses Great Darkness. That must explain why The Light Ruler symbolizes her.'_

He then responded to Chazz's question, "Your reasonable Chazz." "See!? You've did it again! But it will take more then card tricks, and a creepy voice to beat Frisk!" Chazz said with a smirk, as Frisk finished shuffling. "I know that Chazz. But her actions are pre-determind by fate and Destiny. Overall I know what moves she will make next, not a bad talent is it?" Sartorius asked smirking.

That got Chazz to grabbed Sartorius' deck as he shuffled, as Frisk said surprised "Chazz!" "Hehehe, still feeling skeptical, are we?" Sartorius asked, knowing he is starting to get through to Chazz. Chazz finished as he put the deck back, "Come on Frisk." She nodded, as they went back to their spots, as Frisk asked "What's your next move, Sartorius?" "This, my Suit of Sword X, spell card." Satorius answered, as the card that showed Bella's defeat appeared.

* * *

 _Suit of Sword X_

 _Normal Spell Card_

 _Toss a coin. If Heads, apply the Right Side Up effect, and if Tails, apply the Upside Down effect. ● Right Side Up: Destroy all monsters your opponent controls. ● Upside Down: Destroy all monsters you control._

* * *

Frisk saw the card is rotating, as Sartorius explained "This card, will continue to rotate until you say stop Frisk. If it stops Upside Down, it destroys all monsters I control, but if it stops Rightside Up however, all your monsters take the hit." "Okay." Frisk nodded understanding, as she looked at the card and wait for the right moment. "STOP!" At that saying the card started to slow down. And it stopped at...

...Rightside Up.

"Ah, no." Frisk groaned, as Sparkman exploded. Sartroius chuckled as he said "It looks like you just took the hit Frisk, I believe it is time for Knight of Pentacles." A knight looking like a fairy cyborg, appeared as a card above him appeared rotating.

* * *

 _Knight of Pentacles_

 _Earth Type_

 _Level 3_

 _Warrior_

 _ATK: 1000_

 _DEF: 1000_

 _When this card is Summoned, toss a coin. If Heads, this card gains the Right Side Up effect, if Tails, this card gains the Upside Down effect. ● Right Side Up: This card cannot be destroyed by battle. ● Upside Down: This card cannot attack. If this card is attacked, destroy this card at the end of the Damage Step._

* * *

"This again!?" Chazz cried, upset seeing another card rotating. "You now have a chance, to redeem yourself Frisk. If it stops Rightside Up then I'm afraid this monster cannot be destroyed by battle. But if it stops Upside Down then your luck so it cannot attack, and if it's attacked it will be destroyed instantly." Sartorius explained. Frisk cried "In that case, stop there!" The card started to slow down and it stopped...

...Upside Down.

"What do you know? Go Frisk, I think we're gonna enjoy this." Chazz smirked. Sartorius smirked "It's about time. After two face-downs Frisk, I end my turn."

* * *

 **Frisk: 4000**

 **Sartorius: 4000**

 **Time Limit: 38:10**

* * *

Frisk 2nd Turn:

Frisk drew a card, as she nodded "I play the spell, Trap Booster!"

* * *

 _Trap Booster_

 _Quick-Play Spell Card_

 _Discard 1 card. This turn, you can activate 1 Trap Card from your hand._

* * *

"All I got to do, is discard one card from my hand, and then I can activate any Trap Card from my hand. Like this, Lost Pride!" Frisk said, as she activated the trap.

* * *

 _Lost Pride_

 _Normal Trap Card_

 _Send 1 Spell Card from your hand to the Graveyard. Add 1 Spell Card from your opponent's Graveyard to your hand. If you activate that card, you take 1000 damage._

* * *

"All I gotta do is send one spell, from my hand to the Graveyard, and I am allowed to target a spell card from your Graveyard, and add that card to my hand." Frisk explained. She discarded Calling of the Undying, and exchange it for "Suit of Sword X!" The spell was added to her hand, as she add "Now I play a trap, Ojama Trio!"

* * *

 _Ojama Trio_

 _Normal Trap Card_

 _Special Summon 3 "Ojama Tokens" (Beast-Type/LIGHT/Level 2/ATK 0/DEF 1000) in Defense Position on your opponent's side of the field. The tokens cannot be Tributed for a Tribute Summon. When an "Ojama Token" is destroyed, the controller of that token takes 300 points of damage._

* * *

"Thanks to this Trap, by Chazzy three Ojama Tokens are summoned to your field." Frisk explained, as the three colored Tokens appeared on Sartorius' side. Sartorius stared at them thinking _'These must be the Spirits connected to their souls.'_ He made what looked like a shocked face, as the Ojamas cowered with Yellow crying _**"He's got that crazy look in his eyes, Frisk! Help us!"**_ "Relax you dorks." Chazz told them annoyed.

"And I think I will play your spell card! But first as a result to Lost Pride's final effect, I have to pay 1000 Life Points." She glowed red as her Life Points lowered. **(Frisk: 3000)** "Well, Sartorius say the word." Frisk said, as the card starts rotating above her head. Sartorius accepted her challenged as he called "Stop." The card staretd to slow down, as it stop to...

Rightside Up.

"Guess your monsters take the hit, sorry guys." Frisk said, as the Ojama Tokens exploded, along with Knight of Pentacles. "And those runts don't leave empty handed! For each one destroyed, each Ojama Tokens takes up to 300 Life Points!" Chazz explained the token's abilities. Sartorius felt the force, as he cried out losing 900 points. **(Sartorius: 3100)** "Next off, I will play the spell, Level Modulation!" Frisk played.

* * *

 _Level Modulation_

 _Quick-Play Spell Card_

 _Your opponent draws 2 cards. Special Summon 1 "LV" monster from your Graveyard, ignoring the Summoning conditions. The monster that was Special Summoned by this effect cannot attack, nor activate or apply its effect this turn._

* * *

"The first it does, is allow you to draw two more cards." Frisk said. After Sartorius drew two cards, she continued "And as for me, I am allowed to Special Summon a LV monster from my Graveyard, ignoring conditions. So now rise one of my newest creations! Grillby LV6!" A firestorm kicked in as Grillby looking fierce than himself in Snowdin back at Mt. Ebott appeared.

* * *

 _Grillby LV6_

 _Fire Type_

 _Level 6_

 _Pyro_

 _ATK: 2000_

 _DEF: 1900_

 _If this card is Special Summoned from the Graveyard inflict 200 damage to your opponent for every card in your hand, this effect cannot be stopped by "Level Modulation". This card cannot be destroyed by Trap effects, and is uneffected by card effects. During the End Phase if this card inflicts damage to your opponent: You can send this face-up card to the Graveyard, Special Summon 1 "Grillby LV9" from your hand, or deck._

* * *

"And here is something about him you should know. If he is Special Summoned from the Graveyard for every card in my hand, you take 200 points of damage, despite him being here from Level Modulation!" Frisk called. Frisk had 4 cards so that is 800 Points. Sartorius grunted as the flames creapt on him taking away 800 points. **(Sartorius: 2300)** "Now I will play, Level Up!" Frisk played.

* * *

 _Level Up!_

 _Normal Spell Card_

 _Send 1 face-up "LV" monster you control to the Graveyard; Special Summon 1 monster from your hand or Deck that is listed in the sent monster's text, ignoring its Summoning conditions._

* * *

"So now, by sending Grillby back to the Graveyard I can summon his final form! Grillby LV9!" Grillby disappeared, as a much more bigger, and fiercer version of Grillby appeared, ready to fight.

* * *

 _Grillby LV9_

 _Fire Type_

 _Level 9_

 _Pyro_

 _ATK: 2200_

 _DEF: 1900_

 _Cannot be Normal Summoned/Set. Must be Special Summoned by "Grillby LV6", and cannot be Special Summoned by other ways. Once per turn: Inflict 200 damage to your opponent for every card in your hand, and destroy all WATER monsters on the field. This card is uneffected by Spell Effects. This card gains 500 ATK, for every monster you control. (Except itself)_

* * *

"Now Grillby! Attack him directly with Flaming Orb Strike!" Frisk ordered. Grillby did what his master commanded as he fired an orb at Sartorius, as he gritted his teeth losing 2200 points. **(Sartorius: 0100)** "You got him now, Frisk!" Chazz cried happy." "Let's see how you do against that." Frisk smirked.

 **(Time Limit: 12:09)**

Sartorius 2nd Turn:

Frisk frowned, when Sartorius said "I think I will. And I will play Selection of Fate. Now you can chose a card in my hand, and if it's a monster I can summon it."

* * *

 _Selection of Fate_

 _Normal Spell Card_

 _Your opponent selects 1 random card in your hand. If it is a Monster Card, Special Summon it._

* * *

"Your gonna make her walk all the way, over there again?" Chazz asked him, incredulously. "Not that I'm complaining Chazz, I could use the exercise." Frisk said, as she started to walk. Chazz started to go with her, as Sartorius asked "What's wrong Chazz? I thought we were friends." "Can you get any creepier?" Chazz asked him. Halfway there Ojama Yellow appeared surprising Frisk, as he said _**"If you love me, you won't go! Trust me you don't want to do this!"**_ "I know I don't want to Yellow, but if I don't Time will run out, so I have to." Frisk told him, sadly as she walked as Ojama Yellow sulked.

Chazz added "That means Buzz Off! She can handle this freak show!" He swiped his arm at Ojama Yellow as the monster spirit disappeared. Frisk stopped as Sartorius said "Go ahead, and chose wisely." Frisk looked at the 5 cards nervously being careful. "That one!" She pointed at the third card. Sartorius closed his eyes as he revealed it to be...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

... The monster that defeated Bella.

"No! You're kidding me!" Chazz cried, shocked that the monster's attack power is 3000. Frisk stepped back, as Sartorius said "Meet Arcana Force XXI - The World. The same one, that defeated your friend Bella." The monster appeared, as it's card version appeared.

* * *

 _Arcana Force XXI - The World_

 _Light Type_

 _Level 8_

 _Fairy_

 _ATK: 3000_

 _DEF: 3100_

 _When this card is Summoned, toss a coin:_  
 _● Heads: During your End Phase, you can send 2 monsters you control to the Graveyard to skip your opponent's next turn._  
 _● Tails: During your opponent's Draw Phase, add the top card of their Graveyard to their hand._

* * *

"Now here is something, you should be aware of. I now play Card Destruction. Now we send our hands to the Graveyard, and then drew a new hand." Sartorius said.

* * *

 _Card Destruction_

 _Normal Spell Card_

 _Each player discards their entire hand, then draws the same number of cards they discarded._

* * *

They both did so, as Sartorius' eyes fell on a spell card as he smirked. "Now I play, my two continuous Traps. The Material Lord, and the Spiritual Lord."

* * *

 _The Material Lord_

 _Continuous Trap Card_

 _Activate only when a Level 4 or lower "Arcana Force" monster is in your Graveyard._

* * *

 _The Spiritual Lord_

 _Continuous Trap Card_

 _Activate only when a Level 5 or 6 "Arcana Force" monster is in your Graveyard._

* * *

"Huh?" Frisk, and Cahzz looked confused, as Sartorius concluded "Now with them in place, I play the spell card, The Sky Lord!"

* * *

 _The Sky Lord_

 _Continuous Spell Card_

 _Activate only while there is a Level 7 or higher "Arcana Force" monster in your Graveyard. You can send this face-up card, along with one face-up "The Material Lord" and "The Spiritual Lord" you control, to the Graveyard to Special Summon 1 "Arcana Force EX - The Light Ruler" from your hand, Deck, or Graveyard._

* * *

"Now with all of them face-up, I can send all of them to the Graveyard, to Special Summoned the monster you two seen earlier." Sartorius smirked. It took Frisk only a few seconds to realize what he is summoning "No...! You mean-" "Yes! Arcana Force EX - The Light Ruler!" A huge machine like fairy, appeared looking like he is ready to finish the Duel.

* * *

 _Aracan Force EX - The Light Ruler_

 _Light Type_

 _Level 10_

 _Fairy_

 _ATK: 4000_

 _DEF: 4000_

 _This card cannot be Normal Summoned or Set. This card cannot be Special Summoned except with "The Sky Lord". When this card is Summoned, toss a coin. If Heads, this card gains the Right Side Up effect, if Tails, this card gains the Upside Down effect ● Right Side Up: When this card destroys an opponent's monster by battle and sends it to the Graveyard, add 1 card from your Graveyard to your hand. You cannot activate that card this turn. ● Upside Down: During either player's turn, when a Spell, Trap, or Effect Monster's effect is activated that targets this card, this card loses 1000 ATK and your opponent draws 1 card. Then, negate the activation of that card, and destroy it._

* * *

The final effect of Vision was played. Since The Light Ruler was the revealed card, and Sartorius played it Frisk took 1000 points of damage. **(Frisk: 2000)** "Now then, the World will attack." Sartorius ordered. The 3000 attack points monster attacked as Frisk lost 800 points after it destroyed Grillby. **(Frisk: 1200)** Sartorius chuckled "Didn't I tell you Frisk. I can see my victory no matter how close you are at beating me. And I have realized what purpose you held. You've been trying to held down a very Malicious, and Darkness spirit inside your body, that you've been holding for a long time to keep this world safe for a long time is that right?" He started to shuffle his deck, as Frisk stammered knowing that she can't do anything else.

"I can help you, get rid of it but in exchange you must join... The Society of Light!" Sartorius said. Frisk knowing all that is true, said "Okay! Help me! Show me the Light please!" Sartorius laughed evilily as he said "Light Ruler, give Frisk her wish!" The Light Ruler fired a big blast that engulfed Frisk while losing 4000 points, ending the Duel.

* * *

 **Frisk: 0000**

 **Sartorius: 0100**

 **Time Limit: 0:02**

 **Sartorius wins the Duel!**

* * *

"FRISK!" Chazz cried out, as he rushed to her unconscious body. Sartorius walked over seeing if Frisk is alright. Frisk woke up as she asked "Chazzy?" "Yes, Frisk are you alright?" Chazz asked her. Frisk nodded as Sartorius asked "Do you see the Light?"

"N-No I don't think so."

That sentence shocked Sartorius as he chuckled thinking _'That darkness spirit in her, is more stubborn and stronger than I thought. In that case I better do something.'_ "Well, Frisk you will see the Light in due time. If you lose a few more matches then you'll see the Light. Don't lose on purpose, or it won't work. And pretty soon that Malicious Spirit in you will be gone forever." He said, as he walked away.

Chazz couldn't help but think this is the begining.

* * *

 **Chara was too much for the Light to control Frisk instantly, like how it goes for most Duelists. Fantasymaker76 hope this cleared things up with your thought of Chazz, and Frisk meeting Sartorius when I said Chazz won't be joining the Society. Next time Frisk, and Chazz goes to Mt Ebott to attempt to help Frisk see her cards again, and they ran into an Evil Duel Spirit that wants to sacrifice humans for a body. Be sure to review!**


	6. Return to Mt Ebott!

**Hey everyone it is time for Mt Ebott to make it's appearance at this story! ENJOY!**

* * *

After their run-in with Sartorius the two Frisk, and Chazz left and Frisk now can't see her cards again, much to her dismay. They decided to leave Duel Academy for a while after been given permission from Dr. Crowler, Toriel, and Asgore. During some time after they (And Jaden) left the academy, a White Obelisk group were moving in, with Bella going nuts and making some people at the Obelisk Blue Dorm, 'See the Light'. And with her was a man that had some bandages at his left eye, wearing a fedora looking like he is a archaeologist, some brown spiky hair, and sideburns, wearing some brown boots, and a backpack with an Alligator in it, named Jim 'Crocodile Cook', and his Alligator, Shirley.

They both were wearing some White Blazers that looked like White versions of the Obelisk Blue uniforms underneath the clothes they wear. Then the White wearing Students, started to call themselves 'The Society of Light', which was a weird name. Alexis can't shake this feeling that something is wrong.

* * *

 _Meanwhile..._

With Frisk, and Chazz started to climb up a mountain as Chazz groaned "Are we there yet?" "No Chazzy, be patient." Frisk responded as she climbed up. _'Hopefully there still there.'_ Frisk thought. She, and Chazz finally reached the top as Chazz breathed out "Finally!" Frisk walked inside the mountain as she recognized the flower bed, on the center as she thought _'Feels good to be back at Mt Ebbot.'_ "Frisk what is this place?" Chazz asked her looking around.

She answered "The place where I met Sans, and everyone else. Mt Ebott." "Mt Ebott? Is that the same mountain you told me about?" Chazz asked her. Frisk nodded, as she started to walk as Chazz followed. Before they can exit a door a ghost appeared, as he said _"Oh... oh dear I hope I wasn't-"_ "Ah! A ghost!" Chazz cried shocked. Frisk giggled, and said "Relax, Chazz he's harmless." "Harmless?" Chazz asked her.

The ghost sweatdropped as he said _"Oh Frisk... what a coincidence."_ "Yeah. Chazz this is Napstablook. Napstablook this is Chazz." Frisk introduced to the both. The ghost Napstablook told Chazz, _"Very nice to meet you human."_ Chazz sweatdropped, as Napstablook left.

"Trust me, Chazz you will hear a lot of that nickname down here." Frisk smiled, walking out as Chazz followed. They stopped at a door as Frisk knew this is the door to Snowdin. "Chazz, brace yourself this is... chilly." Frisk said as she opened the door as Chazz shivered feeling how cold it is. "Yeah... no kidding." Chazz said shaking. They walked inside as several Monsters spotted them and they started reacting.

"Hey is that Frisk?"

"That is Frisk! The one that freed us!"

"What is she doing back here?"

"Don't know, but don't care."

"Who is that with her?"

"Another human, whom I think is a relative."

Chazz couldn't help but feel nervous around the inhabitants of Snowdin, true that he's seen monsters by Dueling, but never in real life like these, except for Sans, and the others but still. _'I don't know how they'll react when they see I am just her boyfriend.'_ He thought, sweating nervously. Frisk spotted a familiar building, as she guided Chazz inside. What he saw were a few dog like monsters , a mouth monster, a donkey monster, and stuff like that.

But what surprised him was at the bartender was a flaming monster that he recognized is Grillby from the card design Frisk created. _"Hey Boss, I believe I have found, me and my brothers' home!"_ Ojama Yellow cried appearing beside Chazz, with Green, and Black with him. Frisk shook her head as she said "Sorry Yellow, but Mt. Ebott isn't the place you and your brothers are born in."

Grillby spotted them as he asked in a shocked voice, "Frisk? Is that you?" "Yeah Grillby. I'm back." Everyone's attention was diverted to them, as Frisk added "And I brought someone with me. My boyfriend, Chazz Princeton. Go on, introduce yourself." She pushed Chazz in front of her, as he squirmed nervously being at the center of attention. "Uh... hi. The name is Chazz Princeton, hahaha." He at least tried to say.

Grillby nodded "Pleasure it is always nice, to have a new customer here at Snowdin." "Yeah." The others agreed. Chazz asked Frisk "Those dog monsters wearing armor are guards right?" "Yeah. There called the Royal Guard. They have responsibilities here at the Underground. Like protecting it, guarding Asgore, and searching for Humans to get 7 Human SOULs, but after I came they stopped doing that." Frisk explained.

"Yeah Frisk, after you helped us and Undyne, and Asgore left things were getting boring down here." Doggo told her crossing his arms. "Yeah, not a thing to do or work on. So this is like a very well deserved vacation after years of doing our job." Lesser Dog added, smiling a little. Greater Dog added "On the contrary, we still at least keep things here at the Underground running smoothing well." "And helping-" "Each other out." Dognamy, and Dogaressa agreed with their noses touching.

Chazz sweatdropped at this _'Okay, I really don't get how Frisk got used to this.'_ "Oh, and Frisk we have been having some trouble somewhere over, and the Royal Guard was to lazy to care." Grillby added. Frisk asked "What trouble?" An explosion was heard outside as it alarmed everyone, as Frisk and Chazz ran outside to see what's up.

What they saw was a monster that looks like a machine, that is a cyborg, firing pink orbs around, as he chuckled. "Hey, isn't that?" Chazz asked not believing what he's seeing. "Jinzo...?" Frisk asked, surprised. The cyborg Jinzo, hearing his name being heard looked over seeing them both. _"Ah, humans. What do you want?"_ He asked them coldly.

Frisk demanded "What are you doing to Snowdin!?" _"Simply giving it a redecoration."_ Jinzo replied. Chazz grew angered, as Grillby checked to see what was going on, and demanded "Who are you, and what are you doing here!?" _"I am Jinzo monster, and I am giving the town a redecoration."_ Jinzo replied. Frisk demanded "Why are you destroying the town!?" _"To get some sacrifices to keep this Physical Body."_ Jinzo answered laughing.

Frisk growled, as Chazz yelled "You will regret this! The Chazz will teach you some manners!" "No Chazz!" Frisk put a hand out, as she said "Let me be your sacrifice instead of these innocent monsters!" "Wha- Frisk no!" Grillby, and Chazz called out shocked.

 _"Oh?"_ The thought of Frisk offering her life instead of the monsters here perked Jinzo's interest. Not many people had offered such, a statement as he said _"Your willing to sacrifice yourself than these low-lifes? Very well, I accept your offer."_ "Not so fast! I'll do it one condition Jinzo! You, and I duel! If I win you give up your ambitions to gain a physical form, but if you win I'll be your sacrifice!" Frisk called out.

 _"A duel? Interesting! I accept! I can tell I am gonna have a good time dueling you!"_ Jinzo accepted her challenged. Chazz reminded "Frisk, you can't see your cards remember!?" "I know. But I have to try." Frisk said closing her eyes, as she got her Duel Disk ready. Jinzo being a Duel Spirit, and despite not having a Duel Disk used his own Dueling Energy to manifest the his own cards behind him, and when it's his draw it appears in front of him so he can look at it.

"DUEL!/ _DUEL!_ "

* * *

 **(Dueling Theme: In the End by Lickin Park)**

 **Frisk: 4000**

 **Jinzo: 4000**

 **Let the Duel Begin!**

* * *

Jinzo 1st Turn:

"What are they doing?" Grillby asked. He never seen anything like this. "They are Dueling it will make more sense as it goes along." Chazz answered.

Jinzo swing his arm showing he drew a card, as he said _"First off, I summon The Portrait's Secret in defense mode!"_ A portrait appeared, as it spewed out a demon.

* * *

 _The Portrait's Secret_

 _Earth Type_

 _Level 4_

 _Fiend_

 _ATK: 1200_

 _DEF: 1500_

 _A portrait cursed by the artist, it is said to bring ill fortune to anyone who owns it._

* * *

 _"And I will lay one card Face-down, and end my turn."_ Jinzo ended his turn.

Frisk 1st Turn:

Frisk drew a card as she gritted her teeth seeing they are blank. Frisk needs to figure out how to see the cards again, and she doesn't have much time. She then gasped when she saw the cards turning back to normal, as she realized _'Wait, I forgot how fun Dueling can be! This must be why, I couldn't see the cards!'_ "Okay, Jinzo you want to see some good cards? You got em! I will summon, Royal Guard Rookie - Papyrus in attack mode!" Papyrus appeared, as the monsters were shocked seeing Papyrus fighting.

* * *

 _Royal Guard Rookie - Papyrus_

 _Dark Type_

 _Level 4_

 _Zombie_

 _ATK: 1600_

 _DEF: 1200_

 _FLIP: Switch one of your opponent's monsters to defense mode, then add one spell, or trap card from your Deck, or Graveyard._

* * *

"Now Papyrus, attack The Portrait's Secret!" Frisk called, as Papyrus fired some blue bones that destroyed the portrait as Jinzo grunted. "Your turn." Frisk smirked.

* * *

 **Frisk: 4000**

 **Jinzo: 4000**

* * *

Jinzo 2nd Turn:

Jinzo drew, as he said _"Excellent. I summon a monster in face-down defense mode, and end my turn."_

Frisk 2nd Turn:

Frisk drew a card, as she said "Good, I now summon, Royal Guard Captain - Undyne!" Frisk said, as Undyne appeared.

* * *

 _Royal Guard Captain - Undyne_

 _Dark Type_

 _Level 4_

 _Warrior_

 _ATK: 1900_

 _DEF: 1500_

 _If this card is Special Summoned, destroy one card your opponent controls. If you discard a Spell Card, this card can attack twice._

* * *

"Now I use her to attack your face-down!" Undyne rushed as the monster was revealed to be a castle.

* * *

 _Castle of Dark Illusion_

 _Dark Type_

 _Level 4_

 _Fiend_

 _ATK: 920_

 _DEF: 1930_

 _FLIP: All Zombie-Type monsters gain 200 ATK and DEF. During each of your next 4 Standby Phases, each of those Zombie-Type monsters gains 200 more ATK and DEF. These effects last as long as this card is face-up on the field._

* * *

Undyne attacked, but was pushed back as Frisk lost 30 Life Points **(Frisk: 3970)** _"Foolish Girl. Thanks to Castle of Dark Illusion's flip effect, all Zombie monsters gain 200 extra attack, and defense points of my next 4 standby-phases."_ Jinzo said. Frisk said, "True but Papyrus, is a zombie monster so he gains the increase!" Papyrus felt the power, as he gains power.

 _Royal Guard Rookie - Papyrus: **(ATK: 1600 + 200 = 1800) (DEF: 1200 + 200 = 1400)**_

 _"Your monster's extra points don't scare me."_ Jinzo told her. "That will change soon, I end my turn!" Frisk ended her turn.

* * *

 **Frisk: 3970**

 **Jinzo: 4000**

* * *

Jinzo 3rd Turn:

 _"My draw!"_ Jinzo drew a card, as under his mask he smirked.

 **(Dueling Theme: Reborthing by Skillet)**

 _"And this is a card that can change everything!"_ Jinzo declared. Frisk asked "Why's that?" _"Simple, but sacrifice Castle of Dark Illusion..."_ The Castle disappeared as the ground started to rumble. _"...SUMMONED SKULL!"_ A fiend with bones under it's body appeared roaring.

* * *

 _Summoned Skull_

 _Dark Type_

 _Level 6_

 _Fiend_

 _ATK: 2500_

 _DEF: 1200_

 _A fiend with dark powers for confusing the enemy. Among the Fiend-Type monsters, this monster boasts considerable force._

 _(This card is always treated as an "Archfiend" card.)_

* * *

Frisk growled, as Jinzo ordered _"Now, Summoned Skull attack that Undyne of hers!"_ Summoned Skull slashed Undyne, as Frisk lost 600 Life Points. **(Frisk: 3370)** "Hey thanks for that, because I play this! Calling of the Undying!"

* * *

 _Calling of the Undying_

 _Quick-Play Spell Card_

 _Activate this spell card if 1 "Royal Guard Captain - Undyne" was destroyed by battle. Banish the monster instead, to Special Summon 1 "Undyne - The Undying"_

* * *

"With it, by banishing the destroyed Undyne, I can Special Summon, Undyne - The Undying!" Frisk said, as Undyne - The Undying appeared.

* * *

 _Undyne - The Undying_

 _Dark Type_

 _Level 6_

 _Warrior_

 _ATK: 2500_

 _DEF: 1900_

 _This card cannot be Special Summoned, expect by the effect of "Calling of the Undying". For each "Froggit" in your Graveyard this card gains 300 ATK._

* * *

 _"Very well, I will place one card face-down and end my turn."_ Jinzo ended his turn.

Frisk 3rd Turn:

"Thanks for helping me summon Undyne - The Undying. Because I spell the spell card, Polymerization!" Frisk cast.

* * *

 _Polymer_ _ization_

 _Normal Spell Card_

 _Fusion Summon 1 Fusion Monster from your Extra Deck, using monsters from your hand or field as Fusion Materials._

* * *

"With it, I can fuse both Royal Guard Rookie - Papyrus, and Undyne - The Undying to fuse into one of my newest fusion monsters! Papyrus - The Undying!" Frisk explained, as both Undyne, and Papyrus jumped and fused into a skeleton that looks like Papyrus, but has on Undyne's armor, has some different colored bones, holding Undyne's spear, which was dripping with magic, and has Undyne's raying eye.

* * *

 _Papyrus - The Undying_

 _Dark Type_

 _Level 8_

 _Zombie-Warrior/Fusion_

 _ATK: 2600_

 _DEF: 3400_

 _"Royal Guard Rookie - Papyrus" + "Undyne - The Undying"  
_ _For each zombie monster in your Graveyard this Card gains 200 ATK, and can't be destroyed by Card Effects._

* * *

Jinzo let out a quiet gasp, as Frisk added "And for every Zombie monster in my Graveyard, Papyrus gains 200 more attack points! Their is only one so far." Papyrus felt his power increased. **(ATK: 2600 + 200 = 2800)** "Now crown that Skull, Papyrus!" Frisk commanded. Papyrus fired some magic from his spear, as the bones charged and struck Summoned Skull destroying him as Jinzo lost 300 Life Points. **(Jinzo: 3700)** _"Now I should be the one, to thank you, Frisk!"_ Jinzo laughed.

Confused Frisk was about to ask why, until Summoned Skull turned to dust, as a dark portal appeared above Jinzo, as what was inside shocked both Frisk, and Chazz. "That-That can't- Tell me that's not!" Chazz protested. "It is." Frisk gasped out. What was inside the portal was a monster that looked like, a giant serpent looking like, a god.

* * *

 _Divine Serpent Geh_

 _Dark Type_

 _Level 12_

 _Reptile_

 _ATK: ?_

 _DEF: 0_

 _Cannot be Normal Summoned/Set. Must be Special Summoned by its own effect, and cannot be Special Summoned by other ways. If a monster you control is destroyed by your opponent's attack or card effect: You can pay half your LP; Special Summon this card from your hand. Cannot be targeted by card effects. If this card attacks an opponent's monster, that monster has its effects negated, also its ATK becomes half its original ATK, during the Damage Step only. Once per battle, if this card battles, during damage calculation (in either player's turn): You can make this card's ATK become equal to the original ATK of the monster on the field with the highest original ATK (your choice, if tied)._

* * *

 _"Your correct it is, Divine Serpent Geh! Now by summoning him, is require by you destroying one of my monsters, and paying half my Life Points."_ Jinzo laughed, as he glowed red losing half his points. **(Jinzo: 1850)** Frisk gritted her teeth knowing this just gotten tougher. "Alright, I will just end my turn." Frisk said.

* * *

 **Frisk: 3370**

 **Jinzo: 1850**

* * *

Jinzo 4th Turn:

Jinzo drew as he said _"_ _Perfect, I will use it later, but first I will make you taste the Divine Serpert's might!"_ The Divine Serpent attacked with a ray blast as Papyrus' effect was negated. **(ATK: 2800 - 200 = 2600)** , it lost half it's power **(ATK: 2600 - 1300 = 1300)** and Divine Serpent gains attack points equal to Papyrus' original attack power **(ATK: ? + 2600 = 2600)** The blast destroyed Papyrus, as Frisk cried "PAPYRUS, NO!" While losing 1300 Life Points. **(Frisk: 2070)** _"Hehe, if you like that you'll love this, I now remove from play Summoned Skull, The Portrait's Secret, and Castle of Dark Illusion to Special Summon, Dark Necrofear!"_ Jinzo laughed, as a fiendish shaman appeared.

* * *

 _Dark Necrofear_

 _Dark Type_

 _Level 8_

 _Fiend_

 _ATK: 2200_

 _DEF: 2800_

 _Cannot be Normal Summoned/Set. Must first be Special Summoned (from your hand) by banishing 3 Fiend-Type monsters from your Graveyard. During the End Phase, if this card is in the Graveyard because it was destroyed by an opponent's card this turn (by battle or card effect) and sent to your Graveyard while it was a Monster Card under your control: Target 1 face-up monster your opponent controls; equip this card to that target. While this card is equipped to a monster by this effect, take control of that monster._

* * *

 _"Now I play the spell card, Zera Ritual!"_ Jinzo added.

* * *

 _Zera Ritual_

 _Ritual Spell Card_

 _This card is used to Ritual Summon "Zera the Mant". You must also Tribute monsters from the field or your hand whose total Levels equal 8 or more._

* * *

 _"So now, by sending both Spirit Caller, and another Summoned Skull to the graveyard, I can Ritual Summon, Zera the Mant!"_ Jinzo added, laughing eviliy, as a demon wearing a cape appeared, roaring.

* * *

 _Zera the Mant_

 _Dark Type_

 _Level 8_

 _Fiend/Ritual_

 _ATK: 2800_

 _DEF: 2300_

 _This card can only be Ritual Summoned with the Ritual Spell Card, "Zera Ritual"._

* * *

Frisk took a deep breath, seeing three super powerful monsters are on the field. _"Now, I will summon Malice Doll of Demise in attack mode."_ A doll looking like a little boy appeared, holding a short axe.

* * *

 _Malice Doll of Demise_

 _Dark Type_

 _Level 4_

 _Fiend_

 _ATK: 1600_

 _DEF: 1700_

 _During your next Standby Phase after this card was sent from the field to the Graveyard by the effect of a Continuous Spell Card: Special Summon this card from the Graveyard._

* * *

 _"Now I play the Continuous Spell Card, Ectoplasmer!"_ Jinzo added, playing the last card in his hand.

* * *

 _Ectoplasmer_

 _Continuous Spell Card_

 _Once per turn, during each player's End Phase: The turn player must Tribute 1 face-up monster, and if they do, inflict damage to their opponent equal to half the original ATK of the Tributed monster._

* * *

 _"Now during each End Phase, we must sacrifice one monster on the field, and half of it's attack points are cut to the opponent as damage."_ Jinzo explained, as Malice Doll of Demise's soul flew out as it struck Frisk taking 800 Points of damage. **(Frisk: 1270)** _"True, I would use Ectoplasmer for Zera the Mant, but that would be a risky move. Your turn."_ Jinzo ended his turn.

Frisk 4th Turn:

 **(Dueling Theme: My Demons Nightcore)**

Frisk shook her head to get rid of the dizzy feeling in her head, as she drew a card. She needs a plan on how to destroy the three monsters on his field. She looked at the card she drew, and nodded seeing it was Snowdin. And good call since she has Sans the Skeleton in her hand. "Alright, I now play the field spell Snowdin!"

* * *

 _Snowdin_

 _Field Spell Card_

 _This spell allows you to Special Summon any level 5 or lower monster from your hand, if you control no monsters on the field._

* * *

The field hasn't changed as Frisk explained "Since we are in Snowdin right now, the Field Spell is still in effect. And if we don't control any monsters we can Special Summon Level 5 or lower monsters from our hands, if we don't control any monsters! With it I Special Summon, Sans the Skeleton!" Sans appeared.

* * *

 _Sans the Skeleton_

 _Dark Type_

 _Level 5_

 _Zombie_

 _ATK: 2500_

 _DEF: 2700_

 _When this card attacks a monster, you a roll a dice. If you get a three, five, or one this card destroys the monster. If this card is destroyed shuffled it to your deck instead._

* * *

"And now I use him to attack Divine Serpent Geh! You see if he attacks a monster we get to roll a dice. If it's a three, five, or one it destroys the monster it's attacking, otherwise it get's Sans destroyed!" Frisk called, as Jinzo nodded. They looked as the dice rolled to a 2 as Frisk gritted her teeth. It rolled again to...

6.

"WHAT!?" Frisk cried, as the Divine Serpent fired a blast destroying Sans as Frisk shuffled him back to her deck, while Chazz cried "That tactic never failed before!" "It's alright, I got something else Chazzy. Like this, with Snowdin, I can Special Summon Mettaton EX!" Mettaton EX appeared ready to fight, but is sticking to defending for now.

* * *

 _Mettaton EX_

 _Dark Type_

 _Level 5_

 _Machine_

 _ATK: 1000_

 _DEF: 1700_

 _If this card is Special Summoned, target one monster card in your Graveyard, banish that monster, and this card gains ATK power equal to it's ATK points._

* * *

"And with it's Special Ability I removed Papyrus - The Undying from play, to give it 2600 more attack points!" Frisk declared, as Mettaton's power grew. **(ATK: 1000 + 2600 = 3600)** "Now, I will summon Flowey the Flower in defense mode!" Flowey appeared, as he crossed his leaves providing some defense.

* * *

 _Flowey the Flower_

 _Dark Type_

 _Level 3_

 _Plant_

 _ATK: 300_

 _DEF: 1700_

 _FLIP: If this card was attacked face-down banish it, and destroy 1 card your opponent controls._

* * *

"I set a card face-down, and that will be all Jinzo!" Frisk called. She thought _'The set Trap, I have is Mirror Force. If Jinzo attacks with one of his monsters...'_

* * *

'... _then I'll use Mirror Force to destroy them.'_

 _She imagined that she used Mirror Force to destroy all three super powered monsters, and Jinzo was forced to end his battle phase._

 _'And once, that happens I will wage a Direct Attack, with Mettaton EX.'_

 _Mettaton EX fired a blast, that hit Jinzo as he lost the rest of his life points._

* * *

 _'Yeah, I totally have this in the bag!'_ Frisk thought, smirking.

* * *

 **Frisk: 1270**

 **Jinzo: 1850**

* * *

Jinzo 5th Turn:

 _"My turn!"_ He drew a card, as he said _"Ah, perfect, I play Card of Sanctity!"_ Frisk widen her eyes in horror seeing that card.

* * *

 _Card of Sanctity_

 _Normal Spell Card_

 _Each player draws until they have 6 cards in their hand._

* * *

 _"With this card is played, we are allowed to draw until we hold six cards."_ Jinzo explained, as Malice Doll of Demise returned prior of his own effect, as Frisk didn't care about it at the moment. Chazz complained "Aw come on! That's not fair!" They drew as Jinzo started laughing _"And I couldn't ask for some better cards, with these I will finally gain a_ _Physical form."_ "How's that?" Frisk was almost afraid to ask. Jinzo started explaining _"First since, Malice Doll of Demise was revived I can Tribute him to... summon myself!"_

With Malice Doll of Demise off the field Jinzo glowed as he was made into himself.

* * *

 _Jinzo_

 _Dark Type_

 _Level 6_

 _Machine_

 _ATK: 2400_

 _DEF: 1500_

 _Trap Cards, and their effects on the field, cannot be activated. Negate all Trap Card effects on the field._

* * *

Frisk thought in anger _'That's just great! With him really on the field, I can't activate Mirror Force!' "Now with the pieces in motion I now play MY Polymerization! Now with it, I fuse Dark Necrofear, Divine Serpent Geh, Zera the Mant, and myself..."_ All four of his monsters even himself glowed as the jumped as Jinzo finished. _"...Into,_ _Zerzo the Grand Necro Serpent of the Underworld!"_ A giant snake, with a purple, and shape pattern appeared much more indimidating than the Divine Serpent himself. **(A/N: This card was created by Generalhyna)**

* * *

 _Zerzo the Grand Necro Serpent of the Underworld_

 _Dark Type_

 _Level 12_

 _Reptile/Fusion_

 _ATK: 4500_

 _DEF: 4500_

 _"Divine Serpent Geh" + "Jinzo" + "Zera the Mant" + "Dark Necrofear"  
_ _Cannot be Special Summoned, must be Fusion Summoned. Trap Cards, and their effects on the field, cannot be activated. Negate all Trap Card effects on the field. If this card attacks and opponent's monster, that monster has its effects negated, also its ATK becomes half its original ATK, during the Damage Step only. This cannot be destroyed by battle, as long as "Dark Necrofear" is in the Graveyard. When this card destroys a monster inflict 1000 damage to your opponent._

* * *

 ** _"AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! And don't even bother to activate a trap card! It won't work, and Zerzo cannot be destroyed as long as Dark Necrofear is in my Graveyard!"_** Jinzo in a much more demonic voice laughed. Frisk gapped at the monster before her. _**"Now then I attack, with Zerzo! Cyber Divine Blast of the Underworld!"**_ Jinzo used Zerzo to fired a blast to destroy Mettaon EX. True Frisk was crusing when it was destroyed but she was greatly relived when she placed Mettaton EX in defense mode or else she would be sacrifice. _**"Also if he destroys a monster, you take an additional 1000 points of damage."**_ Jinzo added, as Frisk glowed red losing 1000 points. **(Frisk: 0270)**

 _ **"Make your final move."**_ Jinzo laughed.

Frisk 5th Turn:

 **(Dueling Theme: Fireflight by Unbreakable)**

Frisk drew, a card hoping this would help her. What she drew was Chaos Necromancer, as she looked seeing Book of Life, Sans the Skeleton, De-Fusion, Polymerization, Ultimate Offering, and Mettaton. She came up with a plan as she smirked, "Okay, I will. First off I play the spell, Book of Life!"

* * *

 _Book of Life_

 _Normal Spell Card_

 _Target 1 Zombie-Type monster in your Graveyard and 1 monster in your opponent's Graveyard; Special Summon the first target, also banish the second target._

* * *

"With it I can revive Royal Guard Rookie - Papyrus!" Frisk said, as Papyrus appeared. "Then I can chose any monster in your Graveyard, and remove it from play." Frisk said. Jinzo gasped as Frisk said "And I remove from play, Dark Necrofear so you can no longer use him! And when he goes out of the Graveyard, your monster's barrier is gone!" **_"So what even with that, Zerzo has more attack points!"_** Jinzo reminded.

Frisk smirked "True, but with that I play another Polymerization! So now I fuse, Sans the Skeleton, Chaos Necromancer, and Papyrus, into Zodiark, Keeper of Precepts!" The three jumped as it fused to the Esper Card.

* * *

 _Zodiark, Keeper of Precepts_

 _Dark Type_

 _Level 6_

 _Spirit/Fusion_

 _ATK: 0_

 _DEF: 0_

 _"Chaos Necromancer" + 2 Zombie Monsters  
_ _Must be Fusion Summoned, and can't be Special Summoned by any other ways. During battle between this attacking card and a Defense Position monster whose DEF is lower than the ATK of this card, inflict the difference as Battle Damage to your opponent. This card gains ATK equal to all DARK Monsters on the field, and defense for each monster in your graveyard, and can't be destroyed in battle._

* * *

"Check it! Frisk's Esper Card!" Chazz cried. Grillby asked him "What can he do?" "Watch, and you'll find out." Chazz told him.

"True, he doesn't look very strong, but that will change. For you see he gains attack points equal to all DARK monsters on the field! And Flowey, and Zerzo are those monsters so Zodiark is stronger!" Frisk cried, as Jinzo started to panick. Zodiark roared feeling his power bulk **(ATK: 0 + 4500 + 300 = 4800)** "I'll follow that up, with playing Mettaton in defense mode!" Mettaton appeared.

* * *

 _Mettaton_

 _Dark Type_

 _Level 2_

 _Machine_

 _ATK: 300_

 _DEF: 1700_

 _When this card is destroyed in defense position, Special Summon 1 "Mettaton EX" from your Hand, or Deck._

* * *

Zodiark's power increased once more. **(ATK: 4800 + 300 = 5100)** "Now Zodiark attack!" Zodiark fired a savage beam that destroyed Zerzo as Jinzo emerged hitting the ground losing 600 Points. **(Jinzo: 1250)** While Zodiark lost it's boost **(ATK: 5100 - 4500 = 600)** _"NO! I've to close! I won't let it end here! I RESFUSSSSEEEEEE!"_ Jinzo protested, getting back up. "Sorry but you are! Now I play De-Fusion!" Frisk cried.

* * *

 _De-Fusion_

 _Quick-Play Spell Card_

 _Target 1 Fusion Monster on the field; return that target to the Extra Deck, then, if all the Fusion Materials that were used for its Fusion Summon are in your Graveyard, you can Special Summon all of them._

* * *

Zodirak spelt apart into it's three parts, as Jinzo was starting the panick. _"NO!"_ Jinzo cried, knowing what's about to happen. "NOW! Sans finish him! Gaster Blaster!" Frisk ordered. Sans fired a blast that engulfed Jinzo as he screamed losing 2500 points ending the duel.

* * *

 **Frisk: 0270**

 **Jinzo: 0000**

 **Frisk wins the Duel!**

* * *

Everything besides Jinzo disappeared, as the monsters cheered that their hero won the duel. "YEAH FRISK! That's my grilfriend!" Chazz cheered. Frisk took the attention as she grew tired, and decided it's inventing time.

* * *

 **Wow, 5000 words at a Duel, that's gotta be some type of record. Hope you guys like this! Be sure to review!**


	7. Home-Coming Duel!

**Time for the re-march between both Frisk, and Marek! Just like Jaden, she has some new surprises in her deck! ENJOY!**

* * *

 _In Duel Academy..._

"Are you insane Bonaparte!?" Yuzu demanded, grabbing Bonaparte by the coller of his suit. She was told that Bonaparte arranged a duel for the fate of the Slifer Red Dorm, if the duelist from there loses the Slifer Red dorm gets demolished. Netherless to say she was against it. VERY. "L-Listen _Mademoiselle-_ " "No you listen! You arranged something for homeless people, and we won't know where to put them at!" Yuzu interrupted very angry.

Dr. Crowler knows better than to anger his sister some more so he stays quiet. Bonaparte said nervously "Y-Yuzu, we don't need anymore slackers at this school." "Frisk is NOT a slacker!" Yuzu yelled at him. Bonaparte is frightened by this. So this is one of the dangers Dr. Crowler warned his about, never anger Yuzu or else he'll be dead meat. Looks like he just ignored his warning, and got her angry.

Aster, and Marek walked in with Aster grumbling as Dr. Crowler asked Aster "Well?" Yuzu, and Bonaparte looked and Aster said in disbelief "Jaden beat me." Yuzu smirked as she let Bonaparte go saying "Be lucky that the Slifer won the Duel." "B-But _Professeur_ Yuzu, there is still one more." Bonaparte said nervously. Not wanting to anger Yuzu some more Dr. Crowler quickly said "And if Jaden can beat Aster, he can beat Marek!"

Yuzu glared at Bonaparte before she snarled "For your sake Bonaparte, you better hope Jaden wins against Marek." She walked off as Marek asked "Do we have to know what just happened?" "No Marek, you don't." Dr. Crowler responded. Bonaparte was shaking in fright, and therefore he has made a permanent note to never anger Yuzu again. Aster told Marek, "Well Marek be careful. If Jaden is that tricky don't let him catch you off-guard." Marek nodded before walking off.

* * *

 _In the Duel Arena..._

Everyone even some students wearing White Cloaks are in the arena ready to see Marek duel. Marek walked in as Jaden followed. They activated their Duel Disks and soon they-

"WAIT!"

They looked and saw Frisk running in asking sheepishly "Did I miss anything?" "Frisk! About time your back!" Jaden smiled, as Marek raise an eyebrow. "Child!" Toriel cried, happy to see Frisk is back from Mt Ebott. Chazz followed, as he said "Hey Marek! If you want to Duel for the Slifer Dorm, duel Frisk instead because she is ready for a re-match!" "No that is not in the book!" Bonaparte protested. At Yuzu's angry glare he quickly responded "O-On second thought, go ahead Frisk!" "Thanks Vice-Chancellor Bonaparte!" Frisk waved as she climbed up.

"Fine by me, my card design from my Dad's contest is still gonna win." Marek shrugged. Jinzo appeared behind Frisk in a transparent form and asked _"So that's Marek?" "Yeah, we need to win this Jinzo."_ Frisk nodded in her mind. Marek nodded back thinking she is telling him Good Luck. They activated their Duel Disks.

"DUEL!"

* * *

 **(Dueling Theme: Gundam X - Resolution)**

 **Frisk: 4000**

 **Marek: 4000**

 **Let the Duel Begin!**

* * *

Marek 1st Turn:

Marek drew, as he said "Perfect. I think I will summon Cyborg Ninja Alpha!" A yellow Cyborg warrior appeared.

* * *

 _Cyborg Ninja Alpha_

 _Earth Type_

 _Level 3_

 _Machine_

 _ATK: 1600_

 _DEF: 900_

 _A ninja that focused on the arts of Cybernetic training._

* * *

"That will be all Frisk, make your move!" Marek challenged.

Frisk 1st Turn:

"With pleasure!" Frisk drew a card, as she smirked "Okay, I think I will go with Royal Guard Trickster - Doggo!" Marek made a confused grunt, as Doggo appeared spinning his knifes.

* * *

 _Royal Guard Trickster - Doggo_

 _Dark Type_

 _Level 4_

 _Beast-Warrior_

 _ATK: 1600_

 _DEF: 1000_

 _When this card is summoned or flipped summoned add 1 "Royal Guard" monster from your deck to your hand. This card cannot be destroyed by the effect of "Wild Nature's Release". If this card inflicts battle damage to your opponent chose one card in their hand, and guess what type it is: Guess correctly your opponent discards it, otherwise the opponent reveals it._

* * *

"Doggo? I never heard of a card like that in your archetype!" Marek told her. Frisk told him "I asked your father if I can make new additions to my design, and he allowed me, so I made some new additions to my series. First Doggo's ability allows me to add one monster to my hand that has 'Royal Guard' in it's name." She searched her deck until she founded the founded the one she was looking for. "And my choice is Royal Guard Captain - Undyne!" Frisk selected.

"Now I will play the spell card, Wild Nature's Release!" Frisk activated.

* * *

 _Wild Nature's Release_

 _Normal Spell Card_

 _Target 1 Beast or Beast-Warrior-Type monster; it gains ATK equal to its current DEF until the End Phase. During the End Phase, destroy it._

* * *

"Now I target my Doggo for it's effect!" Frisk played, as Doggo powered up. **(ATK: 1600 + 1000 = 2600)** "Wait! If she plays that then she'll be defenseless!" Syrus cried thinking that's insane. "Doggo attack now!" Frisk ordered. Doggo attacked and sliced the Cyborg Ninja as Marek lost 1000 points. **(Marek: 3000)** "Nice move but you make a crucial flaw, and that's leaving yourself wide open, when your turn is over." Marek told her. Frisk smirked "I don't think so! First I play Doggo next ability! If he does damage to you, I can pick one card in your hand, and guess what type it is. If it's correct you discard it, otherwise just reveal it."

Marek growled knowing this, while Frisk checked at his 4 cards. "I pick the second card, and it's monster!" Marek revealed it was a monster named Cyber Commander, as he discarded it. Frisk then said "I place one face-down and end my turn." _'That face-down might be Call of the Haunted.'_ Marek guessed in his head.

* * *

 **Frisk: 4000**

 **Marek: 3000**

* * *

Marek 2nd Turn:

Marek drew before he noticed something off. Doggo's power returned to normal. **(ATK: 2600 - 1000 = 1600)** But it wasn't destroyed, by Wild Nature's Release like how it would normally do! "Hey! Why is Doggo still on the field!? It was supposed to be destroyed by Wild Nature's Release!" Marek demanded. Frisk smirked "I made some good precautions! Doggo cannot be destroyed, by the effect of Wild Nature's Release!" "Oh yeah! What a move! I mean, come on!" Jaden cried impressed.

Yuzu smirked as she said "Clever girl, just like always." "Yes, now we know that Frisk will win this!" Dr. Crowler cheered, while Bonaparte was shaking in anger. Aster growled _'Come on Marek! Don't let her throw you off your focus! Look at what that have gotten me!'_ Marek shrugged "Alright, but it's my go. And I will play the Field Spell, Mausoleum of the Emperor!" The field transformed into a tomb.

* * *

 _Mausoleum of the Emperor_

 _Field Spell Card_

 _Both players can Normal Summon or Set monsters without Tributing, by paying 500 Life Points x the number of monsters needed for the Tribute Summon._

* * *

"And with it by paying 1000 points, I can Normal Summon this bad boy, Cyborg Ninja Sundowner!" Marek played. What appeared was a man that is big, has some pieces of metal covering at his cheeks, a black, and sliver cyborg body, carrying two machetes, and has two machetes sheaths on his hips, while Marek payed 1000 points. **(Marek: 2000)**

* * *

 _Cyborg Ninja Sundowner_

 _Earth Type_

 _Level 7_

 _Machine_

 _ATK: 3300_

 _DEF: 2900_

 _Cannot be Special Summoned. If this card attacks, attacks a defense position monster inflict the difference as damage to your opponent. This card cannot be targeted by Trap Effects._

* * *

"Now attack her Doggo, Sundowner!" Marek ordered, as Sundowner charged. "Hold on there, I play one of my new Trap Cards! Royal Guard Rescue!" Frisk played.

* * *

 _Royal Guard Rescue_

 _Normal Trap Card_

 _Activate only when a card is activated that targets a "Royal Guard" monster. Return the targeted monster to its owner's hand and Special Summon 1 other monster from your hand._

* * *

"It allows me to return one Royal Guard monster to my hand, and allows me to Special Summon another from my hand!" Frisk explained, as Doggo returned to her hand, as Sundowner missed his slash. "Well fine, pick whatever monster you like so we can continue." Marek crossed his arms saying that. Frisk smirked "Alright here she comes! Royal Guard Captain - Undyne!" Undyne appeared in her soliders spot.

* * *

 _Royal Guard Captain - Undyne_

 _Dark Type_

 _Level 4_

 _Warrior_

 _ATK: 1900_

 _DEF: 1500_

 _If this card is Special Summoned, destroy one card your opponent controls. If you discard a Spell Card, this card can attack twice._

* * *

"And here's her Special ability. When Special Summoned, I can target one monster you control, and destroy it!" Frisk smirked, as Marek widen his eyes. "Say what!?" Marek cried. Frisk the said "That means light's out for Sundowner!" Undyne destroyed Sundowner, as Marek growled. "Ah yeah! She got him on the ropes!" Jaden cried happy. Frisk smirked as Marek said "Fine! But I will play a face-down!" A face-down appeared, as he added "Then I play the spell Emergency Provisions!"

* * *

 _Emergency Provisions_

 _Quick-Play Spell Card_

 _Send any number of other Spell/Trap Cards you control to the Graveyard; gain 1000 LP for each card sent to the Graveyard this way._

* * *

"So goodbye to both my Field Spell, and my Face-down and hello 2000 Life Points." The Face-Down, and the Field Spell disappeared, as Marek glowed blue gaining 2000 Life Points. **(Marek: 4000)** Frisk thought _'What a smart move, but we are now back on square one.'_ "Now, I end my turn with a face-down." Marek finished.

Frisk 2nd Turn:

Frisk drew, as Marek said quickly "And upon your drawing I play this trap card! It is called Metal Gear Calling!"

* * *

 _Metal Gear Calling_

 _Continuous Trap Card_

 _Special Summon any 'Metal Gear' monster from your hand ignoring summoning conditions, during either's player's turn only once._

* * *

"With this during either player's turn I am allowed to special summon any Metal Gear monster from my hand, regardless of conditions, but I can only use it once! So now, Metal Gear REX arise!" Marek called, as a Machine with guns, and cannons as a two legged walker appeared.

* * *

 _Metal Gear REX  
_

 _Earth Type_

 _Level 8_

 _Machine_

 _ATK: 2900_

 _DEF: 2000_

 _This card cannot be Special Summoned expect by removing from play 1 'Metal Gear' monster from your Graveyard. Once Per Turn: Discard one machine-type monster in your hand, target one monster on your opponent's side of the field, and destroy, then inflict 400 damage to your opponent._

* * *

Frisk gritted her teeth, as Marek smirked. "Alright, I will summon Royal Guard Lieutenant - Lesser Dog!" Frisk played, as Lesser Dog appeared looking ready to stir some conflict with his sword, and shield.

* * *

 _Royal Guard Lieutenant - Lesser Dog_

 _Dark Type_

 _Level 3_

 _Beast-Warrior_

 _ATK: 1750_

 _DEF: 2000_

 _If this card is face-up on the field, all 'Royal Guard' monsters you control gain 200 ATK, and DEF and cannot be targeted by Card effects._

* * *

"And as long as he's face-up all Royal Guard monsters I control gain 200 attack, and defense points and cannot be targeted by Card Effects." Frisk explained her monster's Special Ability. Marek widen his eyes before scowling, while both Lesser Dog, and Undyne gain power.

 _Royal Guard Captain - Undyne: **(** **ATK: 1900 + 200 = 2100) (DEF: 1500 + 200 = 1700)**_

 _Royal Guard Lieutenant - Lesser Dog: **(ATK: 1750 + 200 = 1950) (DEF: 2000 + 200 = 2200)**_

Aster scowled hearing that, _'Drat! Now Marek cannot use Metal Gear REX's Special Ability! If he discards a Machine monster in his hand and target a monster on Frisk field he would destroy it, and do 400 points of damage on her but thanks to that mutt she stopped him!'_ "Now I play the spell card, Royal Guard Sound-off!" Frisk added.

* * *

 _Royal Guard Sound-Off_

 _Spell Card_

 _Special Summon 'Royal Guard' monsters from your hand, if you control 2 or more monsters, and draw one card for each one summoned._

* * *

"This spell allows me to Special Summon 'Royal Guard' monsters from my hand if I control 2 or more monsters, and I get to draw one card for each one summoned that way. So here are Royal Guard Trickster - Doggo, Royal Guard General - Greater Dog, and Royal Guard Rookie - Papyrus!" The three appeared with Greater Dog's spear ready, Doggo smirking, and Papyrus clapping.

* * *

 _Royal Guard General - Greater Dog_

 _Dark Type_

 _Level 4_

 _Beast-Warrior_

 _ATK: 1800_

 _DEF: 1400_

 _If this face-up card is attacked activate one Trap Card from your hand._

* * *

 _Royal Guard Rookie - Papyrus_

 _Dark Type_

 _Level 4_

 _Zombie_

 _ATK: 1600_

 _DEF: 1200_

 _FLIP: Switch one of your opponent's monsters to defense mode, then add one spell, or trap card from your Deck, or Graveyard._

* * *

Their power increased by Lesser Dog.

 _Royal Guard Trickster - Doggo: **(ATK: 1600 + 200 = 1800) (DEF: 1000 + 200 = 1200)**_

 _Royal Guard General - Greater Dog:_ _ **(ATK: 1800 + 200 = 2000) (DEF: 1400 + 200 = 1600)**_

 _Royal Guard Rookie - Papyrus:_ _ **(ATK: 1600 + 200 = 1800) (DEF: 1200 + 200 = 1400)**_

Marek growled, knowing that this has gotten a bit tougher. "And if you think I am done your wrong. Because I play the spell card, Royal Guard Take-Down!"

* * *

 _Royal Guard Take-down_

 _Spell Card_

 _For every 'Royal Guard' monster you control inflict 200 damage to your opponent._

* * *

"For every Royal Guard monster I control you lose 200 points!" Frisk said. Marek grunted feeling the surges going off. **(Marek: 3000)** "Looks like your done, I end my turn." Frisk said laying a face-down.

* * *

 **Frisk: 4000**

 **Marek: 3000**

* * *

Marek 3rd Turn:

Jaden cheered "Yeah! Five monsters and good defense!"

Marek drew, as he nodded "Not bad, but I play this... Cyborg Ninja Raiden!" A man with black armor, and a visor on his face, holding a blue blade appeared.

* * *

 _Cyborg Ninja Raiden_

 _Earth Type_

 _Level 6_

 _Machine_

 _ATK: 2100_

 _DEF: 1000_

 _If your opponent controls more than 2 monsters you can Summon this card from your hand. If this card destroyed a monster by battle, inflict 500 damage to your opponent. This card cannot be targeted by Trap Effects._

* * *

"And upon doing that, I activate my Trap! Type Infection!" Frisk called.

* * *

 _Type Infection_

 _Continuous Trap Card_

 _Pay 1000 Life Points. Send from your deck one monster and all monsters your opponent controls, and in his/her hand with the same type are destroyed, and inflict 300 damage to your opponent, for three turns._

* * *

"Here's how it works by paying 1000 points, I can send from my deck one monster, and all monsters you control that are the same type are destroyed and does 300 points to yours, for three turns!" Frisk explained, as she discarded Mettaton, while her points dropped. **(Frisk: 3000)** "So now by sending Mettaton to the Grave, all monsters you control that are Machines are destroyed!" Frisk added.

Marek grunted as Metal Gear REX exploded, and he take 300 points of damage. **(Marek: 2700)** "Also if your hand contains some discard them." Frisk smirked. Marek growled as he revealed his hand showing 3 machines. Frisk said "Three machines, 900 points." As the three machines exploded, and dealing 900 points to Marek. **(Marek: 1800)** "Fine but Raiden is uneffected by your trap, so now attack her Lesser Dog, Raiden!" Marek ordered as Raiden charged as he attacked Lesser Dog, taking 150 points of Frisk. **(Frisk: 2850)**

"But what there's more, if Raiden destroys a monster you take an additional 500 points of damage." Marek said, as Frisk glowed red losing 500 points. **(Frisk: 2350)** While her Royal Guard monsters lost their boost.

 _Royal Guard Captain - Undyne: **(** **ATK: 2100 - 200 = 1900) (DEF: 1700 - 200 = 1500)**_

 _Royal Guard Trickster - Doggo: **(ATK: 1800 - 200 = 1600) (DEF: 1200 - 200 = 1000)**_

 _Royal Guard General - Greater Dog:_ _ **(ATK: 2000 - 200 = 1800) (DEF: 1600 - 200 = 1400)**_

 _Royal Guard Rookie - Papyrus:_ _ **(ATK: 1800 - 200 = 1600) (DEF: 1400 - 200 = 1200)**_

"Next, I play a spell known as Mystical Space Typhoon, now I destroy your Trap card!" Marek activated.

* * *

 _Mystical Space Typhoon_

 _Quick-Play Spell Card_

 _Target 1 Spell/Trap Card on the field; destroy that target._

* * *

Type Infection was destroyed, as Marek followed that up with "Now I play, Mischief of the Time Goddess!"

* * *

 _Mischief of the Time Goddess_

 _Quick-Play Spell Card_

 _Skip 1 turn, to your turn's Battle Phase._

* * *

"Now I can attack once more! Sick Doggo, Raiden!" At the saying Raiden sliced Doggo as Frisk took 500 points of damage. **(Frisk: 1850)** While she glowed red losing another 500. **(Frisk: 1350)** "Next I play, Pot of Greed!" Marek said, as a Grinning Pot appeared.

* * *

 _Pot of Greed_

 _Normal Spell Card_

 _Draw two cards._

* * *

"This allows me to draw two cards." Marek said drawing two more cards."Then I play this! POWER BOND!" Marek shouted shocking everyone but Aster who smirked.

* * *

 _Power Bond_

 _Normal Spell Card_

 _Fusion Summon 1 Machine-Type Fusion Monster from your Extra Deck, using monsters from your hand or your side of the field as Fusion Materials, and it gains ATK equal to its original ATK. During the End Phase of the turn this card is activated, you take damage equal to the amount of ATK gained from this effect at the time of the Summon._

* * *

"Power Bond!?" Syrus cried, remembering that spell from Zane. Jaden cried "Oh boy!"

"This allows me to fuse monsters to Machine type monsters! So I fuse Raiden, and Metal Gear RAY into Metal Gear EXCELSUS!" Marek shouted, as Raiden, and RAY fused into a multi-legged machine, with two blade arms, some big lasers, and a sonic screech.

* * *

 _Metal Gear EXCELSUS  
_

 _Earth Type_

 _Level 9_

 _Machine/Fusion_

 _ATK: 4500_

 _DEF: 4500_

 _1 "Metal Gear" Monster + 1 "Cyborg Ninja" Monster  
_ _Must be Fusion Summoned and cannot be Special Summoned by other ways. If this card attacks a Defense Position monster, inflict piercing battle damage to your opponent. This card can attack twice each battle phase._

* * *

"And thanks to Power Bond it's power doubles!" Marek said, as EXCELSUS' power doubles. **(ATK: 4500 x 2 = 9000)** Frisk stepped back, as Marek smirked seeing this. "Now EXCELSUS attack!" EXCELSUS fired a laser, as Frisk quickly said "I play a trap Draining Shield!"

* * *

 _Draining Shield_

 _Normal Trap Card_

 _When an opponent's monster declares an attack: Target the attacking monster; negate that attack, and if you do, gain LP equal to that target's ATK._

* * *

"With this I can negate your attack, and gain Life Points equal to it's power!" Frisk called, as she gain 9000 points. **(Frisk: 10350)** "Good! You'll need it because EXCELSUS can attack twice per battle phase!" Marek cried, as EXCELSUS attacked destroying Dogger is Frisk lost 7400 points **(Frisk: 2950)** "And I play Thunder Short!" Marek said, activated a Spell.

* * *

 _Thunder Short_

 _Normal Spell Card_

 _Inflict 500 damage to your opponent for each monster they control._

* * *

"For every monster you control this dishes out 500 points to you!" Marek said, as some bolts of lighting shocked Frisk taking away 1500 points. **(Frisk: 1450)** "And finally I play Metal Gear Blast!"

* * *

 _Metal Gear Blast_

 _Quick-Play Spell Card_

 _If you control a 'Metal Gear' monster destroy one monster on your opponent's field, and inflict damage equal to that monster's DEF._

* * *

"If I control a Metal Gear monster I can destroy one monster you control, and you take damage equal to that monsters defense points, so goodbye to Greater Dog, and yourself!" Marek called, as Greater Dog exploded as Frisk took 1400 points of damage. **(Frisk: 0050)** Marek was shocked that Frisk is still going. "How did!? Greater Dog's defense points are 1500!" "Actually Undyne has that." Frisk smirked. Marek growled "Fine, I end my turn and you will regret that!" "Actually she doesn't!" Syrus smirked.

Marek demanded "And why's that short stuff!?" "You forgot one thing: Power Bond is still effective!" Syrus cried. Marek widen his eyes as he glowed red losing 4500 points, ending the Duel.

* * *

 **Frisk: 0050**

 **Marek: 0000**

 **Frisk wins the Duel!**

* * *

Everyone was shocked, as they started cheering. Yuzu smirked as she stared at Bonaparte who was shocked as she said "Be lucky, that Frisk won otherwise the two of us would've been in for a long LONG and very painful talk." Bonaparte nodded nervously. Aster thought _'So me, and Marek lost but Sartorius told us that me, and him would've won. So does that mean, both Frisk and Jaden are stronger than Destiny?'_ "I lost? But how... I am, Seto Kaiba's son how could I lost to her?" Marek asked staring at his hands.

Frisk explained with a smile "You play only for power Marek, and that is why you have lost. Dueling is meant to be fun, not the other way around."

Dr. Crowler said "Yes! Now the Slifer Dorm is safe!" Everyone started celebrating as Aster, and Marek moved in in Academy.

* * *

 **Frisk won! How bout that? Next up is where Bonaparte will Duel, Frisk for the fate of the Slifer Dorm. See ya next time! Be sure to review!**


	8. Dormitory Demolition!

**Now we are at Frisk, against Bonaparte for the sake of the Slifer Red dorm! Oh, and Frisk won't be using her deck, since Bonaparte knows she'll crush him. ENJOY!**

* * *

"EH!?"

Frisk have just heard that the Slifer Dorm is getting demolished! What did they do!? They haven't done anything wrong! ...Okay besides both her, and Chazz sleeping in the same room, but still! And didn't she and Jaden won the bet, that Bonaparte made!? They beaten both Aster, and Marek and the deal was that Bonaparte won't demolish the dorm, so why is he crossing on the deal!?

"That is what me, Yuzu, and him agreed on dear Frisk." Dr. Crowler sighed, knowing this was the answer. He, and Bonaparte were arguing over it for hours, until Bonaparte told them that he's been invoking Article 217: Should the Chancellor loses his mind, the Vice-Chancellor obtains all control. Yuzu protested about it saying that, he is the one who was losing his mind over tearing down a Dorm for students, but Bonaparte didn't care saying that the 'slackers' deserved it. Dr. Crowler reached, a final decision saying that the dorm stays, and it's final.

But Bonaparte, had a back-up plan saying that the nature of the Academy is settling it with a Duel, and he said he isn't interested on facing Dr. Crowler, knowing that he'll beat him. He said the same to Yuzu (Much to her annoyance), and Toriel (Who sweat-dropped at that), and saying that he will duel Frisk, but have a handicap saying she wouldn't use her deck against him. Without her Deck she won't be able to beat Bonaparte.

Luckily she has some friends who will help her out, but the main problem...

...She doesn't know how to play with them exactly.

But even with that she will still at least try. That was when Jaden said "Hey Frisk! Why don't you use mine? I mean, my deck is filled with great Neo-Spacians, and others." "I-I don't know Jaden, this doesn't seem right I mean, you just made your new deck, and I never seen you use it." Frisk said nervously, while reminding him that. It's true, she never seen Jaden used his new Neo-Spacian deck against Aster, while she dueled Marek. That only made things more diffucult for her. Jaden assured "Don't worry, I've took out all the Neos stuff besides Elemental HERO Neos because he is an Elemental HERO. And this is like a hero saving the day!"

It's true. If Bonaparte is tearing down a dorm that in other words he is a terriorist criminal that wants to destroy the world. And it's Jaden's Elemental HEROs that will save the day! So when Jaden took out the Neo-Spacians in his deck, that made things almost easier for Frisk.

... _Almost._

With that in mind, she nodding and said "O-Okay. I have some Elemental HERO Fusion monsters I have been meaning to use." Frisk took the deck, agreeing.

* * *

 _Sometime Later..._

Inside the dorm was Bella, and Jim painting the inside of the Slifer Dorm white, as Bella said with venom dripping in it "Soon everyone will see the Light." "Yes, I agree after all the people need to see it, right Shirley?" Jim asked the Aligator in his back-pack. Shirley growled saying something.

Outside was Frisk with Jaden's, Elemental HERO deck in her Duel Disk with Bonaparte ready with his Duel Vest supported by a wheel. "Alright, _Petite fille_ you ready for your dorm, getting demolished?" He asked her with a smirk. Frisk said nothing as she thinks she can try to put up against a fight against Bonaparte. She shook her head, as they activated their duel disks.

"LET'S DO THIS!"

* * *

 **(Dueling Theme: Never Surrender by Skillet)**

 **Frisk: 4000**

 **Bonaparte: 4000**

 **Let the Duel Begin!**

* * *

Bonaparte 1st Turn:

Bonaparte drew a card, as he said "First I summon, Toy Solider in attack mode!" A toy looking like a solider from the 1900s appeared holding a toy rifle.

* * *

 _Toy Solider_

 _Earth Type_

 _Level 3_

 _Machine_

 _ATK: 800_

 _DEF: 300_

 _During your Standby Phase, you can Special Summon up to 2 "Toy Soldiers" from your Deck._

* * *

"A what?" Asgore asked dumbfounded. Papyrus cried "OOO, DOES THAT REMIND ANYONE OF THE TOYS I HAVE?" "Uh Papyrus... Your to old for them now." Sans pointed out, sweatdropping.

"Next I will lay three cards, face-down, and end my turn." Bonaparte ended his turn.

Frisk 1st Turn:

Frisk drew a card, as she looked at the hand. She has Elemental HEROs Avian, and Clayman in her hand, R - Righteous Justice, Polymerization, Wroughtweiler, and the newly drawn card Hero Barrier. She gets a few of Jaden's old deck since she seen him Duel with it during her time dueling with her against Chazz, Czar, Kagemaru, and Pokey, and seen him use it against Chara. Frisk nodded feeling a strategy coming on, as she played "I summon Elemental HERO Avian in attack mode!" The winged warrior appeared.

* * *

 _Elemental HERO Avian_

 _Wind Type_

 _Level 3_

 _Warrior_

 _ATK: 1000_

 _DEF: 1000_

 _A winged Elemental HERO who wheels through the sky and manipulates the wind. His signature move, Featherbreak, gives villainy a blow from sky-high._

* * *

"Now I think I will use him to attack your-" "Not so fast! I play the Trap Card, Negate Attack!" Bonaparte said quickly as a hurricane broke out, and stopped Avian.

* * *

 _Negate Attack_

 _Counter Trap Card_

 _When an opponent's monster declares an attack: Target the attacking monster; negate the attack, then end the Battle Phase._

* * *

"This trap card, negates your attack, and ends your battle phase." Bonaparte explained, as Avian stand down. Frisk widen her eyes, as she looked at her hand thinking _'Should've expected that.'_ "I end my turn by placing one face-down." She ended her turn by placing Hero Barrier down.

* * *

 **Frisk: 4000**

 **Bonaparte: 4000**

* * *

Bonaparte 2nd Turn:

Bonaparte drew, as he said "I activate my Solider's special ability! When he is face-up during my Stand-By Phase, I am allowed to summon two more Toy Soliders from my deck!" Two other soldiers appeared, as Bonaparte added "Next I activate my Forced March spell card!"

* * *

 _Forced March_

 _Normal Spell Card_

 _Halve the ATK of all monsters you currently control. All monsters affected by this card can attack your opponent directly this turn._

* * *

"Now listen up, _M_ _ademoiselle,_ all monsters I control with this spell, can attack you directly but can only strike you with half their attack points." Bonaparte explained about his spell. Frisk asked him "What was the point since, I will only lose 1200 points with that." As the Toy Soliders charged before they knealt in front of her, and breath heavily.

 _Toy Solider: **(ATK: 800 - 400 = 400)** x3_

"True, but I will play the spell, Fife and Drum Corps.!" Bonaparte said.

* * *

 _Fife and Drum Corps_

 _Quick-Play Spell Card_

 _Double the ATK of all monsters you control with 1000 or less ATK until the End Phase._

* * *

"This doubles the attack points of all monsters I control!" Bonaparte smirked, as Frisk widen her eyes, as some drums were sounded as the Soliders regained their energy and aimed their guns at Frisk, with their power raised.

 _Toy Solider: **(ATK: 400 + 400 = 800)** x3_

So instead of her losing 1200 points, she will instead lose 2400! "Don't you just love a Marching Band?" Bonaparte asked her smirking. Frisk only told him "I would like it better, if it wasn't coming after me." "Very well, fire!" Bonaparte ordered. "I play a trap, Hero Barrier!" Frisk quickly said, as Avian quickly got in front of Frisk defending her from the bullet the first Solider fired.

* * *

 _Hero Barrier_

 _Normal Trap Card_

 _Negate 1 attack from an opponent's monster. You must control a face-up "Elemental HERO" monster to resolve this effect._

* * *

True, it doesn't protect her from the other two but she will instead lose 1600 points. "With this your first attack is negated as long, as I have at least one Elemental HERO out on the field!" Frisk explained. Bonaparte said arrogantly "You have blocked one. But I still have two more! Take aim boys! Ready, and Fire!" The other two fired hitting Frisk at the abdomen, and the chest losing 1600 points. **(Frisk: 2400)**

A crash have gotten their attention as they turned seeing a bulldozer were tearing a piece of the dorm down. "Hey, that's my and Frisk's room!" Chazz cried out. Bonaparte laughed and explained "You see, _Vous Ruffian_ everytime you lose Life Points, a part of your dorm goes bye-bye!" Frisk grunted, as Bonaparte concluded "I place one card face-down, and end my turn."

Frisk 2nd Turn:

Frisk drew a card, as she heard a soft cry before looking seeing was Jaden's partner Winged Kuriboh. _'Did you just...?'_ Frisk thought surprised. Frisk then said "I play the spell card, Polymerization!"

* * *

 _Polymerization_

 _Normal Spell Card_

 _Fusion Summon 1 Fusion Monster from your Extra Deck, using monsters from your hand or field as Fusion Materials._

* * *

"Now I fuse Clayman, with Avian to form into the Elemental HERO Great Tornado!" Frisk cried, as Clayman and Avian fused together. Into a hero that is wearing a yellow and black spandex suit, has a tornado around him, and has on a cape.

* * *

 _Elemental HERO Great Tornado_

 _Wind Type_

 _Level 8_

 _Warrior/Fusion_

 _ATK: 2800_

 _DEF: 2200_

 _1 "Elemental HERO" monster + 1 WIND monster_  
 _Must be Fusion Summoned and cannot be Special Summoned by other ways. If this card is Fusion Summoned: Halve the ATK and DEF of all face-up monsters your opponent currently controls._

* * *

"And since Great Tornado was Fusion Summoned, all monsters you control lose half of their attack, and defense points!" Frisk cried, telling him about her monster's effect. Great Tornado did it's job as the soldier's power were halved.

 _Toy Solider: **(ATK: 800 - 400 = 400) (DEF: 300 - 150 = 150)** x3_

"Thank ya for that, _fainéant_!" Bonaparte cried, making Frisk stare at him. Bonaparte explained, "For as you see I activated My trap card! Toy Cannon!" At his saying some Toy Soliders, appeared with a cannon ready to light it up.

* * *

 _Toy Cannon_

 _Normal Trap Card_

 _Select 1 face-up Attack Position monster your opponent controls. Change it to Defense Position, and inflict 400 damage to your opponent._

* * *

"Now then! I can change your monster to defense mode!" Bonaparte said, as the cannon fired and hit Great Tornado who took a knee. The cannon then bonked at Frisk's head who cried "OW!" "And I also forgot to mention it also deals 400 points of damage to you." Bonaparte added. Frisk glared at him with tears in her eyes, as she lost 400 points. **(Frisk: 2000)**

The Dorm was hit again as Chazz groaned "HEY! STOP THAT!" "Now then, I play the other Trap, Gulliver Chain!" Bonaparte added, as Chains were wrapped around, Great Tornado who struggled trying to break free.

* * *

 _Gulliver Chain_

 _Continuous Trap Card_

 _Activate only by selecting 1 monster your opponent controls when you changed its battle position by a card effect. Change that monster to face-up Defense Position. Then, when that monster is in Attack Position, destroy it and this card._

* * *

"What did you do!?" Frisk demanded watching as Great Tornado kept struggling. Bonaparte chuckled "I only trapped him. So now if you try to switch him to attack mode, both he and the Trap are destroyed." Frisk grunted, as she said "Fine! I end my turn." Placing a Face-Down.

* * *

 **Frisk: 2000**

 **Bonaparte: 4000**

* * *

Bonaparte 3rd Turn:

Bonaparte drew a card, as he said "Now I activate, my Trap card, Unequal Treaty!"

* * *

 _Unequal Treaty_

 _Continuous Trap Card_

 _Each time your opponent draws a card(s), gain 100 Life Points and inflict 100 damage to your opponent._

* * *

"So now each time you drew, a card I gain 100 Life Points, while you lost 100. So now, I play a devastating Spell Card called, Crowning of the Emperor!" Bonaparte activated.

* * *

 _Crowing of the Emperor_

 _Normal Spell Card_

 _Tribute 1 "Toy Soldier". Special Summon 1 "Toy Emperor" from your hand or Deck._

* * *

"Now, I sacrifice a Toy Solider to Summon, Toy Emperor to my front line!" Bonaparte cried, as a Toy man wearing emperor clothing, and on a horse is on the field.

* * *

 _Toy Emperor_

 _Earth Type_

 _Level 6_

 _Machine_

 _ATK: 2300_

 _DEF: 800_

 _When this card destroys an opponent's monster as a result of battle, you can add 1 Trap Card from your Deck to your hand._

* * *

Frisk grunted as she thought _'That horseman has more attack points, than Great Tornado's defense points. I'll be defenseless!'_ "Now then, I placed one card face-down, and end my turn." Bonaparte concluded, confusing everyone.

Frisk 3rd Turn:

Frisk shrugged as she drew, and Bonaparte reminded "Since you drew you lost 100 points, and then I gain 100!" Frisk grunted as Unequal Treaty did's it's effect. **(Frisk: 1900) (Bonaparte: 4100)** "Well fine!" Frisk looked and saw the card she drew was a Spell card called, Transcendent Wings. _'_ _Hey, didn't I see Jaden use this before?'_ Frisk thought in her head.

* * *

 _Flashback:_

 _"Now I send two cards from my hand to the Graveyard, in order to play_ _Transcendent Wings!" Jaden cried, as two cards from his hand were sent to the Graveyard, as Winged Kuriboh evolved to a Dragon like monster._

 _The Obelisk Blue he was facing was surprised as Jaden explained "Sorry, but this beauty evolves Winged Kuriboh into a level 10 monster! And by sacrificing him, all monsters in attack mode are destroyed, and their attack points are dealt to your Life Points!" Winged Kuriboh LV10 exploded, as the Obelisk Blue's, Gemini Elf, and Koumori Dragon were destroyed, as the Obelisk Blue screamed as his Life Points were reduced to zero._

* * *

 _'I have a feeling this thing will help me out.'_ Frisk confirmed with a nod. "I summon, Winged Kuriboh in defense mode!" Frisk cried, as a brown round monster, with angel winged appeared.

* * *

 _Winged Kuriboh_

 _Light Type_

 _Level 1_

 _Fairy_

 _ATK: 300_

 _DEF: 200_

 _If this card on the field is destroyed and sent to the Graveyard: For the rest of this turn, you take no battle damage._

* * *

Flowey cried "Why did she do that? That shrimp doesn't stood a chance!" "Maybe but I wouldn't underestimate Winged Kuriboh, if I were you." Jaden said knowing what's going to happen next, with a smirk.

"Then I place one face-down. Your turn." Frisk said, placing Transcendent Wings in her spell, and Trap zone.

* * *

 **Frisk: 1900**

 **Bonaparte: 4100**

* * *

Bonaparte 4th Turn:

"Hahaha, you call that a move?" Bonaparte drew as he said "I will show you _un mouvement!_ " He then ordered "And I will start by slicing that Furball in half! Toy Emperor!" The emperor charged, as Frisk cried "Why aren't you attacking Great Tornado?" "I'll get to him later, now go!" Bonaparte cried. Frisk then said, "I activate my face-down, the quick-play spell Transcendent Wings!"

* * *

 _Transcendent Wings_

 _Quick-Play Spell Card_

 _Send 1 "Winged Kuriboh" you control and 2 cards from your hand to the Graveyard; Special Summon 1 "Winged Kuriboh LV10" from your hand or Deck._

* * *

"Here's how it works, by sending two cards in my hand to the Graveyard, along with Winged Kuriboh on the field, he evolves into a Level 10 monster!" Frisk said, as she send both Bubbleman, and Wroughtweiler to the Grave, as Winged Kuriboh started to glow. Jaden cried "Aw yeah!"

Bonaparte chuckled as he said "I knew you would try something like that. I activate Dark Bribe!" "What's that?" Frisk asked.

* * *

 _Dark Bribe_

 _Counter Trap Card_

 _When an opponent's Spell/Trap Card is activated: Your opponent draws 1 card, also negate the Spell/Trap activation, and if you do, destroy it._

* * *

"It's a Special Trap, which let's you draw one more card, and your Transcendent Wings' feathers gets _Arraché!_ " Bonaparte explained. Frisk realized that _Arraché_ means plucked, as she gasped seeing Winged Kuriboh's evolution gets negated. "Aw man, that was not sweet!" Jaden cried, upset that happened. Frisk drew seeing it was Elemental HERO Bladedge. The effect of Unequal Treaty activates. **(Frisk: 1800) (Bonaparte: 4200)** "Now Toy Emperor continue your attack!" Bonaparte added.

The Emperor charged as Winged Kuriboh let out a soft coo before the Emperor sliced him in half. "Aw no!" Syrus cried. Chazz then said annoyed "It's still alright. That furball's ability still helps since Frisk won't take any damage during the turn it's destroyed."

Bonaparte heard that, and said "True, but not effect damage, it only protects _la dame,_ from battle damage." "He's right! Frisk maybe safe from battle damage, but not effect damage." Bastion calculated to everyone. "But first, since Toy Emperor destroyed a monster by battle, I am allowed to pick a Trap Card from my deck, and instantly add that to my hand!" Bonaparte explained.

He then said, "Now I play, the Gift of Greed!"

* * *

 _The Gift of Greed_

 _Normal Trap Card_

 _Your opponent draws 2 cards._

* * *

"This let's you draw two cards." Bonaparte said. Frisk knowing this would bring her damage from Unequal Treaty did that, as the treaty did it's effect. **(Frisk: 1600) (Bonaparte: 4400)** "She looked, and saw they are both Elemental HERO Necrochade, and Monster Reincarnation. "To end my turn, I place one card face-down." Bonaparte ended his turn. Bonaparte thought smirking _'And if she tries to summon anything, I will spring my Trap Hole at her. Then it's au revior Slifer Red dorm!'_

Frisk 4th Turn:

She drew a card, as Unequal Treaty's effect activates. **(Frisk: 1500) (Bonaparte: 4500)** She sees it was Pot of Greed. She knows it would cost her some points, but it's bound to help. "I play the spell card Pot of Greed, this allows me to draw twice more!"

* * *

 _Pot of Greed_

 _Normal Spell Card_

 _Draw two cards._

* * *

Frisk made the two draws, as the effect of Unequal Treaty activates. **(Frisk: 1300) (Bonparte: 4700)** She sees, they are both Elemental HERO Wildheart, and Quick Summon. _'_ _Alright, so what kind of plan Jaden, made with these cards.'_ Frisk thought, as she stared at R-Rightous Justice, Battle Repeat, Elemental HEROs Wildheart, Bladedge, Necroshade, Quick Summon, and Monster Reincarnation.

* * *

 _Flashback:_

 _"Alright I attack with Wildheart!" Jaden cried, as the Indian hero charged. The Obelisk Blue activated the trap, Mirror Force but Wildheart wasn't destroyed. "Sorry, but Wildheart is unaffected by Traps! Wildheart, attack him directly!" Jaden cried, as Wildheart slashed the Obelisk Blue as his Life Points dropped to zero._

* * *

 _Flashback:_

 _"Now I play R-Rightous Justice for every Elemental HERO on my field one of your spells, and traps are destroyed!" Jaden explained, as the face-down the Obelisk Blue has is destroyed. "Now Bubbleman attack!" Jaden ordered, as Bubbleman fired from his Water Gun as the Obelisk Blue's Life Points dropped to zero._

* * *

 _Flashback:_

 _"Now with Elemental HERO Necroshade in my Graveyard, once per duel I can summon an Elemental HERO without any sacrifices! And I chose Bladedge!" Jaden cried as the Golden Hero appeared. "Now Slice, and Dice attack!" Jaden ordered, as Bladedge strike as the Obelisk Blue's Life Points, dropped to zero._

* * *

 _'Okay, good things I watch his duels.'_ Frisk nodded, as she came up with a plan. "Okay, I now summon Elemental HERO Wildheart!" The Indian HERO appeared.

* * *

 _Elemental HERO Wildheart  
_

 _Earth Type_

 _Level 4_

 _Warrior_

 _ATK: 1500_

 _DEF: 1600_

 _This card is unaffected by Trap effects._

* * *

"Good! I was hoping you would do that! Trap Card activate! Trap Hole!" Bonaparte called.

* * *

 _Trap Hole_

 _Normal Trap Card_

 _When your opponent Normal or Flip Summons 1 monster with 1000 or more ATK: Target that monster; destroy that target._

* * *

Bonaparte started laughing until he sees Wildheart isn't effected. "Hey! How come Trap Hole isn't working!?" Bonaparte demanded. "Sorry, but Wildheart is unaffected by Trap Effects!" Frisk smirked, as Trap Hole was destroyed. "Well you still can't destroyed my Toy Emperor!" Bonaparte reminded. "Don't worry about that. Now I play, Monster Reincarnation!" Frisk activated.

* * *

 _Monster Reincarnation_

 _Normal Spell Card_

 _Discard 1 card, then target 1 monster in your Graveyard; add it to your hand._

* * *

"So now, I send Necroshade to my Grave, and bring Winged Kuriboh back to my hand!" Frisk said, as she did that. "After, that I play R-Rightous Justice!" Frisk casted.

* * *

 _R - Righteous Justice_

 _Normal Spell Card_

 _Destroy Spell/Trap Cards equal to the number of "Elemental HERO" cards you control._

* * *

"Since I have two Elemental HEROs out, say goodbye to Gullivar Chain, and Unequal Treaty!" Frisk said, as the two Traps were destroyed. The Chains on Great Tornado snapped, as he was switched into attack mode. "Now I play Quick Summon!" Frisk said casting the spell.

* * *

 _Quick Summon_

 _Quick-Play Spell Card_

 _Normal Summon 1 monster._

* * *

"This allows me to summon, another monster! So now, with Necroshade in my Graveyard, I am allowed to summon an Elemental HERO without any sacrifices!" Frisk explained, terrifing Bonaparte. "H-How did you study that Deck so fast!?" "Let's say I seen it used a few times, with one of my best friends." Frisk stared at Jaden who told her "Go get him, Frisk!" Frisk nodded.

"And the HERO I chose is Bladedge!" A golden figure with gold blades on his elbows appeared.

* * *

 _Elemental HERO Bladegde_

 _Earth Type_

 _Level 7_

 _Warrior_

 _ATK: 2700_

 _DEF: 1800_

 _If this card attacks a Defense Position monster, inflict piercing battle damage to your opponent._

* * *

"First, Great Tornado show that emperor a piece of his mind!" Frisk ordered as Great Tornado fired some winds, that destroyed Toy Emperor as Bonaparte lost 700 points. **(Bonaparte: 4000)** They heard some racket as they looked seeing some carpetiers repairing the dorm. Frisk smiled, as she said "Bladedge show the Toy Soldier some advice!" Bladedge charged as it destroyed Toy Soldier as Bonaparte lost 2300 points. **(Bonaparte: 1700)** "Wildheart, take it to him!" Wildheart charged as he slashed the other Toy Soldier in half while Bonaparte lost 1100 points. **(Bonaparte: 0600)** Bonaparte realizing he is still in laughed "You actually had me worried."

"Good, because I play Battle Repeat!" Frisk played.

* * *

 _Battle Repeat_

 _Quick-Play Spell Card_

 _Activate only if your opponent's has less than 1000 Life Points. Repeat your battle phase._

* * *

"If your Life Points are lower than 1000, I can repeat my Battle Phase." Frisk smirked as Bonaparte panicked again. "B-But my plan was flawless what went wrong!?" Bonaparte asked. "Well the thing that is wrong, was that you didn't destroy Great Tornado when you had the chance. Great Tornado, show him what I mean!" Frisk called, as Great Tornado happily done it as Bonaparte lost 2800 points, ending the duel.

* * *

 **Frisk: 1300**

 **Bonaparte: 0000**

 **Frisk wins the Duel!**

* * *

"That's game!" Frisk said, repeating Jaden. "Hey that's my line!" Jaden told him. They all started laughing, as Chazz sighed happy the dorm was in perfect shape.

* * *

 **Frisk won against Bonaparte! Haha! Now that is true talent! Maybe he learned his lesson. Next up Bella's duel against Alexis. The first time Alexis is dueling in this series! Be sure to review!**

* * *

The door to the dorm opened showing Bella, and Jim getting out with white paint on them, as they see everyone laughing as Bella asked the author in confusion "Hey, what did we miss?"

(A/N: Trust me, you don't want to know.)


	9. Obelisk White?

**It is now time for Alexis, and Atticus together to try to beat Bella two, to one. ENJOY!**

* * *

The doors to the Obelisk Blue dorm opened, as everyone looked seeing it was Bella, with Jim. Questions are started to get thrown to them.

"Bella?"

"What's with the White cloaks?"

"Who's your friend?"

"Are you two on a date or something?"

Bella chuckled, as Jim answered "You could say that. What we are doing is something you want to be in." "Listen up dorks. Slifer Red, Obelisk Blue, Ra Yellow they are all jokes! If you all want to be in the Big Leagues then come join the most powerful group me, and Jim are in: The Society of Light!" That raised questions to the Obelisk Blue residents. The Society of Light? What is the Society of Light? They never heard of something like that before, and whatever it is it doesn't sound good to them.

"Society of Light? What are you two talking about?"

"And who are you calling dorks?"

"Yeah, you are just jealous that we are more elite than you two are."

"And that your one-eyed friend is a Transfer Student."

Bella laughed, as she smirked "Me, jealous of you punks? Me, and Jim are elite members of the most powerful organization in the world!" "The Society of Light!" She, and Jim cried out smirking. The Obelisk Blue residents thought they are starting to go crazy as they decided the best thing to do was leave.

"Uh... yeah. Well good luck with that."

"But we were just leaving."

"Yeah, and I suggest you two start doing the same."

"Listen here!" Jim announced, getting serious as he crossed his arms. "Me, and Bella might think you all need a demostration of how powerful it will be."

"What your gonna duel all of us?"

That question by that student got all the other Obelisk Blue students laughing, thinking that the two weren't-

"Yes."

...serious. The Obelisk Blue students were caught off-guard as one of them question "You two really are nuts are you?" Bella, and Jim activated their Duel Disks as Bella called "Let's rock!"

* * *

 _Meanwhile..._

 _What was there was Chara inside a dark void that seemed to be the inside of Frisk's soul as he said "Even though this place really does suit me, I can't help but feel bored. SO BORED! Aw well, no use complaining. Even though I really like it to be able to have a bit of light somewhere." Then something started to glow, as he looked saying "...And I didn't mean it."_

 _"What's with that glow? It feels... evil. I better check it out." Chara floated over. He started to think what was happening. After all in this void is where he rest in Frisk's soul until he manages to break out, which would be one-day. But until that day comes he spends his time in her soul alone, cold, and a bit lonely which was a ridiculous word for him to actually use on himself._

 _But not like he is complaining since he lost to both Frisk, and Jaden he is trying to get himself stronger. But with this glow, he feels he is being opposed. He sees it is a white glow, as he called "HEY!" The glow looked with a red opened smirk, and red eyes, as Chara yelled "I don't know who you are, but you better leave!"_

 ** _"You are the Darkness Spirit inside this being. Soon she will see the Light."_** _The light laughed in a demonic voice. Chara questioned "The Light? What are you talking about?" **"This girl will see the Light soon, and you the darkness spirit will not be in the way!"** The light laughed. Chara was getting very annoyed by this thing, "Hey look, you are talking like an amateur! Unless you want to die, I suggest you get out of here!"_

 ** _"Fool! You cannot hope to destroy the Light of Destruction!"_** _The light laughed as he towered over Chara. Chara wasn't scared, and he now knows the name of this thing. The Light of Destruction. "Well, Light of Destruction what do you want?" He questioned. The Light of Destruction laughed, **"This world will see the light, as well as this girl!"** "I don't know what you are talking about, Light of Destruction! So you better explain it to me!" Chara yelled, as he pulled his knife out._

 ** _"The explanation is that, this girl will soon see the Light. Everytime she nearly loses a duel, the Light inside her soul will grow bigger. And if she loses a duel then she will finally see the Light!"_** _The Light of Destruction laughed/explained. Chara thought this is bad news. True he doesn't want to help Frisk, and he hates her, but he refuses to let this thing take it away from him._ 'This thing reminds me of my time back at the real world, before I went to Mt. Ebott.' _Chara thought._

* * *

 _Flashback 3000 years ago:_

 _A young Chara in a city that looks like a place of midevil times was walking down a dirt road, as he sees a light blue haired human, with blue eyes, and green clothes talking to some people as he called out "Hey, Yubel!" The human Yubel turned to him, as she said "Ah! Chara it's been a while." "Yeah, it has been. Haha. Listen Yubel, I have been reading books, about this thing called the Light of Destruction, and it sounded very bad. Do you happen to know it?" Chara asked her._

 _Yubel frowned as she explained "Yes I did. The King have told me, that it was a person's destiny to destroy it. And that being must held the Gentle Darkness, and then he needs a Guardian to watch over him, until adulthood where he would be able to destroy it." "Whoa, so does he know who that is?" Chara asked him. Yubel nodded saying "It was the prince. The prince is the one who will be the one to destroy the Light of Destruction. I volunteered to be the Guardian."_

 _"And he said yes?" Chara asked him. Yubel nodded "Yes, I am afraid we won't see each other again, for a long time." "Sister, what are you saying?" Chara asked her. Yubel had tears in her eyes, as she said "We might not see each other again, forever brother!" Chara soon got it as tears started to well up in his eyes, as both brother, and sister hugged saying their goodbyes._

* * *

'This thing is what got both me, and Yubel separate forever!' _Chara thought glaring at the Light of Destruction remembering that. **"Now that was starting, it is now time for this girl to see the Light!"** The Light of Destruction laughed. Chara grunted realizing that he is never letting this thing complete his mission, "Not if I can help it!" He charged, as he tried to slash but the Light of Destruction held him in place as it laughed **"You can never destroy the Light of Destruction!"** Chara disappeared as the Light of Destruction laughed evilly._

* * *

"It's an emergency!"

"Let me guess someone stole your hairbrush?" Alexis asked dully. One of the girls that went to her, and the other Jasmine said "Even worse!" "Something happen to our dorm!" Mindy answered to them. Alexis said "Well their had been things going on around here lately, but this better be legit." She ran, with the others as they saw that the Obelisk Blue dorm looks...

...White, completely White.

"Is that the blue barrecks?" Tyranno asked them. Syrus answered "Not anymore from what it looks like." "What happened to the dorm, wasn't it Blue?" Undyne asked, as they covered their eyes by how bright it is. Jasmine added "And White, is so not my color." Alexis sees something as she, Jasmine, and Mindy ran over seeing it was Atticus, as Frisk asked "Hey is he okay?" "Lex, Frisk the whole dorm has gone nuts, I tried to do something but, I was just too late." Atticus explained as he was helped getting back up.

"Yeah, look over there." Jaden pointed ahead as they looked seeing the Obelisk Blue residents, wearing the same white cloaks that Bella, and Jim were wearing. Speaking of Bella, and Jim they were seating on chairs in front of the doors of the dorms, with Belowski wearing a White cloak as well sitting on Bella's lap as the girl he is on was ruffling his hair, as Alexis groaned "You gotta be kidding." "Bella, Belowski what is going on?" Toriel asked them.

Bella spotted them as she said "Oh just a bit of evolution Toriel, and me, Jim, and Belowski will see to it that the whole world sees the light!" The students wearing the White Blazers started chanting.

"ALL HAIL THE SOCIETY OF LIGHT!"

"ALL HAIL THE SOCIETY OF LIGHT!"

"ALL HAIL THE SOCIETY OF LIGHT!"

"ALL HAIL THE SOCIETY OF LIGHT!"

Everyone sweat-dropped, as Sans told Chazz "And I thought your chant is annoying." Which made his enemy roll his eyes in annoyance. Mettaton said **"They seemed to be brainwashed."** "Nah, it's nothing like that Metta-Dude! We just see the light, for master Sartorius that's all!" Belowski explained, saying things cooly.

"ALL HAIL MASTER SARTORIUS!"

"ALL HAIL MASTER SARTORIUS!"

"ALL HAIL MASTER SARTORIUS!"

"ALL HAIL MASTER SARTORIUS!"

"Sartorius?" Frisk asked surprised. Jinzo appeared as he asked to Frisk _"Wasn't he the guy who dueled you sometime ago, after Marek beat you?"_ "Yeah, Jinzo. What is he doing on them?" Frisk asked. Chazz realized something as he asked Frisk "Hey Frisk-y isn't Sartorius, Aster, and Marek's manager?" "Yes, but he is much more than the manager of those losers." Bella said, as she hugged Belowski from behind. Belowski chuckled, as he and Bella touched foreheads. Chazz gagged as he said "Erkk, Frisk let's never do anything like that."

"Oh come on Chazzy I think it's romantic." Frisk told him. Bella got up, as she held Belowski in her arms as she challenged "And you idiots are in the dark. But I will show you the Light, by defeating you losers in a Duel." "Well if it's a duel you want it's a duel you'll get!" Frisk cried. Alexis stopped her, as she said "I'll take this." "Atticus you can join in the duel with your sister if you like." Bella said surprising everyone.

"Wouldn't that be un-fair?" Atticus asked her. Bella chuckled, as Jim said "It's okay, she will handle two opponents by herself." Alexis nodded, along with Atticus.

* * *

Everyone gathered at the arena as Yuzu was with them, and she didn't questioned the White Wearing students, as she asked "Duelists, are you ready?" Bella, Alexis, and Atticus nodded, as Atticus looked troubled as some darkness leaked from the deck he is using, as Yuzu announced "AND DUEL!"

"NOW GAME ON!"

* * *

 **(Dueling Theme: In the End by Lickin Park)**

 **Alexis: 4000**

 **Atticus: 4000**

 **Bella: 8000**

 **Let the Duel begin!**

* * *

Bella 1st Turn:

"I believe the first move is mine Rhodes, I draw!" Bella drew as she looked, as she said "I summon Elemental HERO Sparkman in attack mode!" Sparkman appeared ready to serve his mistress.

* * *

 _Elemental HERO Sparkman_

 _Light Type_

 _Level 4_

 _Warrior_

 _ATK: 1600_

 _DEF: 1400_

 _An Elemental HERO and a warrior of light who proficiently wields many kinds of armaments. His Static Shockwave cuts off the path of villainy._

* * *

"And I lay two face-downs, and end my turn." Bella end her turn.

Alexis 1st Turn:

Alexis drew, a card as she said "I draw!" She then added "Now I summon, Cyber Tutu in attack mode!" A girl wearing a brown, and white spandex suit, a blue glass visor, some roses on her, and a tutu appeared.

* * *

 _Cyber Tutu_

 _Earth Type_

 _Level 3_

 _Warrior_

 _ATK: 1000_

 _DEF: 800_

 _If the ATK of each monster your opponent controls is higher than the ATK of this card, this card can attack your opponent directly._

* * *

"Next I will equip her with, Angel Wing!" A pair of wings grew on Cyber Tutu.

* * *

 _Angel Wing_

 _Equip Spell Card_

 _When the equipped monster inflicts Battle Damage to your opponent, inflict 300 damage to your opponent. When this face-up card is sent to the Graveyard, draw 1 card._

* * *

"So now, since you have a monster out that has more than Cyber Tutu's attack points, Cyber Tutu can attack you directly!" Alexis called, as Cyber Tutu charged, as she landed a good kick at Bella who grunted as she smirked taunting "Are your ballerina lessons up?" While he Life Points decreased by 1000. **(Bella: 7000)** "That's not all, since Cyber Tutu with Angel Wing, inflicted damage to you it strikes you with 300 more points." Alexis added. Bella smirked as she glowed red losing 300 more points. **(Bella: 6700)**

"Now I lay one card face-down, and end my turn." Alexis ended her turn, looking at her brother as he nodded.

Atticus 1st Turn:

Atticus drew a card, as he said "I will summon Red-Eyes Wyvern, in attack mode!" A dragon a bit smaller than the Red-Eyes Black Dragon appeared.

* * *

 _Red-Eyes Wyvern_

 _Dark Type_

 _Level 4_

 _Dragon_

 _ATK: 1800_

 _DEF: 1600_

 _You can remove this card in your Graveyard from play during the End Phase of a turn in which you did not Normal Summon or Set to Special Summon 1 "Red-Eyes Black Dragon" from your Graveyard._

* * *

"And I will give him the Dragon Heart spell card!" Atticus added.

* * *

 _Dragon Heart_

 _Normal Spell Card_

 _Send 3 Dragon-Type monsters from your Deck to the Graveyard to select 1 Dragon-Type monster you control. It gains 1000 ATK until the End Phase. You cannot Normal Summon or Set this turn._

* * *

"With this I can send three Dragon monsters to the Graveyard, and then give my Wyvern 1000 more points until end of turn, and I can't summon anything else this turn!" Atticus said, as he send a Troop Dragon, a Red-Eyes Black Dragon and a Cave Dragon to his Graveyard, as Red-Eyes Wyvern's power rises. **(ATK: 1800 + 1000 = 2800)** "So now attack her Sparkman!" Atticus cried, as the Wyvern fired a blast as the Sparkman was destroyed, and Bella lost 1200 points. **(Bella: 5500)** "And thanks to this spell here, called Dragon's Wrath, Wyvern can attack again, but can only hit you with half it's attack points!" Atticus added.

* * *

 _Dragon Wrath_

 _Quick-Play Spell Card_

 _Select one Dragon-Type monster you control, it can attack again but it can only attack with half it's ATK until end of turn._

* * *

Wyvern's power lowered. **(ATK: 2800 - 1400 = 1400)** "Now strike again!" Atticus cried, as the Wyvern fired again as Bella lost 1400 points. **(Bella: 4100)** "And I lay a face-down, that's all." Atticus ended his turn as the effects of both Dragon Heart, and Dragon Wrath expired. **(ATK: 1400 + 400 = 1800)**

* * *

 **Alexis: 4000**

 **Atticus: 4000**

 **Bella: 4100**

* * *

Bella 2nd Turn:

Jaden cried "Sweet! Alexis, and Atticus are in the lead!"

Bella lifted her head, as she smirked "Perfect, I play Call of the Haunted!"

* * *

 _Call of the Haunted_

 _Continuous Trap Card_

 _Activate this card by targeting 1 monster in your Graveyard; Special Summon that target in Attack Position. When this card leaves the field, destroy that target. When that target is destroyed, destroy this card._

* * *

Sparkman returned, as she drew a card, "Now I play Polymerization!"

* * *

 _Polymerization_

 _Normal Spell Card_

 _Fusion Summon 1 Fusion Monster from your Extra Deck, using monsters from your hand or field as Fusion Materials._

* * *

"So now, I fuse Elemental HEROs Necroshade, and Sparkman, with Destiny HERO - Double Dude into the Reversed HERO Dark-Light!" Bella cried, as the dark Elemental HERO, with Sparkman, and the cloaked Destiny HERO appeared as they jumped in a vortex as something came out. What it was is a warrior that looks like a mixture of light, and darkness with claws, a monster form, and Sparkman's armor.

* * *

 _Reversed HERO Dark-Light_

 _Dark Type_

 _Level 8_

 _Warrior/Fusion_

 _ATK: 2900_

 _DEF: 1000_

 _"Destiny HERO - Double Dude" + "Elemental HERO Necroshade" + "Elemental HERO Sparkman"_

 _Must be Fusion Summoned, and cannot be Special Summoned, by any other ways. This card can attack twice during the same Battle Phase however if that is activated: It loses 1000 ATK until the end phase. If this card is destroyed, you can Special Summon 2 "Yin Yang Tokens" (Warrior-Type/DARK/Level 4/ATK 1000/DEF 1000) during your next Standby Phase. If the two tokens are destroyed Special Summon 1 monster from your opponent's Graveyard, to your side of the field._

* * *

"Reversed HERO?" Alexis asked in confusion. Atticus said "I don't think the Reversed HEROs have been known yet." "Your right they haven't been known yet, that is because this is only the first time they are being introduced. And soon they will be introduced everyone to the Light starting with you two!" Bella answered smirking.

Jaden asked "Hey Frisk, you ever heard of the Reverse HEROs?" "No, I thought you do." Frisk told him. Chazz told him "Maybe, they have just been made." "Hey wait a minute Bella is using both her Destiny HERO, and her Elemental HERO decks!" Lucy realized remembering what kind of deck Bella is using right now. That shocked everyone. If Bella is using both her decks against them then their doomed because they know that Bella is severely strong against anyone she faces.

If she uses the two decks at once she will beat anyone she faces. And with these new Reversed HEROs it made her even stronger. "Hey isn't that a bit of an overkill since we know how strong Bella is with just one of those decks!?" David cried finding this insane. Sara told him "I think Bella doesn't care."

"She's right, I don't care. And I will make you two see the light soon enough." Bella smirked. Alexis, and Atticus grunted ready to see what Bella has against them. "First I play the Field Spell, Reversed Capital!" A city rose looking like a mixture of Light, and Darkness much like a Yin Yang like city.

* * *

 _Reversed Capital_

 _Field Spell Card_

 _You take no battle damage involving "Reversed HERO" monsters. As long as their is 1 "Reversed HERO" monster out on the field you take no effect damage. All monsters you control that has "Reversed HERO" in it's name gains' 500 ATK, and DEF. If a "Reverse HERO" monster you control battles an opponent's monster with higher ATK, reduce it's ATK by 1000, until the end of the Damage Step._

* * *

"What's this?" Atticus asked, as Dark-Light glowed. **(ATK: 2900 + 500 = 3400) (DEF: 1000 + 500 = 1500)** "Now, Dark-Light attack that Dragon!" Bella cried, as Dark-Light rushed as it destroyed The Dragon as Atticus took 1600 points of damage. **(Atticus: 2400)** "And by reducing it's attack points by 1000 it can attack one more time." Bella said, as Dark-Light roared. **(ATK: 3400 - 1000 = 2400)** "Now attack that Cyber Tutu!" Bella cried, as Dark-Light attacked, and destroyed Cyber Tutu as Alexis grunted losing 1400 Life Points. **(Alexis: 2600)**

"Whoa! Bella already has them in a tough spot!" Jaden cried, not believing the tables has turned in Bella's favor. Scotty grunted saying "What do you expect this is Bella. She always turns the tables on someone." "But not this strong!" Flowey cried.

Bella smirked as the White Blazer wearing students cheered at her, with Belowski cheered "Make them see the light, honey!" "Their insane!" Alexis grunted. Atticus nodded agreeing. "If you think that's good wait until you encounter this." Bella smirked. "I play the other face-down, Revered Signal!" A light appeared as it showed a mighty R.

* * *

 _Reversed Signal_

 _Normal Trap Card_

 _Activate only if two monsters your opponent controls are destroyed. Inflict 1000 damage to your opponent, then Special Summon 1 "Reversed HERO" monster from your extra deck, by discarding the Fusion Materials needed for it. (This Special Summon, is treated as a Fusion Summon) Then activate one Continuous Trap Card from your Deck._

* * *

"With this, I can send both Elemental HERO Clayman, and Destiny HERO - Diamond Dude, to my graveyard, in order to Special Summon, the Reversed HERO Clay Diamond!" Bella said, as a warrior that has Clayman's rock hard body, but has Crystals on him, appeared.

* * *

 _Reversed HERO Clay Diamond_

 _Earth Type_

 _Level 7_

 _Warrior/Fusion_

 _ATK: 2700_

 _DEF: 2000_

 _"Elemental HERO Clayman" + "Destiny HERO - Diamond Dude"_

 _Must be Fusion Summoned, and cannot be Special Summoned by any other ways. Once per turn: You can excavate the top card of your Deck, and if it is a Normal Spell Card, send it to the Graveyard, otherwise place it on the bottom of your Deck. During the Main Phase of your next turn, you can activate the effect of that Spell Card in your Graveyard (even if you no longer control this face-up card). If this card is destroyed, and sent to the Graveyard destroy one monster your opponent controls._

* * *

"But first thanks to Reversed Signal it inflicted 1000 points of damage to you two." Bella smirked, as Alexis, and Atticus grunted as the light from the Trap blinded them, taking the effect damage. **(Atticus: 1400) (Alexis: 1600)** While Clay Diamond gains more power thanks to Reversed Capital. **(ATK: 2700 + 500 = 3200) (DEF: 2000 + 500 = 2500)** "Then I can activate one Continuous Trap Card from my deck. And I chose Twin Bow Centaur!" Bella cried, as a Cetaur carrying bows on both sides appeared.

* * *

 _Twin Bow Centaur_

 _Continuous Trap Card_

 _You cannot declare an attack during the turn you activate this card's effect. Once per turn, you can select 1 monster you control and 1 monster your opponent controls, then toss a coin. ● If you call it right: Remove from play the monster your opponent controls, and inflict damage to your opponent equal to the original ATK of that monster. ● If you call it wrong: Remove from play the monster you control, and take damage equal to the original ATK of that monster._

* * *

"Since I already declared an attack, I can't use his ability. So that will be all I suppose." Bella smirked.

Alexis 2nd Turn:

Alexis grunted _'This little snit.'_ "Okay, my draw, and by the way since Angel Wings was in the Graveyard I am allowed to draw another card!" She made the draw, as she smirked "Okay, I play Polymerization! So now, I fuse Etoile Cyber, with Blade Staker into Cyber Blader!" The two lady warriors appeared, as they fused into a long blue haired warrior, with a red, and blue armor, some blade skates, a blue visor, and a determined appearance.

* * *

 _Cyber Blader_

 _Earth Type_

 _Level 6_

 _Warrior_

 _ATK: 2100_

 _DEF: 800_

 _"Etoile Cyber" + "Blade Skater"_

 _A Fusion Summon of this card can only be conducted with the above Fusion Material Monsters. While your opponent controls only 1 monster, this card cannot be destroyed by battle. While your opponent controls only 2 monsters, double this card's ATK. While your opponent controls only 3 monsters, negate the effects of your opponent's Spell, Trap, and Effect Monsters._

* * *

"Now that's my kind of warrior!" Undyne cried impressed by Cyber Blader's style. "Now, I play Fusion Weapon! So now Cyber Blader gains 1500 more attack, and defense points!" Alexis cried, as Cyber Blader's arm was made into a blade.

* * *

 _Fusion Weapon_

 _Equip Spell Card_

 _Equip only to a Level 6 or lower Fusion Monster. The equipped monster gains 1500 ATK and DEF._

* * *

"And since you have two monsters out, Cyber Blader's power doubles!" Alexis added, as Cyber Blader glowed. **(ATK: 2100 x 2 + 1500 = 5700) (DEF: 800 + 1500 = 2300)** "Now, I play Mystical Space Typhoon!" Alexis casted the spell card.

* * *

 _Mystical Space Typhoon_

 _Quick-Play Spell Card_

 _Target 1 Spell/Trap Card on the field; destroy that target._

* * *

"So now your Centaur Trap is gone!" Alexis cried, as the Centaur was destroyed. "Now Cyber Blader attack her Reversed HERO Dark-Light!" Alexis cried, as Cyber Blader swiped her leg at the Reversed HERO, as it was destroyed. But to everyone's shocked... Bella did not lose any points! **(Bella: 4100)** "How come you didn't lose any points!?" Alexis demanded.

"It was thanks to my field spell, all damage that involves a Reversed HERO to me is zero." Bella explained, as Cyber Blader's power dropped since Bella now has 1 monster. **(ATK: 5700 - 2100 = 3600)** But even with that it is still the strongest monster on the field. Alexis then said "Fine, that will be all."

Atticus 2nd Turn:

 **(Change Dueling Theme: Rebirthing by Skillet)**

Atticus drew a card, as he closed his eyes before he opened one and called out "This, duel is over!" That alarmed the two girls. "I hearby remove my Red-Eyes Wyvern from the game, in order to Special Summon, Red-Eyes Black Dragon from my Graveyard!" A Black dragon more powerful than Atticus' Wyvern appeared.

* * *

 _Red-Eyes Black Dragon_

 _Dark Type_

 _Level 7_

 _Dragon_

 _ATK: 2400_

 _DEF: 2000  
_

 _A ferocious dragon with a deadly attack._

* * *

Bella stepped back yelling in disgust "Filthy sledge of darkness!" "And that is not all, next I send him back to my Graveyard, in order to play Red-Eyes Darkness Dragon!" Atticus cried, as the Red-Eyes Dragon evolved into a six winged, and red version of it's self, roaring.

* * *

 _Red-Eyes Darkness Dragon_

 _Dark Type_

 _Level 9_

 _Dragon_

 _ATK: 2400_

 _DEF: 2000_

 _Cannot be Normal Summoned/Set. Must be Special Summoned (from your hand) by Tributing 1 "Red-Eyes B. Dragon" and cannot be Special Summoned by other ways. This card gains 300 ATK for each Dragon-Type monster in your Graveyard._

* * *

Due to it's Special Ability, since their are 4 Dragons in Atticus' Graveyard it gains 1200 points. **(ATK: 2400 + 1200 = 3600)** Darkness leaked from his deck, as Atticus cried "Now Darkness Dragon attack, her Reversed HERO!" The Darkness Dragon attacked, as Clay Diamond was destroyed, while thanks to the Field Spell, Bella didn't lose any points. "Now, I play Mischief of the Time Goddess!" Atticus quickly said.

* * *

 _Mischief of the Time Goddess_

 _Quick-Play Spell Card_

 _Skip 1 turn, to your turn's Battle Phase._

* * *

"So now, I can attack one more time! Darkness Dragon attack her directly!" Atticus cried. The Darkness Dragon attacked, as the Field Spell didn't protected Bella this time as she lost 3600 points while laying her head down. **(Bella: 0500)** "Yeah Atticus!" Mindy cheered. Jasmine backed up "Show that girl her place!" "That will be all!" Atticus grunted as the Darkness to take his toll on him, worrying his sister.

* * *

 **Alexis: 1600**

 **Atticus: 1400**

 **Bella: 0500**

* * *

Bella 3rd Turn:

In the fog, Bella called "My draw!" She was shown drawing a card, as she smirked seeing what it was. "I activate my Dark-Light's Special ability, since he was destroyed during this main phase two Yin Yang tokens are created." At that saying two tokens, one dark, and one white appeared.

* * *

 _Yin Yang Token x2_

 _Dark Type_

 _Level 4_

 _Warrior_

 _ATK: 1000_

 _DEF: 1000_

 _Special Summoned through the effect of "Reversed HERO Dark-Light"_

* * *

"Next I activate these two Trap cards! Reversed LIGHT, and Reversed DARK!" Bella played placing the Traps on the field.

* * *

 _Reversed LIGHT_

 _Continuous Trap Card_

 _You can activate this card from your hand, only if their is one "Reversed HERO" monster in your Graveyard._

* * *

 _Reversed DARK_

 _Continuous Trap Card_

 _You can activate this card from your hand, only if their is one "Reversed HERO" monster in your Graveyard._

* * *

"And I can activate them from my hand, if their is one Reversed HERO monster in my graveyard. Now I activate Reversed TWILIGHT from my hand!" Bella played.

* * *

 _Reversed TWILIGHT_

 _Continuous Spell Card_

 _Activate only if you have "Reversed LIGHT", and "Reversed DARK" on the field. Tribute two monsters on your field, then send this card, and "Reversed LIGHT", and "Reversed DARK" to the Graveyard, to Special Summon 1 "Reversed HERO Twi-Justice" from your Deck, or Hand._

* * *

"With this powerful spell card, since I have these two Traps on the field, and two monsters on the field I can send all five of them to the Grave, in order to Special Summon the Ultimate HERO, Reversed HERO Twi-Justice!" Bella cried, as the cards on Bella's side disappeared, as what appeared in the shadow, and light together was a HERO unlike any other. It is wearing light armor, with darkness body, long black hair, red eyes, big muscles, black pants, and has on knuckles bracers.

* * *

 _Reversed HERO Twi-Justice_

 _Light Type_

 _Level 10_

 _Warrior_

 _ATK: 0_

 _DEF: 0_

 _Cannot be Normal Summoned/Set. Must be Special Summoned with "Reversed TWILIGHT", and cannot be Special Summoned by any other ways. This monster also becomes a Dragon-Type monster. Once Per Turn: This card cannot be destroyed by battle. This card gains 300 ATK for every level on your opponent's monsters. If this card destroys an opponent's monster by battle it gains 1000 ATK. When this card attacks, select and destroy one Spell/Trap your opponent controls._

* * *

Alexis, and Atticus gasped seeing how strong it looks. "For every Level on your monsters it gains 300 attack points. Since Cyber Blader is a level 6, and your Darkness Dragon is a Level 9 that is 4500 points." Bella smirked, as the fog cleared showing she is having what looks like white hair, and red eyes. Twi-Justice powered up, **(ATK: 0 + 4500 = 4500)** "Now, Twi-Justice attack Cyber Blader!" Bella cried. Twi-Justice rushed as the Fusion Weapon on Cyber Blader suddenly exploded as Alexis demanded "What happened to Fusion weapon!?" "Simple when Twi-Justice attacks I can select, and destroy one spell, or trap my opponent controls." Bella smirked.

With Fusion Weapon gone Cyber Blader lost it's boost **(ATK: 3600 - 1500 = 2100) (DEF: 2300 - 1500 = 800)** Alexis tried to put on a last stand, "Thanks to Cyber Blader's ability, you can't destroy her if you only have one monster out!" "But you still take damage, now go!" Bella cried, as Twi-Justice punched Cyber Blader as Alexis screamed as she was sent over the air losing 2400 Life Points. **(Alexis: 0000)** "Lex!" Atticus cried. Alexis landed hard on her back, as Atticus stared in shock.

Atticus glared at Bella, as a dark fog took over him, as a mask appeared, as the fog cleared showing Atticus is wearing the mask. It reminded everyone of the Gastky Shadows wearing a mask like that. Since Cyber Blader is off the field Twi-Justice lost some of it's power. **(ATK: 4500 - 1800 = 2700)** "Your move dear Atticus." Bella taunted.

Atticus 3rd Turn:

Atticus drew, as he said "I am not Atticus cutie. My name is Nightshroud, and I will show you the power of the Shadow Realm!" "Nightshroud? Wasn't he a Shadow Rider, that was Kuro's partner?" Sans asked remembering that name, since he, Flowey, and Frisk encountered Kuro a year ago. Alton nodded as he answered "Yeah, that's what I remembered while being possessed by Kuro, but wasn't Nightshroud sent to the Shadow Realm?"

"Looks like he survived inside Atticus." Frisk confirmed.

Bella sneered "Shadows, should be terminated!" "Oh really let's see if you have what it takes to beat me cutie." Nightshroud smirked, as he checked over his hand. Nightshroud smirked, "And I will think I start by activating Dragon's Gunfire. With this your Life Points are reduced to zero, since inflicts 800 points of damage to you."

* * *

 _Dragon's Gunfire_

 _Normal Spell Card_

 _If you control a Dragon-Type monster: Activate 1 of these effects._  
 _● Inflict 800 damage to your opponent._  
 _● Target 1 monster with 800 or less DEF; destroy that target._

* * *

Darkness Dragon fired a blast at Bella, who smirked before a piece of Light took the blast, as Nightshroud demanded "What just happened!?" "This field spell that's what, dear Nightshroud. If I have at least one Reversed HERO out, this Field Spell protects me from all effect damage." Bella smirked. Nightshroud smirked declaring "Then I will trash your hero before finishing you off!" "Oh really? Tell me have been in the Shadows all your life, dear Nightshroud?" Bella smirked.

Nightshroud frowned as he demanded "Yeah, what of it?" "Because I will make you see the Light!" Bella smirked, as the White Blazer students behind her cheered. Nightshroud argued "See the Light? What kind of nonsense is that? I will make you see the Shadows upon your loss! Darkness Dragon go! Attack her Reverse HERO!" The Darkness Dragon fired a blast as it hit Twi-Justice head-on, as Nightshroud smirked. It went away once he saw Twi-Justice was unharmed.

"Once per turn Twi-Justice can't be destroyed by battle." Bella smirked, at him. Nightshroud grunted before saying "Fine, I end my turn."

* * *

 **Alexis: 0000**

 **Nightshroud: 1400**

 **Bella: 0500**

 **Alexis loses the Duel.**

* * *

Bella 4th Turn:

"And that's the last move your ever make." Bella smirked as she drew a card. "Reversed HERO Twi-Justice attack!" Twi-Justice rushed as she said "And I activate Ego Boost!"

* * *

 _Ego Boost_

 _Quick-Play Spell Card_

 _When a monster declares an attack: Target 1 face-up monster on the field; it gains 1000 ATK until the end of the Battle Phase._

* * *

"So now Reversed HERO Twi-Justice gains 1000 more attack points!" Bella cried, as Twi-Justice gains points. **(ATK: 2700 + 1000 = 3700)** "It's over dear Nightshroud, and since a Reversed HERO is attack a monster with more attack power that monster loses 1000 attack points!" Nigtshroud's eyes widen hearing that, as he looked seeing Darkness Dragon's power draining. **(ATK: 3900 - 1000 = 2900)** Twi-Justice destroyed Darkness Dragon, as Nightshroud lost 800 points. **(Nightshroud: 0600)** "Also since Twi-Justice is now Dragon on the field, you take a taste of your own medicine when I activate my own Dragon's Gunfire!" Bella cried.

Twi-Justice fired a blast as Nightshroud screamed losing 800 points, as the duel ends.

* * *

 **Alexis: 0000**

 **Nightshroud: 0000**

 **Bella: 0500**

 **Bella wins the Duel!**

* * *

Nightshroud continued screaming as the mask on him vanished, as Atticus collapsed while everyone went to him, and Alexis. Alexis said she have seen the light, but Atticus didn't since Nightshroud is in him. Both Chara, and Nightshroud protected Atticus, and Frisk from this 'light', but with Alexis in the Society of Light, they have a feeling it will be tougher since they don't know what is going on.

* * *

 **Thanks to Nightshroud, Atticus was able to resist the Light like Frisk. Next up is Frisk against the famous Howard X Miller, and his Mill Deck. Be sure to review!**


	10. Not playing with a Full Deck!

**Time to see if Frisk has what it takes, to defeat Horward X Miller, and his Mill deck. And let me tell ya this is one of my favorites might be because this duel, is treated much like some Court Lecture. I mean it's not every day that you see some Court like things in stuff like anime. True, I don't like court stuff, but it's fun to at least have a bit of comedy, you know what I mean? ENJOY!**

* * *

It was late at night. Alexis was clearly brainwashed since she, and Atticus lost to Bella. It's true that Alexis, has join this Guild called the Society of Light, but Atticus isn't since Nightshroud had took over him, during the Duel. Since then he started blaming himself for allowing Alexis, to lose but everyone confort him telling him it wasn't his fault. At the dock it was Aster, along with Marek on a boat with Aster drinking some coffie, with Marek at his back leaning against the rail, both looking like the are in deep thought.

"Was Sartorius been lying to us Marek? He said we would win our matches but we lost." Aster told his comrade. Marek said "Who cares? Besides I like to know that to. I informed Dad what happened, and he told me that Sartorius was speaking the truth. I just don't get it. Maybe because he made a mistake, or something went wrong?" "Don't know, and Bella went crazy for some reason along with that guy Jim, and her boyfriend Belowski saying they've 'Seen the Light', whatever that is." Aster shrugged.

"That does sound weird but-" A loud honking caught their attention as they looked over seeing it was another boat coming in. Some guy walked down the boat, as it was shown to be a guy, wearing a suit fit for a lawyer, holding a briefcase, long black sneakers, and has on a watch. Aster recognized him, saying "I know that guy!" "You do?" Marek asked him. Aster nodded saying "Yeah, Sartorius' lawyer. But what he's doing here?" "Taking care of work as usual?" Marek guessed.

But they both know what he is was doing on this island: Duel Jaden, and Frisk.

* * *

Meanwhile at the White Dorm...

Bonaparte, along with Jim were talking while Bella, was on a couch with Belowski laying on her catching some Zs, while Bella was rubbing his back, as Bonaparte argued "I thought we have a deal! You, and her will eliminate the Slifer Red Dorm, and I see to it that this White Dorm of your's is a forever part of this school!" "Relax mate, the first step is defeating both Jaden, and Frisk and those two are good as gone soon." Jim dismissed, as he rubbed Shirley's head, making her growl but loving it.

"They are? But how do you two know for sure?" Bonaparte asked them. Bella answered, as she smirked "Because they are walking into our trap, as we speak."

* * *

"Are we there yet? Are we? Are we!?"

"Don't you know a thing called 'patience' pea brain?"

"Flowey don't be rude. You've never been to a party Syrus?"

"...No, Undyne I haven't."

"Well good job over getting one."

It seems like the group with Syrus now wearing a Ra Yellow blazer, was walking toward some location, with Frisk holding a map. "Soon Sarge, how much farther?" Tyranno asked her, just as impatient. "...Right, now!" Frisk called, as she pointed at a cave. "Are party's usually in caves?" Syrus asked finding that a bit off. Papyrus cheered "OH BOY, MORE UNDERGROUND PARTIES!" Sans sweat-dropped, as they walked inside.

They heard a voice announcing "Welcome everyone!" The light's went on, as it revealed it was Sartorius' lawyer. "That guy looks creepy." Chazz muttered. Jaden told Sartorius' lawyer "Hey there we are here for the big cave bash! Are we too early?" "On the contary you all are right on time." Sartorius' lawyer answered confusing everyone. Asgore asked him "Who are you Human?" Frisk, Toriel, and Sans looked at him still not used of Asgore calling people that.

"Howard X Miller, S-Y atterny of law, but you may call me X." Sartorius' lawyer answered bowing in respect. X then said to Frisk, and Jaden "Now Frisk, you and Jaden may not realized but you two, and I held a contract." "What contract?" Frisk asked in confusion not liking the sound of that. "A sign of agreement. If you lose your Slifer Red Dorm, is hereby revoked." X smirked. Frisk gritted her teeth, and then listened. But to her surprise Chara didn't appear to make a smart aleic commit as usual.

 _'He must've finally know the meaning of the words 'Leave me alone.' Serves him right.'_ Frisk thought. Jaden cried, "Losing is not on our schedule." Frisk held an arm out, as she said "Jaden I'll take care of this. Alright X, if I win you can forget Jaden and leave." "Very well, defendant." X said. Frisk raised an eyebrow, as she said "My name is Frisk, not 'defendant'." "You are a defendant Frisk, of your Dorm, being caught in the Guilty session." X explained.

Chazz sweatdropped as he said "Is it just me, or is he been in courts for a long time?" "I think that too, Princeton." Sans nodded in agreement. X announced "Now let's begin the opening statments!" "Okay... this court is now in session please pay attention for the honorable Judge X, prosiding?" Frisk asked, activating her Duel Disk actling like an Officer in a court.

X then said "Indeed, may the case begin!"

"DUEL!"

* * *

 **(Dueling Theme: Nothing Remains)**

 **Frisk: 4000 (Deck: 40/40)**

 **X: 4000 (Deck: 40/40)**

 **Let the Duel Begin!**

* * *

X 1st Turn:

 **(X's Deck: 35/40)**

 **(Frisk's Deck: 35/40)**

X said "Judge's Jury first." He then drew a card, **(X's Deck: 34/40)** He looked at the card he drew, as he said "The prociding's will start with this! Card Destruction! Let the court room be cleaned! With discarding our hands, and picking up, a new hand!"

* * *

 _Card Destruction_

 _Normal Spell Card_

 _Each player discards their entire hand, then draws the same number of cards they discarded._

* * *

"Wait, I now what that deck is." Frisk said paling, as they got a new hand.

 **(X's Deck: 29/40)**

 **(Frisk's Deck: 30/40)**

"That's a Mill deck isn't it?" Frisk asked him. X smirked "Seems like the defendant knows her smarts!"

"A Mill what?" Syrus asked confused. Undyne grunted "A Mill deck, one of the most powerful decks, ever known in card games." **"In my smarts, a Mill Deck's main function is to empty an opponent's deck. To Mill Decks, it's not Life Points, just discarding Opponent's Cards."** Mettaton explained. Toriel added "If it's done correctly it will be very hard to beat." "Frisk needs to be careful, this is her first time facing a Mill Deck." Sans added, worried.

"Your right." They looked, and saw Aster, and Marek as Marek explained "That guy X is Sartorius' lawyer. He has never lost a duel before."

X then said "Now I activate Elegant Light LV4!" A lantern appeared on the field.

* * *

 _Elegant Light LV4_

 _Normal Trap Card_

 _When this card is sent to the Graveyard by a card effect, you can Special Summon 1 Level 4 or lower monster from your Deck._

* * *

"But I will dismiss exhibit A, in order to call in exhibit B. My Trap Sluzer!" X called, as a Machine like spider appeared by the lantern. **(X's Deck: 28/40)**

* * *

 _Trap Sluzer_

 _Dark Type_

 _Level 4_

 _Machine_

 _ATK: 800_

 _DEF: 1300_

 _While this card is in face-up Attack Position, you are unaffected by the effects of Continuous Trap Cards._

* * *

"Next I throw this two face-down, and then rest my case." X ended his turn.

Frisk 1st Turn:

Frisk drew a card **(Frisk's Deck: 29/30)** She needs to be very careful, since she is facing a Mill Deck. She might as well do something though. "I will summon Royal Guard Rookie - Papyrus!" Frisk called, as Papyrus appeared.

* * *

 _Royal Guard Rookie - Papyrus_

 _Dark Type_

 _Level 4_

 _Zombie_

 _ATK: 1600_

 _DEF: 1200_

 _FLIP: Switch one of your opponent's monsters to defense mode, then add one spell, or trap card from your Deck, or Graveyard._

* * *

"Card overule! Your out of order!" X called on, using his court talking again. "Huh?" Frisk seemed confused. X said "And this is why, I give up 1000 points, in order to play my Trap. Monster Register!" A cash register appeared, as X's points lowered. **(X: 3000)**

* * *

 _Monster Register_

 _Continuous Trap Card_

 _Pay 1000 Life Points to activate this card. Each time a monster(s) is Summoned, the controller of the Summoned monster must send cards from the top of their Deck to the Graveyard equal to the Level(s) of the Summoned monster(s)._

* * *

"You see defendant Frisk, you have no case. Against my trap that is. Because 4 of your top cards are sentence to the Card Graveyard!" X called. Frisk asked "And dear Judge why's that?" "You played a level 4 monster, so you held accountable for dismissing four cards! Proceed with the sentence!" X called. The register fired it's tongue after the number showed 4, as it swipe the top four cards of Frisk's deck. Royal Guard Captain - Undyne, Ultimate Offering, Froggit, and Toriel's Judgement. **(Frisk's Deck: 25/40)**

"Hey wait, those are her best cards!" Jaden cried not believing what just happened. Asgore told him "That's what a Mill Deck does to you." "Yeah unless you get those back to your hand, it's stuck there." Flowey added, nodding in agreement.

The register put them in the tray, as Chazz yelled "Hey she needs them in order to win!" "That's why he took them." Aster told him. Marek explained "That Trap Sluzer is protecting him, from Continuous Trap Cards. He fills on Destruction. So instead of worrying about Life Points, he worries on stealing, borrowing, and destroying his opponent's cards. That's the nature of a Mill Deck."

"Seems like this case is opened, and shut!" X concluded. Frisk then called "I happen to object!" X looked at Frisk as she said "As long as I have cards, this case is still on!" "I would happen to agree. It's your turn to testify!" X agreed. Frisk then thought _'Okay I need to take him out as fast as I can! Maybe I will start with that Trap Sluzer, will that work? After all like Marek said, it's protecting X from Continuous Traps, so if I destroy it, then he won't be able to defend himself from his traps!'_

"Okay X. I have a full report right here! A sign of innosense, that the defendant was only protecting himself in self defense against that Trap Sluzer!" Frisk called, as Papyrus begins to charge his attack. X called "I object! Your case doesn't prove anything! Activating, the Trap Card, Threatening Roar!"

* * *

 _Threatening Roar_

 _Normal Trap Card_

 _Your opponent cannot declare an attack during this turn._

* * *

"So now, your attack has come to a close." X smirked, as Frisk gritted her teeth.

Jaden complained "Come on! But where's the fun in that!? Come on this is a game!" "A game! You have a lot to learn Mr. Yuki! Dueling is work, and I expect a naive kid like you to understand!" X smirked at him, as Jaden gritted his teeth. Frisk then challenged "Okay X, make your case on how to go against the defendant!"

* * *

 **Frisk: 4000 (Deck: 25/40)**

 **X: 3000 (Deck: 28/40)**

* * *

X 2nd Turn:

X drew a card. **(X's Deck: 27/40)** "I accept give me an example!" X said, as he looked at the card he drew. "I start with this face-down!" A monster was shown face-down, X then said "Then I introduced two more to the field, your witness council!"

Frisk 2nd Turn:

Frisk drew a card. **(Frisk's Deck: 24/40)** She felt nervous about the monster. She thinks it's a monster that would force her to discard cards. This could be a problem. "Alright, I play the spell card, Instant Caller!" Frisk called.

* * *

 _Instant Caller_

 _Normal Spell Card_

 _Special Summon 1 monster from your hand. If that monster leaves the field banish it instead._

* * *

"This let's me Special Summon a monster, from my hand! And I pick, Reaper Bird!" Frisk called, as a bird appeared.

* * *

 _Reaper Bird_

 _Dark Type_

 _Level 6_

 _Winged Beast_

 _ATK: 2100_

 _DEF: 1900_

 _If this card attacks a DEF position monster, inflict piercing battle damage to your opponent. Once per turn: This card can't be destroyed._

* * *

"And you lose custody of 6 cards!" X called, as the number showed 6 as it swiped the top 6 cards of Frisk's deck. Snowdin, Royal Guard General - Greater Dog, Royal Guard Trickster - Doggo, Uniting of the Six Human Souls, Flowey the Flower, and Sans the Skeleton. **(Frisk's Deck: 18/40)**

Jaden complained "Aw come on! Not Sans!" "Relax Jaden it will be worth it!" Frisk told him, though upset that she lost one of her best cards. X laughed "Order in the court! You do the crime, you do the time! Now continue with your testody so we can move along." "Very well, case been made that the Reaper Bird caught a thief sneaking in!" Frisk called, as Reaper Bird attack the face-down which was revealed to be a pod that was a rock.

* * *

 _Level Pod_

 _Earth Type_

 _Level 2_

 _Rock_

 _ATK: 500_

 _DEF: 500_

 _FLIP: Return all monsters on the field to the Decks. Then, each player must draw cards equal to the combined Levels of their returned monsters, and reveal those cards. If a player doesn't draw 1 of their returned monsters, they must discard all cards they drew._

* * *

"And thanks for Reaper Bird's effect, when it attacks a monster in defense mode the difference cuts from your Life Points!" Frisk called, as X lost 1600 Points. **(X: 1400)** "I think you weren't expecting that." Frisk said. X said that terrified Frisk "On the contray I was hoping for it."

"Thanks to Level Pod's effect all monsters on the field are sent back to the Deck." X explained. He then saw Frisk pocketing Reaper Bird as she explained "When the monster summoned with Instant Caller is removed from the field, it's removed from play instead." "Well then seems like only two are sent back to the decks." At X's saying Papyrus, and Trap Sluzer vanished.

 **(Frisk's Deck: 19/40)**

 **(X's Deck: 28/40)**

They shuffled as X explained "Then count how many stars are on your monsters, and draw that same amount. And if you didn't drew one of the monster's sent back their sentence to the Graveyard." Frisk drew 10, while X drew 4.

 **(Frisk's Deck: 09/40)**

 **(X's Deck: 24/40)**

She sees her cards were Royal Guard Lieutenant - Lesser Dog, Photoshop Flowey, Mettaton EX, Mettaton NEO, Mettaton, Wild Nature's Release, Royal Guard Rescue, Infected Mail, Royal Guard Sound-off, and to her relief Royal Guard Rookie - Papyrus. "Papyrus, I'm good!" Frisk said with a smile. X then said "And mine goes to the Grave." He sent the 4 cards to the Graveyard. "Whoa talk about a tough break, looks like your move back-fired." Jaden told him.

X chuckled "Please, did you really think I would let her go scott-free Mr. Yuki?" Frisk tensed as she said "Well show us, your report!" "Very well, I reveal my report, Purse with a Hole!"

* * *

 _Purse with a Hole_

 _Normal Trap Card_

 _Activate only while your opponent has 6 or more cards in their hand. Send random cards from their hand to the Graveyard until they have 5 cards in their hand. For the rest of this turn, your opponent cannot play cards from their hand._

* * *

"I can use it if you have more than 6 cards in your hand, then it randomly sees your cards, and discards them until your holding 5!" X explained. Frisk tensed saying "That's not good!" The purse emerged as it's tongue checked over her 14 cards. It discarded Wild Nature's Release, Lesser Dog, Royal Guard Sound-off, Photoshop Flowey, Mettaon, EX, and NEO, Infected Mail, and Royal Guard Rescue. That's nine removed. "Hey, that's the Mettatons!" Jaden cried.

"Oh right my trap has another effect, you can't play any other cards from your hand." X explained. Chazz cried annoyed "She's losing her deck, and fast!" "Aw man that Mill Deck sucks!" Frisk complained annoyed by X's Mill Deck. "Hold on, I'm not done!" X cried, activating a trap.

Frisk remembers it saying "Hey, that's Soul Connection!"

* * *

 _Soul Connection_

 _Normal Trap Card_

 _Add 1 Monster Card from your Deck to your hand._

* * *

"Then you know what it does." X smirked. Frisk nodded saying "It allows you to add a monster from your deck!" "And I chose my Key Witness the Trap Sluzer!" X revealed the card to her. **(X's Deck: 23)** "Your move!" Frisk told him.

* * *

 **Frisk: 4000 (Deck: 07/40)**

 **X: 1400 (Deck: 23/40)**

* * *

X 3rd Turn:

X drew a card. **(X's Deck: 22/40)** "I activate the Spell Card, Pot of Greed!"

* * *

 _Pot of Greed_

 _Normal Spell Card_

 _Draw two cards._

* * *

"This lets me draw two cards." X said, making the two draws. **(X's Deck: 20/40)** "Then I will summon out Trap Sluzer!" The machine appeared, as Monster Register send the top 4 cards of X's deck to the Graveyard. **(X's Deck: 16/40)** "So now, like before I am immune to all Continuous Trap Cards, next I lay three face-downs, and end my turn." X said ending his Turn.

Frisk 3rd Turn:

Frisk draw a card. **(Frisk's Deck: 08/40)** "And I activate Gachi Battle!" X suddenly called.

* * *

 _Gachi Battle_

 _Continuous Trap Card_

 _During each player's Main Phase 1, that player must Special Summon 1 Level 4 or lower monster from their Deck in face-up Attack Position. Those monsters are destroyed during the End Phase._

* * *

"Huh?" Frisk never heard of that Trap card in class. "With this during the turn we both must summon a monster from our deck." X explained. Frisk gritted her teeth, _'If this keeps up, I will get more than I bargen for.'_ She looked over her 8 remaining cards, and her eyes stopped on a monster she was shocked seeing: Trap Sluzer. _'How did this get added to my deck?'_ Frisk thought, shocked. She then remembered what Chazz, and her talked about.

* * *

 _Flashback:_

 _"You what?" Frisk asked, as she saw Chazz add a card to her deck. Chazz said "The card I added will help against opponent's Continuous Traps, trust me it will come in handy."_

* * *

 _'Well Chazzy, you were right.'_ Frisk made an open smile she then called to Chazz "Hey Chazzy, I am picking the card you gave me!" Everyone looked at Chazz as he realized what she's talking about and called out "Hot diggidy dog!" She nodded, as she announced "The monster I chose is Trap Sluzer!" X gasped as her machine appeared. **(Frisk's Deck: 07/40)** Due to the effect of Monster Register, Frisk's top four cards were gone. **(Frisk's Deck: 03/40)**

"No! How did...?" X started to panick realizing his plan is starting to turn back on him. Frisk then said "Now I activate two Spell Cards, Mystical Space Typhoon!" She revealed the two spells.

* * *

 _Mystical Space Typhoon x2_

 _Quick-Play Spell Card_

 _Target 1 Spell/Trap Card on the field; destroy that target._

* * *

"Now with these I will discard your face-downs!" Frisk cried, as the Typhoon took over the face-downs. Thanks to Trap Sluzer on Frisk's field she is immune to X's Traps. "With the threat of your Register gone, I will summon out Chaos Necromancer!" The field appeared.

* * *

 _Chaos Necomacer_

 _Dark Type_

 _Level 1_

 _Fiend_

 _ATK: 0_

 _DEF: 0_

 _The ATK of this card is the number of Monster Cards in your Graveyard x 300._

* * *

"Since their are a total of 21 monsters in my Garveyard, that's 6300 points!" Frisk cried, as Necromancer's power boosted. **(ATK: 0 + 300 x 21 = 6300)** "Hold on can't we talk about this?" X asked very nervous. "Sorry!" Frisk cried, smirking.

"MOMMY!"

"NOW NECROMANCER ATTACK THAT TRAP SLUZER!"

The Necromancer attacked, as Trap Sluzer was destroyed, and took X along with it. Sans cried "Frisk just won!"

* * *

 **Frisk: 4000 (Deck: 03/40)**

 **X: 0000 (Deck: 16/40)**

 **Frisk wins the Duel!**

* * *

Frisk then said "Now prosocuter X, has found himself guilty, the sentence: Life of defeat without parole!" Smirking, watching X sobbing over his loss. Marek smirked, as he handed Chazz a card telling him, "Tell Frisk that's a gift from me." Before he, and Aster walked out. Chazz looked seeing it was...

...Blue-Eyes White Dragon.

* * *

 **I know X was supposed to be Deck Out, but a true relies over losing all Life Points so this is better. Next up Sartorius returns, and he confronts Toriel to make her 'See the light'. Be sure to Review!**


	11. Source of Strength! Sartorius vs Toriel

**This chapter is where we will see what Toriel is capable of. Even though I like Sartorius dueling on a Table, X was right sometimes we can't always get what we want. Oh well, beggers can't be chosers. ENJOY!**

* * *

 _In a dark place..._

On a clear glass table was Sartorius who was checking over his Fortune Telling cards. He flipped some over and thought, _'It's just like what I suspected all along, The World is Upright which represents Frisk, while the Emperor which represents Marek is in reverse they will be in the way of my plan, but who could this be?'_ He picked the third card up seeing it was a beautiful maiden, caring over everyone. _'The Empress, shows great compassion, and love toward everyone. And I believe who that is... Frisk's own adoptive mother, and the Queen of Mt Ebott, Toriel. I must find these answer, and make her see the light.'_

* * *

 _Meanwhile back at the Academy..._

In the Slifer Red Dorm, was Toriel baking some pie humming a tune, before she sensed something, and looked over seeing it was Sartorius sitting down, and looking at her way with a creepy grin. "Who are you?" Toriel asked him, feeling suspicious. Sartorius told her "Hello, this is Frisk's dorm is it not?" "Yes it it, I'm it's Headmaster." Toriel answered, nodding. Sartorius asked "Toriel, the adoptive mother of her, and the Queen of Mt. Ebott is it?"

Toriel stared at him strenly before hearing the bell dinging as she answered getting a pie out, "I don't go by that title anymore." "She's the one, who is the Empress I can feel it." Sartorius said out-loud. Toriel told him, as she put the pit on a rack "You are talking out-loud you know. Why are you here?" Sartorius got up, and went to her "Ah yes my apologizes, my name is Sartorius." He handed her a card.

Toriel realized something as she asked "Wait... your Sartorius the one that Bella, and Belowski were talking about?" "Eh. What are you insinuating here ma'am?" Sartorius asked, feeling caught while using his manners. Toriel told him, "Your the one that Brainwashed them! And now Alexis is with them as well!" "But dear Toriel, let me assure you I haven't done anything to your friends. I am dueled them of their own free will, and had them see the Light." Sartorius told her smirking.

Toriel called out "Look here! I know your planning something here, and I will stop you! Whatever it is you want with Frisk, it ain't happening!" ' _Held a great Source of Compassion for her students. I must have it!'_ Sartorius thought smirking. Pharaoh walked in and made a yowl feeling something is wrong, as Sartorius suggested "Why not we held a compromise shall we? I'll agree to face your concerns if you can beat me in a duel." Toriel made a confused look. She then said "So if I beat you, then you'll disband your Society of Light, Guild?"

"Not quite, but I will ask your friends to leave the group, should you manage to defeat me of course." Sartorius told her feeling confident. Toriel nodded agreeing.

* * *

"Aw come on Jaden your not planning to eat all of that are you?"

"Well hey Bastion ate a 100 so I gotta beat 101."

"But he got sick."

"Well I gotta beat his record Frisk."

Flowey noticed something as he asked "Hey aren't those two Aster, and Marek?" They looked, and they saw it was indeed those two. "Hey what are you two doing here?" Undyne asked them. Aster answered "What do you think?" "We came to check out that Duel over there." Marek pointed toward the front of the Slifer Red Dorm, where they see Sartorius, and Toriel were getting ready.

"Toriel?" Asgore asked surprised, seeing her about to duel. "Yeah, but who's that?" Jaden asked. Frisk remembered the cape as she gasped "That's Sartorius!" "Hey yeah, I remembered him! He beat you one time, Frisk and asked you if you can see the light, whatever that is!" Chazz added. Marek told Frisk "Your lucky you were able to resist, he's been my, and Aster's dueling manager for years." "But we now know, that he's been using us. And if I happen to guess, I think he is trying to brainwash your mother Frisk." Aster told her.

"Hold on, she's your mother?" Jaden asked staring at Frisk in disbelief. "Adoptive Jaden." Alpyhs told him sighing. Frisk realized what Aster just said, before she started running "Wait Mom! Don't duel him!" "Frisk!" Chazz, and the others started following.

Toriel got her Duel Disk ready, as she asked "You ready?" She then see Sartorius is fiddling with his as she asked with a sweat-drop "What's wrong?" "Forgive me, Toriel but how do I start this contraption?" Sartorius told her, as he stared at his. Toriel told him "See the big button, press that." Sartorius spotted the button, and pressed it watching in awe as the Duel Disk came to life. "First time using a Duel Disk?" Toriel asked him.

Sartorius told her "The truth is, while I am a excellent Duelist, I never actually used a Duel Disk. What do I say I used more previl methods." "I'm not asking what they are." Toriel told him flat-out.

"GAME ON!"

* * *

 **(Dueling Theme: Battle 2 by FFIX)**

 **Toriel: 4000**

 **Sartorius: 4000**

 **Let the Duel Begin!**

* * *

Toriel 1st Turn:

Toriel said "I'll go first." She drew as she stared at her hand. Since she's a Spellcaster, she decided to go with a Spellcaster deck. "I will summon Dharc the Dark Charmer in defense mode!" A kid with black hair, and a staff wit darkness energy appeared.

* * *

 _Dharc the Dark Charmer_

 _Dark Type_

 _Level 3_

 _Spellcaster_

 _ATK: 500_

 _DEF: 1500_

 _FLIP: Take control of 1 DARK monster your opponent controls, while this card remains face-up on the field._

* * *

She layed a face-down and said "Your move."

Sartorius 1st Turn:

"Impressive move on your first turn." Sartorius told her smirking. "Wait mom!" Toriel, and Sartorius looked over seeing Frisk, and the others were running to them. "Mom, you gotta call this off! Don't you know who your dueling against!?" Frisk asked her. Toriel told her "Don't worry about me Child, I'll be fine. I already got a good lead."

"Let's move on!" Sartorius reminded as he drew a card. He looked, and then said "And I will go with this, Arcana Force I - The Magician in attack mode." A spellcaster like monster appeared.

* * *

 _Arcana Force I - The Magician_

 _Light Type_

 _Level 4_

 _Fairy_

 _ATK: 1100_

 _DEF: 1100_

 _When this card is Summoned, toss a coin:_  
 _● Heads: When a Spell Card is activated, this card's ATK becomes double its original ATK until the End Phase of that turn._  
 _● Tails: When a Spell Card is activated, your opponent gains 500 Life Points._

* * *

A card version of it appeared as Toriel asked "What's this?" "A game of chance. It will continue to rotate until you say stop. If it stops rightside up, it's attack points double when a spell card is casted, but if it's rightside down, you can gain 500 Life Points everytime a spell is activated." Sartorius answered. Toriel nodded understanding, as she called "Stop!" The card started to slow down as it stopped...

...Rightside up.

"It's rightside up, so now everytime a spell is played it's Strength doubles." Sartorius smirked. He then said "Next I activate my Future Vision spell card!"

* * *

 _Future Vision_

 _Normal Spell Card_

 _Activate only while your opponent controls a face-up monster. You pick up cards from the top of their Deck until you pick up a Monster Card. If it is the same Type as the monster on your opponents side of the field, your opponent gains 1000 Life Points and all cards that were picked up return to their Deck in the same order._

* * *

"Since you have a face-up monster on the field, I am allowed to flip over the top cards of your deck just until, I find another monster. Tell me is your future a beast, or is it, a warrior. Perhaps even a machine?" Sartorius guessed. Toriel gave him her deck saying "It's a Spellcaster." "You seem confident." Sartorius looked over the top cards. He then sees Wonder Wand, Scroll of Bewitchment, and to his shock a piece of the Legendary Exodia. "Well well, a Spellcaster indeed. Since it's the same type as the monster on your field, you automatically gain 1000 extra Life Points, and the cards I flipped return to your deck in the order they were." Sartorius smirked, as Toriel nodded. **(Toriel: 5000)**

"I don't get it. He knew it was a Spellcaster so why did he helped Toriel out?" Lucy asked in confusion. Aster said "He gets to see her deck, that's why he played that." "So now Sartorius can counter any move she will try to make. Not only that since a spell was played his Arcana Force card's strength gets doubled." Marek added. The Magician glowed feeling it's ability activating **(ATK: 1100 x 2 = 2200)**

Toriel widen her eyes, as Sartorius said "Now Arcana Force I attack her Spellcaster!" The Magician fired a blast as it destroyed Dharc as Toriel grunted. "Now I set these two cards face-down, and end my turn." Sartorius ended his turn.

* * *

 **Toriel: 5000**

 **Sartorius: 4000**

* * *

Toriel 2nd Turn:

Toriel drew as she saw Wonder Wand. "Alright, I summon Fairy Tail - Kaguya in attack mode!" A fox like spellcaster appeared.

* * *

 _Fairy Tail - Kaguya_

 _Light Type_

 _Level 4_

 _Spellcaster_

 _ATK: 1850_

 _DEF: 1000_

 _When this card is Normal Summoned: You can add 1 Spellcaster-Type monster with 1850 ATK from your Deck to your hand. Once per turn, during either player's turn: You can target 1 face-up monster your opponent controls; your opponent can send 1 monster with the same name as that monster from their Main Deck or Extra Deck to the Graveyard to negate this effect, otherwise return both this card and the targeted monster to the hand._

* * *

"And her Special Ability activates! Since she was Normal Summon, I am allowed to add a Spellcaster Monster that has 1850 attack points from my deck to my hand." She revealed it to be Familiar Possessed - Lyna. "Now Kaguya attack that Magician!" Toriel cried, as Kaguya attacked, as the Magician was destroyed, and Sartorius lost 750 Life Points. **(Sartorius: 3250)** "Yeah Toriel teach him right!" Sara cheered. "Next up, I have this the Trap Card, Unpossessed!"

* * *

 _Unpossessed_

 _Continuous Trap Card_

 _"Charmer" monsters you control cannot be destroyed by battle. If a "Familiar-Possessed" monster you control attacks an opponent's monster, it gains 800 ATK during damage calculation only. If a monster(s) you control is destroyed by battle or card effect: You can Special Summon 1 Spellcaster-Type monster with 1500 DEF from your Deck, whose Attribute is different from at least 1 of those destroyed monsters' original Attributes on the field, in Attack Position or face-down Defense Position. You can only use this effect of "Unpossessed" once per turn._

* * *

"So now all Charmer monsters I control can't be destroyed by battle, if a Familiar-Possessed monster I control battles a monster you control it gains 800 points during damage calculation only, and if a monster I control is destroyed by battle, or by card effect I can Special Summon, a Spellcaster monster that has 1500 defense points, from my deck, and it must have a different attribute then the one destroyed either in attack, or face-down defense mode." Toriel explained about her Trap. She then said "I place one card face-down your turn."

Sartorius 2nd Turn:

Sartorius drew a card, as he said "Interesting, I will play Pentacle of Ace!"

* * *

 _Pentacle of Ace_

 _Normal Spell Card_

 _Toss a coin. If Heads, apply the Right Side Up effect, and if Tails, apply the Upside Down effect. ● Right Side Up: Draw 1 card. Gain 500 Life Points. ● Upside Down: Your opponent draws 1 card. Your opponent gains 500 Life Points._

* * *

The card appeared above Sartorius as he said "Destiny moves forward. And it's your turn to stop it." "Okay, stop!" Toriel called. The card slowed as it stopped on...

...Rightside Up.

"It's rightside up, so now I am allowed to draw another card, and gain 500 Life Points." Sartorius said drawing another card, as he glowed blue. **(Sartorius: 3750)** "Now, I summon Arcana Force VII - The Chariot!" Sartorius added, as an alien appeared that looked like the card Bella showed Aster sometime ago.

* * *

 _Arcana Force VII - The Chariot_

 _Light Type_

 _Level 4_

 _Fairy_

 _ATK: 1700_

 _DEF: 1700_

 _When this card is Summoned, toss a coin. If Heads, this card gains the Right Side Up effect, if Tails, this card gains the Upside Down effect. ● Right Side Up: When this card destroys an opponent's monster by battle, you can Special Summon that monster to your side of the field. ● Upside Down: When this card is destroyed by battle, Special Summon this card to your opponent's side of the field._

* * *

Frisk then heard something unusual _"Frisk... help me..."_ "Huh?" Frisk looked around confused. Chazz asked her "What's wrong?" "I thought I heard Bella calling out to me. Must be hearing things." Frisk shrugged.

The card version of The Chariot appeared as Sartorius explained "Go ahead you know what to do." Toriel nodded, and waited for the moment. "Stop!" The card started to slow down as it stopped at...

...Upside Down.

"It's upside down, so now if it's destroyed you gain control of it." Sartorius said. Toriel said "At least it's not that bad." "Well see about that. Now Chariot attack her Kaguya!" Sartorius called, as the Chariot fired some blasts but Kaguya deflect it, as the Chariot was destroyed as Sartorius lost 150 Life Points. **(Sartorius: 3600)** "Why did he do that? He just made a mistake." David called out.

"Not exactly Sartorius is a Fortune-Teller, so he knows the ending of this Duel. Trust me I dueled him before, and he beat me." Frisk told him, disagreeing. The Chariot reappeared at Toriel's side, as the card on him appeared. Sartorius cried "Now destiny is in my hands. Stop right there!" The card slowed before it stopped Unside Down. "Well when it's destroyed we're back were we started." Toriel told him. "Not at all, now I play Suit of Sword X!"

Hearing the name of the spell Frisk, and Chazz's eyes widen as they cried out seeing the card above Sartorius.

* * *

 _Suit of Sword X_

 _Normal Spell Card_

 _Toss a coin. ● Heads: Destroy all monsters your opponent controls. ● Tails: Destroy all monsters you control._

* * *

"So now, if it stops rightside up all monsters you control are destroyed, but if it's rightside down mine are destroyed." Sartorius told her. Toriel looked at it, as she called "Stop!" The card slowed as it stopped at...

...Rightside Up.

"Crap!" Frisk cried, as the two monsters on Toriel's field were destroyed. Sartorius then added "Next I play this Trap Card! My Ace of Wand!"

* * *

 _Ace of Wand_

 _Normal Trap Card_

 _Activate only when a monster(s) is destroyed by a card effect. Toss a coin. If Heads, apply the Right Side Up effect, and if Tails, apply the Upside Down effect. ● Right Side Up: The controller of the destroyed monster(s) gains Life Points equal to the total ATK of the destroyed monster(s). ● Upside Down: Inflict damage to the controller of the destroyed monster(s) equal to the total ATK of the destroyed monster(s)._

* * *

"So now if it stops rightside up you gain Life Points equal to the attack points of the destroyed monsters. But if it's upside down, you take damage instead." Sartorius explained.

"So how many points is that?" Chazz asked. Mettaton then said **"1850 points plus 1700 equals 3550, Toriel will lose half of her Life Points."** "Yeah, Frisk your mother is totally falling for his mind games, Toriel's so flustered she's lost all control." Aster told Frisk. Toriel growled, as Sartorius asked her "What's wrong your highness? Your in control of where this card lands. Now chose your fate."

Toriel growled as she then cried "STOP THERE!" The card slowed down as it stopped on...

...Upside Down.

"It's upside down, so you take direct damage. Do you understand what's happening?" Sartorius asked her. The Wand fired a blast as she defended herself losing 3550 Points. **(Toriel: 1450)** "You can't stop destiny, don't be so hard on yourself. Our stories have already been written." Sartorius told her smirking.

* * *

 **Toriel: 1450**

 **Sartorius: 3600**

* * *

Toriel 3rd Turn:

Toriel growled as she cried "That isn't true!" She drew a card, as she stared at her hand. What she had was 4 pieces of Exodia, Familiar Possessed - Lyna, and Pot of Greed. Once she gets the last piece this duel is over. "I play Pot of Greed!"

* * *

 _Pot of Greed_

 _Normal Spell Card_

 _Draw two cards._

* * *

She drew as she closed her eyes. "Wait, why is she closing her eyes?" Marek asked confused. Undyne said "Oh wait, maybe she has all 5 pieces of Exodia!" "SHE WHAT!?" Everyone called out.

Toriel opened an eye seeing it was Blazing Hiita, and Elemental Burst. _'Drat, oh well maybe my next turn is that.'_ "I will summon out, Familiar Possessed - Lyna in attack mode!" Toriel called, as the white haired Charmer appeared.

* * *

 _Familiar Possessed - Lyna_

 _Light Type_

 _Level 4_

 _Spellcaster_

 _ATK: 1850_

 _DEF: 1500_

 _You can Special Summon this card (from your hand or Deck) by sending 1 face-up "Lyna the Light Charmer" you control and 1 face-up LIGHT monster you control to the Graveyard. When Summoned this way: You can add 1 Spellcaster-Type monster with 1500 DEF from your Deck to your hand, except "Familiar-Possessed - Lyna". If this card that was Special Summoned by this card's effect attacks a Defense Position monster, inflict piercing battle damage to your opponent._

* * *

"And I equip hr with Wonder Wand!" A wand appeared, as Lyna felt her power boosted.

* * *

 _Wonder Wand_

 _Equip Spell Card_

 _Equip only to a Spellcaster-Type monster. It gains 500 ATK. If you control the equipped monster and this card: You can send both to the Graveyard; draw 2 cards._

* * *

 **(ATK: 1850 + 500 = 2350)**

 _'Maybe I should attack first, my face-down is Magician's Circle so I should still have some defense.'_ Toriel thought having a plan coming along. "Now Lyna attack Sartorius directly, and since Unpossessed is still on my field she gains 800 extra attack points!" Toriel cried. **(ATK: 2350 + 800 = 3150)** Lyna fired a Light blast, as it hit Sartorius head-on with him grunting losing 3150 Life Points. **(Sartorius: 0450)** "Yeah get him, Toriel!" Alton, Lucy, Sara, and David cried happy that Toriel is winning.

"Now I play the face-down, Magician's Circle!" Toriel added.

* * *

 _Magician's Circle_

 _Normal Trap Card_

 _When a Spellcaster-Type monster declares an attack: Each player Special Summons 1 Spellcaster-Type monster with 2000 or less ATK from their Deck in Attack Position._

* * *

"So now, since a Spellcaster monster attacked, we are allowed to Special Summon a Spellcaster that has 2000 or less attack points, from out deck! So now Hiita the Fire Charmer come to the field!" Toriel cried as a Circle came as what appeared, was a young girl that has red hair, wearing a brown cloak, and holding a red staff appeared.

* * *

 _Hiita the Fire Charmer_

 _Fire Type_

 _Level 3_

 _Spellcaster_

 _ATK: 500_

 _DEF: 1500_

 _FLIP: Target 1 face-up FIRE monster your opponent controls; take control of that target while this card is face-up on the field._

* * *

"And I activate Book of Moon, so Hiita is switched to face-down defense!" Toriel activated, as Hiita disappeared as her card appeared.

* * *

 _Book of Moon_

 _Quick-Play Spell Card_

 _Target 1 face-up monster on the field; change that target to face-down Defense Position._

* * *

"Now I activate the final effect of Wonder Wand! If I sacrifice both it, and the monster it's equiped with, I am allowed to draw two more cards!" Both Wonder Wand, and Lyna disappeared as she drew two times and saw the cards were Book of Taiyou, and Secret Village of Spellcasters.

"Your move." Toriel told Sartorius.

Sartorius 3rd Turn:

Sartorius drew as he said, "I will play the spell card, Necro Sacrifice!"

* * *

 _Necro Sacrifice_

 _Normal Spell Card_

 _Select 1 Level 5 or higher monster in your hand. Special Summon monsters from your Graveyard to your opponent's side of the field equal to the number of Tributes required to Normal Summon that monster. (Your opponent selects the battle position(s) of the Summoned monster(s).) During this turn, you can Normal Summon the selected monster without Tributing._

* * *

"So now I can chose any monster in my graveyard, and special summon it to your field, and you can decide which mode it will be in. And I chose the Chariot." Sartorius said as his Graveyard glowed, before the Chariot card exited out. Toriel called "I chose defense mode!" The Chariot appeared crossing it's tenticles. The card appeared, as Sartorius said "Stop there." The card stopped upside down. So now if Sartorius destroys it, it gets summoned back to his field.

"Now, as a bonus I get to summon a monster with sacificing anything. Arcana Force VIII - The Strength!" A fairy machine appeared.

* * *

 _Arcana Force VIII - The Strength_

 _Light Type_

 _Level 5_

 _Fairy_

 _ATK: 1800_

 _DEF: 1800_

 _When this card is Summoned, toss a coin. If Heads, this card gains the Right Side Up effect, if Tails, this card gains the Upside Down effect. ● Right Side Up: Take control of 1 monster your opponent controls. ● Upside Down: Your opponent takes control of all other monsters you control._

* * *

 _"Frisk get me out of this stupid thing!"_ Frisk grew annoyed at the voice she just heard as she said "Get lost you twit!" "Uh... what?" Chazz asked her confused. Frisk told him "Chara."

"And now if it stops rightside up, I get to gain one monster you control, upside down then you get to control all monsters I am controlling." Sartorius explained. Toriel called "Stop!" The card slowed as it stopped...

...Rightside Up.

"It's rightside up, so I can control the Chariot again." The Chariot reappeared at Sartorius' side, in attack mode. Toriel gasped, as Sartorius cried now Strength attack her face-down!" The fairy attacked as Hiita was destroyed. "Tori!" Asgore cried knowing what's about to happen next. Sartorius then said "Now Chariot finish her!" The Chariot was charging energy before it fired a blast that knocked Toriel down.

* * *

 **Toriel: 0000**

 **Sartorius: 0450**

 **Sartorius wins the Duel!**

* * *

"No way!" Jaden cried in disbelief seeing his drom's headmaster has lost the duel.

Sartorius approached Toriel as he said "This is all meant to be my young friends. Try as she might to get all five pieces of Exodia in her hand she wasn't able to. Everything in life, every decision has lead you here Toriel. The pathway of light will soon extend it's way to you." "Hey back off!" Undyne cried. Flowey agreed "Yeah no joke! Stay away from her!" Sartorius looked at them as his eyes, glowed which struck fear in their souls.

"That was some battle." They looked at Toriel who is getting up. Frisk asked her "Mom... don't tell me he's got you too." "Me, child?" Toriel got up, as she told Frisk "...Nah, I'm fine." Sartorius looked shocked as he protested "But how? No-one except your daughter can resist the power of the Light! No-one!" Everyone looked happy that Toriel wasn't brainwashed. "Well I've been brainwashed before. But since then I placed a spell over Mt. Ebott, my friends, and my husband that we can't brainwashed again." Toriel said. Flowey remembering what happened looked at the ground in shame.

Sartorius turned around, as he started to walk away. "Yeah that's right walk away!" Sans cried. Papyrus then said "SHOW UP HERE AGAIN, AND WE WILL FINISH THIS!" Sartorius smirked.

* * *

 **Toriel, and he monsters are safe from the Light. Next up it is time for Zane to find the Underworld Deck, but Frisk is there to stop him. Can she succeed? Be sure to review!**


	12. Schooling the Master!

**I have been waiting for this Duel ever since I made this series! The duel between my most favorite character of GX, and Frisk! Zane Truesdale! But the sad part is that he changed because of Shroud (That idiot), but can Frisk change him back to normal? Let's find out. ENJOY!**

* * *

 _At the living room..._

Everyone was watching Zane duel a pro league duelist. But something was not right. You see Zane has changed ever since he lost to Aster in his match against him. He is now sporting a black coat, with a sadistic look, and duels more aggressively.

 _"Now Cyber End Dragon! Attack that fool directly! Super Strident Blast!"_ On the TV was Cyber End Dragon attacking as Zane's opponent's lost, but it seemed like he's injured. But what was shocking was that Zane didn't care, and walked out. Frisk looked angry as she walked out. Chazz followed her.

* * *

 _That night..._

Frisk is writing a letter, after she got a call from Sheppard which was a surprise, telling her he is sending a deck to her, and she needs to protect it. He said it is called an Underworld Deck, and she promises she will keep it safe. She wrote the letter:

* * *

 _'Zane Truesdale_

 _I know that something in you changed. Ever since you lost to Aster you been losing matches left, and right. And when you finally win a match we thought your right back on top, but it seems like we thought about it the wrong way. You've changed, from respecting to sadistic. I don't know what happened to you Zane, but I think I will make you come back to your senses. Meet me in-front of Duel Academy's Courtyard in 6:00 AM tomorrow, and I have something called an Underworld Deck if your interested from Chancellor Sheppard (I know I was surprised myself), if you win you can have it. But if I win you change back to your old self. I'll see you then HELL Kaiser._

 _Signed, Frisk Dreemurr.'_

* * *

Zane inside a black limo was reading the letter that he just received from Frisk. He accepted her challenge about this 'Underworld Deck' she mentioned in her letter. "Nice win, back there. That boy won't walk for months. Didn't I tell you Zane, stick with me, and you'll have it all." The man his manager Shroud told him, with a smirk. "Yes, that's true but since I have everything that I want we're done, so I won't be needing you anymore." Zane told him, coldly.

Shroud looked at him, looking surprised "What are you saying?" "That this is your stop! Your fired Shroud!" Zane answered pushing Shroud out of the limo, as it drove away.

"YOU'LL REGRET THIS KID!"

Zane looked at Cyber End Dragon, as he thought _'Okay, Cyber End Dragon. It is time to see if Frisk can stand a chance against us.'_

* * *

 _The Next Day..._

Frisk was up bright, and early at dawn alone, with Chazz catching a nap. She then sees someone walking to them as she recognized who it is...

 _...Zane Truesdale._

"I was beginning to think you wouldn't show up." Frisk told him, as she activated her Duel Disk. "Hello Frisk. I have been waiting about this match ever since we met Frisk. You were a great, and strong duelist, and I admire you for that. But now it is time to see what you have against me." Zane said as he activated his Duel Disk.

"NOW, LET'S DUEL!"

* * *

 **(Dueling Theme: The Good Life by Three Days Grace)**

 **Frisk: 4000**

 **Zane: 4000**

 **Let the Duel Begin!**

* * *

Frisk 1st Turn:

"I'll go first!" She drew a card as she nodded. "And I will start with this! Royal Guard Lieutenant - Lesser Dog in defense mode!" Lesser Dog appeared with his shield ready.

* * *

 _Royal Guard Lieutenant - Lesser Dog_

 _Dark Type_

 _Level 3_

 _Beast-Warrior_

 _ATK: 1750_

 _DEF: 2000_

 _If this card is face-up on the field, all 'Royal Guard' monsters you control gain 200 ATK, and DEF and cannot be targeted by Card effects._

* * *

"And as long as he's face-up all Royal Guard monsters I control gets 200 more attack, and defense points, and can't be targeted by card effects! He's the only one so he get's the boost!" Lesser Dog felt his power rise. **(ATK: 1750 + 200 = 1950) (DEF: 2000 + 200 = 2200)**

"So you have gotten some new cards." Zane said, eyeing Lesser Dog. Frisk nodded saying "Yeah, after I lost against Merek, but I managed to beat him after it. Next I lay two cards face-down. Your move."

Zane 1st Turn:

Zane drew a card, as he said "Well I will activate this! My Future Fusion spell card!"

* * *

 _Future Fusion_

 _Equip Spell Card_

 _Send, from your Deck to the Graveyard, Fusion Material Monsters, and Special Summon that 1 Fusion Monster from your Fusion Deck. (This Special Summon is treated as a Fusion Summon). The Fusion Monster Special Summoned by this effect cannot battle this turn. During the Duel, it cannot be Tributed. When this card is destroyed, destroy the Fusion Monster._

* * *

"So now by sending three Cyber Dragons to my Graveyard, I can summon a card you might be familiar with Frisk. The Cyber End Dragon!" Zane called, as the three headed machine dragon appeared.

* * *

 _Cyber End Dragon_

 _Light Type_

 _Level 10_

 _Machine_

 _ATK: 4000_

 _DEF: 2800_

 _"Cyber Dragon" +_ _"Cyber Dragon" +_ _"Cyber Dragon"_

 _A Fusion Summon of this card can only be conducted with the above Fusion Material Monsters. During battle between this attacking card and a Defense Position monster whose DEF is lower than the ATK of this card, inflict the difference as Battle Damage to your opponent's Life Points._

* * *

Frisk smirked as Zane asked "Why are you smirking?" "I happen to be prepared. Jaden, and the others told me, that machine is your best card. To bad it's going, I activate the Quick-Play spell card, De-Fusion!"

* * *

 _De-Fusion_

 _Quick-Play Spell Card_

 _Target 1 Fusion Monster on the field; return that target to the Extra Deck, then, if all the Fusion Materials that were used for its Fusion Summon are in your Graveyard, you can Special Summon all of them._

* * *

Zane made a surprised look, as Frisk said "And just like the name says a Fusion Monster on the field get's sent back to the Extra Deck. So long Cyber End." Cyber End Dragon reverted into the three Cyber Dragons.

* * *

 _Cyber Dragon x3_

 _Light Type_

 _Level 5_

 _Machine_

 _ATK: 2100_

 _DEF: 1600_

 _If there is a monster on your opponent's side of the field and there are no monsters on your side of the field, you can Special Summon this card from your hand._

* * *

Zane chuckled, "That was a good counter Frisk. But that was a terrible mistake." "Why's that?" Frisk asked him. Zane answered showing her the card of an Engine, "This! My Photon Generator Unit spell card!"

* * *

 _Photon Generator Unit_

 _Quick-Play Spell Card_

 _Tribute 2 "Cyber Dragons". Special Summon 1 "Cyber Laser Dragon" from your hand, Deck, or Graveyard._

* * *

"Since thanks to you I have two Cyber Dragons on the field, I can send them to the Graveyard in order to summon, Cyber Laser Dragon!" Zane said, as two of the Dragon's disappeared as in it's place as Laser Dragon who roared.

* * *

 _Cyber Laser Dragon_

 _Light Type_

 _Level 7_

 _Machine_

 _ATK: 2400_

 _DEF: 1800_

 _This card cannot be Normal Summoned or Set. This card cannot be Special Summoned except with "Photon Generator Unit". Once per turn, you can destroy 1 monster with ATK or DEF equal to or higher than the ATK of this card._

* * *

"And now Laser Dragon attack her Lesser Dog!" Zane cried, as the Dragon fired a blast as Frisk grunted after Lesser Dog was destroyed, and it startled Chazz who shot awake.

"Wait, what, what, where, why?"

He looked, as he soon sees the Duel happening. "Did I just feel asleep!?" Chazz demanded. Zane told him coldly "Looks like your boyfriend is up Frisk, I thought he would stay asleep." "Well he's up now." Frisk nodded. Zane then said "Be ready because Cyber Dragon is going to attack! Strident Blast!" The remaining Cyber Dragon attacked, "Don't think so Zane! I activate the Trap Card, Draining Shield!"

* * *

 _Draining Shield_

 _Normal Trap Card_

 _When an opponent's monster declares an attack: Target the attacking monster; negate that attack, and if you do, gain LP equal to that target's ATK._

* * *

The Strident Blast was negated, as she said "With this I can negate your attack, and gain Life Points equal to your Cyber Dragon's attack power!" **(Frisk: 6100)** Zane chuckled before saying coldly "Well done Frisk, this is why I picked you as one of my greatest opponents. You are always prepared for anything. But I guess you still haven't dueled Jaden yet?" "No I haven't that is because I am saving him for later." Frisk answered. Zane then said "I get it Frisk, I end my turn with two face-downs."

* * *

 **Frisk: 6100**

 **Zane: 4000**

* * *

Frisk 2nd Turn:

"Then let's move on!" Frisk drew, as she looked before Zane cried, "Stop there Frisk!" She looked at him, as he added "I activate my Trap Card, Attack Reflector Unit!"

* * *

 _Attack Reflector Unit_

 _Normal Trap Card_

 _Tribute 1 "Cyber Dragon". Special Summon 1 "Cyber Barrier Dragon" from your hand or Deck._

* * *

"So now by sacrificing the Cyber Dragon on my field, I can summon Cyber Barrier Dragon!" At that saying Zane's best defensive monster appeared on the field.

* * *

 _Cyber Barrier Dragon_

 _Light Type_

 _Level 6_

 _Machine_

 _ATK: 800_

 _DEF: 2800_

 _This card cannot be Normal Summoned or Set. This card cannot be Special Summoned except with "Attack Reflector Unit". Once per turn, while this card is in Attack Position, your opponent's next attack is negated._

* * *

"And as long as he's in attack mode Frisk, your out of luck he can negate your first attack." Zane smirked. Frisk then said "That means my attack from my new monster is useless. Luckily I got this, a gift card from Chancellor Sheppard. Meet the power of Scrap Fusion!"

* * *

 _Scrap Fusion_

 _Quick-Play Spell Card_

 _Remove from play, from your opponent's Graveyard, Fusion Material Monsters listed on a Fusion Monster Card in either player's Fusion Deck, and Special Summon that monster to your side of the field._

* * *

"So now I can select any Fusion Material Monster from your Graveyard, and fuse them together! So your three Cyber Dragons, are removed from play, and Cyber End Dragon is now fighting for me!" Frisk smirked, as Zane frowned knowing this. Zane's graveyard glowed before three beams shot over to the ground behind Frisk, as Cyber End Dragon appeared to her side, roaring all the way.

Chazz stared at disbelief at what his girlfriend just did. Frisk looked up, as she told End Dragon "Cyber End Dragon, I'll give you back to him soon." Cyber End Dragon looked, at Frisk as it's three heads nodded. Frisk nodded back, as she got back on track, "Next I will call out Royal Guard Captain - Undyne!" Undyne appeared, with her spear ready.

* * *

 _Royal Guard Captain - Undyne_

 _Dark Type_

 _Level 4_

 _Warrior_

 _ATK: 1900_

 _DEF: 1500_

 _If this card is Special Summoned, destroy one card your opponent controls. If you discard a Spell Card, this card can attack twice._

* * *

"So now since Barrier Dragon can only negate one attack I am saving Cyber End Dragon's attack. But I discard a spell for her to attack twice this turn. Undyne attack!" Frisk called. Undyne jumped up ready to throw her spear, "Like I said, my dragon's special ability activates so it negates Undyne's first attack." Zane frowned, as Barrier Dragon's shields acted up, as Undyne's spear was blocked.

 _'Perfect my plan is going like how it should. Soon once I take these two Dragon's out he will have no choice but to surrender.'_ Frisk thought smirking. "Cyber End Dragon take out his Laser Dragon! Super Strident Blast!" Frisk commanded. Cyber End Dragon fired it's triple attack showing no mercy at Laser Dragon destroying it, and blasting away 1600 of Zane's Life Points. **(Zane: 2400)** "Don't think I'm done Zane! Undyne use your second attack against Barrier Dragon!" Frisk ordered. Undyne rushed as she gave out a hard stab at Barrier Dragon and taking away 1100 of Zane's Life Points. **(Zane: 1300)**

"That will be all Zane." Frisk smirked knowing she's winning.

Zane 2nd Turn:

Zane thought as he drew _'She have took out both Laser, and Barrier Dragons in an instant. I knew she was powerful but not this much.'_ "I activate, Pot of Greed." Zane activated the spell.

* * *

 _Pot of Greed_

 _Normal Spell Card_

 _Draw two cards._

* * *

Zane drew his cards, as he said "Now I play the trap card, Lost Pride!"

* * *

 _Lost Pride_

 _Normal Trap Card_

 _Send 1 Spell Card from your hand to the Graveyard. Add 1 Spell Card from your opponent's Graveyard to your hand. If you activate that card, you take 1000 damage._

* * *

"So now once I discard Creature Swap from my hand, I can add Scrap Fusion to my hand, from your Graveyard." Zane said. Scrap Fusion was added to his hand, as Frisk told him "I don't got any fusion material monsters for, any of mine!" "Maybe not but I got more than one way to do that." Zane smirked. He then said "Now I activate the spell card, Fusion Material Guess!"

* * *

 _Fusion Material Guess_

 _Normal Spell Card_

 _Guess what Fusion Materials are on one Fusion Monster in your opponent's Fusion Deck. If you guess correctly your opponent discards those marterials, otherwise your opponent Special Summons those Fusion Material Monsters._

* * *

"With this card, I can guess what are the Fusion Materials on one of your Fusion Monsters. And if their correct you send them to the Graveyard!" Frisk's eyes widen at that. "Well let's see on Angel of Death, Asriel the Fusion Materials for it are... Photoshop Flowey, and Asriel Dreemurr!" Zane smirked. Frisk sends those two to the Graveyard. "Now those two are in your Graveyard Frisk, this outta be fun. I then activate Scrap Fusion! But first as a result to Lost Pride I have to give up, 1000 Life Points." **(Zane: 0300)**

"Wait Zane are you...!?" "I activate Scrap Fusion! Now I remove from play your, Asriel Dreemurr, and your Photoshop Flowey! And next I can play a card from your deck. The most strongest card in our archetype! The Fusion Monster, known as Angel of Death, Asriel in attack mode!" Zane smirked, as Angel of Death, Asriel appeared roaring in Zane's side.

* * *

 _Angel of Death, Asriel_

 _Divine Type_

 _Level 10_

 _Fiend-Warrior_

 _ATK: 5500_

 _DEF: 4300_

 _"Asriel Dreemurr" + "Photoshop Flowey"_

 _Must be Fusion Summoned, and can't be Special Summoned by any other ways. Once per turn, discard one Spell/Trap card on the field, to destroy one card your opponent controls. or select one card in your opponent's hand, and discard it. If you do this effect select one monster your opponent controls half it's ATK, until end of turn. If this card is destroyed by a card effect Special Summon 1 "Asriel Dreemurr", and 1 "Photoshop Flowey" from your Graveyard ignoring summoning conditions_

* * *

"Zane! Why did you do that!?" Frisk demanded defending herself from the fierce wind from Asriel's appearance. "I'm here to duel, not to talk Frisk!" Zane smirked. The two fusion monsters roared at each other. Zane then said "Now I activate a Continuous Spell, but too bad it won't be here for long, because it doesn't matter what it does. Because now Angel of Death, Asriel's Special Ability activates! Once per turn I can destroy one spell or trap I control to either destroy one card in your field, or in your hand! So that's good-bye to both my spell, and your Undyne!" Both the spell he used, and Undyne vanished. "And once that happens one of your monster's attack power is halved. So Cyber End Dragon loses 2000 attack points!" He pointed at Cyber End as it glowed losing half it's strength. **(ATK: 4000 - 2000 = 2000)**

"Now I play this spell. It's called Megamorph." Zane revealed the spell to her.

* * *

 _Megamorph_

 _Equip Spell Card_

 _While your LP is lower than your opponent's, the equipped monster's ATK becomes double its original ATK. While your LP is higher, the equipped monster's ATK becomes half its original ATK._

* * *

"So now since my Life Points are lower than yours, Asriel's power doubles!" At that saying Asriel roared feeling a huge boost. **(ATK: 5500 x 2 = 11000)** "Now attack Cyber End Dragon!" Zane ordered.

Asriel fired a Rainbow blast that Frisk had endured that result in her nearly dying, at Cyber End Dragon who started roaring in pain. Frisk stared in disbelief as she breathlessly said to Zane glaring at him, "What have you done? Sheppard told me, both you, and Cyber End shared a Special Bond." "We still do. I can hear it's spirit right now. Screaming for mercy. And guess what? I really don't care. You know why? I came for one thing. And I'm not leaving without it!" He stopped walking in front of her showing that Frisk is a bit shorter than her, as he finished "Even if it means, getting rid of an old friend."

Frisk looked at his eyes in disbelief, as Zane turned to his former best monster calling out to it, "Cyber End Dragon..." It glowed as he finished:

"...It's been real."

Soon Asriel successfuly destroyed Cyber End as a shockwave occcured, as everyone Dr. Crowler, Bonaparte, and Yuzu appeared seeing what happened, as Frisk lost a total of 9000 points ultimatly losing the duel.

* * *

 **Frisk: 0000**

 **Zane: 0300**

 **Zane wins the Duel!**

* * *

Zane smirked, as Frisk dropped to her knees completely beaten. "Now then where did you keep the Underworld Deck? If I win I would get it. That's what we agreed on isn't it?" Zane smirked. Chazz grit his teeth as he pulled a Deck out as he said "HEY!" Zane looked at him, as Chazz cried "You want it!? Take it!" He throw it at Zane. Zane caught it, as everyone checked over Frisk "The Underworld Deck..." Zane checked over the cards, as he smirked.

Zane told them "Tell her she's lucky I spared her. I would've pushed this to far." "Hey Zane!" Zane looked at Yuzu who pulled out a medal before throwing it at him saying "Take this with you!" Zane caught it as he asked "What is it?" "You want to know where Sheppard was all these months? He's been traveling for months through-out the globe to gather contestants, for a Special Tournament here. You can use it to give your new deck, a shot." Yuzu told him.

She hopes this would work. "Hmm. I'll think about it Yuzu, don't get your hopes up just yet." Zane walked out. They then looked at Frisk who stood up, and she gave out a smirk. What she said next shocked them all.

"I've seen the light."

* * *

 **This is not good. Frisk is now a member of the Society of Light, hope the heroes will have a plan to bring her back. Next up, is the start of the Genux Tournament, and now Chazz duels Jim, to free him from the Light's hold. Be sure to review!**


	13. Fossil Danger!

**This is the chapter where they attempted to get Jim back to the good side! Oh and Generalhyna helped me, with this chapter and it contains some singing custody of her. ENJOY!**

* * *

In was a warm day in Duel Acad-

"CHANCELLOR CROWLER, CHANCELLOR YUZU!"

So much for a warm day. "Our biggest fears come true!" Bonaparte was running toward the office telling them that, where Dr. Crowler cried "Don't tell me! The kitchen has ran out of fondue!?" "Today's new rare cards were stolen!?" Yuzu cried. "Even worse then that Chancellor Sheppard is coming here this way!" Bonaparte told them. Dr. Crowler muttered "Oh dear, and if he stays then I'll be demoted to Vice Chancellor, and Yuzu will be stuck doing landuary work." That made his sister gave him a dull look saying "I never done anything like that in this school."

"But I'm the Vice Chancellor! You can't bend me just like that!" Bonaparte protested. Dr. Crowler glared "Watch me little man!" ""Then I tell Sheppard about everything you've done!" Bonaparte glared back. Dr. Crowler yelled at him "You wouldn't dare! Then I'll tell me about your shannanigans! Like that new White Dorm!"

Yuzu facepalmed "You two are acting like Children." "I agree Yuzu." They looked and saw Sheppard at the door. "THE CHANCELLOR!" The two males cried hugging each other. However Sheppard just gave a small smile to Yuzu "Good to see you again Yuzu." "Good to see you again too Chancellor. How's your trip?" Yuzu said politly bowing.

"Oh it was good, thanks for keeping things in check Yuzu. And Crowler thanks for keeping my seat warm, while I was gone. But now I'm back, and their's important bussiness to discuss." Sheppard told Dr. Crowler, as the two males sighed. "What is going on?" Yuzu asked worried.

"Nothing. The tournament you've been told about Yuzu is starting, and I'm here to announce it." Sheppard told her. Yuzu was happy, but then got sad "Chancellor have you hired of the Society of Light that is taking over the Obelisk Blue dorm?" "What? No I didn't why did you ask?" Sheppard asked her confused.

"Because nearly half the Obelisk Dorm have been corrupted and I'm worry for one named Bella... she seems... unhinged as she is dying her hair white and wearing red contacts, and kept preaching about the light, more so she got Frisk to join in this... I don't know wither to call it a cult or something worst, more so with that mysterious student Sartorius." Yuzu answered him, worried about it. "Hmm. Crowler, do you and your friend have something to do about this 'Society of Light'?" They both flinched when they saw Sheppard staring at them.

"No, no we have nothing to do with this!" Dr. Crowler quickly protested as Bonaparte nodded. "Well well Sheppard your back." They looked and saw Bella holding Belowski, and is with Jim, as she said "Things here we're getting boring while you were gone." While she was saying that with a dark red glare Sheppard felt something... a dark energy that seemed to manifest looking like a skeleton behind her. "Uh yeah. You must be the transfer I heard about. Jim Crook from South Academy was it?" Sheppard asked shaking Jim's hand.

"Correct, its nice to see you Chancellor, I enjoyed this place, especially when my eyes are opened to the light." Jim answered as Bella chuckled. Sheppard looked confused but decided not to question it, "Yes, I hope you enjoy your stay. Jim would you, Bella, and Belowski do me a favor? Would you call the students to the auditorium, I have an important announcement to make, and bring Frisk here?" "Very well Shepperd, Belowski, Jim come with me and get Master Sartorius and the others" Bella agreed as the skeletal light absorbed into her body and vanished.

As they left Sheppard asked the three people with him "I need an explamation, first students calling themsleves the Society of Light, wearing white blazers, and now telling people to see the light? What is going on?"

"Its a long story, that I think the monsters can help as well."

They looked, and saw Frisk sporting a White Blazer looking quite terrifing for both Dr. Crowler, and Bonaparte who cowered behind Yuzu who gave them a dull look. Sheppard asked her "Hello dear Frisk. You look... different."

Frisk chuckled "Well I just had a bit of a tune up after I realize my potential with the light, so much even my own cards got a tune up." With a Chara-like grin. "Okay? How are you, and Chazz been?" He asked her. Frisk just scowled "That weakling wouldn't accept the light, so I promptly dumped him until he can see the light like I did." Sheppard seemed shocked at that, as he thought _'What has gotten into her?'_ "Well Frisk, why don't you head to the auditorium, and wait for us?" He asked.

Frisk nodded "Of course Chancellor." As she walked off. Yuzu said "She dumped Chazz because of this Light? Something isn't right. I might have to confront Sartorius about this, the 'Society of Light' kept calling him master." "Did they?" Sheppard asked, as Yuzu nodded. Sheppard said "Maybe later. Crowler, get Slade, and Jagger on the phone this instant!" "Y-Yes Chancellor!" Dr. Crowler started calling Chazz's older brothers. Soon the two appeared on the screen, as Jagger asked "Hey Chancellor what is going on?" Sheppard got a concerned look.

"Did you know something is wrong with Frisk?" He asked them both. Slade told him "Yeah tell us about it! Chazz called a while ago saying she dumped him because he didn't 'See the Light', what is going on with your Academy, Chancellor something's not right!" Sheppard had to agree with that and it all started when Sartorius came in. Yuzu glared at him, as Sheppard said "I know, I talked to her a while ago, and I will begin to look into it soon." "Who's that?" Jagger asked noticing Sartorius.

They looked at him, as Sartorius bowed "Ah pardon my intrusion, I am Sartorius the one you wanted to meet and talk to." Sheppard asked him "So your the leader of 'The Society of Light' correct?" "Indeed, its quite beautiful isn't my society?" Sartorius asked him. "Actually it concerns me. What have you done to the students? First they've been wearing white blazers, telling people to see the light, dying their hair white, and now one of them dumped her boyfriend because he didn't 'See the Light'. What you done to them?" Sheppard asked him, sternly.

Sartorius just chuckled "Just revealed the light in them and soon...this world will see the light" While he stepped out as Sheppard grew concerned "Then lets hope Jaden and Chazz can stop this cult or... something different and much worst."

Slade then said "Sheppard if he's dangerous we gotta do something." "I know." Sheppard sighed. Yuzu then declared "Sheppard why not I go stop him?"

"No, I don't think we need a staff member to loose themselves to this cult, we just have to trust Jaden and his friends to stop them, and hopefully this Genux tournament will lure them out and they can stop them." Sheppard declined looking out the window "Now come on, we have a tournament to announce."

* * *

 _In the auditorium:_

Everyone have gathered in the auditorium because they heard from Bella, Belowski, and Him they have an important announcement, from Chancellor Sheppard who is making a surprising come-back. But some people are not all that happy.

"What!? She dumped you!?" Jaden asked very shocked, at Chazz who looked heartbroken. Chazz nodded "Yes, she said since I am not apart of the society of light, she dumped me as according to her I am not her type." Syrus added "You know she's been acting like that ever since Zane beat her."

* * *

 _Flashback:_

 _"FRISK! Give me my bag back!" Syrus cried jumping to try to grab the bag from Frisk. She sneered "Why should I? After all you are not part of the Society."_

 _Flashback End:_

* * *

Syrus sighed feeling totally beaten. Jaden said angered "First she dumped Chazz, and is now bullying!? Why is she doing that!?" "Why indeed?" They looked and saw Frisk with a smirk, as Jaden cried "Frisk!" "Beware Jaden, because once this whole school sees the light, we are coming for you." She said smirking. Jaden said "That's pretty big talk for someone like you!"

"Your good Jaden, but I have more of a challenge playing solitare." Frisk said closing her eyes. That caused Jaden to glare as faintly he can see the aura of a "angel" or something behind the girl confusing him. "I'll be seeing you." Frisk walked away. That really made Chazz say sadly "Excuse me I need to be alone for a bit."

* * *

Chazz walked down the school hallway sad as the Ojama brothers floated after him as he sighed **_"Boss are you ok?"_** Ojama Yellow asked him as Chazz looked at the three Ojamas... his symbols of his change... and the new him normally he would had gotten defensive, but his heart wasn't in. "Its... nothing boys." Chazz said as the three grew sad. **_"I think he misses his girlfriend."_** Black said as Green and Yellow nodded as Chazz stiffened... but had to agree... he misses Frisk and how she changed him into a new and better person and not who he was before.

"Frisk... come back." Chazz said as he took a deep breath and began to sing.

* * *

 _ **(Song Theme: Evermore by Beauty and the Beast (2017))**_

Chazz:

 _I was the one who had it all._

(Flashbacks to his time as a jerk, and how he felt superior to all who were beneath him.)

 _I was the master of my fate, I never needed anybody in my life._

(Sees Frisk was sad after his first duel against her as he felt a twinge of regret hurting her.)

 _I learned the truth_

(Sees Frisk now apart of the Society of Light and her harsh words she said.)

 _to late._

He then walks out into the pathway to the dorms as he looked around as he pressed a hand to his heart.

 _I'll never shake away the pain, I close my eyes_

(Closes his eyes as he sees Frisk smiling and gentle face in his minds eye.)

 _and she's still there_

 _I let her steel into my selfish greedy heart_

(Opens them and sees Ojama Yellow face to face with him as he only just smiles and places a hand on the imps head and lowers him but frowns.)

 _Its more then I can bare_

He then walks down the path and into the woods not knowing a small red firefly like light was following him.

 _But I know she'll never leave me_

(It shows the two holding hands in his mind.)

 _Even as she steps away_

(It then shows Frisk now dressed in the Society of Light blazer as she turns her back away from Chazz as he reaches out)

 _She will still torment me_

(Tears up as he approaches a tall tree as visions flash in his mind.)

 _Car me, hurt me_

(In his mind it shows Frisk and her cute smile as Chazz smiled seeing the happy times as the vision fades.)

 _Move me, comfort me._

He then looks at the tree as he got a determined face as he looks his shoes off and starts to climb it, the Ojama Brothers and even his 0 ATK point deck, and Dark Scorpion monsters gathered and watched him as the red light followed.

 _Wasting in my lonely room, waiting by a open door, I'll fool myself she'll walk right in._

(He then stands on the tallest branch as he looked at the white dorm where he knows Frisk is as he got sad and looked down.)

 _And be with me forever more._

(He then glares at the white dorm and glares.)

 _I rage against the trials of love and war._

 _I curse the whole Society of Light, though she had flown so far from beyond my reach, she's never out of sight._

 _Now I know she'll never leave me, even if she fades from view._

 _She will still inspire me._

(Shows the two flash backing as they practice dueling and sharing cards.)

 _Be apart of everything I do._

 _Wasting in my lonely dorm room, waiting by a open door._

 _I'll fool myself she'll walk right in._

(Shows a now normal Frisk walking into the Slifer dorm with everyone happy she is back, especially Chazz as she hugs him tight.)

 _And as the long, long nights begin, I'll think of all that might have been._

(He then looks up at the stars as a shooting star flies over him.)

 _Waiting here, for evermore!_

He then just stood on that branch as from behind his back the red light flew into his heart as a warmth filled him... with Determination.

 **(Song stops here)**

* * *

"Chazzy *sniffs* that was beautiful." Chazz jumped after that as he fell down. "WAHHHH!" Chazz screamed falling but he felt himself slow down from a blue aura covering him as he softly landed as he looked around "Huh who said that?"

"*giggles* Look in front of you."

He did and to his surprise... he sawed it was FRISK! But transparent and dressed in a white night gown, as a red heart was shown on her chest, but that smile and voice... it was her "Frisk... FRISK! Ho... how?" Chazz stammered wondering how she got like this. "The light could never corrupt me, when it failed to do so, it shoved my soul out of my body where I waited to come to you." Frisk told him.

"So you mean... something is taking over your body and is pretending to be you!?" Chazz asked, as the Ojama Brothers, the Dark Scorpions, and the others looked overjoyed seeing their master's girlfriend. Frisk nodded as she smiled and looked at the spirits as she told them she is ok and fine "Yes, and the same happened to Bella, her SOUL is gone as well and placed somewhere else."

 _ **"Imposters!"**_ Ojama Black yelled out knowing what that means. Don Zaloog said _**"We better find the fakes, and get their SOULs back into their bodies!"**_ "Not yet! Their too powerful right now, so we gotta wait. Until then." Chazz turned to Frisk, and asked her "Can you find out what kind of cards Sartorius gave to your body?"

"I'll do my best and I think I know where Bella's SOUL Is, its in the Chariot monster in Sartorius' deck." Frisk told him. "That might explain why you heard Bella's voice after he played that thing during his duel against Toriel. Wait does that mean Chara is involved with that Strength card?" Chazz asked her. "I am afraid so" Frisk said. Chazz got concerned, saying "The light is deeper then we thought, and we need to save them." Frisk gave a look on saving Chara.

"Chazz! Oh Chazz!" They looked as Jaden ran in. He then sawed Frisk and waved "Hi Frisk." Before his eyes bulged out "FRISK!" "Jaden that expression is priceless." Frisk laughed. Jaden recovered from his shock, and was happy to see her "Frisk its so glad to see your ok... um but why are you transparent?" "It's... complex." Frisk told him, just as Winged Kuriboh appeared cooing.

"Hey Kuriboh." She said as she petted him through the spirit special as Jaden shook his head, "Before we forget, I think there is a way to get Bella and Jim back." While he told the two his plan. Just then Neos appeared looking cautious. Seeing the look on his face caused the three some grow worried "Neos what is wrong?" Jaden asked. _**"I sense the light growing stronger, in your body Frisk and in Bella's, and a shift in darkness now that Chara is no longer in your body."**_ Neos answered while looking at Frisk. He added looking at the stary night sky, **_"But I sense something coming closer, something familiar."_**

Then he felt a jolt pain of memories come through his mind as a voice echoed in his mind:

 _ **"THERE CAN ONLY BE ONE HERO OF NEOSPACE AND IT WILL BE ME!"**_

"Neos? Hey buddy you ok?" Jaden asked as Neos shook his head saying _**"Sorry just reminiscing."**_ Then to their shock Jinzo appeared oddly solid and panting holding Frisk's deck, _**"I finally found you."**_ "Jinzo? How did you get past the Light possessing my body?" Frisk asked him shocked.

 _ **"Destiny HERO - The Legion, the conscious of all the Elemental HEROs and Destiny HEROs, and adopted cards in Bella's deck uncorrupted by the light and Bella's SOUL saved me, at the cost of its freedom and gave me it's power along with a piece of Bella's psychic powers to solidify myself on the human plane to give Chazz your cards."**_ he said Giving Chazz the deck _**"I will fight with you to get back Frisk's body and to save my kin."**_ What he said confused Chazz who asked "Kin?"

 _ **"Bella has two Jinzos, one a reincarnated soul named Lector, the other his niece Carrie, they along with the others gave there freedom to get me to you."**_ Jinzo explained as Jaden got more determine saying "Then we really have to save them, and I know my plan will work so come on lets get some rest and get ready... were gonna Duel Jim." While Chazz and Frisk thinks that can be a first step to take down the General of the Society of Light.

 _ **"Then you better rest now, we got a long day ahead tomorrow."**_ Jinzo said fading to his duel spirit form and entered his card "Ok I will see you tomorrow, coming with me Neos?" Jaden asked Neos who looked at his master, _**"Not yet, I need some time to myself."**_

Jaden shrugged but understood as he left leaving Neos alone as he went to the roof as he looked to the stars _'Nen...could it be you I sensed?'_ he said as he felt the memories rush through him. _'if only I have known...If I was just stronger'_

* * *

 ** _(Cue: Lullaby for a Princess)_**

Neos then looks up to the sky as he begins to sing

Neos:

 _Fate has been cruel and order unkind, how can I have send you away?_

(Looks up to the stars)

 _The blame was my own, the punishment yours, the balance of light and darkness silenced today._

(He looks closer and sees a brighter star knowing its his old home... or his former home as he feels he can never come home again after banishing his... his brother.)

 _But into the stillness, I'll bring you a song and where ever you are your company keep, to your tired eyes and my lullabies, have carried you softly to sleep._

(The camera then seems to zoom over the planet of earth, and farther and father into a rainbow colored galaxy and to a singular planet that was home to the Neo-Spacians, creatures of different shapes and sizes that lived in harmony with nature due to using there powers to live in it. It then shows Neos leading and protecting his people and the Elemental HEROs of Hero City with his powers as the crowds cheered him as he gave his own smile happy at there praise.)

 _Once stood a hero who shone like the sun, look out on his kin and sighed, saying "Surely there's no other HERO more grand and greater and powerful then I."_

(It showed him standing tall radiating the power of Neo Space glowing... however behind him was a black shadow that covered someone or the Destiny HERO Dark city as a figure stood in it.)

 _So great was his strength and so brilliant his glory that long was the shadow was casted_

(It then shows a exact copy of Neos but had a green gem, green eyes and blue stripes and Grey skin as he looked up at Neos before a tear fell as he looked away.)

 _That fell on upon his twin brother he loved, and grew only darker as Days and nights passed._

(The Neos copy or Nen as his name watched as people cheered for his twin sibling, and never praised him for his hard work as it showed him crying in private in his room as Neos sawed this and tried to comfort him but was constantly dragged away and distracted by the glory making Nen more jealous and more angry as he tried to make himself powerful by going to the Destiney HEROs for power.)

 _Soon did that hero took notice that non will give his brother his due_

(It shows him and Nen arguing as Nen held on a crystal as Nen argued about how people looked up to Neos because of his power over Neo-Space and to leave him alone through tears as Neos shook his head and took the crystal making Nen mad.)

 _And neither had loved him as he deserved_

(The two then got in a argument which was witnessed by citizens and jumped to conclusions and believed Nen to be a bad guy as Nen was shocked and felt betrayed when sadly... Neos deep in his heart selfishly agreed to banish Nen as Nen grew mad and flew off angry vowing to make Neo-Space his.)

 _He watched as his brothers unhappiness grew_

 _But such is the way of the limelight so sweetly takes hold of its host_

(It shows Nen facing a shadowed figure as he held his hand forward to accept a dark deal as something covered him as Nen transformed **(A/N: Think Midnight Sparkle but with Batwings, and the outfit is White and silver)** and roared to the heavens as it shows Neos looking in a state of shock and crying as he walked away from the crowd of people at what he had done.)

 _And that foolish HERO did nothing to stop the destruction of one who needed him most._

(it then showed Hero City and Dark City in ruins as both Neos trained blows and attacks and explosions as Neos used the helps of the Neo-Spacians into his different forms but was over powered each time until they were based into the hero base as Corrupted Neos prepared a final strike as Neos got a sad look in his face as he absorbed all his Neo-Spacian partners as he became Captain Neo-Space as he sent a final blast permanently banishing Nen out of Hero City and Neo-Space.)

 _And forgive me... for being so blind._

(Once Nen was gone and Captain Neo space looked up at what happened... he cried broken at what he did.)

It then goes to earth as Neos looked at the sun rising on a new day... he hopes.

 _The years now before us, fearful and unknown I never imagine, I faced them on my own, may these thousand years swiftly pass I pray_

(Touches his chest gem as he gently pulls out a locket.)

 _I love you, I miss you all these miles away_

(He then opens the locket showing them as five years old wishing for the peaceful times again.)

 _May all your dreams, be sweet to night_

(The camera goes to someone's deck as it shows Nen, now five and Neos sleeping in a bed as he is tucked in.)

 _Save upon your bed of Moonlight_

(It then goes to when Nen was a young teenager, still asleep as he is tucked in.)

 _And know not of sadness, pain or care and when I dream of fly your way_

(Shows the bed empty as it shows a normal Nen and Neos both now adults as they held hands and flew through Neo-Space together.)

 _and Meet you there._

(He then seems to fade as he returns to Jaden's deck.)

 **(Song ends here)**

* * *

 _The Next Day..._

"Alright! So how are we gonna look for Jim?" It seems as though Jaden, Chazz, and Frisk still in her transparent form were awake, and are looking for Jim. Neos felt the presence again, as he saw something shooting, as Chazz sees it "Hey what is...?" It landed in front of them. What rised was...

...Corrupted Neos looking like as he was invading Hero City.

"What on earth? That looks like... you Neos and that is Hero city on fire!" Jaden yelped as Corrupted Neos sawed them and grinned _**"Well well, you love my vision of danger and a warning Brother and herald. Don't you dare duel and face the generals or I will lay waste to your town like I will did to Hero city."**_ It faded showing it was a vision.

"Brother? Neos do you know him?" Jaden asked his signature monster. That caused Neos to look away... but nodded **_"Yes... he was my brother and, its my fault he is like this."_** That confused the group as he explained his past surprising the group as Frisk hugged him, "It was never your fault the lime light is just poisonous and dangerous." While Chazz nodded "Believe me I knew that, and now we really need to save the others from the light." Surprising Neos "But what about Hero city?" he said as Jaden looked at his ace with a strong Determination.

"I don't believe that its destroyed, call it a gut feeling, and that Nen was just scaring us, but we need to stop the generals and save Nen and the only way to do it is to duel." he said as laughter was heard. "How quaint you try to stop the light" a male voice chuckled as Jim came out from behind a tree as Sherly followed snapping her teeth.

"Well well, we were looking for you Jim." Chazz told him. Jim chuckled saying "You honestly expect to stop the Light, impossible. And with this Elemental HERO Nen, in his Corrupted form by the Light... I think we can make of great use to him."

The group grow worried hearing this "We won't let you get him and use him and to show it I challenge you to a duel" Chazz said. "If you win, me and Jaden will join the Society of Light and you can have Nen and Neos, if we win you leave Nen alone." He added as Jim smirked. "Deal, but its pointless as you will lose as I never loss before." Jim said pulling out his duel disk and deck.

"Well let's do this." Chazz said, activating his Duel Disk.

"DUEL!"

* * *

 **(Major Dueling Theme: Echo Dr. Gaster version)**

 **Chazz: 4000**

 **Jim: 4000**

 **Let the Duel Begin!**

* * *

Chazz 1st Turn:

Chazz drew a card staring his turn, as Frisk said "Be careful Chazzy."

Chazz looked at the card, as he saw it was Armed Dragon LV7. He looked at his hand, as he said "Okay Aligator boy, here I come! I start by summoning V-Tiger Jet!" A yellow, wearing blue armored Tiger robot appeared.

* * *

 _V-Tiger Jet_

 _Light Type_

 _Level 4_

 _Machine_

 _ATK: 1600_

 _DEF: 1800_

 _This ace fighter is unbeatable in a dogfight. It combines with other monsters to launch an array of encircling attacks._

* * *

"Next I play the spell card, Frontline Base!" Chazz said, as he casted the spell.

* * *

 _Frontline Base_

 _Continuous Spell Card_

 _Once per turn: You can Special Summon 1 Level 4 or lower Union monster from your hand._

* * *

"This allows me to call on another monster to the calvery, much like W-Wing Catapult!" Chazz said, as a winged blue jet appeared.

* * *

 _W-Winged Catapult_

 _Light Type_

 _Level 4_

 _Machine/Union_

 _ATK: 1300_

 _DEF: 1500_

 _Once per turn, you can equip this card to a "V-Tiger Jet" you control, OR unequip it to Special Summon this card in face-up Attack Position. When equipped to a monster by this card's effect, the equipped monster gains 400 ATK and DEF. (A monster can only be equipped with 1 Union Monster at a time. If the equipped monster would be destroyed by battle, destroy this card instead.)_

* * *

"Think that's good enough Aligator Boy? Well it's about to get worse! Tiger Jet, and Winged Catapult combined to form VW-Tiger Catapult!" Chazz cried, as the two machines combined into a more deadlier machine.

* * *

 _VW-Tiger Catapult_

 _Light Type_

 _Level 6_

 _Machine/Fusion_

 _ATK: 2000_

 _DEF: 2100_

 _"V-Tiger Jet" +_ _"W-Wing Catapult"_

 _This card can only be Special Summoned from your Fusion Deck by removing from play the above cards you control. (You do not use "Polymerization"). You can discard 1 card from your hand to change the battle position of 1 monster your opponent controls. (Flip Effects are not activated at this time.)_

* * *

"Next I will place two face-downs. Your turn!" Chazz cried to him.

Jim 1st Turn:

"Now let this begin! I draw!" Jim made the drew as he looked at his hand. "And summon, Fossil Dyna Pachycephalo in defense mode!" A dinosaur made out of bones appeared.

* * *

 _Fossil Dyna Pachycephalo_

 _Earth Type_

 _Level 4_

 _Rock_

 _ATK: 1200_

 _DEF: 1300_

 _If this card destroys an opponent's monster by battle, it is changed to Defense Position at the end of the Damage Step. Then, it gains DEF equal to the DEF of the destroyed monster until the End Phase of your opponent's turn._

* * *

"And I will end my turn with two face-downs." Jim ended his turn.

* * *

 **Chazz: 4000**

 **Jim: 4000**

* * *

Chazz 2nd Turn:

Chazz drew a card, as he said "Okay then tough guy eat this!" He sees the card was Ojama Yellow who look thrilled being drawn but Chazz looked disgusted, as he said "I now discard a card for my monster's Special ability! I discard Y-Dragon Head, in order for him to switch your fossil to be switch to attack mode!" The Dino rise up ready to fight. "Now then VW-Tiger Catapult send that Fossil back to the ground!" The jet charged to attack but Jim then said "Nice try. I activate the trap, Sakuretsu Armor!"

* * *

 _Sakuretsu Armor_

 _Normal Trap Card_

 _When an opponent's monster declares an attack: Target the attacking monster; destroy that target._

* * *

"So now the monster that is attacking is destroyed!" Jim smirked.

Chazz groaned "Aw come on!" As VW exploded, as Chazz said "Fine! I summon Ojama Yellow in defense mode!" Yellow appeared kneeling, and providing some defense.

* * *

 _Ojama Yellow_

 _Light Type_

 _Level 2_

 _Beast_

 _ATK: 0_

 _DEF: 1000_

 _He's one of the Ojama Trio. It's said that he butts in by any means necessary. It's also said that when the three are together, something happens._

* * *

"Your move!" Chazz dared.

Jim 2nd Turn:

Jim drew as he said "I activate the spell Miracle Rupture!"

* * *

 _Miracle Rupture_

 _Normal Spell Card_

 _Activate only by sending 1 Rock-Type monster from your Deck to the Graveyard. Shuffle your Deck, then draw 1 card._

* * *

"Here I can send a Rock-Type monster. like Shell Knight for example to the Graveyard, and then I will shuffle my deck, and then draw one more card." Jim said as he did the effect.

"Next I activate the spell card, Fossil Fusion!" Jim activated showing a card the looks similar to Polymerization but has on some dinosaurs as skeletons instead. "Fossil Fusion?" Jaden asked never hearing of that Fusion card.

* * *

 _Fossil Fusion_

 _Normal Spell Card_

 _Remove from play Fusion Material Monsters that are listed on a "Fossil" Fusion Monster Card from your Graveyard and your opponent's Graveyard, and Special Summon that Fusion Monster from your Fusion Deck. (This Special Summon is treated as a Fusion Summon.)_

* * *

"With it I can remove from play monsters in both our Graveyards for Fusion Summons, like my Shell Knight, and your VW-Tiger Catapult for example." Jim said, as Chazz widen his eyes seeing VW-Tiger Catapult vanishing being removed from play.

"And that leaves me to summon this, Fossil Machine Skull Wagon!" Jim cried as what emerged from the ground was a truck looking like a boned machine.

* * *

 _Fossil Machine Skull Wagon_

 _Earth Type_

 _Level 6_

 _Rock/Fusion_

 _ATK: 1700_

 _DEF: 1500_

 _1 Rock-Type monster in your Graveyard + 1 Level 5 or 6 Machine-Type monster in your opponent's Graveyard.  
_ _This card can only be Special Summoned with "Fossil Fusion"._

* * *

"Aw man!" Jaden cried, as Frisk grunted.

Chazz gritted his teeth as Jim added glowing red "And next up I'm sacrificing half my Life Points, to play Time Stream!"

* * *

 _Time Stream_

 _Normal Spell Card_

 _Pay half of your Life Points. Target 1 "Cenozoic" or "Mesozoic" Fusion Monster you control, that used the Type from your monster and the targeted monster from your opponent's Graveyard for its fusion. Return that monster to the Fusion Deck, and Special Summon 1 Fusion Monster with the same Type as that target, ignoring the Summoning conditions. You select and Special Summon a "Mesozoic" if you targeted a "Cenozoic", or a "Paleozoic" if you targeted a "Mesozoic". (This Special Summon is treated as a Fusion Summon.)_

* * *

After losing half his points. **(Jim: 2000)** Jim explained "So now with it, I can evolve Skull Wagon, into a new Fossil calvary! This gives me, Fossil Machine Skull Convoy!" The Wagon evolves into a truck like dinosaur.

* * *

 _Fossil Machine Skull Convoy_

 _Earth Type_

 _Level 8_

 _Rock/Fusion_

 _ATK: 2100_

 _DEF: 1800_

 _1 Rock-Type monster in your Graveyard + 1 Level 7 or higher Machine-Type monster in your opponent's Graveyard_

 _This card cannot be Special Summoned except with "Fossil Fusion". While your opponent controls a monster, this card can attack up to three times during the Battle Phase. When this card destroys an opponent's monster by battle and sends it to the Graveyard, inflict 1000 damage to your opponent._

* * *

"Did he just made a new machine?" Jaden asked shocked. Frisk said "And used Chazzy's VW-Tiger Catapult for that."

"And next up his special ability! Since you have a monster out Chazz, Skull Convoy can attack three times!" Chazz widen his eyes hearing that. "But first, Pachycephalo! Attack his Ojama Yellow!" Jim ordered. Pachycephalo charged as Ojama Yellow screamed before he got tackled as Chazz grunted. "Next up it is time for Skull Convoy to attack! Charge!" Skull Convoy charged as Chazz then activated, "I play the Trap Card, Negate Attack!"

* * *

 _Negate Attack_

 _Counter Trap Card_

 _When an opponent's monster declares an attack: Target the attacking monster; negate the attack, then end the Battle Phase._

* * *

Skull Convoy's attack stopped as Chazz explained "You see thanks to this, your attack is negated, and ends your battle phase." "Okay fine, I place one card face-down. Your move mate." Jim ended his turn.

* * *

 **Chazz: 4000**

 **Jim: 2000**

* * *

Chazz 3rd Turn:

Chazz drew a card as he saw it was Graceful Charity. "Aw perfect. I play my Graceful Charity spell card!"

* * *

 _Graceful Charity_

 _Normal Spell Card_

 _Draw 3 cards, then discard 2 cards._

* * *

"With this bad boy I can draw three new cards, as long as I send two to my Graveyard." Chazz done the effect, as he discarded Armed Dragon LV7, and Cthonian Soldier, and drawn three new cards: Level Modulation, Ojama Trio, and Armed Dragon LV10. "Hey not bad. I now play my Level Modulation spell card!"

* * *

 _Level Modulation_

 _Quick-Play Spell Card_

 _Your opponent draws 2 cards. Special Summon 1 "LV" monster from your Graveyard, ignoring the Summoning conditions. The monster that was Special Summoned by this effect cannot attack, nor activate or apply its effect this turn._

* * *

"First things first, draw two cards from your deck!" Chazz told Jim. Jim drew two more cards from the effect of Level Modulation. "And I get to Summon a LV monster from my Graveyard regardless on how powerful it is. Like this bad boy! Armed Dragon LV7!" The Dragon appeared roaring, as it glared at Jim who was not fazed.

* * *

 _Armed Dragon LV7_

 _Wind Type_

 _Level 7_

 _Dragon_

 _ATK: 2800_

 _DEF: 1000_

 _This card cannot be Normal Summoned/Set and must be Special Summoned by "Armed Dragon LV5" and cannot be Special Summoned by other ways. You can send 1 monster from your hand to the Graveyard to destroy all face-up monsters your opponent controls with ATK less than or equal to the sent monster's ATK._

* * *

"That's quite a Dragon you got there mate. However thanks to Level Modulation your Dragon can't attack the turn you activated it." Jim told Chazz. The black jacket Slifer told him "I don't need a lecture form someone like you, of course I know that! And besides why keep him when I can send him back to my Graveyard for something even stronger? Let's say Armed Dragon LV10!" Armed Dragon vanished as it's level 10 counterpart appeared roaring from it's time fighting against Frisk, and Jaden a year ago.

* * *

 _Armed Dragon LV10_

 _Wind Type_

 _Level 10_

 _Dragon_

 _ATK: 3000_

 _DEF: 2000_

 _This card cannot be Normal Summoned or Set. This card cannot be Special Summoned except by Tributing 1 "Armed Dragon LV7". You can send 1 card from your hand to the Graveyard to destroy all face-up monsters your opponent controls._

* * *

"Now here's the sweet part Aligator Boy! I activate the spell card, Trap Booster!" Chazz added.

* * *

 _Trap Booster_

 _Quick-Play Spell Card_

 _Discard 1 card. This turn, you can activate 1 Trap Card from your hand._

* * *

"With it by sending Ojama Black from my hand to my Grave I can activate this Trap card! Ojama Trio!" Chazz called.

* * *

 _Ojama Trio_

 _Normal Trap Card_

 _Special Summon 3 "Ojama Tokens" (Beast-Type/LIGHT/Level 2/ATK 0/DEF 1000) to your opponent's field in Defense Position. They cannot be Tributed for a Tribute Summon, and each time 1 is destroyed, its controller takes 300 damage._

* * *

"Here's how it works three Ojama Tokens are created to your side of the field!" Chazz said, as the three tokens appeared on Jim's side taking the rest of his monster slots.

* * *

 _Ojama Token x3_

 _Light Type_

 _Level 2_

 _Beast/Token_

 _ATK: 0_

 _DEF: 1000_

 _Special Summoned with the effect of "Ojama Trio". This Token cannot be used as a Tribute for a Tribute Summon. When it is destroyed, the controller takes 300 damage._

* * *

"Now I activate my Armed Dragon's special ability! You see by sending a monster from my hand to my graveyard, all monsters you have on the field are destroyed!" Chazz cried with a smirk, while sending Ojama Green to the Graveyard and enjoying Jim's shocked look.

"Say what!?"

Armed Dragon released a breath of energy as Jim's two monsters, and the Ojama Tokens with a cry are destroyed as Jim defended himself. "And those three little runts do't leave empty-handed you know. When destroyed each Ojama Token takes up to 300 Life Points." Chazz added. Jim felt the force as he cried out losing 900 points. **(Jim: 1100)**

"Hang on cause I'm not finished with you yet. Armed Dragon! Attack him directly with Static Orb Thrust!" The Dragon charged a blast as it fired it, as Jim widen his eye. The or connected as Jaden cheered "Alright, Chazz you did it!" Neos however said _**"Not quite, look."**_ They looked, and see they are shocked seeing Jim is still standing with a smirk plastered on his face. **(Jim: 1100)**

"What!? How are you still standing!?" Chazz demanded. Jim looked over and said "Take a look here mate." Chazz looked, and saw that Jim's Face-down was Call of the Haunted. "I used it to bring back Pachycephalo, before your attack hit. And that means I am safe." Jim said smirking. Chazz gritted his teeth saying "You got lucky Aligator Boy! I end my turn!"

Jim 3rd Turn:

Jim drew a card as he smirked. "Alright now. I remove from play both, Skull Wagon, and Skull Convoy in order to Summon out. Gaia Plate the Earth Giant!" At that saying a quake happened as what emerged was a Rock Giant looking quite powerful.

* * *

 _Gaia Plate the Earth Giant_

 _Earth Type_

 _Level 8_

 _Rock_

 _ATK: 2800_

 _DEF: 1000_

 _You can Special Summon this card by removing from play any 2 Rock-Type monsters in your Graveyard. During your Standby Phase, remove from play 1 Rock-Type monster in your Graveyard, or send this card to the Graveyard. Halve the ATK and DEF of any monster that battles with this card._

* * *

"And I am not done! I play the spell card, Speciman Infection!" Jim added.

* * *

 _Speciman Infection_

 _Normal Spell Card_

 _Send 1 monster from your hand to the Graveyard to declare 1 Type and Level. Your opponent must send 1 monster with the declared Type and Level from their hand or Deck to the Graveyard._

* * *

"Here's how it works I send one monster from my hand in order to declare one card type, level, and you must send a monster in your deck that is the same thing I declared, and I select a Level 4 Warrior!" Chazz searched his deck until he fished out Royal Guard Captain - Undyne that Jinzo gave him as he sent it to his Grave. "Now I play another Fossil Fusion! So now I removed from play both Pachycephalo, and your warrior you just discarded to Fusion Summon, Fossil Warrior Skull Bone!"

A warrior like skeleton appeared roaring.

* * *

 _Fossil Warrior Skull Bone_

 _Earth Type_

 _Level 4_

 _Rock_

 _ATK: 2000_

 _DEF: 800_

 _1 Rock-Type monster in your Graveyard + 1 Level 4 or lower Warrior-Type monster in your opponent's Graveyard_

 _This card cannot be Special Summoned except with "Fossil Fusion"._

* * *

"And now just like before I payed half my Life Points in order to activate another Time Stream! So now I evolve Skull Bone, into the Skull Knight!" Jim said, as he glowed red. **(Jim: 0550)** As Skull Bone, transformed into a warrior skeleton that almost resembles a Draguer with a golden helmet, a blue cape, a schimitar, a bond like shield and looks more powerful.

* * *

 _Fossil Warrior Skull Knight_

 _Earth Type_

 _Level 6_

 _Rock_

 _ATK: 2400_

 _DEF: 1100_

 _1 Rock-Type monster in your Graveyard + 1 Level 5 or 6 Warrior-Type monster in your opponent's Graveyard_

 _This card cannot be Special Summoned except with "Fossil Fusion". If this card attacks, and your opponent controls a monster at the end of the Damage Step, this card can attack once again._

* * *

"Now then Earth Giant battle! Attack that Armed Dragon with Mystical Mist!" Jim ordered as Gaia Plate stomped to Armed Dragon.

Chazz cried "Why are you doing that!? Your Gaia has less attack points!" "Yes I know. But here's the catch. Gaia Plate can halved the defense, and attack power of a monster it's attacking!" Chazz widen his eyes as Gaia Plate fired a mist that halved Armed Dragon's power. **(ATK: 3000 - 1500 = 1500) (DEF: 2000 - 1000 = 1000)**

Gaia Plate then raised it's fist as it attacked Armed Dragon as Chazz grunted taking 1300 points of damage. **(Chazz: 2700)** "And with that Dragon gone your open! Skull Knight attack!" Skull Knight charged as Chazz yelped before being slashed at as Frisk, and Jaden gasped. "I never knew Fossils can pack a hard punch!" Chazz groaned, losing 2400 points. **(Chazz: 0300)**

"I believe that will be all mate!" Jim said ending his turn.

* * *

 **Chazz: 0300**

 **Jim: 0550**

* * *

Chazz 4th Turn:

Chazz breathe heavily, as he drew a card. He saw it was Lightning Vortex, as he widen his eyes. "i play Lighting Vortex!"

* * *

 _Lighthning Vortex_

 _Normal Spell Card_

 _Discard 1 card; destroy all face-up monsters your opponent controls._

* * *

"All I have to do is send one card to the Grave, and the monsters you have are gone!" Chazz smirked, as Jim widen his eye. Skull Knight, and Gaia Plate were struck by lighting as their gone. "And with that done, I now summon Breetron-1 Beetletop in attack mode!" A machine like beetle appeared.

* * *

 _Beetletron-1 Beetletop_

 _Earth Type_

 _Level 4_

 _Machine_

 _ATK: 1700_

 _DEF: 1400_

 _A robot that was designed to act like a killer beetle._

* * *

"And with your monsters gone your open!"

Jim stepped back saying "No! Wait!"

"Beetletron-1 end this duel!" Chazz called as the root fired a beam that took Jim out as the latter yelled in what sound like an alien cry "NNNNNNNOOOOOOOO!"

* * *

 **Chazz: 0300**

 **Jim: 0000**

 **Chazz wins the duel!**

* * *

Chazz, Frisk, Jaden, Jinzo, Neos, and the Ojamas watched in surprise as some kind of thing looking like the Light of Destruction emerged from Jim as it roared out before exploding into particles.

Jim collapsed along with Sherly as he groaned "Ugggg, what happened to me?" while Shurly also freed walked up and nosed her best freind "Hey there Shurly you ok?" Jim asked rubbing her head as Jaden walked up asking him "Um don't you remember anything?" Jim shook his head "No just that Bella person beating me with a strange HERO monster... and then a really white light and then... it's blank."

"I'm Chazz Princeton, this loser here is Jaden Yuki. Listen Jim since your freed from the Society of Light, why don't you take that blazer off?" Chazz asked pointing at the White Blazer, Jim is wearing. "Ugg this really is tacky and to plain." Jim said taking it off and placing on his normal cloths as he placed Shirly back on his back as she purred happy. "Awesome! Next up is Bella!" Jaden said happily. Neos said _**"Not yet we need to free Nen from the Light."**_ "How can we do that?" Frisk asked. **_"I have no idea... but Maybe a creature called Ink San can help I heard rumors he loves to help."_** Neos answered.

"Ink Sans? I heard about him from Mt Ebott. Follow me Sans told me once how he called him." Frisk said walking as the others followed. Jim blinked as he asked "Who's she?"

"My girlfriend, now come on." Chazz answered as the group quickly went to to find Ink Sans.

* * *

Meanwhile in the white dorm, the Light agent in Bella's body hissed angry at what has happened.

"They freed Jim." Bella heard the door open as what walked in was Sartorius. "Bella what is the status?" He asked her. Bella told him "Jim lost, and he joined the dark again." Sartorius frowned "I see, and I am afraid there is more bad news my loyal follower, she lives on inside the hanged man." Sartorius told her as the light fragment flared to a skeletal form.

"WHAT!? HOW DARE THAT LITTLE SPECK TRY TO SURVIVE MY WRATH!" Bella shouted as Sartrious raised a hand. "Calm my agent, while we lost one pawn the war isn't over yet, there is no way to defeat us, now that we have a little help" Sartorius told her with a dark grin as he tossed a card to Bella as she grabbed it revealing it to be the card of Elemental HERO Corrupted Neos or Nen.

"Use this, and the Fool will fall along with the Hanged Man and World." Sartorius said with a dark chuckle as Bella grinned evilly as now with a new monster in control, all will come to see the light.

* * *

"Come on guys we are nearly read- AH!" Frisk tripped as paint spilled, and she was lucky she is fine.

"Frisk you ok?" Chazz asked as she nodded. "I am fine, but I never seen so much paint before." Frisk heard as the group looked around at the workshop like area filled with all types of colored ink and paint. "I think we are here." Jaden said as laughter was heard.

The spilled paint transformed into what looks like Sans, but has a paintbrush, some trademark clothes, his eyes going to different colors every time, and has on a funny grin, "You called?" This is really surprising to everyone on how much he looked like Sans... but at the same time... not, and not just in color. "Are you Ink Sans?" Jaden asked him.

"Yes and wait let me guess... your Jaden, Neos, Jaden's soul partner, Chazz, the Ojama Trio Chazz's soul partners, Frisk the girlfriend of Chazz Princeton, Jinzo Frisk's soul partner, Jim, and Shirly the crocodile that you saved am I right?" Ink Sans asked in order as the group blinked. "Um... yes, you got our names right and we didn't even mentioned it mate." Jim said. "Agreed, how did you know us?" Chazz asked. Ink Sans shrugged, "I sawed your names in the 'windows' I can see and I know what you want, you want to remove the light tainting Neos' twin brother Nen, and luckily I have the solution." With a canvace Ink Sans painted on it and created three cards, one was a monster version of him, the other a Spell Card called "Rainbow Paint Power" the last, a fusion of him and sans called "Rainbow Ink Sans Power."

"What are these?" Frisk asked, as they looked at the newly made cards. "The way to help and to purge the light from your brother Neos, just think of it like a rainbow power blast from my Little pony... only with paint" Ink Sans answered grinning big. "From what?" Chazz looked at Ink Sans, only to find he is gone.

Jim shook his head saying "Forget him, we better leave, and find Bella."

That caused the group to nodded as Chazz spoke up "I'll be the one to face Bella, I know it's gonna be hard but... I with Frisk's help I know I can do it."

* * *

 **Whew that took a really LONG time. But before the group faces Bella, that have to deal against a power hungry card designer that stole a copy of the most powerful E** **gyptian God Card: The Winged Dragon of Ra! Be sure to review!**


	14. Rah, Rah Ra!

**It is time for the Winged Dragon of Ra! And this is another of my favorite episodes too guys. ENJOY!**

* * *

Soon after the duel against Jim the Genux Tournement is off pitching. Like how people are winning GX medals left, and right. So far for Chazz he had earned two, one from Jim, and one from some other guy. Rumors have been heard that Frisk had defeated Prince Ojin without having a turn, which was a Zero Turn Kill, one of the most rarest outcomes ever to be in a duel. Everyone was looking for Bella, and hopefully free Nen when they decided to take a break to get ready.

But Jaden wasn't so lucky...

"I don't get it. It's day two of the GX tournament, and nobodies challenged me to a duel yet." A complain from Jaden has been heard. You see ever since the GX tournament he wasn't able to have a Duel yet.

"Well gee I wonder why. Maybe they would like to keep their medals." A giggy Syrus said happy that Jaden isn't winning, left and right.

"That's true you know. Besides Frisk you are clearly the best Jaden." Sans told the Slifer.

Jaden said sad "I guess your right." _"Hey Jaden don't worry maybe the two of us in the Genux Torunament will duel soon we defeat Bella."_ Frisk in her transparent form said. That made Jaden happy at least. Suddenly both Winged Kuriboh, and Jinzo appeared as Jinzo said _**"Frisk, Jaden something's wrong."**_ Winged Kuriboh agreed by letting out a coo. Then the sky turned dark, as Syrus said "That's weird it was sunny like 10 seconds ago."

 **"How did it get dark all of a sudden?"** Mettaton asked surprised. Suddenly some explosion caught their attention. They looked as Jaden asked "What's going on?" "Oh nothing. Just your everyday raging pillar of fire!" Syrus answered sarcastically. The pillar gone bigger as Chazz said "That must be one crazy duel."

"Yeah your right." Tyranno said nodding. Jim then asked "But what people are dueling?" "AND WHAT KIND OF CARDS ARE THEY USING THAT USES STUFF AS THOSE?" Papyrus asked confused.

Soon some golden wings appear from the pillar, and some red glaring eyes appeared that spread shock through everyone.

* * *

After all that and the pillar disappeared Jaden, and Frisk have heard that Chumley have returned. So they with Frisk's underground friends, and Chazz ran to Sheppard's office as Jaden opened it saying "Is Chumley really back?" Sheppard, along with Chumley who is wearing a bussiness suit, and a man with long sliver hair covering one eye, and wearing a red suit looked forward as Chumley cried "Jaden! Give me some love."

He hugged Jaden who said "Can't breathe Chum." "Hehehe." Frisk giggled as Chumley looked as he asked "Frisk?" _"Yeah, it's a long story."_ Frisk told him.

"What do we have here?" The man asked Sheppard. Sheppard answered "Why this is Chumley's former room-mate, and one of the academy's most powerful duelists. Mr. Jaden Yuki, and Mrs. Frisk Dreemurr." "Ah so these are Jaden-Boy, and dear Frisk." The man said walking toward them.

He took Jaden's hands as he told them both "Charmed. Why Chumley over here said you two are the cat's pajamas." _"Hold on... are you-?"_ Frisk asked staring at the man in complete shock.

"Yep Frisk. Everyone met Maximilloin Pegasus, president and founder of Industrial Illusions." Sheppard answered. The Underground friends looked at the man in complete shock. THE Maximillion Pegasus? Frisk said to them that he is the one who created the game. She also said that he traveled to Egypt, and have founded the game, and have made the Egyptian God cards. Why is he here?

"Yes dear Frisk it's me. I must say both you, and Marek-Boy's designs on the two years of Kaiba-boy's contest were fantastic, I actually have them keep in a safe of mine." Pegasus told Frisk. Frisk smiled as she said _"Glad you like them sir!"_ "But why are is he here if you don't mind me asking?" Alpyhs asked.

Sheppard cleared his throat saying "Yes about that."

* * *

"What!?"

"Are you serious!?"

 **"Someone stole the Winged Dragon of Ra!?"**

 _"That's the most powerful card in the game!"_ Frisk said through the shock. Pegasus said seriously "Yes, and the most dangerous."

Sans told him "But Frisk told us it was destroyed." "It is, but we developed a copy for research purposes. With nearly identical powers. And we believe it's here." Pegasus said. Jaden gasped as he said "We've seen it." "Yeah just a while ago!" Chazz agreed. Pegasus said "Wonderful. Now we can look for it. But I rather not do it while students are around." "All take care of it." Sheppard said taking out his microphone.

 _"While Mettaton will help you Pegasus. Alphys gave him the ability to track down powerful objects, and we know the Winged Dragon of Ra is one."_ Frisk said to Pegasus, as he and Mettaton nodded while Sheppard made the announcement.

* * *

Frisk was thinking while Chumley have went to the Slifer Red Dorm for everyone. Jaden said he is gonna go look for Ra, while Frisk agreed.

Chumley said to them "Well then you two need these."

He handed one to Jaden, and the other to Chazz as he said "Their new cards that I designed anyway one is a field spell for you Jaden, and the other is a new monster for your archetype Frisk, they might come in handy."

"Thanks Chum!/ _Thank you so much Chumley!"_ The two said accepted the cards.

* * *

"Mr. Pegasus?"

 _"Mettaton you there?"_

Said two turned and saw, Frisk, Chazz, and Jaden running to them, as they explained what happened.

"You know you four, this isn't the first time someone tried to use a counterfit Ra card. You see several years ago there was an incident, but the card's holder consider the card's copy an insult. Out of anger the spirit of Ra sent that duelist to the Shadow Realm!" Pegasus explained once they sat down.

Chazz said "He pretty much deserved that. After all you don't mess with the Egyptian God Cards, there are the most strongest cards in the game."

"Well well well so we meet again."

That German voice caught their attention, as they turned seeing a man with gray hair, wearing glasses, having a blue shirt, black jeans, and a black tie with a smirk. "Franz! Have you lost your mind!?" Pegasus asked the man.

The man known as Franz smirked as he held up a card that is The Winged Dragon of Ra.

 **"Hey that's the God Card!"** Mettaton cried knowing this guy is the one who stolen the card. Frisk suddenly felt a jolt as she heard a voice saying _'Please...'_ _"Huh?"_ She looked around, as she heard Pegasus ordering "Return it at once! Don't do something you might regret later Franz!"

"Well well Pegasus we meet again, if you really want this card back then you have to earn it." Franz said as he shuffled the Winged Dragon of Ra in his deck. Pegasus knowing what this means said "So it's a duel you want?"

 _"Chazz you must Duel him! I feel something is going on!"_ Frisk told her boyfriend as he nodded. He ran in front of Pegasus saying "Hey! If you want Pegasus you gotta get through me!" _**"Yeah boss you tell him!"**_ Ojama Yellow said cheering him on. Chazz nodded to him catching Pegasus' attention. _'Interesting, Chazz-Boy can see monster spirits, and is taking on an Egyptian God Card just like my old pal, Yugi-Boy.'_

"So they teach you about the Egyptian God Cards in this school? First you have Obelisk the Tormentor, then you have Slifer the Sky Dragon; that one is incredibly vicious, but not as vicious as the Winged Dragon of Ra." Franz told Chazz trying to scare him. Chazz told him "Don't think your tying to scare me! You, and Ra might be a good match-up against Bella when I face both her, and Nen!" "Hehe very well. Let's get this show on the road then?" Franz asked him. Chazz declared "You took the words right out of my mouth!"

"GAME ON!" The two activated their Duel Disks starting the duel.

* * *

 **(Dueling Theme: Bergentrückung + ASGORE acapella version)**

 **Chazz: 4000**

 **Franz: 4000**

 **Let the duel begin!**

* * *

Chazz 1st Turn:

"I'll go first my draw!" Chazz drew as he looked at his hand. "And summon, Armed Dragon LV3!" The Dragon appeared.

* * *

 _Armed Dragon LV3_

 _Wind Type_

 _Level 3_

 _Dragon  
_

 _ATK: 1200_

 _DEF: 900_

 _During your Standby Phase: You can send this face-up card to the Graveyard; Special Summon 1 "Armed Dragon LV5" from your hand or Deck_.

* * *

"Next up I play the spell card, Polymerization!" Chazz casted.

* * *

 _Polymerization_

 _Normal Spell Card_

 _Fusion Summon 1 Fusion Monster from your Extra Deck, using monsters from your hand or your side of the field as Fusion Materials._

* * *

"Alright time for a bit of fusioning! So I fuse together my Chthonian Soldier, and Royal Guard Captain - Undyne, in order to create Darkness Warrior Zero!" A warrior made of darkness and holding a black blade appeared.

* * *

 _Darkness Warrior Zero_

 _Dark Type_

 _Level 6_

 _Warrior/Fusion_

 _ATK: 2100_

 _DEF: 1900_

 _2 DARK Warrior-Type monsters  
When this card is Fusion Summoned target 1 monster on your field, tribute it to Special Summon 1 Level 7 monster from your Deck ignoring Summoning Conditions._

* * *

"And since he was Fusion Summoned, I can trade my Armed Dragon LV3 for a Level 7 monster. And I chose my mighty Armed Dragon LV7!" Armed Dragon LV3 evolved to it's Level 7 counterpart.

* * *

 _Armed Dragon LV7_

 _Wind Type_

 _Level 7_

 _Dragon_

 _ATK: 2800_

 _DEF: 1000_

 _This card cannot be Normal Summoned/Set and must be Special Summoned by "Armed Dragon LV5" and cannot be Special Summoned by other ways. You can send 1 monster from your hand to the Graveyard to destroy all face-up monsters your opponent controls with ATK less than or equal to the sent monster's ATK._

* * *

"He played Darkness Warrior Zero... is that Fusion Monster even been released?" Pegasus asked.

"Your move." Chazz dared. _'I do got strong monsters helping me, but this won't be much.'_

Franz 1st Turn:

"Now let the fun begin!" Franz declared drawing as a strong wind took place, as Chazz grunted as Franz remarked "Look at you. You're quivering like a school boy." "Hey! Nobody's quivering here!" Chazz protested.

"You should because I'm about to play Ra's Disciple." Franz smirking as a warrior wearing armor that looks like the Winged Dragon of Ra, and sharp claws appeared.

* * *

 _Ra's Disciple_

 _Light Type_

 _Level 4_

 _Fairy_

 _ATK: 1100_

 _DEF: 1600_

 _When this card is Summoned, you can add up to 2 "Ra's Disciple" from your Deck to your hand._

* * *

"When this monster is successfully summoned, I take two more Disciples from my Deck, and add them to my hand." Franz searched his deck for the two as he added them to his hand.

"Then I will activate the spell card, known as Trap Booster!"

* * *

 _Trap Booster_

 _Quick-Play Spell Card_

 _Discard 1 card. This turn, you can activate 1 Trap Card from your hand._

* * *

"So I discard one card, in order to activate Ultimate Offering!" Franz said.

* * *

 _Ultimate Offering_

 _Continuous Trap Card_

 _At the cost of 500 Life Points, per monster, a player is allowed an extra Normal Summon or Set._

* * *

"Now by paying 500 Life Points, I can summon a monster." Franz glowed red activating Ultimate Offering's ability. **(Franz: 3500)** "And I chose my Ra's Disciple!" Another appeared, as a third one appeared with Franz saying "And I use the same effect to summon a third one!" **(Franz: 3000)** "Why you would you summon the same monster three times? Besides their all weaker than Chazz's." Jaden told Franz.

Frisk widen her eyes saying _"Unless..."_ "That's right little Girl. These Disciples will be sacrificed." Franz smirked.

The three Ra's Disciples vanished as some storm clouds gathered as lighting crackled as Pegasus called out "Chazz! This is it!"

Franz lifted his hands to the clouds as he lost 500 more Life Points, by Ultimate Offering **(Franz: 2500)** As he called out "Great beast of the sky, please hear my cry, appear in this Shadow Game when I call your name! Come forth, Winged Dragon of Ra!" What was emerging from the Storm Clouds was a huge Dragon wearing golden armor, ruby eyes, and having a ring on him.

"That's him!" Jaden cried. Chazz cried shocked "The most powerful card in Duel Monsters!" _"And the most dangerous..."_ Frisk trailed off in shock. Mettaton cried **"The Winged Dragon of Ra!"** "HAHA! THE ONE AND ONLY!" Franz shouted, as the Winged Dragon of Ra roared.

* * *

 _The Winged Dragon of Ra_

 _Divine Type_

 _Level 10_

 _Divine-Beast_

 _ATK: ?_

 _DEF: ?_

 _Requires 3 Tributes to Normal Summon (cannot be Normal Set). This card's Normal Summon cannot be negated. This card's original ATK, and DEF becomes equal to the three tributed monsters. This card gains ATK equal to amount of monsters tributed. During the End Phase: If this card was Special Summoned destroy it. When Normal Summoned, other cards and effects cannot be activated. Once per turn: You can pay LP so that you only have 1 left; this card gains ATK and DEF equal to the amount of LP paid. You can pay 1000 LP, then destroy all monsters on your opponent's side of the field._

* * *

"I've seen this in a textbook but seeing this in person is another story!" Jaden cried. "You know the attack points smartypants? I take the points of my three Disciples, and add them together." Franz mentioned.

 _The Winged Dragon of Ra: **(ATK: 3300) (DEF: 3300)**_

 _'Please... help me...'_ Frisk looked around, as Pegasus cried "You have to stop this Franz! Only a Duelist chosen by the Egyptian God Cards, themselves can control this creature!" "I know. That's why I made this. From my hand I activate the Field Spell known as Mound of the Bound Creator!" Franz activated.

* * *

 _Mound of the Bound Creator_

 _Field Spell Card_

 _Level 10 or higher monsters on the field cannot be destroyed by card effects. When a Level 10 or higher monster destroys a monster by battle, the controller of the destroyed monster takes 400 damage._

* * *

Some chains popped from the ground as they wrapped around Ra who roared trying to break free. "What's this?" Jaden asked. Mettaton obsevered **"Somehow, he managed to find a way to tame an Egyptian God!"** "Indeed, now my servant take out his Fusion Monster with Blaze Cannon!" Franz ordered.

The Winged Dragon of Ra charged a blast as it attacked Darkness Warrior Zero who was destroyed as Chazz took 1200 points of damage. **(Chazz: 2800)** _"You okay Chazzy?"_ Frisk asked concerned. Chazz nodded, as Franz added "And now! The Bound Creator's effect activates! Whenever a Level 10 monster destroys a monster by battle you take 400 more points of damage my boy." Chazz glowed red losing 400 points. **(Chazz: 2400)** "Hehe that's all." Franz ended his turn.

* * *

 **Chazz: 2400**

 **Franz: 2500**

* * *

Chazz 2nd Turn:

"You alright Chazz?" Chazz, and the others looked seeing everyone running to them. "Guys what are you doing here?" Jaden asked. Sans told him "Back up." "Yeah and this is the first time we are seeing an Egyptian God!" Undyne said looking at Ra in excitement.

Chazz smiled, as he looked at Franz before saying "My draw!" He looked seeing it was Sans the Skeleton. "I now sacrifice my Armed Dragon in order to summon ARMED DRAGON LV10!" Armed Dragon's level 10 counterpart appeared.

* * *

 _Armed Dragon LV10_

 _Wind Type_

 _Level 10_

 _Dragon_

 _ATK: 3000_

 _DEF: 2000_

 _This card cannot be Normal Summoned or Set. This card cannot be Special Summoned except by Tributing 1 "Armed Dragon LV7". You can send 1 card from your hand to the Graveyard to destroy all face-up monsters your opponent controls._

* * *

Suddenly some chains appeared as they wrapped around Armed Dragon who roared in confusion as it struggled surprising everyone. "Since your Dragon is a Level 10 monster it is infected by Bound Creator, so now if your Dragon destroy a monster by battle I will take 400 points of damage." Franz explained.

Chazz growled "I'm not planning to battle with Armed Dragon, because I'm playing his Special Effect!" He send Sans the Skeleton from his hand to his Grave as he explained "All I have to do is send one card from my hand to my graveyard, and Armed Dragon destroys all monsters you control!" "He what?" Franz asked surprised. Armed Dragon fired a blast at Ra who roared as Franz grunted.

"Awesome!" Syrus cheered. Papyrus cried "CHAZZ PRINCETON DESTROYED AN EGYPTIAN GOD!" "Hehe not quite." Franz said smirking. The smoke cleared showing that the Winged Dragon of Ra survived the blow. Chazz gasped, as Franz explained "You see thanks to Bound Creator, Chazz the monsters infected by it cannot be destroyed by card effects." Chazz grunted. If the effect was successful he would've attacked directly with Armed Dragon, but thanks to Bound Creator it prevented that. Seems like Franz knows his opponents would attempt to use Card Effects to destroy Ra so he made that effect on Bound Creator.

"Fine I end my turn!" Chazz cried, knowing this would cost him a bit of points but their was nothing he would do now.

Franz 2nd Turn:

"Haha I met wienerschnitzels more talented than you Mr. Princeton." Franz taunted drawing his card. "And I will play Pot of Greed!"

* * *

 _Pot of Greed_

 _Normal Spell Card_

 _Draw two cards._

* * *

"This allows me to draw two more cards." Franz said drawing two cards. "Now I summon, Nubian Guard!" A zombie rosed with one eye, and has on mummy wrappings and some cloak.

* * *

 _Nubian Guard_

 _Fire Type_

 _Level 2_

 _Warrior_

 _ATK: 500_

 _DEF: 500_

 _If this card inflicts Battle Damage to your opponent's Life Points, you can return 1 Continuous Spell Card from your Graveyard to the top of your Deck._

* * *

"Now Ra will attack again! Blaze Cannon!" The Winged Dragon of Ra attacks, and destroyed Armed Dragon as Chazz lost 300 Life Points. **(Chazz: 2100)** The Bound Creator's effect activates taking away 400 more of Chazz's Life Points. **(Chazz: 1900)** "Now then Nubian Guard! Attack directly!" Nubian Guard stabbed Chazz with his spear as Chazz grunted losing 500 Life Points. **(Chazz: 1200)** "I also place one face-down. That is all from me." Franz said smirking.

* * *

 **Chazz: 1200**

 **Franz: 2500**

* * *

Chazz 3rd Turn:

Chazz drew a card, as he said "I activate Pot of Greed!" He drew two more cards as he then said to Chumley "Hey Chum, I just drew the card you gave Frisk!" Everyone looked at Chumley who cried "Licous!" Chazz nodded and before he can make a move Jaden said "Hold on a minute Chazz. Franz I don't get you. You know how many students dreamed over having your job? And you threw it all away for one card?"

Franz sneered saying "You don't know the whole story. Well not yet, but if you know the truth you wouldn't be so quick to judge. And I assure you, you wouldn't want to have my job. Let me explain..."

* * *

 _Flashback:_

 _It was a warm afternoon in Industrial Illusions as Pegasus with Chumley emerged from a door, as Pegasus announced "Everyone please join me in congratulating Chumley Huffington for designing yet another supered card!" They all clapped as Chumley rubbed his head in embarrsment, as Franz who was watching grown jealous._

 _Some time later..._

 _"I've been designing cards for you for 10 years! And now I submit one... and you chose some Grilled Cheese spell card!?" A outraged Franz yelled at Pegasus who seemed unfazed. Pegasus told him "Your designs rely to much on power alone. Times are changing Franz, we're looking for something else now." Franz made a very outraged look, signaling he is anything but happy._

 _Flashback End:_

* * *

Everyone shocked looked at Pegasus who widen his eye, asking shocked "That's what this is about!?" "Yea, it may seem insignificant to you Pegasus but it's my life! And I knew the only way to win you over was the give you a demonstration! Admit it! You should've chosen my design don't you!?" Franz answered smirking.

Pegasus shook his head saying "Not quite." "Are you out of your mind!? Don't you recognize a genius when you see one!?" Franz screamed at him.

Chazz told him "If you don't remember it's my turn, and I will go with Premature Burial!"

* * *

 _Premature Burial_

 _Equip Spell Card_

 _Activate this card by paying 800 LP, then target 1 monster in your Graveyard; Special Summon that target in Attack Position and equip it with this card. When this card is destroyed, destroy the equipped monster._

* * *

"With I can Special Summon a monster form my graveyard after paying 800 Life Points. So Sans the Skeleton rise!" Sans appeared, as he chuckled.

* * *

 _Sans the Skeleton_

 _Dark Type_

 _Level 5_

 _Zombie_

 _ATK: 2500_

 _DEF: 2700_

 _When this card attacks a monster, you a roll a dice. If you get a three, five, or one this card destroys the monster. If this card is destroyed shuffled it to your deck instead._

* * *

Chazz glowed red losing 800 points **(Chazz: 0400)** "But why keep it when I can send it back to my Greavyard for something even stronger? Let's say Chumley's new card! The newest monster in Frisk's archetype! SANS THE REAPER!" Chazz called, as Sans vanished as what appeared in his place was what looks like a black-winged Sans, with a black leather jacket, blue jeans, holding a purple glowing bladed scythe, having a hood, with white cuff, and a purple glowing eye.

* * *

 _Sans the Reaper_

 _Dark Type_

 _Level 8_

 _Zombie_

 _ATK: 3000_

 _DEF: 1700_

 _This card cannot be Normal Summoned/Set. This card cannot be Special Summoned except by Tributing 1 "Sans the Skeleton", and cannot be Special Summoned by any other ways. When this card is Special Summoned, draw two cards. When this card attacks a monster that has DEF lower than this card's DEF, destroy that target. This card can attack twice every Battle Phase. Once per turn pay 500 Life Points: Destroy one card your opponent controls._

* * *

"Whoa! I look good with that!" Sans cried impressed. Jaden asked Chumley "Hey Chum, what kind of abilities did you gave him?" "You'll find out." Chumley smirked. "First off since he was Special Summoned, I am allowed to draw two more cards!" Chazz made the two draws as he nodded feeling a plan coming on. "But first I play the spell card, Paying Off!"

* * *

 _Paying Off!_

 _Normal Spell Card_

 _Pay half your Life Points, for the rest of this turn you do not pay any Life Points from Card Effects._

* * *

"With it by paying half my Life Points for this turn I don't have to pay any Life Points from card effects!" Chazz said, as he glowed red. **(Chazz: 0200)** "Next I play Sans the Reaper's special effect! Once per turn I can pay 500 Life Points, and I can destroy one card on your field. And thanks to Paying Off, I don't have to pay any points for this effect. So that's goodbye for your Bound Creator!" Sans swiped his scythe snapping the chains as Franz yelled "Impossible!" Destroying Bound Creator.

"Next up I now use Sans to attack Nubian Guard!" Sans charged as Franz said "Silly boy, I play my Trap! Waboku!"

* * *

 _Waboku_

 _Normal Trap Card_

 _You take no battle damage from your opponent's monsters this turn. Your monsters cannot be destroyed by battle this turn._

* * *

"Now Nubian Guard is safe, and I don't take any points of damage." Franz smirked, as Sans slashed Nubian Guard, as Chazz smirked "I knew your Trap is that. For you see when Sans the Reaper battles a monster that has defense points lower than his it destroys him." "What!?" Franz yelled shocked, as he looked seeing Nubian Guard's soul was taken by Sans' scythe.

"Finally I play Damage Off-Zone!" Chazz activated.

* * *

 _Damage Off-Zone_

 _Continuous Spell Card_

 _Halve all Battle Damage inflicted to either player's Life Points. During either player's turn, you can pay half of your Life Points and send this face-up card to the Graveyard to have all Battle Damage inflicted to you this turn become 0._

* * *

"Thanks to this all damage we would take by battle is cut in half. Your turn." Chazz ended his turn.

Franz 3rd Turn:

Franz drew as he needs to end this now. "Ra I activate your next effect! By paying 1000 Life Points, all monsters you control are destroyed!" Franz glowed **(Franz: 1500)** as Ra turned to his bird form attacking as Sans was destroyed. "Now I activate your secret ability!" "Secret ability?" Everyone asked. Franz with viens on his face said "That's right I keep one point to myself while the rest go to Ra!" As his points reduced. **(Franz: 0001)** As Ra powered up.

 _The Winged Dragon of Ra: **(ATK: 3300 + 1499 = 4799) (DEF: 3300 + 1499 = 4799)**_

"Now attack!" Franz ordered as Ra fired a cannon blast. But to everyone's shock Chazz is still standing with a smirk. "By getting rid of half my points, and Damage-Off Zone, the battle damage is zero." **(Chazz: 0100)**

"Your just stalling! I end with this!" Franz placed a face-down, and ended his turn.

* * *

 **Chazz: 0100**

 **Franz: 0001**

* * *

Chazz 4th Turn:

Chazz drew as he said, "Perfect, I now play Whimsun!" A bigger version of butterfky babysitter that Frisk knows appeared.

* * *

 _Whimsun_

 _Dark Type_

 _Level 3_

 _Insect_

 _ATK: 300_

 _DEF: 600_

 _Once per turn: For every card on your opponent's hand gain 400 Life Points. When this card attacks or is attacked: Your opponent draws 1 card. Reveal it, and based on its type apply this effect. ● Monster: End the Battle Phase. ● Spell: If this card is attacking, you can change it to a direct attack instead. ● Trap: Change this card to Defense Position._

* * *

"First ability activates!" Suddenly Ra, and Franz' face-down glowed as Whimsun absorbed the energy as Chazz explained "For every card on your field I gain 400 Life Points." Whimsun gave the energy to Chazz who nodded. **(Chazz: 0900)** "So I can play this! Miracle Return!"

* * *

 _Miracle Return_

 _Normal Spell Card_

 _Pay 800 Life Points. Select 1 Zombie-Type monster in your Graveyard, Special Summon it in attack position ignoring summoning conditions._

* * *

Chazz glowed red. **(Chazz: 0100)** As Sans the Reaper appeared, because Chazz feels like he needs him for something. "Now when Whimsun attacks the card on your deck is flipped over what happens next depends on the result." Franz drew, as he showed it was Monster Reborn. "Since it's a spell Whimsun can attack you directly!" Chazz smirked. Syrus cheered "He's only got one Life Point left! Chazz's gonna win!"

"Not at all! I play De-Fusion!" Franz activated.

* * *

 _De-Fusion_

 _Quick-Play Spell Card_

 _Target 1 Fusion Monster on the field; return that target to the Extra Deck, then, if all the Fusion Materials that were used for its Fusion Summon are in your Graveyard, you can Special Summon all of them._

* * *

Franz gained points as Ra lost them.

 **(Franz: 4800)**

 _The Winged Dragon of Ra: **(ATK: 4799 - 4799 = 0) (DEF:**_ _ **4799 - 4799 = 0)**_

The Winged Dragon of Ra collapsed behind Franz. Chazz growled "I'll make you pay for that! Whimsun!" Whimsun fired some winds as Ra vanished as Franz lost 300 Points. **(Franz: 4500)** "And I direct attack by Sans the Reaper!" Chazz called, as Sans swiped his scythe at Franz who took 3000 points of damage. **(Franz: 1500)**

"It's over!" Chazz yelled. Franz cried "Not yet!" He looks at Monster Reborn, and thought _'I have Monster Reborn in my hand! Now I can revive Ra!'_

"Is that so? Not with this! Necro Illusion!"

* * *

 _Necro Illusion_

 _Quick-Play Spell Card_

 _Special Summon 1 of your opponent's monsters that was destroyed by battle this turn to your side of the field. It is sent to the Graveyard during the End Phase._

* * *

"With this I can revive one monster of your that was destroyed by battle this turn, and summon it to my side! So Winged Dragon of Ra come on back!" Ra appeared scaring Franz who cried "You fool! You can't control it, you don't have Mound of the Bound Creator!"

"I don't need it! I reduce my power to 1, and sacrifice Sans the Reaper, and Whimsun and add their power to Ra!" So after paying nearly all his points. **(Chazz: 0001)** And the two monsters vanished Ra roared.

 _The Winged Dragon of Ra: **(ATK: 0 + 99 + 300 + 3000 = 3399) (DEF: 0 + 99 + 300 + 3000 = 3399)**_

"Now Ra! End this duel! Blaze Cannon!" Chazz cried as Ra got his revenge on Franz who screamed taking the full assault.

* * *

 **Chazz: 0001**

 **Franz: 0000**

 **Chazz wins the Duel!**

* * *

Sooner after Pegasus apoligized for Franz, and he is looking forward for his new card, as the others realized they need to find Bella, and fast as Pegasus felt the Winged Dragon of Ra should be safer in Duel Academy, and Frisk promises him that they'll keep it safe.

* * *

 **That took a lot of work. Next chapter the long awaited duel to free Bella from the Society of Light, with Nen is next! Be sure to review!**


	15. Bella Smackdown! Part 1!

**I am making a three part duel three chapters of this Duel. And Generalhyna is helping me with this one. ENJOY!**

* * *

 _In the Society of Light Dorm..._

In the room belonging to Bella she was sitting or her body was as it started to peel and look like a skeleton with white glowing hair, and red eyes as she grew mad. "Those good for nothing begetters of darkness! I am going after them myself!" Bella went to get out before she heard a voice:

 _ **"Dear Bella, where are you going?"**_

It was Nen who appeared as she inhaled and exhaled as she looked at him, "We are to take care of this wielders of darkness and take them out personally." **_"Yes, I would like to claim revenge on Neos for banishing me years ago. You ready?"_** Nen asked her. "Always partner, always." Bella said grinning evil.

* * *

 _Meanwhile..._

Frisk, Jaden, Chazz, their spirit partners, Jim, Shirley, and Mettaton were walking to find them looking around. It was a few hours since Chazz's Duel with Franz, and they gotten the Winged Dragon of Ra in a safe spot as they decided they better look for Bella.

"Where do you think she can be?" Chazz wondered as Mettatron scanned the area. Mettaton looked around, as he said **"Ahead!"** They looked and saw Bella in her new form shocking them, as she held up the Elemental HERO Corrputed Neos card further shocking them.

"Surprise humans" Bella or maybe The Light of Destruction stated as Nen appeared **_"Hello brother are you looking for two someones?"_** as Bella pulled out two arcana force monsters the Chariot and Strength

 _"Bella, and Chara are in those cards!"_ Frisk cried. They heard voices calling out from the cards _"Please help us!" "Get me out of this stupid card!"_ "Hey give our friends back!" Jaden cried.

"Well if you want them so bad you have to earn them." Bella shuffled them into her deck, as she smirked as Nen added "And that's by defeating us in a Duel."

She looked at them with a sastistic grin as Chazz, Jaden and to there surprise Mettatron stepped forward. Chazz told Mettaton, and Jaden "Don't waste your energy I got this." "Are you sure Chazz?" Jaden asked. Chazz nodded saying "Yes, after all with me, and Frisk's cards we will beat her."

"Here." Chazz looked and saw Jaden giving his deck to him. "Neos, and Nen need to be reunited and if you combine you, and Frisk's cards with mine, it will be more eaiser, and more closer we would get them back!" Jaden said, as Chazz nodded as he shuffled the cards into his deck.

Soon they were ready as the ledge under Bella was raised as it showed that Bella is now on a ledge with her above the heroes just as everyone in the Academy walked over wanting to see this.

"Another Duel."

"Hey is that Bella?"

"Yeah what did she do have on a costume?"

"Hey that's Chazz!"

"What can he do against her?"

Chazz activated his Duel Disk, as he asked "You ready Bella? I am not holding back!"

The Light Fragment laughed **_"Good, I hate it when my victim holds back"_** as she activated her Duel Disk.

"LET'S DO THIS!"

* * *

 **(Dueling Theme: Undefeated by Skillet)**

 **Chazz: 4000**

 **Bella: 4000**

 **Let the Duel Begin!**

* * *

Chazz 1st Turn:

"Non insane people goes first." He drew as he then said "First I will play, Neo-Spacian Air Hummingbird!" A bird like warrior appeared.

* * *

 _Neo-Spacian Air Hummingbird_

 _Wind Type_

 _Level 3_

 _Winged-Beast_

 _ATK: 800_

 _DEF: 600_

 _Once per turn: You can gain 500 Life Points for each card in your opponent's hand._

* * *

Air Hummingbird looks surprised seeing he is fighting for a new master as he asked **_"Who are you? You are not Jaden!"_**

Chazz spoke up "I know, but we are dueling against a friend of ours controlled by the light and she or it has Nen." Air Hummingbird gasped _**"So he fell to earth huh?"** _ Chazz nodded.

"I activate his special ability!" At that saying Bella's cards grew flowers as he explained "For every card in your hand I gain 500 Life Points." Air Hummingbird pecked at the flowers as Chazz gains 2500 points thanks to Bella having 5 cards. **(Chazz: 6500)** He explained "Consider that something as an extra procaution about how powerful you are! I place one face-down, and end my turn."

Bella 1st Turn:

Bella drew her card. "Smart boy to unleaseh, and boost your life points how about I introduce something to tell as new HEROs? I activate Double Summon."

* * *

 _Double Summon_

 _Normal Spell Card_

 _You can conduct 2 Normal Summons/Sets this turn, not just 1._

* * *

"To Summon two monsters Beetle HERO Honzo and Elemental HERO Clayman both in Defense Mode." Bella said

Clayman, and a Beetle like hero appeared.

* * *

 _Elemental HERO Clayman_

 _Earth Type_

 _Level 4_

 _Warrior_

 _ATK: 800_

 _DEF: 2000_

 _An Elemental HERO with a clay body built-to-last. He'll preserve his Elemental HERO colleagues at any cost._

* * *

 _Beetle HERO Honzo_

 _Earth Type_

 _Level 4_

 _Warrior_

 _ATK: 1400_

 _DEF: 2200_

 _If this card is Normal Summoned or Flipped Summoned inflict 300 points of direct damage. This card is also treated as a Insect-Type._

* * *

"And since Honzo was normal summoned you take 300 points of damage." The beetle attacked, as Chazz yelped losing 300 Life Points. **(Chazz: 6200)** "Beetle HEROs? I never heard of those!" Chazz cried. "My Uncle is a card designer who this body shares a close bond with and created these creative creatures, young Honzo here was based on a brave father who was cursed in this form." Bella explained said as Frisk appeared saying _"I think she means that Movie we all sawed "Kubo and the Two strings."_ Chazz nodded "I recall that as well." Bella smirked as she took a card from her hand, "I now take one card and placed it face down. Your turn."

* * *

 **Chazz: 6200**

 **Bella: 4000**

* * *

Chazz 2nd Turn:

Chazz drew as Air Hummingbird said "Do my ability! "Right!" Chazz nodded, as he activated Hummingbird's ability as Bella's cards grew flowers as Chazz gained 1000 Life Points since Bella has 2 cards. **(Chazz: 7200)** "That miserable pest! I'll be sure I'll get rid of him!" Bella promised.

Chazz then said "Next I will play Neo-Spacian Aqua Dolphin!" A fish like warrior appeared.

* * *

 _Neo-Spacian Aqua Dolphin_

 _Water Type_

 _Level 3_

 _Warrior_

 _ATK: 600_

 _DEF: 800_

 _Once per turn: You can discard 1 card; look at your opponent's hand and choose 1 Monster Card in it. If you control a monster with ATK greater than or equal to the ATK of the chosen card, destroy the chosen card and inflict 500 damage to your opponent. Otherwise, take 500 damage._

* * *

Aqua Dolphin looked around, as he asked Air Hummingbird _**"What's going on?" "Jaden loan us to Chazz to help save there friend over there."**_ Air Hummingbird answered pointing at Bella. Aqua Dolphin looked up, as Chazz added "Next up I play the spell card, Frontline Base!"

* * *

 _Frontline Base_

 _Continuous Spell Card_

 _Once per turn: You can Special Summon 1 Level 4 or lower Union monster from your hand._

* * *

"And thanks to this I can bring another monster to the calvery but that will wait. That will be all for now!" Chazz ended his turn.

Bella 2nd Turn:

Bella drew a card. "Get ready for danger, as I now do this I activate Polymerization!"

* * *

 _Polyemerization_

 _Normal Spell Card_

 _Fusion Summon 1 Fusion Monster from your Extra Deck, using monsters from your hand or field as Fusion Materials._

* * *

"That's not good." Chazz muttered."I fuse from my hand Destiny HERO - Defender and Elemental HERO Clayman to form Reversed HERO Rook Wall in defense mode." Bella said as Defender and Clayman came together and form a large bulky hero that was rooted like a rook piece as he stood tall and dangerous as he kneeled with his arms crossed.

* * *

 _Reversed HERO Rook wall_

 _Earth Type_

 _Level 7_

 _Warrior/Fusion_

 _ATK: 1700_

 _DEF: 2800_

 _"Destiny HERO - Defender" + "Elemental HERO Clayman"  
_ _Must be Fusion Summoned, and can't be Special Summoned by other ways. During each of your opponent's Standby Phases: Your opponent draws 1 card. This card must be in face-up Defense Position to activate and to resolve this effect_. _, when this monster destroys a monster in defense poistion inflict damage equal to half the destroyed monster's DEF._

* * *

"Take that and now for the part where your Life Points goes down and about, Honzo destroy that Hummingbird with Arrow Shot!" Bella said as the beetle pulled out a bow and arrow and destroyed Air Hummingbird, while Chazz took 600 points of damage. **(Chazz: 6600)** "Careful Chazz each time she plays one of those Reversed HEROs something bad happens!" Jaden warned. Chazz cried to him "Don't you think I know that slacker!?"

Chazz looked at the huge guard, and thought _'I need to do something to get rid of that large behemoth and fast!'_ Nen appeared as he said **_"Face it! With the Reversed HEROs, and me Bella will beat you, and I will be the Ruler of Neo-Space!"_**

* * *

 **Chazz: 6600**

 **Bella: 4000**

* * *

Chazz 3rd Turn:

That caused Chazz to wince as Ink Sans appeared **_"Don't give up, remember the plan and how I can help out!"_** Chazz took a deep breath thinking _'He is right, i need the cards to save them both.'_ He made two drews one his normal draw, and Rook Wall's ability as he saw it was Ink Sans. He thought _'A special ability that allows me to be Special Summoned, but allows the opponent to add a Spell Card back to her hand. If I do this she'll get Polymerization back, but it's a risk worth taking!'_

"Alright, you brought out a new monster archetype, how about I introduce a new monster to the fray as well, so say hello to a AU version of the monsters of Mt. Ebbot! "Ink Sans!" Chazz cried, as Ink Sans appeared.

 ** _"How y'all doing?"_** Ink Sans asked.

* * *

 _Ink Sans_

 _Light Type_

 _Level 4_

 _Spellcaster_

 _ATK: 2100_

 _DEF: 1800_

 _You can Special Summon this card (from your hand) if your opponent has more than 1 monster on the field. If summoned that way: Your opponent targets one Spell Card in their Graveyard, and add that target to their hand._

* * *

"And one more thing: I can Special Summon him if you have two monsters on the field! And since I summoned him that way you get to add a Spell Card from your Graveyard! Take your pick!" Chazz dared.

That caused Bella to frown as she grabs Polymerization from her Graveyard, "The only spell card I have is Polymerization, so I will take that. Make your move or finish it Chazz."

"You want some!? Very well! I activate Aqua Dolphin's Special Ability!" Chazz put Ojama Yellow in his graveyard as he said "You see once I send a card from my hand to my Graveyard, I can look at your hand, and find a monster that has less than Ink Sans' attack points! If I do it's gets destroyed, and you lose 500 Life Points! Let's see what we will find!" Aqua Dolphin screeched a Sonar Wave that hit Bella's cards.

She snarled as it revealed one of her cards was Destiny HERO - Doom Lord which was weaker then Ink Sans as the Inky Skeleton laughed "Oooh the vampire bites the dust." Bella lost 500 Life Points. **(Bella: 3500)**

"Now I switch Aqua Dolphin to defense mode!" Aqua Dolphin kneeled. "And since I still haven't Normal Summoned anything I will go with V-Tiger Jet!" Tiger Jet appeared.

* * *

 _V-Tiger Jet_

 _Light Type_

 _Level 4_

 _Machine_

 _ATK: 1600_

 _DEF: 1800_

 _This ace fighter is unbeatable in a dogfight. It combines with other monsters to launch an array of encircling attacks._

* * *

"Alright time to cause some damage Ink Sans attack that Beetle with Rainbow Paint blast!" Chazz called on. **_"Time for some paint!"_** Ink Sans yelled as he splashed the beetle samurai in a rainbow plethora of paint before exploding "Grrr annoying pest." Bella growled, as she lost 700 points. **(Bella: 2800)** "Now I believe that's all. Make your move!" Chazz challenged.

Bella 3rd Turn:

Bella drew a card, as she smirked. "Okay I will play the Field Spell, Reversed Kingdom!" The place transformed into a black, and white kingdom, with Bella standing in front of a seat like balcony, with Chazz below it.

* * *

 _Reversed Kingdom_

 _Field Spell Card_

 _All 'Reversed HERO' monsters you control cannot be destroyed by card effect. During each of your Stand-By Phase for each 'Reversed HERO' monster you control: Inflict 500 damage to your opponent, and gain 500 Life Points._

* * *

Chazz looked around, as he asked "Okay so what does this do?" Bella smirked "Well for one, all and any Reversed HEROs cannot be destroyed by a card effect and when my stand by phase comes... well... wouldn't you like to know when it comes?"

"Fine then. What else you got!?" Chazz dared. "Just this I activate my face down Call of the Haunted." Bella answered activating her face-down.

* * *

 _Call of the Haunted_

 _Continuous Trap Card_

 _Activate this card by targeting 1 monster in your Graveyard; Special Summon that target in Attack Position. When this card leaves the field, destroy that target. When that target is destroyed, destroy this card._

* * *

"And I will use it to bring back Beetle HERO Honzo." The Beetle appered, as Bella said "But he wont be here for long as sacrifice him to summon Destiney HERO - Double Dude." A man wearing a scarf, a flat hat, and black suit, and a cane appeared.

* * *

 _Destiny HERO - Double Dude_

 _Dark Type_

 _Level 6_

 _Warrior_

 _ATK: 1000_

 _DEF: 1000_

 _This card cannot be Special Summoned. This card can attack twice during the same Battle Phase. If this card is destroyed, you can Special Summon 2 "Double Dude Tokens" (Warrior-Type/DARK/Level 4/ATK 1000/DEF 1000) during your next Standby Phase._

* * *

Chazz looked and thought _'I shouldn't underestimate Destiny HEROs, if I know Aster.'_ "Well then Bella, what does this one do!?" He demanded. That caused Bella to grin evily as she plucked a card from her hand "Well... look at Double Dude's name, one of his effects is he can attack twice if need be, but think about who he is based on, ever heard of the stories of Dr. Jkyell and Mr. Hide?" Chazz got defensive as Bella laughed "Well let's say, the real soul of this body named him after that and it fits especially when I activate this, the Hyde Potion!" Bella said slamming it down showing a artwork of Double Dude dropping a potion as he seemed to be transforming into something.

* * *

 _Hyde Potion_

 _Normal Spell Card_

 _Activate only if you have 1 "Destiny HERO - Double Dude", tribute it to Special Summon 1 "Destiny HERO - Double Hyde"._

* * *

"This allows me to tribute Double Dude to his monster form. Appear now Destiny HERO - Double Hyde!" Bella cried, as Double Dude transformed into his monster form, while he roared.

* * *

 _Destiny HERO - Double Hyde_

 _Dark Type_

 _Level 8_

 _Warrior_

 _ATK: 2000_

 _DEF: 2000_

 _This card cannot be Normal Summoned/Set, this card can only be Special Summoned by "Hyde Potion", and cannot be Special Summoned by any other ways. This card is unaffected by Trap Effects._

* * *

"Now then Hyde take care of that Tiger!" Hyde charged as Chazz called "I play my Trap Card, Sakuretsu Armor!"

* * *

 _Sakuretsu Armor_

 _Normal Trap Card_

 _When an opponent's monster declares an attack: Target the attacking monster; destroy that target._

* * *

"With this I can target the attacking monster, and destroy it all together!" Chazz explained. However Bella just grins as the Trap Card was destroyed surprising Chazz as Double Hyde's attack connected destroying V-Tiger Jet, as he asked in shock "How?" As he lost 400 Life Points. **(Chazz: 6200)**

"It would be the case but it's different thanks to Hyde's Special Ability. He is immune to the effects of Traps." Bella explained, as Hyde smirked.

Jaden cried "Aw man he almost had him!" Bella laughed "This duel is mine you can't beat me Chazz!" Chazz declared "Wanna make a bet!? Are you gonna end your turn or what!?" "Tech, so impatient, I will, and since it's your turn, you can draw a card due to Rook Wall's effect." Bella said.

* * *

 **Chazz: 6200**

 **Bella: 2800**

* * *

Chazz 4th Turn:

Chazz drew twice, as he looked, as he said "I activate Aqua Dolphin's ability! So now if you have a monster that is weaker than Ink Sans in your hand, it goes Bye-Bye!" As he slipped Ojama Black in his Grave, as Aqua Dolphin screeched at Bella's hand. Bella hissed as a second beetle HERO, one that looked like humbug from the phantom toll booth was banished to the Graveyard. She lost 500 points as a result. **(Bella: 2300)** "That's it! I am targeting that fish next!" Bella shouted pointing at Aqua Dolphin. Aqua Dolphin said duly **_"I'm a mammal not a fish."_**

"WHO CARES, WHO CARES, WHO CARES! You are finished so pray its painless." Bella yelled as Chazz rolled his eyes.

"Big baby." He muttered. He looked as he said "Perfect. I activate the effect of Frontline Base! So now W-Wing Catapult come on out!" The blue wing appeared.

* * *

 _W-Wing Catapult_

 _Light Type_

 _Level 4_

 _Machine_

 _ATK: 1300_

 _DEF: 1500_

 _Once per turn, you can equip this card to a "V-Tiger Jet" you control, OR unequip it to Special Summon this card in face-up Attack Position. When equipped to a monster by this card's effect, the equipped monster gains 400 ATK and DEF. (A monster can only be equipped with 1 Union Monster at a time. If the equipped monster would be destroyed by battle, destroy this card instead.)_

* * *

"But he won't be around long. Ink Sans you won't mind?" Ink nodded knowing what he's planning. "I now sacrifice both W-Winged Catapult, and Ink Sans in order to summon... Elemental HERO Neos!" Neos appeared in the two monsters place.

* * *

 _Elemental HERO Neos_

 _Light Type_

 _Level 7_

 _Warrior_

 _ATK: 2500_

 _DEF: 2000_

 _A new Elemental HERO has arrived from Neo-Space! When he initiates a Contact Fusion with a Neo-Spacian his unknown powers are unleashed._

* * *

Aqua Dolphin told Neos **_"Glad to have you here Neos."_ _"I am always glad to be here to help."_** Neos said as Bella hissed. "Now I fuse Aqua Dolphin, and Neos with Contact Fusion!" Chazz declared.

 ** _"Ready?"_** Neos asked.

 _ **"You bet!"**_ Aqua Dolphin answered as they both jumped up, as Chazz finished "I summon, Elemental HERO Aqua Neos!" Neos looking a bit like Aqua Dolphin appeared.

* * *

 _Elemental HERO Aqua Neos_

 _Water Type_

 _Level 7_

 _Warrior_

 _ATK: 2500_

 _DEF: 2000_

 _"Elemental HERO Neos" + "Neo-Spacian Aqua Dolphin"_  
 _Must first be Special Summoned (from your Extra Deck) by shuffling the above cards you control into the Deck. (You do not use "Polymerization".) Once per turn: You can discard 1 card; destroy 1 random card in your opponent's hand. During the End Phase: Shuffle this card into the Extra Deck._

* * *

Nen then appeared growing mad thinking **_'So my brother is up to his tricks again.'_**

"I activate his Special Ability! Much like Aqua Dolphin I can send one card from my hand to my Graveyard!" He put in Ojama Green in his Graveyard as he finished "Instead this time I can select with card in your hand to discard!" Aqua Neos fired at the 2nd one.

The card was revealed to be a card called Beetle Swarm as Bella growled. "Now then I play the spell card, Contact Out!" Chazz played.

* * *

 _Contact Out_

 _Quick-Play Spell Card_

 _Return 1 "Neos" Fusion Monster you control to the Extra Deck. If all the Fusion Material Monsters listed on that Fusion Monster are in your Deck, you can Special Summon them._

* * *

"This let's me defused Aqua Neos to his counterparts!" Neos, and Aqua Dolphin appeared both in defense mode. Frisk cried _"Nice, for avoiding the dangers of Contact Fusion!"_ "Yeah of else I would be defenseless! I place a face-down. Make your move!" Chazz dared.

Bella 4th Turn:

Bella drew. Suddenly Chazz grunted as Bella smirked as the effects of Reversed Kingdom activated. "Because of Reversed Kingdom's effect you take damage as I regain Life Points since Rook Wall is on the field by 500."

Their Life Points changed by 500.

 **(Chazz: 5700)**

 **(Bella: 2800)**

"And not only that I will play Card of Sanctity. Since you kept using that Dolphin to Mill my cards, I am using this to get something to destroy it!" Bella cried.

* * *

 _Card of Sancity_

 _Normal Spell Card_

 _Each player draws until they have 6 cards in their hand._

* * *

Soon there hands were filled as Bella's eyes widened as she grinned darkly "Oh this is true blue irony boy... and a mark to your doom, as I do this I activate De-Fusion and split Rook wall to his original parts."

* * *

 _De-Fusion_

 _Quick-Play Spell Card_

 _Target 1 Fusion Monster on the field; return that target to the Extra Deck, then, if all the Fusion Materials that were used for its Fusion Summon are in your Graveyard, you can Special Summon all of them._

* * *

Clayman, and Defender appeared back, as Chazz knowing what's gonna happen asked "Let me guess... Your gonna summon Nen?"

Bella grinned darkly as the aura flared... "You guessed right Ojama boy, now HEROs of stone, and clay open the path to power come forth... ELEMENTAL HERO CORRUPTED NEOS!"

Defender, and Clayman vanished as a shooting star appeared as it landed as the light cleared showing Nen in his Corrupted form.

* * *

 _Elemental HERO Corrupted Neos_

 _Dark Type_

 _Level 7_

 _Warrior_

 _ATK: 2500_

 _DEF: 2000_

 _This card is treated as "Elemental HERO Neos", once per turn you can Special Summon 1 Level 4 or bellow "Destiny HERO" monster, this card is also treated as a "Reversed HERO" monster._

* * *

Neos looked at Nen in shocked before saying **_"Nen..." "Nen how could you let the Light get to you!?"_** Aqua Dolphin yelled at Neos' brother.

 ** _"Silence you stupid fish none of you truly cared for me only for Neos, while I was just second and a spare to him, his shadow, the light gave me power, enough power to conquer Neo-Space, and learn a few tricks, right Bella?"_** Nen asked as Bella nodded.

"Right, unlike you Neos only limited to fuse with the Neo-Spacians, Nen can contact fuse WITH ANY HERO MONSTER LIKE NOW! Hyde, Nen Contact fuse together!" Bella cried. "Wait you can Contact Fusion, Nen with Destiny HEROs!?" Jaden asked shocked, along with everyone else. "Get those ears cleaned HERO boy I said all HEROs not just Destiny, now behold!" Bella cried as a figure landed, it looked like Nen, but dressed in a torn version of Double Dude's outfit and had red eyes.

* * *

 _Reversed HERO Double Neos_

 _Dark Type_

 _Level 7_

 _Warrior_

 _ATK: 2500_

 _DEF: 2100_

 _"Elemental HERO Corrupted Neos" + "Destiny HERO - Double Hyde"_  
 _Must first be Special Summoned (from your Extra Deck) by shuffling the above cards you control into the Deck. (You do not use "Polymerization".) This card can attack twice during the Battle Phase, if this card destroys a Defense position monster inflict piercing battle damage. At the end of the Battle Phase return this card to your Extra Deck and return "Elemental HERO Corrupted Neos" to your field, and shuffle the Fusion Materials in your deck._

* * *

 ** _"So Nen, I see you too have the gift, but not on Neo-Spacians."_** Neos said to his brother. That caused Nen to chuckle from within the form. **_"Guess they won't be calling us the same as you rely on those pathetic creatures who can't protect themselves as I can rely on those who can."_** Nen told Neos smirking. "Enough talking. Nen why not you give those losers a demonstration of your new abilities?" Bella asked her partner. Nen cracked his knuckles saying **_"It will be my pleasure."_**

He said as with great speed he grabbed Aqua Dolphin by the thought and slammed him down hard as he broke into pixels. **_"Your turn... brother!_** " Nen yelled as the two grappledIn the end Nen punched him, as Chazz lost 1700 from Aqua Dolphin, and 500 from Neos. **(Chazz: 3500)** "But they were in defense mode!" Chazz protested wondering why he took damage.

"A little inherited gift from Hyde, whenever Double Neos destroys a monster in defense mode you take damage... piercing damage." Bella explained laughing as she place a card face down.

 _ **"No more free burn damage."**_ Nen said as he grunted as he glowed as he separated leaving him alone as a light entered Bella's deck and shuffled it. Soon Corrputed Neos appeared, as Jaden cried "But Nen is supposed to return back to the deck!"

 _ **"Teh, that's the cowards way, unlike my coward of a brother I return to the field again and again."**_ Nen said. "He is right you know, and a word of bewaring... beware." Bella added. She stared at her Graveyard, and thought _'More so of the true monster accumulateing in my grave, just keep destroying my Heros and soon you will see the light.'_

"And in response to Nen returning I activate Poison of the Old Man." Bella said.

* * *

 _Poison of The Old Man_

 _Quick-Play Spell Card_

 _Activate 1 of these effects;_  
 _● Gain 1200 LP._  
 _● Inflict 800 damage to your opponent._

* * *

"And I will use it's first effect to re-gain 1200 Life Points." Bella said as she glowed blue gaining 1200 points. **(Bella: 4000)** _"She's back at full."_ Frisk said. Jim cried "No joke mate! And with Reversed Kingdom no matter what Chazz does he, and Bella's points will changed!"

Chazz grouped his teeth at that "Darn." He then thought _'But can give props, she is a true female duelist who defently earned her place in blue, but, I need to beat her and fast.'_

"Past, hey spikes." said Ink Sans as he poked Chaz's deck. "What is it?" Chazz asked as ink sans grinned "Just something to unlock Rainbow Paint but you need me and Neos together." Chazz stared at his deck, just as Bella ended her turn.

* * *

 **Has Bella, and Nen beat Chazz in checkmate? Or will Chazz, and Ink Sans make a comeback and defeat them? Keep a look out for the next chapter! Be sure to review!**


	16. Bella Smackdown! Part 2!

**Part two. And Generalhyna is helping me with this one. ENJOY!**

* * *

 **(New Dueling Theme: My Demons by Starset)**

 **Chazz: 3500**

 **Bella: 4000**

 **Let the Duel Continue!**

* * *

Chazz 5th Turn:

So far things were not looking good in Chazz's favor. He has no monsters, a face-down, Frontline Base, and six cards in his hand, while Bella has her field spell, Nen in his Corrupted form, a face-down, and 5 cards in her hand, not to mention some planning about a new monster. Chazz needs a turn-around.

Chazz drew as he said "I play Pot of Greed!"

* * *

 _Pot of Greed_

 _Normal Spell Card_

 _Draw 2 cards._

* * *

"This allows me to draw two cards from my deck." Chazz drew as he said "Alright, now I play Frontline Base's ability so Y-Dragon Head do your stuff!" A red Dragon head machine appeared.

* * *

 _Y-Dragon Head_

 _Light Type_

 _Level 4_

 _Machine_

 _ATK: 1500_

 _DEF: 1600_

 _Once per turn, you can either: Target 1 "X-Head Cannon" you control; equip this card to that target, OR: Unequip this card and Special Summon it. A monster equipped with this card gains 400 ATK and DEF, also if the equipped monster would be destroyed by battle or card effect, destroy this card instead._

* * *

It roared causing Bella to frown. "But that isn't all. I'll be tributing it, to summon Armed Dragon LV5!" Chazz cried, as Armed Dragon appeared roaring.

* * *

 _Armed Dragon LV5_

 _Wind Type_

 _Level 5_

 _Dragon_

 _ATK: 2400_

 _DEF: 1700_

 _You can send 1 monster from your hand to the Graveyard to target 1 face-up monster your opponent controls with ATK less than or equal to the sent monster's ATK; destroy that target. During the End Phase, if this card destroyed a monster by battle this turn: You can send this face-up card to the Graveyard; Special Summon 1 "Armed Dragon LV7" from your hand or Deck._

* * *

"By why keep it when I can play this Level Up!" Chazz cried.

* * *

 _Level Up!_

 _Normal Spell Card_

 _Send 1 face-up "LV" monster you control to the Graveyard; Special Summon 1 monster from your hand or Deck that is listed in the sent monster's text, ignoring its Summoning conditions._

* * *

"So LV5, is traded for LV7!" Chazz cried, as Armed Dragon evolved to it's Level 7 counterpart.

* * *

 _Armed Dragon LV7_

 _Wind Type_

 _Level 7_

 _Dragon_

 _ATK: 2800_

 _DEF: 1000_

 _This card cannot be Normal Summoned/Set and must be Special Summoned by "Armed Dragon LV5" and cannot be Special Summoned by other ways. You can send 1 monster from your hand to the Graveyard to destroy all face-up monsters your opponent controls with ATK less than or equal to the sent monster's ATK._

* * *

"And I am now activating his effect!" he said

6m ago"You see by sending Despair from the Dark from my hand to my Graveyard, all monsters you control that has less than Despair from the Dark's 2800 attack points, their all destroyed!" Chazz cried.

"Their all what?"

A blast hit Nen as Bella grunted as Jaden cheered "Hey Chazz destroyed Nen! He now has a chance!"

However a voice chuckled, **_"Not quite."_**

The smoke cleared revealing Nen to be ok as he crossed his arms smirking. "Say what!?" Jim cried shocked. Chazz cried "He should've been destroyed!" "Easy spikes, one of Nen's effects is he is treated as a Reversed HERO, and thus shares the protection of the Castle which means, your effect is null and void." Bella smirked, crossing her arms. Chazz growled "Nen maybe safe from effects, but not attacks! Let him have it, Armed Dragon! Dragon Talon Terror!"

The Dragon obeyed his masters orders as Bella smirked "Activate trap Hero's Sacrifice." she said as the card flipped up revealing a image of a figure resembling Hercules from One Piece protecting a injured and downed Double Dude holding onto a injured Hero Kid.

* * *

 _Hero's Sacrifice_

 _Normal Trap Card_

 _Activate only when an opponent's monster declares an attack. When a 'HERO' monster is targeted by an attack, send 1 'HERO' from your hand, to your Graveyard negate the attack._

* * *

"This card effect is nasty, by discarding a HERO monster from my hand to the graveyard... well any attack on a fellow HERO is negated." Bella smirked discarding a monster from her hand.

Chazz growled as Armed Dragon stand down. "Fine I place two cards face-down, and that's all." Chazz ended his turn.

Bella 5th Turn:

Bella drew, as Chazz grunted, as Bella glowed as she reminded "Don't forget during each of my Stand-By phases I gain 500 Life Points, and you lost 500 for each Reversed HERO, on the field and Nen counts as one."

 **(Chazz: 3000)**

 **(Bella: 4500)**

Bella stared at her hand. _'Let's see I have three Beetle HEROs, one Elemental HERO, and four Destiny HEROs, I just need two more Elemental HEROs in the Graveyard and Miracle Fusion in order to get the Legion out, Nen, get ready for a Contact Fusion with Necroshade.'_ Bella telepathy told Nen.

 _'Good Necro me will defiantly get rid of some pesky monsters... but you know the cost.'_ Nen said, looking back at her.

 _'I know I know, but the castle served a bit of a purpose and its end.'_ Bella pointed out.

"Alright, first I play the Spell Card, HA! It is called, A Anti-Hero Emerges!"

* * *

 _A Anti-Hero Emerges_

 _Normal Spell Card_

 _Pick two cards in your hand then, your opponent chooses 1 of them from your hand, then if it is a monster that can be Special Summoned, Special Summon it. Otherwise, send it to the Graveyard._

* * *

"So now you have to select two cards from my hand, and if it's a monster I can summon it." Bella said, as she took Necroshade, and one of the Destiny HEROs for Chazz to chose.

Chazz picked carefully, and said "That one!" He points at the card on Bella's right; Which was Necroshade. That caused her to grin "Oh... bad choice, it's NECROSHADE BOYO!" While she summoned him to the field as the necroid HERO gave Chazz a look of darkness.

* * *

 _Elemental HERO Necroshade_

 _Dark Type_

 _Level 5_

 _Warrior_

 _ATK: 1600_

 _DEF: 1800_

 _Once, while this card is in the Graveyard, 1 Level 5 or higher "Elemental HERO" monster you Normal Summon can be Summoned without Tributing._

* * *

"What good with that thing do you!? It only has 1600 attack points!" Chazz reminded. "Haven't you forgot what Nen can do? Nen lets do it." she said as both nodded and jumped into the air in a blinding light as they fused.

When it cleared it revealed Nen's figure, but covered in black marks and Necroshades collar and slanted red eyes and sharp claws.

* * *

 _Reversed HERO Necro Neos_

 _Dark Type_

 _Warrior_

 _ATK: 2500_

 _DEF: 1900_

 _"Elemental HERO Corrupted Neos" + "Elemental HERO Necroshade"  
_

 _Must first be Special Summoned (from your Extra Deck) by shuffling the above cards you control into the Deck. (You do not use "Polymerization".) Once per turn: By destroying one spell card on your side of the field, you can Special Summon one level 5 or bellow 'HERO' monster from your deck or hand, however this monster cannot attack. During the End Phase: Shuffle this card into the Extra Deck. At the End Phase return this card to your Extra Deck and return "Elemental HERO Corrupted Neos" to your field, and shuffle the Fusion Materials in your deck_ _._

* * *

"Hm oh right." Chazz said. He then reminded "But he's still weaker than Armed Dragon!" "True but I have a monster that can help out on that, I activate Necro Neos special effect, by destroying one spell card on my side of the field I can special summon one level 5 or bellow monster from my deck and I choose Elemental HERO Bubbleman in attack mode." Bella said summoning the Bubbly hero... however due to the corruption, looked serious as Jaden recalled when he dueled Bella he was more happy and energetic.

Reversed Kingdom vanished as Chazz cried, "So your taking your own Field Spell out!?" "It served its purpose, but More nastiness will happen especially when I bring that out." Bella said confusing everyone. "What do you mean?" Chazz asked as Frisk hugged him from behind saying "Chazz something is glowing in her deck." Chazz sawed a misaia as she said "For now, I also play Metamorphosis!"

* * *

 _Metamorphosis_

 _Normal Spell Card_

 _Tribute 1 monster. Special Summon 1 Fusion Monster from your Extra Deck with the same Level as the Tributed monster._

* * *

"Come from the Deck "Elemental HERO Neo Bubbleman" Bella cried as from the Spell Card the Bubble HERO got more serious looking and structured as he glared.

* * *

 _Elemental HERO Neo Bubbleman_

 _Water Type_

 _Level 4_

 _Warrior_

 _ATK: 800_

 _DEF: 1200_

 _This card cannot be Normal Summoned or Set. This card cannot be Special Summoned except by sending an "Elemental HERO Bubbleman" you control and "Metamorphosis" in your hand to the Graveyard. This card's name is treated as "Elemental HERO Bubbleman" while it is face-up on the field. Destroy an opponent's monster that battles this card at the end of the Damage Step._

* * *

Bella held a card, "And now, I will remove that dragon with this, I equip Neo Bubbleman with Bubble Blaster."

* * *

 _Bubble Blaster_

 _Equip Spell Card_

 _You can only equip this card to "Elemental Hero Bubbleman". Increase the ATK of the equipped monster by 800 points. If the equipped monster would be destroyed as a result of battle, destroy this card instead, and make the Battle Damage to the controller of the equipped monster 0._

* * *

Holding the big cannon Neo Bubbleman felt his power boosted. **(ATK: 800 + 800 = 1600)** "Now my Neo Bubbleman... destroy that dragon." Heeding the strange command Neo Bubbleman fired as Chazz cried "Your a idiot! Dragon counter that with Dragon Sonic Sphere!" Not remembering the dangerous effect of Neo Bubbleman. However Jaden knew and tried to tell him to stop "CHAZZ WAIT!" "Buzz off slacker I can beat this freak show!" Chazz yelled at him.

The two blasts collied as Chazz smirked knowing Armed Dragon is gonna win. But Neo Bubbleman's blast pulled through as Armed Dragon gone out with a bang greatly shocking Chazz. "WHAT!? How was that possible!?" He asked greatly shocked. "Hehe easy spikes it's because of Neo Bubbleman's effect." Bella chuckled.

"His ability?" Chazz asked. Jaden told him "Yeah at the end of the damage step, the monster that Neo Bubbleman battles gets destroyed." Chazz reminded Bella "Even so Bella, you still take damage!" A buzzing noise was heard, as Bella explained "Wrong Bubble Blaster takes the hit for me, and all damage is zero." Bubble Blaster was destroyed as Neo Bubbleman felt his power dropped **(ATK: 1600 - 800 = 800)** Jim's eyes widen "And Nen still has his attack. And without any monsters Chazz is wide open!" Chazz's eyes widen realizing that.

"Just count your stars due to his effect... you are not safe from Nen's Attack, now attack spikes directly!" Bella ordered. Nen charged, but Chazz still has a trick up his sleeve "Not so fast I play the trap card, Wishing Value!"

* * *

 _Wishing Value_

 _Normal Trap Card_

 _ _When an opponent's monster declares an attack discard one card in your hand, and your opponent guesses what card type you discarded. If guess correctly the attack still goes through, if guess wrong the attacking monster is removed from play.__

* * *

"Wishing what?" Bella asked. Chazz explained "Here's the deal, I can discard a card from my hand, and you guess what type it is. If you guess wrong Nen is removed from the game! But it you guessed correctly the effect is negated." As he discards Armed Dragon LV3 thinking _'She wouldn't dare to guess monster. Once she guesses wrong it's lights out for Nen!'_

Bella closed her eyes "The card... is a trap card." Chazz gave out a grin as Nen instantly stopped. "Sorry sweetheart but... it's monster! And you know what that means!" That caused Nen to glow as he vanished however Bella had a dark grin.

"What's with the grin? Your best monster is removed from the game!" Chazz told her. "Nen is not gone especially when I activate this Equivalent Exchange!" Bella said activating a card from her hand showing a Blade Knight breaking to show Neos.

* * *

 _Equivalent Exchange_

 _Normal Spell Card_

 _Effect activate by sending one monster from your field to the grave yard, you can Special Summon one monster that was removed from play with 0 ATK._

* * *

Bella explained this spell's effect, "By sending Neo Bubbleman from the field to the graveyard Nen returns." Bubbleman vanished as Nen appeared however Chazz noticed something off. "Well you just made a flaw! Nen now has no attack points what so-ever!" "Tired of being wrong, you got me all the Heros I need for my true ultimate fusion" she said as it got dark as a fell wind blew.

"I activate... Miracle Fusion and from my grave yard I fuse three Elemental, Destiny, Reversed and Beetle HEROs you sent to the graveyard to summon my Ultimate monster!"

* * *

 _Miracle Fusion_

 _Normal Spell Card_

 _Fusion Summon 1 "HERO" Fusion Monster from your Extra Deck, by banishing Fusion Materials listed on it from your side of the field or your Graveyard._

* * *

The dark wind got more stronger just as the others showed up. "Jaden!" Syrus cried. Tyranno asked "What's going on Sarge!?" "Bella just activated Miracle Fusion to summon her most Ultimate Monster! And if it's really ultimate we're in big trouble!" Frisk answered.

Mettaton added **"What's worse once Bella uses Contact Fusion with this one it's over! Chazz has no spells, no traps, no defense!"**

Soon a dark cloud surronded the area scaring the bystanders.

"What's going on?"

"This is freaky!"

"What is Bella doing?"

"Come forward the connection of all tribes of HEROs *the material monsters glowed in card form as they swirled together* COME FORTH REVERSED HERO - THE LEGION!"

Bella said as a hole formed as a large nightmare figure stepped out. It was as. If as Dread master and a half metal face and six limbs and parts of different HEROs and one bat wing and one angel wing as it roared.

* * *

 _Reversed HERO - The Legion_

 _Dark Type_

 _Level 10_

 _Warrior/Fusion_

 _ATK: 4000_

 _DEF: 4000_

 _9 HERO monsters_

 _Must be Fusion Summoned with "Miracle Fusion", and cannot be Special Summoned by any other ways. Once per turn you can activate one effect monster in the graveyard's effect, when this card destroys a monster in DEF position inflict piercing damage. This card can't be destroyed by spell cards._

* * *

"Argh! Don't tell me! Your gonna Contact fuse them!?" Chazz cried knowing what's going to happen next. That caused the insane light fragment to laugh _**"Oh you know me so well little HERO, but not just Nen."**_ While the fragment separated from the host leaving a stun still now human body of Bella as it took the shape of a skeleton as he and Nen floated on top of the monster and seem to lower meld into it as the shape glowed and morph scaring the audience

As soon one by one six limbs pulled out as the light cleared revealing a true monster... to describe it it resemble Malachite from Steven Universe but with Nen's upper body and two horns and four eyes and a mouth and a pair of bat wings and Malachite's top as he laughed

 _ **"Behold we are Neos Legion the ultimate weapon vs the dark."**_

* * *

 _Reversed HERO Neos Legion_

 _Dark Type_

 _Warrior_

 _ATK: ?_

 _DEF: ?_

 _"Elemental HERO Corrupted Neos" + "Reversed HERO - The Legion"  
Must first be Special Summoned (from your Extra Deck) by shuffling the above cards you control into the Deck. (You do not use "Polymerization".) Cannot be Special Summoned by any other ways. This card is treated as all types, this card cannot be affected by trap cards, this card gains 400 ATK, and DEF for every "HERO" monster removed from play._

* * *

Chazz cried "Wh-Why is his power determined!?"

 _ **"Heeeheee, for every HERO monster removed from play this form gains 400 attack, and defense points."**_ Nen chuckled. "There are no monsters removed from play!" Chazz reminded.

Jaden cried "I wouldn't be to sure Chazz." ** _"The Kuriboh head is right, my host removed 9 HERO monsters from play in order to summon Legion and 9 x 400 is 3600!"_** said the light as the form grew stronger and more deadly. **(ATK: ? + 400 x 9 = 3600) (DEF:** **? + 400 x 9 = 3600)**

Everyone on Chazz's side were scared. Frisk noticed something and thought _'A face-down! That might be something to stop them!'_

Jaden stepped forward as he called "We don't get you Nen. Don't you know how many people look up to you because your an Elemental HERO? And you go and throw it all away for this!?"

Nen sneered **_"You don't know everything. Once you know the truth, you wouldn't be quick to Judge, let me explain..."_**

* * *

 _Flashback:_

 _It showed Neos telling Nen to return the power gem he gotten from some shady figure. "Nen stop this and give me that gem before you hurt yourself." Neos said as Nen got mad, and yelled "What so you can be more of the Golden Boy, HERO City always praises!? Please, you have the power to Contact Fuse, and I don't and that isn't fair at all for someone like me!" "You do have the gift you just need to believe in yourself." Neos tried to reason. Which doesn't work._

 _"Believe in myself!? That is just a load of bull you managed to find it with no effort and just became the Golden Boy, and even took credit for what I did!" Nen looked sad, "I was a HERO as well, but they all thought it was just you..." He got mad again, and added "And you said nothing, well that is all gonna change with this crystal, as I unlock greater cosmic power then you are ever gonna hide or use."_

 _"Nen this isn't silly! That Crystal holds to much power that you can't control!" Neos warned him. That caused Nen to think that Neos can control it. "LIAR! You just want it for yourself!" Nen yelled which caused the two to fight, which was stopped when_ _Neos yelled "Stop Nen!" As he pushed Nen to the ground by accident, as the Crystal fell out of Nen's hand, as Neos caught it. While Nen was getting up their argument was witnessed by bystanders, as they muttered on what is going on and started to get accusing._

 _"Hey did Neos did another hero job?"_

 _"Hey yeah, that Crystal does look dangerous."_

 _"Looks like Neos taught another guy that crime doesn't pay!"_

 _"Let's cheer for Neos!"_

 _That made Nen madder_ 'They don't even care, or recognized me at all! Only Neos!' _Neos tried to reason but Nen beat him to the pulp "See!? Now look what you done! You got everyone to think, I am a villain!"_ _Neos got sad, and thought_ 'Nen.'

 _Soon a can hit Nen as he yelled "OW! Who did that!"_

 _"Get outta here you villain!"_

 _"Yeah go on get out!"_

 _People soon started throwing stuff at Nen who kept trying to block them shocking Neos. Neos grew mad, and shouted "STOP!" Everything stopped. That was when people started questioning._

 _"What Neos?"_

 _"Wait I know what your doing. Your planning to banish him are ya?"_

 _"Hey yeah! Neos give the word!"_

 _"People like him deserve banishment!"_

 _That statement shocked the two. Nen dust himself off as he said "Well Neos? What do you think? Knowing you, you wouldn't try such a thing." Knowing how his brother didn't have the guts to do the deed as Neos looked around and grew worried about the crowd._

 _Neos sighed and said "Sorry Nen." Said person grew shocked, as Neos said, "But go." Nen with tears welling grew very angry, and shouted "THEIR CAN BE ONLY ONE HERO OF NEO-SPACE AND IT WILL BE ME!" Before he flew off._

 _Flashback End:_

* * *

Nen looked angry, as the people were shocked while Jaden asked "That's what this is about!?" **_"Yes, Neos doesn't care for me. If he did he would never have banished me! And I knee the only one to show him my stuff was by showing him how strong I have become!"_** Nen yelled,with tears coming out.

"That's not true Nen! If you would-" _**"SAVE IT! I don't need you telling me your sympathty. Light it's time we end this!"**_ Nen yelled, getting back on track. The Fragment laughed agreeing _**"With pleasure. We attack you directly! Suffer!"**_ Neos Leigon fired a blast as Chazz screamed, as Frisk cried _"Chazzy!"_

* * *

 **Does Nen, and the Light beaten Chazz? Or will the boy make a comeback, and defeat them, and make Nen come back to his senses? Finr out next time! Be sure to review!**


	17. Bella Smackdown! Part 3!

**The final part of the Bella duel! ENJOY!**

* * *

 **(New Dueling Theme: Falling Inside the Black by Skillet)**

 **Chazz: 3000**

 **The Light of Destruction/Nen: 4500**

 **Let the Duel continue!**

* * *

The Light of Destruction 5th Turn:

The Light of Destruction fired a blast with Legion Neos, as Chazz screamed as the blast exploded as Frisk screamed _"NOOOOOO!"_ The Light, and Nen started laughing evily before they see something, that shocked the both, **_"...Princeton's still standing!? Impossible!"_**

"Heh, you must never underestimate a human, especially when he has something worth fighting for." Chazz's voice was heard as the smoke cleared. It shows he is fine but with a cost. **(Chazz: 2500)** _ **"How come you are still standing!?"**_ Nen demanded.

Chazz mentioned over to a card, saying "It was thanks to this Trap Card, Half Turn."

* * *

 _Half Turn_

 _Normal Trap Card_

 _When an opponent's monster declares an attack pay 500 Life Points, end the battle phase._

* * *

 _ **"This form is unaffected to Traps."**_ Nen told Chazz.

"True you are immune to be affected by traps, however that is why I also activated a second card." Chazz explained revealing "Forbidden Chalice."

* * *

 _Forbidden Chalice_

 _Quick-Play Spell Card_

 _Target 1 face-up monster on the field; until the end of this turn, that target gains 400 ATK, but its effects are negated._

* * *

 _ **"What is that?"**_ The Light asked in confusion.

"It cancels your effect that makes you immune to traps for one turn, even though you gain 400 attack points as a side effect." Chazz said with a grin.

 _"Yes, and because his fusion form can only stay on the field for one turn."_ Frisk as the light grinned, _**"Don't be sure, Host, activate Instant Neo space now!"**_

* * *

 _Instant Neo Space_

 _Equip Spell Card_

 _Equip only to a Fusion Monster that lists "Elemental HERO Neos" as a Fusion Material Monster. It does not have to activate its effect during the End Phase to shuffle itself into the Extra Deck. If the equipped monsterleaves the field: You can Special Summon 1 "Elemental HERO Neos" from your hand, Deck, or Graveyard._

* * *

Bella's body got up as she activated the Equip Spell upon the light's command. Soon a hole bellow formed showing a stary night area as he grinned. "Instant Neo-Space!?" Jaden asked shocked looking around.

 _ **"Correct, this... is our home, or the Nebula where our home was."**_

"What does this version do?" Chazz asked.

The Light grinned, **_"Easy_** _ **spikes, much like its field counter part, Instant Neo-Space allows the equipped monster to stay on the field and not return to the Extra Deck."**_

That caused Chazz to bit his lip angered, The Light added, **_"And I will place two cards face-down, and end my turn."_**

* * *

 **Chazz: 2500**

 **The Light of Destruction/Nen: 4500**

* * *

Chazz 6th Turn:

Chazz drew as The Light said, **_"I activate my face-down. Call of the Haunted!"_**

* * *

 _Call of the Haunted_

 _Continuous Trap Card_

 _Activate this card by targeting 1 monster in your Graveyard; Special Summon that target in Attack Position. When this card leaves the field, destroy that target. When that target is destroyed, destroy this card._

* * *

 _ **"I return from my Graveyard Beetle HERO Hercules in Defense Mode."** _ The Light said as a figure that resembles Hercules from One Piece appeared holding a spear as he sat cross legged.

* * *

 _Beetle HERO Hercules_

 _Earth Type_

 _Level 4_

 _Warrior_

 _ATK: 1500_

 _DEF: 2100_

 _This card is also treated as a Insect Type. As long as this card is in face-up Defense Position it cannot be destroyed in battle, if you have another Insect Type on the field, this card is the only target your opponent must battle._

* * *

Chazz gave a smirk, as he said "Hey thanks for that! Because in response I play this! Trap Booster!"

* * *

 _Trap Booster_

 _Quick-Play Spell Card_

 _Discard 1 card. This turn, you can activate 1 Trap Card from your hand._

* * *

"With this spell I can discard one card, in order to activate Light Renewal!" Chazz cried.

* * *

 _Light Renewal_

 _Normal Trap Card_

 _When your opponent Normal or Special Summons a monster(s): Target 1 of those monsters and, pay 1000 Life Points; send the targeted monster to the Graveyard, then you can Special Summon 1 LIGHT Spellcaster-Type monster from your Deck or Graveyard._

* * *

"With this baby the monster you Just Summoned, along with 1000 of my Life Points gets tributed!" Chazz explained, as he grunted feeling the paying cost. **(Chazz: 1500)** Hercules disappeared, as the Light gritted his teeth.

"And there's plenty more where that came from! It also allows me to revive one LIGHT Spellcaster from my Graveyard! So now Ink Sans come on back!" Chazz cried, as a Rainbow Blast of paint erupted from the ground. Ink Sans reappeared calling out **_"I AM BACK PEOPLE!"_**

* * *

 _Ink Sans_

 _Light Type_

 _Level 4_

 _Spellcaster_

 _ATK: 2100_

 _DEF: 1800_

 _You can Special Summon this card (from your hand) if your opponent has more than 1 monster on the field. If summoned that way: Your opponent targets one Spell Card in their Graveyard, and add that target to their hand._

* * *

As The Light scowled _**"So you bring that stupid skeleton back so what?"**_

"So this! I play the spell card, Gaster Appear!"

* * *

 _Gaster Appear_

 _Normal Spell Card_

 _Send 1 "Dr. Gaster" from your deck, or hand, to the Graveyard. Special Summon 1 "Sans the Skeleton" from your hand, or deck._

* * *

Here's how it works once I send Dr. Gaster to my Graaveyard, I get to Special Summon his son! Sans the Skeleton!" Chazz answered as Sans appeared as Ink Sans said _**"Howdy."**_

* * *

 _Sans the Skeleton_

 _Dark Type_

 _Level 5_

 _Zombie_

 _ATK: 2500_

 _DEF: 2700_

 _When this card attacks a monster, you a roll a dice. If you get a three, five, or one this card destroys the monster. If this card is destroyed shuffled it to your deck instead._

* * *

That greeting caused card Sans to nod as The Light, and Nen were confused causing Chazz to grin, "Confused? Well I am not done yet as I AM FINISHING THIS! Because I play Reaper Appear!"

* * *

 _Reaper Appear_

 _Normal Spell Card_

 _Activate only if you have two different named "Sans" monster cards on the field: Special Summon 1 "Sans the Reaper" from your deck, or hand ignoring Summoning Conditions. All "Sans" monsters can attack directly however; They can only attack with half their ATK._

* * *

"And since I have two differently named Sans on the field I can call on the last one." A dark circle appeared in front of the two Sans, as Chazz finished "SANS THE REAPER!" What was coming out of the circle was Sans the Reaper making a terrifing appearance.

* * *

 _Sans the Reaper_

 _Dark Type_

 _Level 8_

 _Zombie_

 _ATK: 3000_

 _DEF: 1700_

 _This card cannot be Normal Summoned/Set. This card cannot be Special Summoned except by Tributing 1 "Sans the Skeleton", and cannot be Special Summoned by any other ways. When this card is Special Summoned, draw two cards. When this card attacks a monster that has DEF lower than this card's DEF, destroy that target. This card can attack twice every Battle Phase. Once per turn pay 500 Life Points: Destroy one card your Opponent controls._

* * *

Ink Sans held up his brush, Sans the Skeleton held up a Bone like Sword, and Sans the Skeleton held up his Scythe as they all cling together similar to how Yugi's knights done so.

 _ **"So you brought three skeletons what can you do with them?"**_ Nen asked as Chazz smirked. "Well since they were summoned with Reaper Appear, all three of them gets to attack you directly!" Chazz cried, as the three skeletons smirked. The Light, and Nen shocked cried _**"WHAT!?"**_

"However in exchange for this, they can only attack you with half of their power. But 1500, 1050, and 1250 combined with this spell called Gift of Life which doubles Ink's power is still enough to take you out." Chazz explained, as the Light and Nen grit their teeth as the three Skeletons charged their blasts.

* * *

 _Gift of Life_

 _Quick-Play Spell Card_

 _Double one monster's ATK until end of turn._

* * *

"NOW LET HIM HAVE IT!" Chazz cried, as the there fired their blasts at Bella's body which was the opponent. Jaden cried "Aw yeah! Chazz is gonna win!"

The Light chuckled however, _**"Not so fast Brat, I activate the trap card Chaos Barrier Field!"**_ While the empty body that is Bella activated the trap card

* * *

 _Chaos Barrier Field_

 _Normal Trap Card_

 _Activate only when an opponent's monster declares an attack, while they control 2 or more face-up Attack Position monsters. Negate the attack, then conduct battle between the Attack Position monsters your opponent controls with the highest ATK and lowest ATK. After damage calculation, end the Battle Phase._

* * *

"Huh?" Chazz is confused. **_"With this your Ink Sans is now forced to battle your Sans the Reaper."_ ** Sans the Reaper appeared on the Light's side shocking him, as he destroyed Ink Sans as Chazz gritted his teeth, losing 900 points, **(Chazz: 0600)**

There not out of the woods yet.

"AW man! Chazz almost had him!" Jim cried not believing what just happened.

Chazz bit his lip seeing how close he is loosing, slowly loosing hope to stop The Light until Frisk touched his shoulder _'Don't give up Chazzy, where there is a will there is a way and we can beat The Light.'_ Frisk said as Chazz smiled at her... how she is a guiding light to help. "You are right Frisk and we can save her and stop this light and save Nen."

 _ **"She can't save save you."**_ The Light chuckled. Chazz then cried "But the cards in my hand just might!" Looking at the card he just drew seeing it was O - Oversoul. Chazz grinned, thinking _'That's it, I know I can do this!'_ ** _"Draw your last patheic card so I can end this, Princeton."_** The Light chuckled. "You are gonna eat those words when I play this!" Chazz smirked.

 ** _"And why's that?"_** Nen asked. "By activating O-Oversoul, I Special Summon, Elemental HERO Neos to the field from the Graveyard!" Chazz answered, as Neos appeared ready to save his brother.

* * *

 _O - Oversoul_

 _Normal Spell Card_

 _Target 1 "Elemental HERO" Normal Monster in your Graveyard; Special Summon that target._

* * *

 _Elemental HERO Neos_

 _Light Type_

 _Level 7_

 _Warrior_

 _ATK: 2500_

 _DEF: 2000_

 _A new_ _Elemental HERO_ _has arrived from_ _Neo-Space_ _! When he initiates a_ _Contact Fusion_ _with a_ _Neo-Spacian_ _his_ _unknown powers_ _are unleashed._

* * *

 _ **"So what? Let me tell you some obvious opinions. 1: Neos is weaker than us, 2: You have low Life Points, and 3: Their is no monster in your deck that can stand up to us."**_ Nen pointed out. "Not alone Neos can't do it alone, but he isn't the only one who can do the same thing as you Nen, especially with the right monster." Chazz said as he choose a new card.

"I activate the Spellcaster Returning Alive to bring back Ink Sans." Chazz said, as Ink Sans returns back to his hand.

* * *

 _The Spellcaster Returning Alive_

 _Normal Spell Card_

 _Target 1 Spellcaster-Type monster in your Graveyard; add that target to your hand._

* * *

 ** _"Go ahead and contact fuse. He needs a Neo-Spacian as you recall. But take a look on your field. Their's none. You can't Contact Fuse without a Neo-Spacian."_** Nen taunted. Chazz smirked "I'm not planning to Contact Fuse Neos, with Ink Sans."

 _ **"Oh?"**_ Nen seems interested in what Chazz has to say about that. "I plan on fusing Neos and Ink Sans together with this Ink Well Fusion!" Chazz said revealing a spell card depicting a colorful ink version of Polymerization. _**"Ink Well what?"**_ Nen, and the Light asked confused by the name.

* * *

 _Ink Well Fusion_

 _Normal Spell Card_

 _Special Summon 1 Fusion Monster that has "Ink Sans", and a Fusion Material Monster, a Fusion Material Monster on the field. (This Special Summon is treated as a Fusion Summon.)_

* * *

"Think of it like Polymerization, but with Ink Sans as the Material Monster to make him easy to fuse with any monster, including Neos, now let's come together and form a new monster! Elemental HERO Ink Neos!" Chazz cried as Ink Sans raised his paint brush up as he waved it around him and Neos as it cleared.

 ** _"Good Mourning people and watchers."_** A fusion of Neos and Ink Sans voice's said as the fusion stretched up revealing the figure to resemble Neos but had Ink Sans' jacket and covered in splatters and one glowing eye and a large paint brush on his back as he seemed to be smiling.

* * *

 _Elemental HERO Ink Neos_

 _Light Type_

 _Level 8_

 _Warrior_

 _ATK: 2500_

 _DEF: 1700_

 _"Ink Sans" + "Elemental HERO Neos"_  
 _This card can only be Fusion Summoned, with "Ink Well Fusion", and cannot be Special Summoned by any other ways. This card is also treated as a Spellcaster type, all monster effects on your opponent's side of the field are negated as long as this card is in ATK Position. Once per turn: You can change the attribute of all monsters on the field._

* * *

 _ **"So what he can't do us any harm. Unless you forgot we have 3600 attack points, while your colorful hero has a mere 2500."**_ The Light, and Nen pointed out as they reminded everyone by saying they have more attack points than Ink Neos."True, but not until I activated Rainbow Ink Power."Chazz said as he revealed a spell card showing a rainbow burst of power made of different inks.

* * *

 _Rainbow Ink Power_

 _Normal Spell Card_

 _Can only activate if you have 1 "Elemental HERO Ink Neos" on the field. Increase the monster's ATK by 1000 and reduce the ATK of all DARK type monsters by 1200._

* * *

"And by the Ink Neos can negate all your monsters ability's." Chazz added.

 _ **"No!"**_ They both cried in horror.

"Now Purifying Ink wave!" Chazz ordered as Ink Neos grabbed the brush and spinned channeling all his purification powers through it. **_"This will release you from the light both Bella and you my brother and free Bella's soul!"_** Ink Neos said as he send a powerful wave of ink down on Leigon Neos as it screamed or more so the light as a big light of rainbow exploded sending everyone back.

 _Leigon Neos: **(ATK: 0) (DEF: 0)**_

 _Ink Neos: **(ATK: 3500)**_

Through the smoke the two enemies said **_"Even if you do destroy us it won't work! We have 4500 Life Points! We'll be left with 1000!"_**

"True, not unless I activate Mystic Paint Brush, and equip it to Ink Neos, boosting his attack points by 1000!" Chazz said, as a brush appeared as Ink Neos took it.

* * *

 _Mystic Paint Brush_

 _Equip Spell Card_

 _Increase the equipped monster's ATK by 1000._

* * *

 _Ink Neos: **(ATK: 4500)**_

"What!? Wait!" Leigon Neos flew back a bit knowing it's masters are gonna lose.

Chazz smirked, then ordered "Now END THIS BATTLE AND FREE BELLA FROM THE LIGHT!" Ink Neos fired a colorful blast destroying Leigon Neos, as Bella cried out in an alien voice _**"NNNNNNNOOOOOOOO!"**_

* * *

 **Chazz: 0600**

 **The Light of Destruction/Nen: 0000**

 **Chazz wins the duel!**

* * *

"Another one bites the dust." Chazz said as they watched the Light in both, Bella and Nen exploded. "Alright he did it!" Jaden whooped as the others cheered in happiness as Frisk hugged her boyfriend invisibility from behind, _"That was amazing Chazzy!"_ Chazz smiled saying, "Glad you think so."

"Guys look." Syrus said pointing at something. They looked seeing Bella back to normal and her white blazer covered in a rainbow color laying on her stomach starting to wake up, as what looks like scraps of Nen's Corrupted form line the ground as in the middle of it was Nen, but powerless and shrunken down to a Neos Atilus form as he was unconscious as he opened his eyes widening as he leaned up and sawed his brother and the one who dueled him when he was corrupted.

"Wh-What happened?" Bella groaned rubbing her head feeling a headache. **_"Nen my brother it's been too long since I have last seen you. We were meant to rule Neo-Space together little brother."_** Noes told his brother kneeling."Huh what really happened?" a confused Bella asked as Nen looked at his brother crying. _**"All I ask, can you accept my hand of friendship and brother hood and we can protect Neo-space together?"**_ Neos asked as Nen hugged Neos, as he cried **_"Oh brother I will be glad to and I am sorry!"_** "It's a long story Bella." Chazz said, as Jaden walked to the brothers. "So Neos uh... now that Nen is reunited with you, what now?" Jaden asked.

Neos answered "Our last bet is to free Bastion, Alexis, and Frisk's body from the Light. Then after that is where we will go after Sartorius." "Yeah, Jaden here are your cards back." Chazz said handing Jaden the cards from Neo-Space. "Thanks Chazz." Jaden said. Frisk suggested _"Jaden while we handle with my body, why don't you and the others handle Alexis, and Bastion?"_

The others nodded "On it." as Bella shook herself "Then let me help as well, I don't know what is going on, but let me help out as well in freeing but, Frisk... seriously don't know what is going on?" _"Long story short after my defeat against Marek you changed."_ Frisk said. Chara suddenly appeared in everyone's vision shouting in agreement _"Yeah like a Light Maniac!" "Look's like Chazz freed you as well."_ Frisk told him.

 _"Darn straight I am free and let me tell you listening to that fragment brag was really annoying!"_ Chara said annoyed. _"Get over it Chara, we still got a few more to beat. Then we'll go after their leader Sartorius. And by the way where were you? I actually missed your smart aleck comments."_ Frisk asked Chara. _"IT was horrid I was the strength monster and they kept me in Bella's deck, and her monsters were possessed stiffs!"_ Chara answered.

"Ouch." Jaden winced. Aster who shown up earliar asked "Who's this? Is he another card you made Frisk?" _"In a way Aster."_ Frisk said. Ink Sans appeared waving, and laughing as he said ** _"I need to borrow Bella for a moment."_** "For what?" Bella asked him. Ink Sans whispered to her as she told her friends, "Um ok, sorry guys Aster needs me for something." While she was running off, she and Aster went to a private area, as she asked "So what is needed Aster?" While Aster got stone faced, "It's my dad and the last two D cards... I think I tracked them down..."

"Plasma, and Destiny King?" Bella asked. Aster nodded "Correct, they are in the hands of someone called The D." Bella grew worried, and asked "Those two... they were the last your dad made?" "Yes." Aster nodded. Bella then gasped "Isn't the D the champ of the Pro Leauge, and your... guardian?" Aster looked away "I know, but I am gonna find out the answers, and Bella... I need your help." Bella nodded as she grabbed his hand "On it bro." "So you two are friends again?" They looked and saw Belowksi who was wearing his Obelisk Blue blazer. Sans appeared and said "Freed him from the light for you Bella."

Bella smiled and kissed Belowski's forehead "Thanks Sans and yes, me and Aster are friends again." Belowski then asked seriously "You won't mind if I come with ya?" "Its gonna be dangerous" Aster told him, while Belowski shook his head, "I am not afraid and I am made of stronger stuff." Bella shrugged "Best to let him go." Aster sighed "Fine but don't hold us back."

Belowski nodded, as they walked back and told everyone "So you two are finding these two Destiny HEROs?" Aster, Bella, and Belowski nodded. Marek said "I'll come too. The two of us were best friends, and were used by Sartorius. Aster me, you, Bella, and Belowski will do this." Aster nodded.

Aster said "Good luck freeing the rest of your friends." They nodded, as the went seperate ways. That was when Frisk, her underground friends, Tyranno, and Jim came across Frisk's possessed body. She smirked as they got ready to fight.

* * *

 **The Bella duel is done. Next up is where Jim gets to free Frisk's body. But can he succeed? be sure to review!**


	18. Fossil Fusion v Unstable Timeline Fusion

**It is time for Jim to get the Light poessessing Frisk's body back to normal. ENJOY!**

* * *

"Hello everyone." The Light poessessing Frisk told them with venom.

Chazz told her "Give my girlfriend her body back, you manaic!" "You want her? Your gonna have to earn her." The Light said, as she shuffled Frisk's deck. Chazz grit his teeth as he said "Fine." "Wait mate." They look at Jim who said "I got this mate."

They both activated their Duel Disks, as they got ready for the fight of their Life.

"DUEL!"

* * *

 **(Dueling Theme: Annihilation Battle by Samurai Warriors 2)**

 **Jim: 4000**

 **Light of Destruction: 4000**

 **Let the Duel Begin!**

* * *

Jim 1st Turn:

"My go first! I draw!" He drew as he said "And summon, Shell Knight in defense mode!" A knight really made of shells appears.

* * *

 _Shell Knight_

 _Earth Type_

 _Level 4_

 _Rock_

 _ATK: 0_

 _DEF: 2000_

 _When this card is Summoned, inflict 500 damage to your opponent._

* * *

"And when he is summoned, you lose 500 Life Points!" Jim added, as Shell Knight fired some shell like rockets as the Light lost 500 Life Points. **(Light of Destruction: 3500)** "Then I will place one card face-down, and end my turn." Jim ended his turn.

Light of Destruction 1st Turn:

The Light smirked as she said "That was nothing. I draw!" She then said "I will play a rather shining spell! Unstable Timeline Fusion!" "Unstable Timeline Fusion?" Chazz asked. Chara asked _"What kind of card is that?" 'I don't the sound of that. If I remember correctly from Frisk, Sartorius have given her body some new cards. I wonder what that freak is gonna do with it.'_ Jim thought cautious.

* * *

 _Unstable Timeline Fusion_

 _Normal Spell Card_

 _Send, from your hand or your side of the field to the Graveyard, the Fusion Material Monsters that are listed on a Fairy-Type Fusion Monster Card, then Special Summon that Fusion Monster from your Extra Deck. (This Special Summon is treated as a Fusion Summon). The Special Summoned monster cannot be destroyed the turn this card, was used._

* * *

"With Unstable Timeline Fusion here, and about I combined both Royal Guard Captian - Undyne, and Dr. Gaster to form Crossed Doctor Soldier Dynaster!" What appeared from the two was a fairy dressed on armor, and holding a spear.

* * *

 _Crossed Doctor Soldier Dynaster_

 _Light Type_

 _Level 6_

 _Fairy/Fusion_

 _ATK: 2100_

 _DEF: 1500_

 _"Dr. Gaster" + "Royal Guard Captain - Undyne"  
_ _Must be Special Summoned with "Unstable Timeline Fusion" and cannot be Special Summoned by other ways. If this card is Special Summoned, destroy one card your opponent controls. If you discard a Spell Card, this card can attack twice. One per turn: Banish one monster in your Graveyard to either Banish, or Special Summon a monster from your opponent's Graveyard. If this card attacks a Defense Position monster, inflict piercing Battle Damage to your opponent._

* * *

Everyone looked at the Fusion monster in awe, as Frisk asked _"So Unstable Timeline Fusion takes two Dark Monsters, and makes them into one Light monster?"_ "Plus when summoned Dynaster can destroy one card you control much like your Shell Knight!" The Light added. Shell Knight exploded as Jim grunted. "Now go Dynaster attack that fool directly!" The Light ordered.

Dynaster rushed with Light magic as Jim cried, "I play my Trap! Sakuretsu Armor!"

* * *

 _Sakuretsu Armor_

 _Normal Trap Card_

 _When an opponent's monster declares an attack: Target the attacking monster, destroy that target._

* * *

"This card destroys an attacking monster." Jim explains.

The Light smirked, then stated "Yes normally that would be the case. However with Unstable Timeline Fusion, things are different." Dynaster smirked, as the Light finished "Dynaster cannot be destroyed by the rest of this turn!"

"Say what!?" Jim cried shocked, before the Trap exploded, as Dynaster fired a big blast engulfing Jim, as Chazz cried "Aw man!" Frisk made a worried sound, as Chara made a angry face as Jim kneel losing 2100 Life Points. **(Jim: 1900)**

"Now do you get it? You cannot stop the Light no matter what you do." The Light smirked. "Your wrong." Jim said, as he stood back up ready to continue, just as he removed the bandages on his eye revealing a Ruby like orb in it's place. "The eye of Orichalcum it's at long last revealed." Jim said ready to finish this, as Sherley growled.

The Light said "Patheic. I end my turn."

* * *

 **Jim: 1900**

 **Light of Destruction: 3500**

* * *

Jim 2nd Turn:

Jim drew as he said "Your not the only one with a Fusion Card up your sleeve! I activate the spell card, Fossil Fusion!"

* * *

 _Fossil Fusion_

 _Normal Spell Card_

 _Remove from play Fusion Material Monsters that are listed on a "Fossil"Fusion Monster Card from your Graveyard and your opponent's Graveyard, and Special Summon that Fusion Monster from your Fusion Deck. (This Special Summon is treated as a Fusion Summon)_

* * *

"So I remove from play Shell Knight from my Graveyard, and Royal Guard Captain - Undyne from your's." The Light snarled as she witnessed Undyne vanishing, as Jim finished "To Fusion Summon, Fossil Warrior Skull Bone!" The skeletal warrior appeared roaring.

* * *

 _Fossil Warrior Skull Bone_

 _Earth Type_

 _Level 4_

 _Rock/Fusion_

 _ATK: 2000_

 _DEF: 800_

 _1 Rock-Type monster in your Graveyard + 1 Level 4 or lower Warrior-Type monster in your opponent's Graveyard._

 _This card cannot be Special Summoned except with "Fossil Fusion"._

* * *

"And next up I sacrifice half my Life Points, to play Time Stream!" Jim cried glowing red. **(Jim: 0950)**

* * *

 _Time Stream_

 _Normal Cell Card_

 _Pay half of your Life Points. Target 1 "Cenozoic" or "Mesozoic" Fusion Monster you control, that used the Type from your monster and the targeted monster from your opponent's Graveyard for its fusion. Return that monster to the Fusion Deck, and Special Summon 1 Fusion Monster with the same Type as that target, ignoring the Summoning conditions. You select and Special Summon a "Mesozoic" if you targeted a "Cenozoic", or a "Paleozoic" if you targeted a "Mesozoic". (This Special Summon is treated as a Fusion Summon.)_

* * *

"Thanks to this I can evolve Skull Bone, into a new Fossil Warrior the Skull Knight!" Jim cried, as Skull Bone evolved.

* * *

 _Fossil Warrior Skull Knight_

 _Earth Type_

 _Level 6_

 _Rock/Fusion_

 _ATK: 2400_

 _DEF: 1100_

 _1 Rock-Type monster in your Graveyard + 1 Level 5 or 6 Warrior-Type monster in your opponent's Graveyard._

 _This card cannot be Special Summoned except with "Fossil Fusion". If this card attacks, and your opponent controls a monster at the end of the Damage Step, this card can attack once again._

* * *

"Now take it to him! Skull Fossil Slash!" Jim cried as Skull Knight slashed through Dynaster as The Light lost 300 Points. **(Light of Destruction: 3200)** "And next I activate the spell card, Half Life!" Jim added.

* * *

 _Half Life_

 _Quick-Play Spell Card_

 _Activate only if a monster would be destroyed by battle. Halve its original ATK instead._

* * *

"This saves Dynaster from being destroyed but it's attack power is halved." Jim explained, as Dynaster felt his power droop. **(ATK: 2100 - 1050 = 1050)** "Since Skull Knight attacked while you still have a monster out, it can attack one more time! Now swipe at him again!" Jim cried.

Skull Knight obeyed his master and this time destroyed Dynaster as The Light grunted losing 1350 Life Points. **(Light of Destruction: 1850)** "Wow." Chazz said surprised. Sans nodded "Yeah wow." "So this is Jim's true power." Asgore muttered.

"What will you do now?" Jim asked as his ruby eye started glowing.

Light of Destruction 2nd Turn:

The Light growled "Lucky Fossil brat." She drew, as she smirked. "I will play Monster Reborn!"

* * *

 _Monster Reborn_

 _Normal Spell Card_

 _Target 1 monster in either player's Graveyard; Special Summon it._

* * *

"So now Dr. Gaster come on back!" Gaster appeared staring into Skull Knight's soul.

* * *

 _Dr. Gaster_

 _Dark Type_

 _Level 6_

 _Zombie_

 _ATK: 2600_

 _DEF: 2300_

 _When this card is summoned chose which card in your opponent's hand, and discard it. If this card is destroyed banish one card in your opponent's hand, and end his/her Battle Hand immediately._

* * *

"And since he was summoned 1 card in your hand goes to the Grave!" The Light chuckled, as Gaster destroyed one card which was Jim's second Fossil Fusion. She then cried "Now sick that Fossil Knight!" Gaster fired a bast as it destroyed Skull Knight while Jim grunted losing 200 Life Points. **(Jim: 0750)**

"I then play Fairy Meteor Crush, and equip it to Gaster." The Light added.

* * *

 _Fairy Meteor Crush_

 _Equip Spell Card_

 _If the equipped monster attacks a Defense Position monster, inflict piercing battle damage to your opponent._

* * *

"Your turn Fossil Boy." The Light chuckled.

* * *

 **Jim: 0750**

 **Light of Destruction: 1850**

* * *

Jim 3rd Turn:

Jim drew as he said "I play the Sacred Defense Barrier field spell!" The area transformed into a grassland, with a smoke ring around the two duelists.

* * *

 _Sacred Defense Barrier_

 _Field Spell Card_

 _Each time a Rock-Type monster(s) is Normal Summoned to your side of the field, place 1 Protection Counter on the monster(s). If a monster with a Protection Counter would be destroyed, remove 1 Protection Counter from that monster instead._

* * *

"And next up, I summon this fellow. Uluru's Guardian!" Jim summoned, as a rock like round appeared.

* * *

 _Uluru's Guardian_

 _Earth Type_

 _Level 4_

 _Rock_

 _ATK: 0_

 _DEF: 2300_

 _If this card is targeted by an opponent's card effect, you can send 1 face-up Trap Card you control to the Graveyard to negate that card's effect until the End Phase._

* * *

"When this monster's summoned with this Field Spell in play, a barrier is created protecting Uluru from being destroyed one time. And with this in play I got double the defense. Your move." Jim told The Light.

Light of Destruction 3rd Turn:

"Indeed." The Light drew a card, as she ordered "Dr. Gaster attack!" Gaster moved as Jim cried "Hold on! Did you forget about my barrier just now?" "No, I didn't." The Light answered as the blast Gaster fired got bounced off as it redirected to Jim.

 _"Oh no!"_ Frisk cried, shocked what the blast just did.

The blast hit as The Light explained, "Thanks to the equip spell card, Fairy Meteor Crush when Gaster attacks a monster in defense mode the difference gets cut to your Life Points." While Jim lost 300 Life Points. **(Jim: 0450)** "Big whoop." Jim said bluntly.

The Light asked "What?" "That's right I ain't giving up. I'm still standing, and I'm gonna keep fighting to get Frisk her body back." Jim told her.

* * *

 **Jim: 0450**

 **Light of Destruction: 1850**

* * *

Jim 4th Turn:

Jim drew, as he said "I place a face-down, and end my turn."

Light of Destruction 4th Turn:

"That's all? Please." The Light said as she drew, saying "I however got this! Crossed Gainer!" A fairy like soldier appeared.

* * *

 _Crossed Gainer_

 _Light Type_

 _Level 4_

 _Fairy_

 _ATK: 1000_

 _DEF: 1000_

 _During your Battle Phase, you can send this card to the Graveyard to make one monster you control attack again._

* * *

"Now Gaster can attack again! Fossil should stay in the ground!" The Light chuckled, as Gaster destroyed Uluru's Guardian as Jim cried out losing 300 Life Points, and landed on his back. **(Jim: 0150)** "Hang on!" Chazz cried, as Jaden and everyone with two normal Bastion, and Alexis arrived, and witnessed what was happening.

"Now then Gainer attacks!" The Light called, as Gainer prepares to attack...

"Wait! I activate the face-down Uluru the Guardian Spirit." Jim called, as a rock like monster is placed in defense.

* * *

 _Uluru the Guardian Spirit_

 _Continuous Trap Card_

 _Activate only if an "Uluru's Guardian" is in your Graveyard. After activation, Special Summon this card in Defense Position; it is treated as a Normal Monster (Rock-Type/EARTH/Level 4/ATK 0/DEF 2500). (This card is also still treated as a Trap Card.) All Attack Position monsters must attack this card during this turn's Battle Phase, if able. During the End Phase, destroy this card._

* * *

 _Uluru the Guardian Spirit_

 _Earth Type_

 _Level 4_

 _Rock/Token_

 _ATK: 0_

 _DEF: 2500_

 _Special Summon through the effect of the Trap card with the same name. All attack position monsters must attack this card if able. During the End Phase destroy this card._

* * *

"With this Trap Monster it protects me when I have Uluru's Guardian in the Graveyard." Jim explained. "I activate Gainer's Special Ability! By sending him to the Graveyard, Gaster can attack one more time." The Light explained as Gainer vanished, and Gaster attacked as Jim took 100 points of damage thanks to Fairy Meteor Crush. **(Jim: 0050)**

During the Light's end phase Uluru's Guardian exploded.

* * *

 **Jim: 0050**

 **Light of Destruction: 1850**

* * *

Jim 5th Turn:

"I draw!" Jim drew as he said "Let the excavation begin! I activate the Spell Card, Fossil Hammer!"

* * *

 _Fossil Hammer_

 _Normal Spell Card_

 _Destroy the monster with the highest Level your opponent controls. Your opponent selects 1 monster from their Graveyard with a lower level than the destroyed monster's and Special Summons it in attack position._

* * *

"This spell card destroys the highest level monster on your field!" Jim cried as a high rock fist destroyed Gaster as The Light grunted. "That isn't all you get to Summon a monster that is a lower level, and from your Graveyard. So who it's gonna be? The chose is yours." Jim asked.

The Light cried "Crossed Gainer, return!" Gainer returned as it roared.

"Well I'll summon, Fossil Dyna Pachycephalo!" Jim cried, as his bone dino appeared.

* * *

 _Fossil Dyna Pachycephalo_

 _Earth Type_

 _Level 4_

 _Rock_

 _ATK: 1200_

 _DEF: 1300_

 _If this card destroys an opponent's monster by battle, it is changed to Defense Position at the end of the Damage Step. Then, it gains DEF equal to the DEF of the destroyed monster until the End Phase of your opponent's turn._

* * *

"And since this guy is a Rock Type, Sacred Defense Barrier creates a shield for him. Now Dyna attack her Gainer!" Jim called, as Dyna charged, and destroyed Gainer, as the Light lost 200 Life Points. **(Light of Destruction: 1650)** "And he is switched to Defense Mode, and gains defense points equal to the monster it destroyed until the end phase of your next turn." Dyna kneeled as his defense boosted, **(DEF: 1300 + 1000 = 2300)** "Your move." Jim ended his turn.

Light of Destruction 5th Turn:

The Light said "I draw!" She then said "And play Unstable Timeline Fusion!" "Is that a new Fusion Card?" Jaden asked not liking how the name sounds like.

"So now I can fuse both Asgore, King of Monsters, and Mettaton NEO to form Crossed Asgoretron NEO!" The Light finished. What appeared was a warrior, with a golden light like halo on it's head, and has two glowing spears on him and looking like a cyborg.

* * *

 _Crossed Asgoretron NEO_

 _Light Type_

 _Level 8_

 _Fairy/Fusion_

 _ATK: 2400_

 _DEF: 2000_

 _"Asgore, King of Monsters" + "Mettaton NEO"_

 _Must be Special Summoned with "Unstable Timeline Fusion" and cannot be Special Summoned by other ways. If this card enters the field, face-up select one of your opponent's cards in their hand, and banish it. Once per turn: Target one monster on the field with equal or lower DEF, destroy that target._

* * *

"And when summoned one of your cards is removed from play." The Light said, as Asgoretron fired a blast that removed Jim's last card from play. "Now I activate his other ability. So one card on your field is destroyed, with equal or lower defense." The Light said, as Asgoretron fired a blast.

"Won't do no good!" Jim cried as the blast did nothing to Dyna. "Maybe not but Asgoretron can attack! Turn that Fossil to rubble!" The Light ordered, Asgoretron slashed with his swords that destroyed Dyna, with Jim looking so calm. "Let's see what you have to counter it." The Light smirked.

* * *

 **Jim: 0050**

 **Light of Destruction: 1650**

* * *

Jim 6th Turn:

Jim said, "Oh I will." He drew, and played "I played Miracle Rupture!"

* * *

 _Miracle Rupture_

 _Normal Spell Card_

 _Activate only by 1 Rock-Type monster from your Deck to the Graveyard. Shuffle your Deck, then draw 1 card._

* * *

"With this I can send one Rock Type monster from my deck, send it to my Graveyard, and shuffle like so." Jim said, as he send Wandering Soldier to his Grave, as he shuffled. Jim added "Then I can draw 1 more card." He drew as a quake started, as Chara asked _"What the devil?"_ Jim looked at what it was, and said "I remove both Skull Bone, and Skull Knight from play." The two warrior Fossils vanished, as Jim finished "So I can summon this guy! Gaia Plate the Earth Giant!"

What appeared from the crack was Gaia Plate as the Society of Light gasped, or cried out by how powerful it looks.

* * *

 _Gaia Plate the Earth Giant_

 _Earth Type_

 _Level 8_

 _Rock_

 _ATK: 2800_

 _DEF: 1000_

 _You can Special Summon this card by removing from play any 2 Rock-Type monsters in your Graveyard. During your Standby Phase, remove from play 1 Rock-Type Monster in you Graveyard, or send this card to the Graveyard. Halve the ATK, and DEF of any monster that battles with this card._

* * *

"And now my giant halfs your monster's attack points thanks to his Special Ability. Go Magma Mist!" Jim cried, as Gaia Plate fired a mist at Asgoretron.

 _Crossed Asgoretron NEO: **(ATK: 2400 - 1200 = 1200) (DEF: 2000 - 1000 = 1000)**_

"But I'm not done rocking! So get ready because I am about to shake some more attack points lose with a direct attack!" Jim cried, as Gaia Plate destroyed Asgoretron as The Light cried out taking a wallop of 1600 points of damage. **(Light of Destruction: 0050)**

"I doubt you can last an assault like that!" Jim said confident.

Light of Destruction 6th Turn:

The Light growled not believing the tables have just turned. She drew as she played, "I play my Pot of Greed!"

* * *

 _Pot of Greed_

 _Normal Spell Card_

 _Draw 2 cards._

* * *

The Light draw twice as she said "This is the end for you! I activate, Unstable Timeline Fusion!"

A dark portal appeared as Alexis groaned "Come on! What now!?" "Don't tell me this is another fusion that will put Jim to the ground!?" Syrus cried.

"Ah! No way!" Jim cried scared of this Fusioning.

"With this card I now fuse Sans the Skeleton..." Sans appeared, as The Light finished "With a Dragon monster that you all might be familiar with." To everyone's horror, the Dragon roaring was...

...Blue-Eyes White Dragon.

"No! I'm done I got no spells, no Traps, and little defense!" Jim cried, panicking. "You feel that? It's hopelessness, it's fear and panic. And now Blue-Eyes, and Sans with Unstable Timeline Fusion combine to form Crossed Blue-Eyes Skeletal Temporal Dragon!" The two fused as what emerged was a roaring Dragon looking like a Skeleton, completly white.

* * *

 _Crossed Blue-Eyes Skeletal Temporal Dragon_

 _Light Type_

 _Level 10_

 _Fairy/Fusion_

 _ATK: 4500_

 _DEF: 3000_

 _"Sans the Skeleton" + "Blue-Eyes White Dragon"_  
 _Must be Special Summoned with "Unstable Timeline Fusion" and cannot be Special Summoned by other ways. When this card attacks a monster, you a roll a dice. If you get a three, five, or one this card destroys the monster. This card gains 100 ATK By each monster in both players Graveyards._

* * *

"And it gets worse. For every monster in our Graveyards he gains a 100 boost. That's 15." The Light added, as the Dragon roared gaining a boost. **(ATK: 4500 + 1500 = 6000)** "6000 attack points?" Bastion asked stepping back in shocked.

 _"There's nothing he can do!"_ Frisk cried. Jim closed his eyes waiting for it to end.

"However."

They listened as she explained "When Skeletal Dragon attacks, I roll a dice. If it's an odd number, say goodbye. But if it's two evens you win. But I know that Destiny won't help you."

The dice appeared, as it rolled and landed on 4 as everyone tensed.

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...The dice landed on 6.

"Huh!? No way!" The Light cried not believing what the dice landed on. The two monsters fired blasts as Gaia Plate's prove to be stronger as it destroyed Skeletal Dragon with a bang, as the Light cried with it's alien voice, "NNNNOOOOO!"

* * *

 **Jim: 0050**

 **Light of Destruction: 0000**

 **Jim wins the Duel!**

* * *

"Now Frisk!" Chazz cried, as Frisk flew to her body as the Light exited, as she entered it as The Light roared before exploding. "Yes!" Jim cried very relived by this close luck.

Frisk kneeled as the holograms vanished, as Everyone went to Frisk, as she stared at Chazz who asked "Frisk?" She sniffed as they waited when she said:

"Did Jaden just eat fried shrimp?"

Everyone laughed, as Chazz said "Frisk your back! That's my girl!" "Yeah I am." Frisk said rubbing her head. Chazz said "Even though I won, I will tell Sheppard that won't count on your GX Medal for this." Frisk nodded. Jaden said "What a great idea! We can train here before we go after Sartorius!" Everyone nodded, as they looked around for Duelists to beat, and Society of Light members to free.

* * *

 **Before Sartorius, I am gonna post a few chapters on several Duelists you might be familiar with from the precuel of this anime. Let's see how the others might do against them. Be sure to review!**


	19. Frisk vs Mai Valentine!

**Hey everyone! For the first duelist to duel the heroes from the first anime, is the Harpie Duelist herself! Mai Valentine! ENJOY!**

* * *

It was sometime before they decided to train. So far after they freed Frisk from the Light they have been freeing people from the Society of Light, or beat people for top at the GX Tournament. Zane did join, and managed to convinced Sheppard to allow someone to join. That someone is named Blair Flannigan. Soon they were at it again.

At one part was Frisk, Chazz, Zane. and this Blair looking around as what they see was a woman looking like a bird striking down her opponent. "Haha. I told you I would beat you." They looked and saw that it was a woman with long blonde hair, wearing lipstick, and has on a white tank top, a skirt, and sandals. Frisk gasped "That's Mai Valentine!"

"Nice win hon!" Someone in a brooklyn accent cheered as they looked seeing it was the legendary Joey Wheeler. "Thank you hon." Mal told him, as they laughed higging all the way. "Joey Wheeler." Chazz said unable to believe that two very famous duelists are here.

Mai soon see them as she asked "What you kids want any to?" "I-It's nice to m-meet you miss Mai Valentine." Frisk said, bowing. Mai smirked saying "No need to be formal. I see what you four are made of. Who are you?" "I am Chazz Princeton." Chazz said. Zane looked away "Zane Truesdale." "Blair Flannigan." Blair said nodding. Frisk said "F-Frisk Dreemurr. And thanks for..."

"Hey wait, Frisk Dreemurr? You mean your the same kid that earned a spot here after winning Money Bag's contest?" Joey asked her. Frisk nodded saying "Yes sir, I'm that kid." "Wow I didn't expect you to look a bit younger." Joey remarked. Mai scoffed "Give her a break Joey." "Hey I am just saying." Joey told her. Chazz asked them "What are you two doing here?"

"Your Chancellor gave us some GX Medals to compete for the GX Tournament." Joey answered as he, and Mai pulled their medals out. Zane smirked "Does that mean the King of Games is here?" "Who Yugi? Fraid not. That guy seems to disappear sometimes that Sheppard couldn't find him." Joey answered. Zane sneered "Then that's one powerful opponent out."

Mai asked "Hey Frisk why not we duel?" That caught the four even Joey off-guard. "Mai what are you thinking?" Joey asked her. "She made good cards that Kaiba said that can work quite well. And he even mentioned that they are based a legend years ago. He suspected no-one would escape from Mt. Ebott but Frisk is the first out of it, and has made monsters friends with the humans." Mai explained.

Joey smirked, and said "Not bad, I like it." He turned to Frisk, and asked "Well Frisk, whadda say?" They turned to Frisk who blushed. "I-I-I don't know..." "Don't worry Frisk." Frisk looked, as Chazz said "We are here with ya. And besides we need you to get strong enough in order to combat Sartorius." Frisk nodded thanks to that. She said "Mai your on!" Mai nodded. Soon they got ready as everyone went to see even Yuzu looked.

"DUEL!"

* * *

 **(Dueling Theme: Whispers in the Dark by Skillet)**

 **Frisk: 4000**

 **Mai: 4000**

 **Let the duel begin!**

* * *

Frisk 1st Turn:

"You go on first." Mai said, as Frisk nodded. She drew as Joey thought _'Can't wait to see what kind of cards Frisk created.'_ "I will go with Royal Guard Captain - Undyne in attack mode!" Undyne appeared with her spear ready.

* * *

 _Royal Guard Captain - Undyne_

 _Dark Type_

 _Level 4_

 _Warrior_

 _ATK: 1900_

 _DEF: 1500_

 _If this card is Special Summoned, destroy one card your opponent controls. If you discard a Spell Card, this card can attack twice._

* * *

"And I will place one face-down, and end my turn." Frisk ended her turn. _'If I know Mai, she is gonna summon a Harpy.'_ Frisk thought sweating.

Mai 1st Turn:

Mai drew as she looked at her hand, "I will summon Harpie Lady in attack mode!" A woman with wings appeared kneeling.

* * *

 _Harpie Lady_

 _Wind Type_

 _Level 4_

 _Winged-Beast_

 _ATK: 1300_

 _DEF: 1400_

 _This human-shaped animal with wings is beautiful to watch but deadly in battle._

* * *

"And I play the spell card, Elegant Egotist!" Mai activated a spell card.

* * *

 _Elegant Egotist_

 _Normal Spell Card_

 _If "Harpie Lady" is on the field: Special Summon 1 "Harpie Lady" or "Harpie Lady Sisters" from your hand or Deck._

* * *

"Since their is a Harpie Lady on my field I can Special Summon, Harpie Lady Sisters from my deck in attack mode!" Mai explained, as three more Harpies appeared.

* * *

 _Harpie Lady Sisters_

 _Wind Type_

 _Level 6_

 _Winged-Beast_

 _ATK: 1950_

 _DEF: 2100_

 _Cannot be Normal Summoned/Set. Must first be Special Summoned with "Elegant Egotist"._

* * *

"And next up, I will play the spell card, Rose Whip and equip it to Harpie Lady!" Mai said, as Harpie Lady held a whip.

* * *

 _Rose Whip_

 _Equip Spell Card_

 _Equip only to "Harpie Lady". It gains 300 ATK and DEF._

* * *

"Now Harpie Lady gains 300 more attack, and defense points!" Mai explained. **(ATK: 1300 + 300 = 1600) (DEF: 1400 + 300 = 1700)** "Now Harpie sisters attack!" Mai called as Harpie Sisters attacks, and destroys Undyne as Frisk took a mere 50 points of damage. **(Frisk: 3950)** "And dear don't think I'm done yet. Harpie Lady take it to her!" Mai called, as Harpie Lady swiped Frisk with her whip as Frisk grunted taking 1600 points of damage. **(Frisk: 2350)**

Mai smirked until Frisk said, "Thanks! I was hoping for that so I can activate this! Ritual Sacrifice!"

* * *

 _Ritual Sacrifice_

 _Normal Trap Card_

 _Activate only if you took damage by a direct attack. Pay 500 Life Points add 1 Ritual Spell Card, and 1 Ritual Monster to your hand from your deck._

* * *

"With this by paying 500 points, I can add a Ritual Spell, and monster from my deck!" Frisk said as she glowed red losing 500 points. **(Frisk: 1850)**

"A Ritual Monster made by you perhaps? I end my turn." Mai said, ending her turn with a face-down.

* * *

 **Frisk: 1850**

 **Mai: 4000**

* * *

Frisk 2nd Turn:

Frisk drew, as she said "I summon Froggit!" Froggit appeared.

* * *

 _Froggit_

 _Dark Type_

 _Level 2_

 _Reptile_

 _ATK: 300_

 _DEF: 300_

 _Monsters that Undyne swore to protect._

* * *

"And I play the Ritual spell card, Malicious Spirit Ritual!" Frisk cast as flowers appeared underneath Froggit.

* * *

 _Malicious Spirit Ritual_

 _Ritual Spell Card_

 _This card is used to Ritual Summon "Malicious Spirit - Chara". You must also pay half your Life Points and tribute one monster, on the field._

* * *

"With this by paying half my Life Points, and tributing Froggit here I can Ritual Summon, Malicious Spirit - Chara!" Frisk cried, as half her points were paid. **(Frisk: 0925)** As Chara appeared smirking at the Harpie ladies.

* * *

 _Malicious Spirit - Chara_

 _Dark Type_

 _Level 10_

 _Warrior/Ritual_

 _ATK: 1000_

 _DEF: 3400_

 _You can Ritual Summon this card with "Malicious Spirit Ritual". If this card is Ritual Summoned, once per turn, discard 1 Monster card in your hand, and this card gains 1000 ATK for each Monster you discarded._

* * *

Mai smirked seeing how strong Chara looks. "And I activate Chara's ability! By sending 1 monster in my hand to the Graveyard, Chara gains 1000 attack points!" Frisk cried, as Chara huffed feeling the power surging. **(ATK: 1000 + 1000 = 2000)** "Now let's see, I am gonna target that Harpie Lady of yours! Get her Chara!" Frisk called, as Chara was more than happy to do so as he charged and struck the Harpie Lady as Mai grunted losing 400 Life Points. **(Mai: 3600)**

"Yeah Frisk!" Chazz cheered. Blair cried "Get her!" "Not to shabby young lady. But that was a foil move." Mai said turning her head away. Frisk asked in confusion, while Chara listened "Why?" "Because I play the Trap Card, Call of the Haunted!" Mai answered.

* * *

 _Call of the Haunted_

 _Continuous Trap Card_

 _Activate this card by targeting 1 monster in your Graveyard; Special Summon that target in Attack Position. When this card leaves the field, destroy that target. When that target is destroyed, destroy this card._

* * *

"This allows me to bring Harpie Lady back to the field!" Mai added, as Harpie Lady appeared screeching. Chara growled _**"Annoying birds."**_ "Calm down Chara. I end my turn." Frisk ended her turn with a face-down.

Mai 2nd Turn:

Mai looked at her hand, as she said "I play Grave Arm!"

* * *

 _Grave Arm_

 _Normal Spell Card_

 _Destroy 1 monster on the field._

* * *

"This card destroys a monster on the field!" Mai said, as Frisk widen her eyes as Chara got pulled sending him to the Graveyard. "Frisk I am disappointed if this is your full strength. Harpie Sisters! Finish her!" Mai cried, as the triple Harpies attacked.

Mai smirked before they heard some laughing, and saw Frisk underneath the smoke shocking everyone. "What!?" Mai asked shocked. Frisk smirked "You were saying?" "How did you survive!?" Mai asked. Frisk said "I simply activated a Trap." She showed it was Draining Shield.

* * *

 _Draining Shield_

 _Normal Trap Card_

 _When an opponent's monster declares an attack: Target the attacking monster; negate that attack, and if you do, gain LP equal to that target's ATK._

* * *

"Thanks to this your Harpie Lady Sisters attack is negated, and I gain Life Points equal to her attack points." Frisk explained. **(Frisk: 2875)** "Well you'll need it. Harpie Lady land your direct assault!" Mai cried, as Harpie Lady landed a scrath as Frisk grunted losing 1300 Life Points. **(Frisk: 1575)** "And I still haven't summoned anything, I hereby summon Cyber Harpie Lady!" Mai cried, as a purple armor version of Harpie Lady appeared.

* * *

 _Cyber Harpie Lady_

 _Wind Type_

 _Level 4_

 _Winged-Beast_

 _ATK: 1800_

 _DEF: 1300_

 _(This card's name is always treated as "Harpie Lady".)_

* * *

"Your turn sweetie." Mai smirked.

* * *

 **Frisk: 1575**

 **Mai: 3600**

* * *

Frisk 3rd Turn:

Frisk drew as she said "I will play the spell card, Fiend's Sanctuary!"

* * *

 _Fiend's Sanctuary_

 _Normal Spell Card_

 _Special Summon 1 "Metal Fiend Token" (Fiend-Type/DARK/Level 1/ATK 0/DEF 0). It cannot attack. Your opponent takes any battle damage you would have taken from battles involving it. During each of your Standby Phases, pay 1000 LP or destroy this Token._

* * *

"This allows me to call forth a Metal Fiend Token!" Frisk explained, as the Metal Token appeared.

* * *

 _Metal Fiend Token_

 _Dark Type_

 _Level 1_

 _Fiend/Token_

 _ATK: 0_

 _DEF: 0_

 _Special Summoned with the effect of "Fiend's Sanctuary". This Token cannot attack. Your opponent takes any battle damage you would have taken from battles involving this Token. During each of your Standby Phases, pay 1000 Life Points or destroy this Token._

* * *

"And then I sacrifice said Token, in order to Tribute Summon Dr. Gaster!" Frisk cried, as Dr. Gaster appeared in the Fiend Token's place.

* * *

 _Dr. Gaster_

 _Dark Type_

 _Level 6_

 _Zombie_

 _ATK: 2600_

 _DEF: 2100_

 _When this card is summoned chose which card in your opponent's hand, and discard it. If this card is destroyed banish one card in your opponent's hand, and end his/her Battle Hand immediately._

* * *

"When he's summoned one of your cards are gone!" Frisk said, as Gaster fired a blast that hit Mai's third card. "Now attack that Harpie Lady, Dr. Gaster!" Gaster obeyed that command and attacked, as Mai grunted losing 1300 points, while smirking. **(Mai: 2300)** "Well well Frisk. This is what I was looking for ever since you've won that contest. A challenge." Mai smirked, as Frisk smirked back at her.

"Okay Mai, give me your best!" Frisk smirked laying a face-down.

Mai 3rd Turn:

Mai drew a card, as she said "I summon, Amazoness Chain Master in attack mode!" A tanned warrior looking like one of Tania's monsters appeared.

* * *

 _Amazoness Chain Master_

 _Earth Type_

 _Level 4_

 _Warrior_

 _ATK: 1500_

 _DEF: 1300_

 _When this card is destroyed by battle and sent to the Graveyard: You can pay 1500 Life Points; look at your opponent's hand, then add 1 monster from their hand to your hand._

* * *

"Then I play a face-down." Mai played. She then said "Now I play Emergency Provisions!"

* * *

 _Emergency Provisions_

 _Quick-Play Spell Card_

 _Send any number of other Spell/Trap Cards you control to the Graveyard; gain 1000 LP for each card sent to the Graveyard this way._

* * *

"So by sending the face-down to the Graveyard I regain 1000 Life Points." Mai explained as she gained 1000 Life Points upon the face-down's destruction. **(Mai: 3300)** "Now Chain Master attack!" Mai ordered as Chain Master charged to Gaster. Frisk cried "But Gaster's more stronger!" Gaster fired a blast that destroyed Chain Master as Mai grunted losing 1100 Life Points. **(Mai: 2200)**

Mai smirked, and explained "Now that Chain Master was destroyed by battle I pay 1500 Life Points to steal a monster from your hand, and add it to mine!" She grunted feeling the cost. **(Mai: 0700)** "That's the reason?" Blair asked surprised. Joey said "Don't act to surprised. This is Mai were talking about. She does some crazy moves." "Well that stunt she pulled was to surprising." Chazz told him.

Frisk's hand was revealed showing it was Calling of the Undying, Toriel's Judgement, Royal Guard Rookie - Papyrus, and Asgore, King of Monsters. "Oh. I think I will go with your highest point monster." Mai said, as Asgore was added to her hand. "Next I will play Quick Summon!" Mai added.

* * *

 _Quick Summon_

 _Quick-Play Spell Card_

 _Normal Summon 1 Monster._

* * *

"So now I will tribute both Cyber Harpie Lady, and Harpie Lady to summon the monster you gave me!" Mai cried as the two Harpies vanished, and Asgore appeared in their place.

* * *

 _Asgore, King of Monsters_

 _Dark Type_

 _Level 7_

 _Warrior_

 _ATK: 2900_

 _DEF: 1500_

 _Cannot be Special Summoned. If this card enters the field, face-up select one of your opponent's cards in their hand, and banish it. If this card, is destroyed by battle, add it to your hand instead._

* * *

"So now his ability kicks in." Mai said, as Frisk's trap Toriel's Judgement vanished. Frisk grunted, as Mai continued "Since this is still my battle phase, my new monster attack!" Asgore thrust at Gaster that destroyed him as Frisk lose 300 Life Points. **(Frisk: 1275)** "And I'm not done. Harpie Lady Sisters attack her!" Mai ordered, as the three harpies charged. Frisk cried "No you don't I reveal Damage Diet!"

* * *

 _Damage Diet_

 _Normal Trap Card_

 _Halve all damage you take this turn. You can banish this card from your Graveyard; halve all effect damage you take this turn. (You cannot halve the same damage twice with this effect.)_

* * *

"This baby halves all damage I would taken this turn!" Frisk said, as she grunted losing 975 Life Points. **(Frisk: 0300)** "Well well your still standing. But alas I will still crush you." Mai smirked ending her turn.

* * *

 **Frisk: 0300**

 **Mai: 0700**

* * *

Frisk 4th Turn:

"Wanna bet?" Frisk smirked back drawing, as she looked seeing it was Monster Reborn. _'This may cost me a few points but this is better than nothing.'_ "I play the spell, Monster Reborn! This allows me to select which monster in our Graveyard's, and summoned it to my side!" Frisk said.

* * *

 _Monster Reborn_

 _Normal Spell Card_

 _Target 1 monster in either player's Graveyard; Special Summon it._

* * *

"And I think I will bring back, Royal Guard Captain - Undyne!" Frisk cried, as Undyne appeared on her side. Frisk smirked "Now her Special ability actvates now since she was Special Summoned, one card on your field is destroyed!" "Say what!?" Mai asked shocked, as Asgore exploded, and went to Frisk's Graveyard. "Now Undyne sic those Harpies!" Frisk cried, as Undyne charged. The attack failed as Undyne was destroyed, and Frisk smirked losing 50 Life Points. **(Frisk: 0250)**

"And in response, I cast the Quick-Play Spell card, Calling of the Undying!" Frisk cried.

* * *

 _Calling of the Undying_

 _Quick-Play Spell Card_

 _Activate this spell card if 1 "Royal Guard Captain - Undyne" was destroyed by battle. Banish the monster instead, to Special Summon 1 "Undyne - The Undying"_

* * *

"So by removing Undyne form the game, I get to Special Summon, Undyne - The Undyning!" Frisk cried, as Undyne in her evolved form appeared.

* * *

 _Undyne - The Undying_

 _Dark Type_

 _Level 6_

 _Warrior_

 _ATK: 2500_

 _DEF: 1900_

 _This card cannot be Special Summoned, expect by the effect of "Calling of the Undying". For each "Froggit" in your Graveyard this card gains 300 ATK._

* * *

"And for each Froggit in my Graveyard, she gains a 300 boost. Their is only 1 in my Graveyard." Frisk said, as Undyne felt the small boost. **(ATK: 2500 + 300 = 2800)** Mai gasped at the high attack point monster. "Now Undyne attack her Harpie sisters, and end this duel!" Frisk cried, as Undyne struck the Harpie Sisters destroying them, as Mai lost 850 points ending the duel.

* * *

 **Frisk: 0250**

 **Mai: 0000**

 **Frisk wins the Duel!**

* * *

"She beaten Mai?" Chazz asked surprised.

Joey called out shocked "Wha... That girl is a big surprise!" Mai kneeled as her three GX medals fell off her. Frisk walked over, and asked "No hard feelings?" Mai smiled at her as she stood up saying "No hard feelings. You are one proud duelist Frisk remember that always." "Thank you Mai." Frisk said, as Mia handed Frisk her GX medals. Everyone laughed, as Mai said "Welp, looks like I'm out."

* * *

 **Next up it is Chazz's turn against our white haired british duelist. Be sure to review!**

 **Fun Fact: Mai's name almost sounds like 'My Valentime'**


	20. Dragons vs Fiends!

**It's time to duel! Chazz vs. Ryou Bakura! ENJOY!**

* * *

Sometime after Frisk's victory against Mai the four now accompanied with Mai, and Joey were walking around to claim new challenges. And Joey, and Frisk were claimed to be friends now. "Whoa really. Your boyfriend battled an Egyptian God?" Joey asked in disbelief looking at Chazz. Frisk nodded saying "Yes, not to long ago. The Winged Dragon of Ra." "Whoa. I bet Yugi will love to duel someone like him." Joey said as Chazz smirked.

"Who's that?" Mai asked as they looked seeing a white haired boy looking over 5 medals. "Hey Bakura!" Joey waved. The boy looked over as he smirked pocketing the medals as he said in a british accent "Hello Joey. Hello Mai." The two nodded. Bakura spotted the 4 as he asked "Oh who are these students?" "He's not a student actually." Frisk said to him casting a glance at Zane. Joey said "These are real incredible students Bakura. You remember that contest Moneybags held last year?" Bakura nodded, as Mai ruffled Frisk's head saying "This girl is the winner."

"Great Scott! That's Frisk Dreemurr?" Bakura asked looking surprised. Frisk nodded, as Bakura said "Why hello there Frisk. I am Ryou Bakura." "Nice to meet you sir. This is Chazz Princeton my boyfriend." Frisk said, as Chazz nodded to Bakura. Frisk added "This is Zane Truesdale." Zane looked away as he gave a nod to Bakura. She then finished "And this is Blair Flannigan." "Hi there." Blair said waving at Bakura.

"May I asked how you got into the tournament?" Chazz asked Bakura. Bakura smirked a little saying "Well let's just say I won a couple of contests with powerful cards left by a very evil spirit." "You mean the soul of Bandit King Bakura?" Joey asked him. Bakura frowned a bit as Mai scolded "Joey! We're not suppose to talk about that creep. He's forgotten!" "Oh sorry." Joey chuckled sheepishly.

Bakura smile again "Right. Anyway it have attracted your Principal's attention so he invited me here. After that I have won 4 matches in a row." "Whoa." Frisk said a bit an awe. Chazz looked a bit jealous, as Bakura asked "And how many matches have you all won so far?"

"2." Joey said.

"2 but lost to Frisk." Mai said, surprising Bakura.

"7." Zane said looking away.

"3 for me." Blair said.

"5." Chazz answered.

"And 4 for me." Frisk said counting her medals.

"Well the two of us have the same amount of medals Frisk. Why not we duel? After all I can't believe you have beaten Mai, so I think I should test myself against you." Bakura offered. Frisk a bit surprised as she thought _'Two_ _celebrities already challenging me? How fast that I won the contest gotten throughout the years?'_ "Hey buddy." Bakura looked at Chazz, who told him "You want her, get through me." Everyone even Zane was surprised, as Frisk asked "Chazzy what's wrong?"

 _"He's jealous."_ Chara smirked knowing what's going on. "NO! I just wanted to... test myself yeah yeah that's it!" Chazz protested. Bakura sweat-dropped but smiled saying "Okay, I suppose the two of should get warmed up first. And I will tell everyone that this is not part of the GX tournament, just a friendly exhibition match." "Whoa Bakura sounds like you got that planned out." Joey told him. Bakura said "Well I would figure I would face opponents like Chazz here."

"What's that suppose to mean?" Chazz asked a bit offended. That question wasn't answered, as Frisk said "Are you sure about this Chazzy?" "Yeah I'm sure." Chazz answered as he and Bakura activated their duel disks while a crowd was gathering.

"DUEL!"

* * *

 **(Dueling Theme: Dark on Me by Starset)**

 **Chazz: 4000**

 **Bakura: 4000**

 **Let the Duel Begin!**

* * *

Bakura 1st Turn:

"I believe I will make the first move. Let's see here." Bakura drew as he looked at his hand. "I will start with the Gross Ghost of Fled Dreams in defense mode." A ghost looking like a skeleton carrying a copper sword appeared.

* * *

 _The Gross Ghost of Fled Dreams_

 _Dark Type_

 _Level 4_

 _Fiend_

 _ATK: 1300_

 _DEF: 1800_

 _This monster feeds on the dreams of an unwary sleeper, dragging the victim into eternal slumber._

* * *

"And I will place this face-down. Your turn." Bakura ended his turn."

Chazz 1st Turn:

Chazz drew, as he said "I draw!" "And I play this the trap card, Multiple Destruction!" Bakura suddenly cried.

* * *

 _Multiple Destruction_

 _Normal Trap Card_

 _Activate only when each player has 3 or more cards in their hand. Both players discard all the cards in their hands and draw 5 cards. Then, take 100 damage for each card discarded._

* * *

Chazz looked surprised as Bakura explained "You see I can only activate this trap if we got more than 3 cards in our hands. All of them gets send to the Graveyard, and then we each take 100 points of damage for each one sent that way." Chazz grunted, as they did that, as Chazz discarded 6 cards, while Bakura discarded 4. The effect of them both activates.

 **(Chazz: 3400)**

 **(Bakura: 3600)**

They then drew 5 new cards. "He managed to deal damage to Chazz like that." Frisk said a bit worried. Joey said "Yeah so Bakura can get a brand new hand, and deal damage. Let me tell you about Bakura's playing style. He focuses on fiend types, and paying Life Points to drain his opponent's down. But the most thing that really stands out of it all, is the trap card Destiny Board. Once he gets all of the Spirit messages on the field he wins."

"Looks like Chazz needs to be careful." Blair said, as Frisk nodded in agreement while Zane did nothing.

Chazz said "Hey not bad. I will summon Armed Dragon LV3!" A mini dragon appeared.

* * *

 _Armed Dragon LV3_

 _Wind Type_

 _Level 3_

 _Dragon_

 _ATK: 1200_

 _DEF: 900_

 _During your Standby Phase: You can send this face-up card to the Graveyard; Special Summon 1 "Armed Dragon LV5" from your hand or Deck._

* * *

"And I will place him in defense mode." Chazz said as Armed Dragon crossed his arms. "Next I will place 2 cards face-down, and that's that." Chazz ended his turn.

* * *

 **Chazz: 3400**

 **Bakura: 3600**

* * *

Bakura 2nd Turn:

Bakura drew, as he said "I will play Dark Designator."

* * *

 _Dark Designator_

 _Normal Spell Card_

 _Declare 1 Monster Card name. If the declared card is in your opponent's Deck, add 1 of that card to your opponent's hand._

* * *

"With this I can say 1 card name, and if it's in your deck it's instantly added to your hand." Bakura explained, as Chazz raised an eyebrow.

Bakura closed his eyes thinking, "Let's see. Armed Dragon LV10!" Chazz smirked, as he said "Hey thanks buddy." He revealed the card, as he said "You spared me the trouble." "Your most welcome friend." Bakura smiled. As Chazz shuffled his deck, the Ojama trio appeared saying **_"Hey boss I don't like this."_** "Oh Buzz off, I can handle this guy!" Chazz said arrogantly at them.

"Why did Bakura do that?" Zane asked mostly angered, that Bakura done something like that. Mai said "Your friend should say goodbye to that Dragon." "What?" Frisk asked confused.

Bakura then said "Next I play Exchange."

* * *

 _Exchange_

 _Normal Spell Card_

 _Both players show their hands to each other. You both select 1 card from each other's hand and add it to your own. When the cards are sent to the Graveyard, they are placed in the Graveyard of the original owner._

* * *

"Here's how it works we each reveal our hands, and then we trade a card with the one from our opponent." Chazz widen his eyes. Frisk cried "Bakura shut Armed Dragon LV10 down!?" "Yeah don't underestimate someone like Bakura." Joey said shaking his head.

They each reveal the cards in their hands.

Chazz has Armed Dragon LV5, Level Up!, and Armed Dragon LV10.

Bakura was shown to have Dark Necrofear, Giant Germ, Spirit Message "L", and Headless Knight.

"Armed Dragon LV10."

"Headless Knight!"

At hat saying the cards both floated to their new owner's hands as Bakura then said, "Now that Armed Dragon LV10 is with me, you can't use it for it's Special Ability." "Hey! That just isn't fair!" Chazz cried. Bakura chuckled "Nothing is. Next up Giant Germ in attack mode!" As the name says a Germ that is big appeared.

* * *

 _Giant Germ_

 _Dark Type_

 _Level 2_

 _Fiend_

 _ATK: 1000_

 _DEF: 100_

 _When this card is destroyed by battle and sent to the Graveyard: Inflict 500 damage to your opponent, then you can Special Summon any number of "Giant Germs" from your Deck in face-up Attack Position._

* * *

"Now Giant Germ attack that Dragon." Bakura told his monster. Chazz asked "Hey what...?" The Germ charged, as Armed Dragon destroyed it as Bakura took 200 points of damage. **(Bakura: 3400)** "Now since it was destroyed in battle, you take 500 points of damage." Bakura said, as Chazz gritted his teeth. **(Chazz: 2900)** "And I am allowed to take two more Giant Germs from my deck, and place them directly on the field." Bakura said, as two more germs took the first's place.

"Now they both will attack." Bakura said, as the two attacked but was destroyed by Armed Dragon as he lost 200 points from each. **(Bakura: 3200) (Bakura: 3000)** "And don't forget for each Giant Germ destroyed you lose 500 Life Points." Bakura added, as Chazz gritted his teeth taking the effect damage. **(Chazz: 2400) (Chazz: 1900)**

"That was just risky." Frisk said, as Blair nodded. Mai said "Well you can't really blame the boy. He plans everything out perfectly." "Yeah, and that's not all, since Bakura now has three Fiends in his Graveyard..." Joey trailed off.

"Now I remove the three Giant Germs from the game. To Special Summon, Dark Necrofear to the field!" Bakura added, as Dark Necrofear appeared.

* * *

 _Dark Necrofear_

 _Dark Type_

 _Level 8_

 _Fiend  
_

 _ATK: 2200_

 _DEF: 2800_

 _Cannot be Normal Summoned/Set. Must first be Special Summoned (from your hand) by banishing 3 Fiend-Type monsters from your Graveyard. During the End Phase, if this card is in the Graveyard because it was destroyed by an opponent's card this turn (by battle or card effect) and sent to your Graveyard while it was a Monster Card under your control: Target 1 face-up monster your opponent controls; equip this card to that target. While this card is equipped to a monster by this effect, take control of that monster._

* * *

"Now attack that Armed Dragon! Necro Puppet!" Bakura cried, as Dark Necrofear fired a blast as Chazz grunted losing 1000 Life Points. **(Chazz: 0900)** "And I believe that's all." Bakura smiled a bit.

Chazz 2nd Turn:

Chazz gritted his teeth. "He brought Chazz's points down by 3100 in a turn!" Frisk cried shocked, by Bakura's skills. Mai said "Duh just like what Joey said. Don't mess with someone like Bakura."

"Okay maybe you got me there. But I have this! Ojama Trio!" Chazz cried, as the three tokens appeared on Bakura's side.

* * *

 _Ojama Trio_

 _Normal Trap Card_

 _Special Summon 3 "Ojama Tokens" (Beast-Type/LIGHT/Level 2/ATK 0/DEF 1000) in Defense Position on your opponent's side of the field. The tokens cannot be Tributed for a Tribute Summon. When an "Ojama Token" is destroyed, the controller of that token takes 300 points of damage._

* * *

 _Ojama Token x3_

 _Light Type_

 _Level 1_

 _Beast_

 _ATK: 0_

 _DEF: 1000_

 _Special Summoned by the effect of "Ojama Trio"._

* * *

"Hey... why are they on my side?" Bakura asked in confusion, as the three tokens looked at him.

"So that your three monster slots can't be used! You see three tokens were made on your field, and if destroyed you lose 300 Life Points." Chazz smirked at him. "And also I play Block Attack!"

* * *

 _Block Attack_

 _Normal Spell Card_

 _Select 1 face-up Attack Position monster on your opponent's side of the field and change it to Defense Position._

* * *

"This switches your Dark Necrofear to defense mode!" Chazz said, as Dark Necrofear kneeled. "And now I play this! Gulliver Chain!" Chazz cried, as chains wrapped around Dark Necrofear trapping him.

* * *

 _Gulliver Chain_

 _Continuous Trap Card_

 _Activate only by selecting 1 monster your opponent controls when you changed its battle position by a card effect. Change that monster to face-up Defense Position. Then, when that monster is in Attack Position, destroy it and this card._

* * *

"Now if you try switching it back to attack mode both it, and Gulliver Chain are destroyed!" Chazz said. Bakura looked at his monster before nodding "I see." "Next I will summon your Headless Knight in defense mode!" Chazz said as a headless soldier appeared.

* * *

 _Headless Knight_

 _Earth Type_

 _Level 4_

 _Zombie_

 _ATK: 1450_

 _DEF: 1700_

 _A haunted spirit of a falsely accused knight who wanders in search of truth and justice._

* * *

"That will be the cake!" Chazz smirked.

* * *

 **Chazz: 0900**

 **Bakura: 3000**

* * *

Bakura 3rd Turn:

Bakura closed his eyes, as he drew a card then said "...Dark Necrofear change back to attack mode."

"Hey! Didn't you hear what I just said!?" Chazz cried wanting a play-back, as Dark Necrofear stood back up but it, and Gulliver Chain were destroyed.

"Your friend only wasted that trap." Joey said shaking his head. Frisk asked "Why's that?" "During the end phase of which Dark Necrofear was destroyed either by battle, or a card effect Bakura can target one monster Chazz controls, and gains control of it." Mai pointed out.

"Your kidding!" Chazz cried overhearing that. "Not at all, next I play Pot of Greed!" Bakura said.

* * *

 _Pot of Greed_

 _Normal Spell Card_

 _Draw 2 cards._

* * *

"This allows me to drew two more cards from my deck." Bakura said as he made the two draws. He smirked a little as he said "Now I play the Ritual Spell card, Ritual of the Matador!"

* * *

 _Ritual of the Matador_

 _Ritual Spell Card_

 _This card is used to Ritual Summon "Matador Fiend". You must also Tribute monsters whose total Levels equal 6 or more from the field or your hand._

* * *

"With this by tributing the tokens you gave me along with the Gross Ghost of Fled Dreams, I can Ritual Summon, Matador Fiend!" Bakura said as at the saying the 4 monsters vanished as what was happening behind Bakura was a fiend with some capes on his arms, looking ferocious, and has a spike on his head.

* * *

 _Matador Fiend_

 _Dark Type_

 _Level 6_

 _Fiend/Ritual_

 _ATK: 0_

 _DEF: 0_

 _This card can only be Ritual Summoned with the Ritual Spell Card, "Ritual of the Matador". This card cannot be destroyed by battle. You take no Battle Damage from battles involving this card. Destroy an opponent's monster that battles with this card at the end of the Damage Step._

* * *

"No attack, and defense power?" Chazz asked surprised. "And I will end my turn, so now Headless Knight comes back to me thanks to Dark Nerofear's ability." Bakura ended his turn. Headless Knight appeared on Bakura's side.

Chazz 3rd Turn:

Chazz drew trying to think of a new plan. He drew as he said "I summon V-Tiger Jet in attack mode!" The Tiger appeared.

* * *

 _V-Tiger Jet_

 _Light Type_

 _Level 4_

 _Machine_

 _ATK: 1600_

 _DEF: 1800_

 _This ace fighter is unbeatable in a dogfight. It combines with other monsters to launch an array of encircling attacks._

* * *

"Let's see you try to beat this effect." Chazz smirked.

* * *

 **Chazz: 0900**

 **Bakura: 3000**

* * *

Bakura 4th Turn:

"Matador Fiend attack!" Bakura cried, as Matador Fiend charges.

"Hey hold up! Why are you doing that?" Chazz cried. Bakura said "For his Special Ability. Matador Fiend can't be destroyed by battle, and I take no battle damage involving him. And at the end of the damage step the monster it battles is destroyed." Chazz widen is eyes. V-Tiger Jet clawed Matador Fiend who hissed before firing a beam that destroyed him, as Bakura said "I now switch Headless Knight back to attack mode." The Knight stood up, as Chazz is starting to lose his cool.

"Now Headless Knight finish him!" Bakura ordered as The Headless Knight swiped his sword at Chazz who cried out, ending the duel.

* * *

 **Chazz: 0000**

 **Bakura: 3000**

 **Bakura wins the Duel!**

* * *

Chazz landed on his back, as Bakura told him "Jolly good show there."

"Chazz lost?" Frisk asked surprised. Mai said "That was expected, Bakura is to powerful for people.

Chazz got up as Bakura asked "You played good one there, Chazz." Chazz gritted his teeth as he asked "That was still an exhibition match right?" "Yes, it would be unfair for you to get kicked out this early." He told Frisk "Well Frisk the talent your boyfriend displayed has exhasted me a little. So we will duel some other time here. Cheerio, and good luck in your other duels." He walked away saying bye. "Bye Bakura!" Frisk cried waving him back.

She asked Chazz "You okay Chazz?" "Yeah I'm fine. He was strong alright." Chazz said, as Frisk giggled a bit.

* * *

 **Chazz may have lost but he did put up a good fight against Bakura. Next up is where we find our Pink haired** **Schroeder** **CEO, in the** **competition, with his Fairy Tale loving brother against the Truesdale brothers. Be sure to review!**


	21. Truesdale vs Schroeder!

**We are four of my favorite characters up against each other! I have been waiting for this! ENJOY!**

* * *

It was a bit of a while since Chazz's match against Bakura. Their are a lot of very strong opponents in the GX Tournament that's for sure. They need to be very careful, if not they will lose. They are seeing Duelists left, and right dueling. One was that Frisk recognized as Weevil Underwood, being beaten like a bug to Dr. Crowler's Ultimate Ancient Gear Golem, and she heard him screamed so loud like a banshee, which she thinks it's pretty funny.

"Curse you Crowler!" Weevil swore on Dr. Crowler. Dr. Crowler smirked "That's Doctor to you, Mr. Underwood. So now sine you have lost you are now kicked out of the tournament." "I will get my revenge!" Weevil promised before running. Chazz said "Losers." Frisk, and Zane agreed on that. "Frisk!" They looked, and saw Professor Yuzu waving to them. "Hiya, Professor Yuzu! What's up?" Frisk asked.

Yuzu told her "Two people wanted to face you in a triangle Duel." "Who?" Frisk asked her.

"That would be us!"

Turing their attention to who said that the 7 of them looked over. They see two men with one wearing a palatinate purple suit, with a red thing on the chest, and black leather shoes holding a rose. The other has has hazel eyes and dark maroon hair, and ties it with a hairband. His attire consists of a light-blue sleeved school shirt with a cream vest bearing a school insignia, navy-blue shorts, white knee socks, and black dress shoes.

"Hello there young Frisk Dreemurr. Allow us to introduce ourselves. I am Zigfried Von Schroeder." The one with the rose said. The other said bowed polietly "And I'm Leon Von Schroeder." "From the Schroeder Corp?" Frisk asked surprised. "Yes. Mr. Von Schroeder here requested for him, and his brother to face you in a triangle duel." Yuzu explained, as the two Schroeders nodded in agreement.

"Really?" Frisk asked surprised. Zane then said "Hold on." They looked at him saying "I have been itching for a challenge ever since I have enter this tournament. I got this one." "Fine but you will need a partner first." Zigfried agreed. Zane smirked looking over at Syrus who defeated a contestant. _"Brothers vs. Brothers? This outta be good."_ Chara smirked.

* * *

Later after explaining to Syrus about what Zane have planned, Syrus agreed wanting to face powerful foes with his brother.

"Well then boys let's see what you got against me, and my brother." Zigfried said as they activated their duel disks.

"DUEL!"

* * *

 **(Dueling Theme: Not Gonna Die By Skillet)**

 **Zane: 4000**

 **Syrus: 4000**

 **Zigfried: 4000**

 **Leon: 4000**

 **Let the Duel Begin!**

* * *

Zane 1st Turn:

"I'll go first." Zane drew as he said "And I'll start with this. My Infernal Dragon attack mode!" A dragon with a hole on it's chest appeared.

* * *

 _Infernal Dragon_

 _Dark Type_

 _Level 4_

 _Dragon_

 _ATK: 2000_

 _DEF: 0_

 _If this card attacks, it is destroyed and sent to the Graveyard during the End Phase. When this card is destroyed and sent to the Graveyard from the field, you can Special Summon this card by Tributing 1 monster._

* * *

Zigfried 1st Turn:

"A dragon on your first turn? That is a diabolical move!" Zigfried mussed drawing his card. "I will summon out Valkyrie Angst!" A woman wearing red armor on a horse appeared.

* * *

 _Valkyrie Angst_

 _Light Type_

 _Level 4_

 _Fairy_

 _ATK: 2300_

 _DEF: 1200_

 _This card cannot attack the turn it was summoned._

* * *

Syrus 1st Turn:

"Here goes ha!" Syrus drew as he said " I summon, Jetroid!" A jet robot appeared.

* * *

 _Jetroid_

 _Wind Type_

 _Level 4_

 _Machine  
_

 _ATK: 1200_

 _DEF: 1800_

 _At the time this card is selected as an attack target by an opponent's monster, you can activate Trap Card(s) from your hand._

* * *

Leon 1st Turn:

"My turn! Forest Wolf! Attack mode!" A wolf wearing grandma clothing appeared.

* * *

 _Forest Wolf_

 _Earth Type_

 _Level 3_

 _Beast_

 _ATK: 1800_

 _DEF: 300_

 _If this card destroys an opponent's monster by battle, equip that monster to this card. When this card is destroyed, Special Summon all monsters equipped to this card by this effect to their owners' sides of the field._

* * *

It was tensed seeing that the Schroeder Brothers having stronger monsters. Syrus thinks he, and Zane needs to tread carefully. Now it's time for Zane's second Turn.

* * *

 **Zane: 4000**

 **Syrus: 4000**

 **Zigfried: 4000**

 **Leon: 4000**

* * *

Zane 2nd Turn:

Zane drew as he said, "Perfect. I activate this! My Graceful Charity spell card!"

* * *

 _Graceful Charity_

 _Normal Spell Card_

 _Draw 3 cards, then discard 2 cards._

* * *

"So I can now draw three crads, but send two to the Graveyard." Zane said. "And I will summon, Cyberdark Edge!" A winged black machine appeared.

* * *

 _Cyberdark Edge_

 _Dark Type_

 _Level 4_

 _Machine_

 _ATK: 800_

 _DEF: 800_

 _When this card is Normal Summoned, select 1 Level 3 or lower Dragon-Type monster in your Graveyard and equip it to this card. This card gains ATK equal to the equipped card's ATK. This card can attack your opponent directly. If it attacks using this effect, its ATK is halved during damage calculation only. If this card would be destroyed by battle, the equipped monster is destroyed instead._

* * *

"It pulls my Exploder Dragon from the Graveyard, and absorbs it's power!" Zane explained as A dragon appeared as Edge used some wires to steal it's power. **(ATK: 800 + 1000 = 1800)** "First Infernal Dragon attack that Wolf!" Zane cried, as Infernal Dragon fired a blast as Forest Wolf roared before it exploded as Leon grunted losing 200 Life Points. **(Leon: 3800)** "And by cutting Edge's attack points in half Zigfried he can attack you directly!" Zane smirked, as Zigfried widen his eyes as Edge's power dropped. **(ATK: 1800 - 900 = 900)**

Edge fired some winds as Zigfried grunted losing 900 Life Points. **(Zigfried: 3100)** "Awesome! You managed to deal damage to them both!" Syrus cried excited. "Focus Syrus!" Zane scolded as his brother jumped. "Right!" Syrus cried.

"Well well not bad." Zigfried smirked feeling a challenge coming on. "Alright Zigfried I will place one card face-down, and give you a shot. And during the end phase since Infernal Dragon attacked, he is destroyed." Zane said ending his turn.

Zigfried 2nd Turn:

Zigfried drew a card, as he said "I will attack your brother's monster with Valkyrie Angst!" Zigfried cried, as the woman charged at Jetroid charged. Syrus cried "Not so fast! When-ever Jetroid is being attacked by an opponent's monster I am allowed to activate a Trap Card from my hand! Like this baby! Magic Cylinder!"

* * *

 _Magic Cylinder_

 _Normal Trap Card_

 _When an opponent's monster declares an attack: Target the attacking monster; negate the attack, and if you do, inflict damage to your opponent equal to its ATK._

* * *

"So your attack has been redirected to your Life Points!" Syrus cried, as two Cylinders appeared. Zigfried cried "What!?" Valkyrie Angst charged before she struck her owner with a look saying 'sorry', as Zigfried lost 2300 Life Points. **(Zigfried: 0800)**

"Nice one Syrus!" Frisk cheered, as Blair, and Joey agreed.

"That would teach you to go against a shrimp like me!" Syrus cried smirking. But when Zigfried glared at him he got terrified as he said "You have no idea, what you've just done do you? Foolish boy! I will show you what you've done by catching my attention!" Syrus stepped back, scared as Zane said "Syrus don't let this pink haired loser scare you." Syrus nodded, as Zigfried finished "I place one card face-down, and that's all."

Syrus 2nd Turn:

Syrus gulped before saying "Okay my draw!" He drew, and saw it was Steamroid, as he said "Attention! Zane thanks for leaving Leon wide open, for an attack." Zane knew what Syrus was thinking as his brother tried to stop him, "Syrus wait-"

"Attention! Jetroid attack Leon directly!" Syrus cried, as Jetroid charged at Leon who widen his eyes. Leon said "Zigfried if you please?" Zigfried nodded, as he said "I play the Trap Card! Wotan's Judgment!"

* * *

 _Wotan's Judgment_

 _Counter Trap Card_

 _Activate only when a monster is selected as an attack target. Switch the top card of your Deck with a Spell Card in your hand, then shuffle your Deck to negate the attack and end the Battle Phase._

* * *

Jetroid's attack stopped as Syrus gasped. "Wotan's Judgment. You like it? I can switch the top card of my deck, with a Spell Card in my hand, shuffle, and the attack is negated, and the battle phase ends." Zigfried smirked at the younger Truesdale.

"So I... goofed?" Syrus asked a bit ashamed. Frisk cried "Don't worry Syrus! Everyone can learn from their mistakes. You can do this!" Syrus looked at her before nodding, and soon he said "Okay. I place one card face-down, and that's all."

Leon 2nd Turn:

"My turn ha!" Leon drew as he said, "I will call on Iron Hans!" A man with a beard, and blue villager clothing, holding an axe appeared.

* * *

 _Iron Hans_

 _Earth Type_

 _Level 4_

 _Warrior_

 _ATK: 1200_

 _DEF: 800_

 _When this card is Summoned, you can Special Summon 1 "Iron Knight" from your Deck._

* * *

"Only 1200 attack points?" Syrus asked surprised. Leon said, "He won't be the only one. Thanks to his ability, I can call on Iron Knight!" A warrior wearing armor, riding a horse, and has a lance as an arm appeared.

* * *

 _Iron Knight_

 _Earth Type_

 _Level 4_

 _Warrior_

 _ATK: 1700_

 _DEF: 700_

 _While there is a face-up "Iron Hans" on the field, this card loses 1000 ATK._

* * *

"But there's a problem. Since Iron Hans is face-up on the field, Iron Knight loses 1000 attack points." Leon said, as Iron Knight's power lowered. **(ATK: 1700 - 1000 = 700)**

"Well what was the point of that?" Syrus asked confused. "Now I play Iron Cage!" A cage appeared.

* * *

 _Iron Cage_

 _Continuous Spell Card_

 _Select 1 monster on the field, and destroy it. During your next Standby Phase, Special Summon that monster to its owner's side of the field, and destroy this card._

* * *

"With this I can select 1 monster, on the field and destroy it." Leon said, making Syrus's eyes widen.

But the cage dropped on Iron Hans who disappeared, Zane said "I get it. He done that on his own monster on purpose so that Iron Knight gains a boost. Clever." Iron Knight felt his strength growing back. **(ATK: 700 + 1000 = 1700)** "Now Iron Knight attack that Jetroid!" Leon cried, as Iron Knight charged on his horse.

"Not so fast! I play Cyber Repairer!"

* * *

 _Cyber Repairer_

 _Normal Trap Card_

 _Your opponent draws 1 card. During this turn, Machine-Type monsters you control cannot be destroyed by battle._

* * *

"It lets you draw one more card. And in addition Jetroid's invincable! Well at least until the end of this turn." Syrus said.

As Leon drew Zigfried said "You might've saved your monster but it's too bad you can't protect yourself from damage." Iron Knight rushed before he thrust that hit Syrus as the boy yelped losing 500 Life Points. **(Syrus: 3500)** "Now I will place 1 card face-down, and that is all." Leon said ending his turn.

* * *

 **Zane: 4000**

 **Syrus: 3500**

 **Zigfried: 0800**

 **Leon: 3800**

* * *

Zane 3rd Turn:

Zane drew as he said "I now summon Cyberdark Horn!" The machine appeared.

* * *

 _Cyberdark Horn_

 _Dark Type_

 _Level 4_

 _Machine_

 _ATK: 800_

 _DEF: 800_

 _When this card is Normal Summoned, select 1 Level 4 or lower Dragon-Type monster in your Graveyard and equip it to this card. This card gains ATK equal to the equipped card's ATK. During battle between this attacking card and a Defense Position monster whose DEF is lower than the ATK of this card, inflict the difference as Battle Damage to your opponent. If this card would be destroyed by battle, the equipped monster is destroyed instead._

* * *

"He pulls Infernal Dragon from the Graveyard, and absorbs it's power!" Zane cried, as Infernal Dragon appeared, as Dark Horn absorbed his power. **(ATK: 800 + 2000 = 2800)** "Next I will play Megamorph, and equip it to Dark Edge."

* * *

 _Megamorph_

 _Equip Spell Card_

 _While your LP is lower than your opponent's, the equipped monster's ATK becomes double its original ATK. While your LP is higher, the equipped monster's ATK becomes half its original ATK._

* * *

Edge felt some kind of boost on him. "And now Dark Horn take out that Knight!" Zane cried, as Dark Horn fired some black lighting. "I play the Trap card, Bye-Bye Damage!" Leon cried.

* * *

 _Bye Bye Damage_

 _Normal Trap Card_

 _Target 1 face-up Attack Position monster you control; this turn, it cannot be destroyed by battle, and if you take any battle damage from battles involving that monster, your opponent takes twice the battle damage you took._

* * *

"This protects Iron Hans from being destroyed, and you take double the damage I take from the battle of the selected monster!" Leon said, as Dark Horn fired it's lighting at Iron Knight as Leon grunted losing 1100 Life Points. **(Leon: 2700)**

Zane felt the recoil, and grunted losing 2200 Life Points. **(Zane: 1800)** "I thank you for that. Since I got less Life Points, Edge's power doubles." Zane smirked. Edge felt it's power boosted. **(ATK: 900 + 800 = 1700)** "And by cutting Edge's attack points on half he can attack you directly!" Zane smirked, as Edge's power drooped. **(ATK: 1700 - 850 = 850)** Leon got hit by the winds as he grunted losing 850 Life Points. **(Leon: 1850)**

"I will end my turn." Zane ends his turn.

Zigfried 3rd Turn:

Zigfried drew, as he said "Perfect, I will play Ride of the Valkyries!"

* * *

 _Ride of the Valkyries_

 _Normal Spell Card_

 _Special Summon all "Valkyrie" monsters in your hand. All monsters Special Summoned by this effect are returned to your Deck at the end of the turn. Then shuffle your Deck._

* * *

"This allows to summon all of the Valkyries I have in my hand. So now Valkyrie Zweite come on out!" Zigfried called, as another woman on a horse appeared.

* * *

 _Valkyrie Zweite_

 _Light Type_

 _Level 5_

 _Fairy_

 _ATK: 1600_

 _DEF: 1600_

 _When this card is Summoned, select 1 monster your opponent controls, and destroy it._

* * *

"And when she is summoned she can destroy a monster you control. Much like that Jetroid of yours." Zigfried smirked as Syrus widen his eyes as Jetroid got sliced in half.

"Now then Angst make your move!" Zigfried cried, as Valkyrie Angst landed a hard strike as Syrsu cried out losing 2300 Life Points. **(Syrus: 1200)** "Strike the final blow Zwiete!" Zigfried cried, as the other Valkyrie charged. "Not so fast, I play Power Wall!" Zane cried.

* * *

 _Power Wall_

 _Normal Trap Card_

 _Activate only when you take battle damage from a monster. Send any number of cards from your Deck to the Graveyard, and the damage is reduced by 100 points for each one._

* * *

"So now by ditching a card I can reduce Syrus's damage by 100. So I am getting rid of 16 Cards." Zane said as he threw the discarded cards in the air that shielded Syrus from harm, who was grateful. Zigfried growled before saying "Fine! Your turn, and as an additional cost for Ride of the Valkyries, Zweite returns back to my deck." She disappeared as he shuffled the deck.

Syrus 3rd Turn:

"Whoo! That was a close one." Syrus said, as he drew seeing it was Gyroid. "Attention! I bust out Polymerization!"

* * *

 _Polymerization_

 _Normal Spell Card_

 _Fusion Summon 1 Fusion Monster from your Extra Deck, using monsters from your hand or field as Fusion Materials._

* * *

"So I fuse Steamroid, with Gyroid to create Steam Gyroid!" Syrus said, as the two combined to form a train engine, with a plane combined.

* * *

 _Steam Gyroid_

 _Earth Type_

 _Level 6_

 _Machine/Fusion_

 _ATK: 2200_

 _DEF: 1600_

 _"Steamroid" + "Gyroid"_

* * *

"And I give him power with this! Lucky Iron Axe!"

* * *

 _Lucky Iron Axe_

 _Equip Spell Card_

 _The equipped monster gains 500 ATK. If this face-up card you control is destroyed by your opponent's card effect and sent to your Graveyard: Draw 1 card._

* * *

"So now Steam Gyroid gains 500 more attack points!" Syrus cried, as Steam Gyroid gained 500 more attack points. **(ATK: 2200 + 500 = 2700)** "Now attack that Valkyrie!" Syrus cried, as Steam Gyroid spin his rotors that destroyed Valkyrie Angst as Zigfried cried out losing 400 Life Points. **(Zigfried: 0400)** "There goes the biggest threat!" Syrus smirked.

Zigfried glared at him saying "Next turn, you will get it!" "We'll see about that Zigfried. I end my turn." Syrsu said playing a face-down.

Leon 3rd Turn:

Leon drew, as he said "I draw. And the last effect of Iron Cage activates since it's now my stand-by phase Iron Hans retuns." Iron Hans made a comack as Iron Knight felt his strength drained. **(ATK: 1700 - 1000 = 700)** "And now, since Iron Hans is summoned I get to call a second Iron Knight to the party." Another Iron Knight appeared, as it's strength lowered.

"Now I play Spinning Wheel Spindle. This sends your Steam Gyroid to the Graveyard." Leon said, as Steam Gyroid disappeared, as he added "But don't worry they won't be gone long. After three turns that is. Now Iron Knight attack Syrus directly!" Knight charged, as Syrus cried "I activate the Trap Card, Life Force!"

* * *

 _Life Force_

 _Continuous Trap Card_

 _If you would take Battle Damage, you can pay 400 Life Points instead._

* * *

"This allows me to pay 400 points, to cancel out your attack!" Syrus said, as he glowed losing 400 points. **(Syrus: 0800)** "Very well. Second Iron Knight take it to him!" Leon cried as Iron Knight charged. Syrus cried "Life Force activate!" **(Syrus: 0400)** "I still have one. So even if you use your Trap, it's over! Iron Hans attack!" Leon cried, as Hans charged.

"Syrus do it!" Zane cried, Syrus nodded, and cried, "Go Life Force!" "And I play Fusion Guard!" Zane added.

* * *

 _Fusion Guard_

 _Counter Trap Card_

 _Activate only when an effect that inflicts damage is activated. Negate its activation and effect, and randomly send 1 Fusion Monster from your Extra Deck to the Graveyard._

* * *

"So now once I send a Fusion Monster from my Extra Deck to the Graveyard, Syrus is safe from Life Force's cost ability." Zane said, as he send Chimeritech Overdragon to his Graveyard. Iron Hans striked but it didn't effect Syrus.

"Oh well. I end my turn." Leon shrugged.

* * *

 **Zane: 1800**

 **Syrus: 0400**

 **Zigfried: 0400**

 **Leon: 1850**

* * *

Zane 4th Turn:

Zane drew "My draw! He smirked as he said "And I play this! It's my Power Bond!"

* * *

 _Power Bond_

 _Normal Spell Card_

 _Fusion Summon 1 Machine-Type Fusion Monster from your Extra Deck, using monsters from your hand or your side of the field as Fusion Materials, and it gains ATK equal to its original ATK. During the End Phase of the turn this card is activated, you take damage equal to the amount of ATK gained from this effect at the time of the Summon._

* * *

"So I fuse the two Cyber Dragons in my hand, for Cyber Twin Dragon!" A twin headed version of Cyber Dragon appeared.

* * *

 _Cyber Twin Dragon_

 _Light TYpe_

 _Level 8_

 _Machine_

 _ATK: 2800_

 _DEF: 2100_

 _"Cyber Dragon" + "Cyber Dragon"_  
 _A Fusion Summon of this card can only be done with the above Fusion Material Monsters. This card can make a second attack during each Battle Phase._

* * *

"And POwer Bond doubles my Dragon's strength." Zane said, as his Dragon's power doubles. **(ATK: 2800 x 2 = 5600)** "Now attack Zigfried directly!" Zane cried, as Cyber Twin fired a blast, as Zigfried cried, "Oh no!" He got engulfed as his points dropped fast. **(Zigfried: 0000)** "Zigfried!" Leon cried. Zane added "I'm not done thanks to Cyber Twin's Special Ability, he can make a second attack."

Leon widen his eyes, as Zane cried "Cyber Twin finish this!" Cyber Twin Dragon fired a second Blast as Leon lost 4400 points ending the duel.

* * *

 **Zane: 1800**

 **Syrus: 0400**

 **Zigfried: 0000**

 **Leon: 0000**

 **Zane, and Syrus wins the Duel!**

* * *

"They've done it!" Joey cheered as the medals the two Schroeder brothers have fell off.

'We did it Zane!" Syrus cheered, as Zane nodded in agreement.

"Sorry guys. But maybe sometime later?" Frisk asked the two brothers, who nodded and promised her they will duel her one-day.

* * *

 **That concludes the Schroeder Brothers duel. Next up is a certain white haired Kaiba, taking Jaden on. Be sure to review!**


	22. Neos vs Shinato!

**Here we are the match between both Jaden, and Noah Kaiba himself. ENJOY!**

* * *

Everyone now with Syrus, Zigfried, and Leon joining them were walking around fighting other Duelists or freeing the students from the Society of Light's hold. Then they saw Jaden looking bummed. "Hey Jaden! How are you?" Frisk asked him. Jaden looked over, and said "Not good."

He then saw Joey, Mai, Zigfried, and Leon and widen his eyes saying "WHOA! THE Joey Wheeler, and Mai Valentine, along with the Schroeder brothers!? It's great to meet'cha all!" "Hey kid. You are?" Joey asked liking a good source of fans. "My name is Jaden Yuki!" Jaden said excited. Mai asked him "Wait... are you the same one who Yugi gave the Winged Kuriboh card to?"

"Yeah that's it!" Jaden nodded. Frisk cried "Wait Jaden you never told us you've met Yugi Moto!" "Yeah what gives slacker!?" Chazz yelled at him. "Haha, sorry?" Jaden asked sheepishly as they slumped. "Well never mind that, how many medals have you won?" Zigfried asked Jaden. Jaden slumped as he said, "Only two." "Well that's what you get for being the best." Blair said smirking.

"You know guys I heard of a kid that is very tough to beat. Maybe you can go with him!" Syrus said, raising Jaden's hopes to high. "Alright! Where is he!?" Jaden asked looking around.

If only they knew who he was...

* * *

"Another medal, for me."

Who said that was a boy that was wearing a white long sleeved jacket with purple markings, white shorts, navy blue knee socks, and brown loafers. He has green and teal hair and blue eyes. He picked up the medal, from his defeated opponent as he left.

While he was walking he heard a voice calling out, "Hey!" He looked over seeing Jaden, Syrus, Zigfried, Leon, and everyone without Joey, and Mai who said they have some things to do walking to them. "Yeah?" He asked them.

Syrus said, "That's the guy who I told you about Jay!" "So you are the kid that is very tough to beat?" Jaden asked him. The boy smirked saying "Yes, I am Noah. I will reveal my Last Name if you beat him." "Okay, you ready to get your game on, Noah!?" Jaden asked activating his Duel Disk.

"Hold up! Before we start let me tell you something." Noah said stopping Jaden. He explained "You see in this duel, we are now acquired to have a Deck Master." "A what master?" Jaden asked confused. "A Deck Master, it is a card you use in the duel, that has Special Abilities, for you. Like this one Shinato, King of a Higher Plane!" As a result a monster that looks like a god (In Fact it IS God), appeared above Noah.

* * *

 _Shinato, King of a Higher Plane_

 _Light Type_

 _Level 8_

 _Fairy/Ritual_

 _ATK: 3300_

 _DEF: 3000_

 _This card can only be Ritual Summoned with the Ritual Spell Card, "Shinato's Ark". When this monster attacks a Defense Position monster your opponent controls, inflict damage to your opponent equal to half of their Life Points, and you gain the same amount._

 _Deck Master ability: When your opponent's Life Points are reduced, increase your Life Points by the same amount. If this monster destroys an opponent monster in Defense Position, halve your opponent's Life Points. **Reversal** : If this face-up card would be affected by a Spell, Trap or Monster effect, you can return it to the Deck Master Zone instead. If you do, you cannot Summon this card again for the remainder of the Duel._

* * *

"Whoa!" Jaden asked shocked, that the monster was summoned like that. "Hey that's Shinato! One of the most powerful Ritual monsters ever known!" Frisk cried in disbelief seeing the monster. "Hehehe the one, and only." Noah said smirking.

"Well you got your Fairy, I got this. My Elemental HERO Neos!" Jaden cried, as Neos appeared.

* * *

 _Elemental HERO Neos_

 _Light Type_

 _Level 7_

 _Warrior_

 _ATK: 2500_

 _DEF: 2000_

 _A new Elemental HERO has arrived from Neo-Space! When he initiates a Contact Fusion with a Neo-Spacian his unknown powers are unleashed._

 _Deck Master ability: All 'Elemental HERO', and 'Neo-Spacian' monsters you control cannot be destroyed by Trap Effect. When doing a Contact Fusion this turn the Neos Fusion Monster becomes your new Deck Master until end of turn. During the End Phase return this card to your Deck Master zone._

* * *

"Well if your ready let's do this." Noah said activating his Duel Disk.

"DUEL!"

* * *

 **(Dueling Theme: Riot by Three Days Grace)**

 **Jaden: 4000**

 **Deck Master: Elemental HERO Neos**

 **Noah: 4000**

 **Deck Master: Shinato, King of a Higher Plane**

 **Let the Duel Begin!**

* * *

Jaden 1st Turn:

"I'll go first!" Jaden made a drew as he called "I will summon Elemental HERO Clayman in defense mode!" The rock hard HERO appeared kneeling.

* * *

 _Elemental HERO Clayman_

 _Earth Type_

 _Level 4_

 _Warrior_

 _ATK: 800_

 _DEF: 2000_

 _An Elemental HERO with a clay body built-to-last. He'll preserve his Elemental HERO colleagues at any cost._

* * *

"And I will place a face-down, and call it a turn." Jaden said ending his turn.

Noah 1st Turn:

Noah drew, as he said "I will play this. Deck Master Caller!"

* * *

 _Deck Master Caller_

 _Normal Spell Card_

 _Special Summon your Deck Master in face-up attack posistion._

* * *

"This allows to me bring Shinato to the field!" Noah laughed, as Shinato flew to is field. "Aw man! Come on, I mean you can't summon your Deck Master!" Jaden cried seeing the tables changed in Noah's favor.

"And Shinato has a powerful ability to boost!" Frisk gritted her teeth, remembering the effects of Shinato.

"I just did, and now Shinato will attack your monster! Divine Ring!" Noah called, as Shinato raised his arms, and attacked destroying Clayman as much to everyone's shock Jaden's Life Points took a huge drain. **(Jaden: 2000)** "Hey! How come my Life Points are reduced by half!?" Jaden asked looking at his meter in shock. "It's Shinato's Deck Master ability. When-ever he attacks a monster in defense mode half of your Life Points are gone, and I gain the same amount." Noah laughed, as he glowed. **(Noah: 6000)**

"Argh!" Jaden grunted. "Your move." Noah laughed.

* * *

 **Jaden: 2000**

 **Deck Master: Elemental HERO Neos**

 **Noah: 6000**

 **Deck Master: Shinato, King of a Higher Plane**

* * *

Jaden 2nd Turn:

"Been 2 rounds, and already Jaden's already at a huge disadvantage.!" Syrus cried. Leon said "The Deck Masters must be greatly new."

Jaden drew, as he said, "I will bust out Polymerization!"

* * *

 _Polymerization_

 _Normal Spell Card_

 _Fusion Summon 1 Fusion Monster from your Extra Deck, using monsters from your hand or field as Fusion Materials._

* * *

"So I will combine both my Wildheart, and my Necroshade in order to create Elemental HERO Necroid Shaman!" Jaden said, as a indian Shaman appeared kneeling.

* * *

 _Elemental HERO Necroid Shaman_

 _Dark Type_

 _Level 6_

 _Warrior_

 _ATK: 1900_

 _DEF: 1800_

 _Must be Fusion Summoned and cannot be Special Summoned by other ways. When this card is Special Summoned: Target 1 monster your opponent controls; destroy that target, then Special Summon 1 monster from your opponent's Graveyard to their side of the field._

* * *

"And since he was Fusion Summoned, 1 monster you control is destroyed. And tell me this, what happens when a Deck Master is destroyed?" Jaden asked. Noah gritting his teeth said "Then the player controlling it loses." "Good to know because I am using my Necroid Shaman's ability against Shinato, King of a Higher Plane!" Jaden cried, as Necroid Shaman fired a blast at Shinato.

"No you don't I activate, Shinato's Deck Master ability!" Noah cried, as Shinato disappeared, as he appeared back at Noah's side. "You see whenever Shinato is targeted by a Spell, Trap, or Card Effect I can return him to the Deck Master Zone instead, however if that's so I can't return him back to the field." Noah explained. Jaden sighed saying "That's a relief! Because I thought that Shinato will continue to drain my Life Points!" "But his ability that I gain Life is still in play." Noah smirked.

"Alright time to continue this duel! First up, since Necroshade is in the Graveyard, I can summon an Elemental HERO without a sacrifice! And I select Elemental HERO Bladedge!" The golden hero appeared.

* * *

 _Elemental HERO Bladedge_

 _Earth Type_

 _Level 7_

 _Warrior_

 _ATK: 2600_

 _DEF: 1800_

 _If this card attacks a Defense Position monster, inflict piercing battle damage to your opponent._

* * *

"So now first Necroid Shaman!" Jaden cried, as Shaman rushed as Noah gritted his teeth. "Attack Noah directly!" Necroid Shaman hit Noah as he lost 1900 Life Points. **(Noah: 4100)** "And now Bladedge go join!" Jaden cried, as Bladedge struck Noah a few times as the boy lost 2600 Life Points. **(Noah: 1500)**

"Your turn." Jaden gave out a goofy grin to Noah, as he layed a face-down.

Noah 2nd Turn:

"Not bad." Noah drew as he smirked, saying "I play this Shinato's Ark!"

* * *

 _Shinato's Ark_

 _Ritual Spell Card_

 _This card is used to Ritual Summon "Shinato, King of a Higher Plane". You must also Tribute monsters whose total Levels equal 8 or more from the field or your hand._

* * *

"Huh?" Jaden asked confused. A boat appeared, as Noah said :"And I will tribute the Shinato on the field, for the Ritual Summoning of the other Shinato in my hand!" So Shinato got absorbed, as a second one appeared in the boat's place. "Aw man! Come on! Doesn't that mean you lost?" Jaden cried. "Nope, whenever a Deck Master is used for Fusion, Ritual, or Tribute summoning the monster summoned with it becomes the new Deck Master. So Shinato is back in action." Noah smirked.

"Now Shinato attack that Necroid Shaman, with Divine Ring!" Noah cried as Shinato fired a blast that destroyed Necroid Shaman as Jaden lost 1400 Life Points, and Noah gained 1400 Life Points. **(Jaden: 0600) (Noah: 2900)** "Whoa he must've have skills to bring Shinato back on the field." Frisk said, impressed.

"That Ritual Monster seems to be his signature card." Zigfried guessed as everyone nodded. "And I will activate, Mischief of the Time Goddess! This allows me to skip your turn, and goes back to my battle phase." Noah smirked.

* * *

 _Mischief of the Time Goddess_

 _Quick-Play Spell Card_

 _Skip 1 turn, to your turn's Battle Phase._

* * *

 **Jaden: 0600**

 **Deck Master: Elemental HERO Neos**

 **Noah: 2900**

 **Deck Master: Shinato, King of a Higher Plane**

* * *

Jaden 3rd Turn:

Due to Mischief of the Time Goddess, Jaden's turn was skipped.

Noah 3rd Turn:

"Now Shinato finish this with Divine Ring!" Noah cried, as Shinato fired another blast. "I activate the spell, Emergency Provisions!"

* * *

 _Emergency Provisions_

 _Quick-Play Spell Card_

 _Send any number of other Spell/Trap Cards you control to the Graveyard; gain 1000 LP for each card sent to the Graveyard this way._

* * *

"By sending this face-down to the Graveyard, I gain 1000 Life Points!" Jaden cried, as he gained 1000 Life Points. **(Jaden: 1600)** As the blast hit, as Jaden lost 700 points as Noah gained 700. **(Jaden: 0900) (Noah: 3600)**

"Okay, you managed to help yourself, I end with this!" Noah said ending his turn, with a face-down.

* * *

 **Jaden: 0900**

 **Deck Master: Elemental HERO Neos**

 **Noah: 3600**

 **Deck Master: Shinato. King of a Higher Plane**

* * *

Jaden 4th Turn:

Jaden drew, as he smiled then said "Alright, I activate the new field spell, Skyscraper 2 - Hero City!" A new city appeared.

* * *

 _Skyscraper 2 - Hero City_

 _Field Spell Card_

 _Once per turn, during your Main Phase, if you control this card: You can target 1 "Elemental HERO" monster in your Graveyard that was destroyed by battle; Special Summon that target._

* * *

"With this, I can target an Elemental HERO that was destroyed in battle, and summon it. Like my Bladedge in defense mode!" Bladedge appeared, as Jaden, said "And then lay a face-down. That's all for me."

Noah 4th Turn:

"How desperate. Shinato attack Bladedge again, with Divine Ring!" Noah called, while he drew as Shinato fired a blast that destroyed Bladedge as Shinato's ability kicks in. The diffrence was 450. **(Jaden: 0450) (Noah: 4050)**

"Hey thanks for that!" Jaden cried, alarming Noah. "For what?" Noah asked. "My face-down! Elemental Destroyer!"

* * *

 _Elemental Destroyer_

 _Normal Trap Card_

 _Activate only if an Elemental HERO is destroyed by battle. Destroy 1 monster on your opponent's side of the field._

* * *

"This card destroys a monster on your field." Jaden smirked.

"Shinato return!" Noah quickly cried. Shinato returned to his side. "I guess that's all." Noah said.

* * *

 **Jaden: 0450**

 **Deck Master: Elemental HERO Neos**

 **Noah: 4050**

 **Deck Master: Shinato, King of a Higher Plane**

* * *

Jaden 5th Turn:

 _'Once he summons a monster, my Trap Hole will stop him.'_ Noah thought eyeing his face-down.

"Okay, I now bust out Polymerization! So now I fuse, both Avian, and Burstinatrix into the Elemental HERO Flame Wingman." Jaden cried, as Wingman appeared.

* * *

 _Elemental HERO Flame Wingman_

 _Wind Type_

 _Level 6_

 _Warrior_

 _ATK: 2100_

 _DEF: 1200_

 _"Elemental HERO Avian" + "Elemental HERO Burstinatrix"_  
 _Must be Fusion Summoned and cannot be Special Summoned by other ways. When this card destroys a monster by battle and sends it to the Graveyard: Inflict damage to your opponent equal to the ATK of the destroyed monster in the Graveyard._

* * *

"And I am not done, now I use my last Polymerization! To fuse Wingman with Sparkman to create the Elemental HERO Shining Flare Wingman!" Flare Wingman appeared.

* * *

 _Elemental HERO Shining Flare Wingman_

 _Light Type_

 _Level 8_

 _Warrior_

 _ATK: 2500_

 _DEF: 2100_

 _"Elemental HERO Flame Wingman" + "Elemental HERO Sparkman"_  
 _Must be Fusion Summoned and cannot be Special Summoned by other ways. This card gains 300 ATK for each "Elemental HERO" card in your Graveyard. When this card destroys a monster by battle and sends it to the Graveyard: Inflict damage to your opponent equal to the ATK of the destroyed monster in the Graveyard._

* * *

"He's not strong enough." Noah laughed. "Not for long, for every Elemental HERO in my Graveyard he gains 300 points! Their are 8!" Jaden said, as Wingman powered up. **(ATK: 2500 + 300 x 8 = 4900)** "Well I got something for that!" Noah smirked. "If that is a Trap Card think again, thanks to Neos' Deck Master ability Neos can negate traps infecting Elemental HEROs." Jaden smirked as Noah's eyes widen. "Flare Wingman attack!" Jaden cried, as Wingman glowed brightly as Noah lost 4900 points ending the duel.

* * *

 **Jaden: 0450**

 **Deck Master: Elemental HERO Neos**

 **Noah: 0000**

 **Deck Master: Shinato, King of a Higher Plane**

 **Jaden wins the Duel!**

* * *

Noah's medals fell of him, as he cried "That's impossible! I can't lose!" "Yeah! Finally I won a match in the GX tournament!" Jaden cried as he laughed.

* * *

 **Sorry that the ending is rushed but I had to be somewhere. Next up is Frisk, and Bakura's match against each other. Who will win? Be sure to review!**


	23. Frisk vs Bakura!

**It is time Frisk's match against Bakura! ENJOY!**

* * *

It was the semi-finals in the GX tournament. This time it was down to 10 Medal holders left: Chazz, Frisk, Blair, Joey, Zane, Syrus, Bakura, Jaden, and everyone else. This time the duels were taking in front of the academy by everyone else. First was Jim against Rex Raptor, and Jim was successful since he kept using Fossil Fusion to remove his cards from the game, next was Undyne, and Mako Tsunami.

They both were evenly matched, but Undyne came out as winner. Aster, Belowski, Marek, and Bella returned just in time. Next up is here Zane duels against Syrus, with Zane claiming the win when Syrus used Life Force too much. Next is a match people were waiting for.

Frisk vs Bakura.

They both shuffled their decks, and shook their hands with Bakura saying "Good luck dear Frisk." She nodded, as they walked back to give themselves some distance. They activated their Duel Disks to get ready.

"DUEL!"

* * *

 **(Dueling Theme: Last One Standing by Simple Plan)**

 **Frisk: 4000**

 **Bakura: 4000**

 **Let the duel begin!**

* * *

Bakura 1st Turn:

"Okay I go first." Bakura made a drew, as he said "And I will summon Earthbound Spirit in defense mode." A spirit appeared from the ground.

* * *

 _Earthbound Spirit_

 _Earth Type_

 _Level 4_

 _Fiend_

 _ATK: 500_

 _DEF: 2000_

 _A vengeful creature formed by the spirits of fallen warriors, it drags any who dare approach it into the deepest bowels of the earth._

* * *

"And I will place two face-downs. Your turn." Bakura ended his turn.

Frisk 1st Turn:

"Here goes!" She drew, as she called, Okay I will play Royal Guard Rookie - Papyrus in attack mode!" Papyrus appeared.

* * *

 _Royal Guard Rookie - Papyrus_

 _Dark Type_

 _Level 4_

 _Zombie_

 _ATK: 1600_

 _DEF: 1200_

 _FLIP: Switch one of your opponent's monsters to defense mode, then add one spell, or trap card from your Deck, or Graveyard._

* * *

"Then I will activate the Field Spell, Amazoness Arena!" Frisk called, as a spiked arena formed around the players surprising everyone.

* * *

 _Amazoness Arena_

 _Field Spell Card_

 _When this card is activated, increase the Life Points of both players by 600 points. Each time a player declares an attack with a monster, they can pay 100 Life Points to inflict 100 points of damage to the opponent's Life Points at the end of the Damage Step._

* * *

"This increases both players Life Points by 600." Frisk said. **(Frisk: 4600) (Bakura: 4600)**

"Hmm, dear me." Bakura looked around. "Next each time our monsters battle our souls will battle to, a little thing I have planned for the time of us." Frisk smirked.

"Souls will battle with them? This I gotta see." Joey said excited.

"Next I activate the spell of Stop Defense!" Frisk cried.

* * *

 _Stop Defense_

 _Normal Spell Card_

 _Select 1 Defense Position monster on your opponent's side of the field and change it to Attack Position._

* * *

"This allows me to switch one of your monsters to attack mode!" Frisk said, as Earthbound Spirit changed to attack mode. "Now then Papyrus take it to him!" Frisk cried, as Papyrus fired a blast that destroyed Earthbound Spirit as Bakura grunted losing 1100 Life Points. **(Bakura: 3500)** "Now the effect of Amanzoness Arena activates. At each end of the damage stop we give up 100 points to inflict the same amount to our opponent." Frisk said smirking.

Bakura smirked saying "Bring it on, Frisk!" As his soul appeared in front of his body surprising everyone as he gave up 100 points. **(Bakura: 3400)** While Frisk did the same, **(Frisk: 4500)** They charged, and started to fight back, and forth as Joey gushed "Awesome!" Before Bakura landed a punch at Frisk's chin as she felt that, and cried out stepping back losing 100 Life Points. **(Frisk: 4400)** Frisk counter that with a punch to Bakura's cheek as he stepped back grunting losing 100 Life Points. **(Bakura: 3300)**

"That was not a bad left hook." Bakura said rubbing his cheek. Frisk giggled, as she said "Now I play 1 face-down, and that's all."

* * *

 **Frisk: 4400**

 **Bakura: 3300**

* * *

Bakura 2nd Turn:

Bakura drew, as he spotted his two face-downs and thought _'I totally forgot about the two face-downs.'_ "Okay Frisk, I will play the continuous Trap Card, Fearful Earthbound."

* * *

 _Fearful Earthbound_

 _Continuous Trap Card_

 _Each time an opponent's monster attacks, inflict 500 damage to your opponent._

* * *

"So now each time you attack with a monster, you will take 500 points of damage!" Bakura told her. Frisk grunted knowing that. "Now I play Polymerization!"

* * *

 _Polymerization_

 _Normal Spell Card_

 _Fusion Summon 1 Fusion Monster from your Extra Deck, using monsters from your hand or field as Fusion Materials._

* * *

"So I will fuse the Frontier Wiseman, and the Possessed Dark Soul in my hand..." Frisk grunted knowing what this is. "...In order to Fusion Summon, Dark Balter the Terrible!" Bakura cried, as the two fused into the fiend that is in Yuzu's deck.

* * *

 _Dark Balter the Terrible_

 _Dark Type_

 _Level 5_

 _Fiend/Fusion_

 _ATK: 2000_

 _DEF: 1200_

 _"Possessed Dark Soul" + "Frontier Wiseman"_  
 _A Fusion Summon of this monster can only be conducted with the above Fusion Material Monsters. When a Normal Spell Card is activated, negate the effect by paying 1000 Life Points. The effect of an Effect Monster that this monster destroys as a result of battle is negated._

* * *

"And I attack that Papyrus with him!" Bakura cried, as Dark Balter attacked as Frisk lost 400 points. **(Frisk: 4000)** "And don't forget about your field spell." Bakura said, as his soul got ready while Frisk joined.

 **(Bakura: 3200)**

 **(Frisk: 3900)**

They charged as they attacked as they kicked each other as they yelped.

 **(Bakura: 3100)**

 **(Frisk: 3800)**

"That wasn't a bad kick, Frisk. I take it you were saving this Field Spell for me?" Bakura asked. Frisk nodded saying "Yeah, I thought it would be fun for us." "Well you were right. Your turn." Bakura said.

Frisk 2nd Turn:

Frisk drew a card, as she said "Alright, Bakura. I will summon Flowey the Flower in defense mode!" Flowey appeared.

* * *

 _Flowey the Flower_

 _Dark Type_

 _Level 3_

 _Plant_

 _ATK: 300_

 _DEF: 1200_

 _FLIP: If this card was attacked face-down banish it, and destroy 1 card your opponent controls._

* * *

"Next up I will play, Uniting the Six Human Souls!" Frisk activated.

* * *

 _Uniting of the Six Human Souls_

 _Normal Spell Card_

 _If you have 1 "Flowey the Flower" on the field Tribute it, to Special Summon "Photoshop Flowey"._

* * *

"With this spell by tributing, Flowey the Flower for Photoshop Flowey!" Frisk cried, as six different color hearts surrounded Flowey, and started to spin around him.

"Aw yeah! With that one of her most powerful monsters are coming!" Jaden cried. Yuzu said however "But that was a Normal Spell Card."

"Since that was a Normal Spell Card, I activate Dark Balter's ability! By paying 1000 points your spell's effect is negated!" Bakura cried as he glowed red. **(Bakura: 2100)**

Frisk gritted her teeth, as the SOULs surrounding Flowey vanished. "Okay maybe you got me on that. I place a card face-down, and end my turn." Frisk ended her turn.

* * *

 **Frisk: 3800**

 **Bakura: 2100**

* * *

Bakura 2nd Turn:

Bakura drew, as he said "Alright then. I will summon Souls of the Forgotten!" A couple of dark mist spirits appeared.

* * *

 _Souls of the Forgotten_

 _Dark Type_

 _Level 2_

 _Fiend_

 _ATK: 900_

 _DEF: 200_

 _A wicked spirit created by the hateful souls of those who fell in battle. It grows by assimilating the souls of its enemies._

* * *

"Now then Dark Balter attack Flowey!" Bakura cried, as Dark Balter charged as it destroyed Flowey as Frisk grunted. "I'm ready." Bakura said as his soul appeared. Frisk did hers at Amazoness Arena.

 **(Bakura: 2000)**

 **(Frisk: 3700)**

They charged as they fought, and they head-butted each other.

 **(Bakura: 1900)**

 **(Frisk: 3600)**

They held their heads, as Bakura was not done "Now then Forgotten Souls attack!" Forgotten Souls wrapped around Frisk as she grunted losing 900 Life Points. **(Frisk: 2700)** "Ready Bakura?" Frisk asked as his soul appeared. Bakura asked with his soul ready "Does this answer your question?"

 **(Bakura: 1800)**

 **(Frisk: 2600)**

They charged as they blocked each attack before they managed to strike against them.

 **(Bakura: 1700)**

 **(Frisk: 2500)**

The two duelists winced as they breathe heavily mainly because of the Arena that repetitively drained their Life Points.

"Whoa souls fighting one-on-one every-time their monsters fight. Man I wish I have a camera." Joey grumbled amazed by the non-stop action that is happening in the duel.

"You duel pretty great Bakura." Frisk told her opponent smirking. Bakura smirked back saying "Yeah, you to Frisk. Your turn."

Frisk 3rd Turn:

Frisk drew as she said "I will activate the spell, Pot of Greed!"

* * *

 _Pot of Greed_

 _Normal Spell Card_

 _Draw 2 Cards._

* * *

Frisk said "I am allowed to draw two new cards from my deck, thanks to this card." Sehe made the two drews as she smirked. "Now I will summon Royal Guard Captain - Undyne in attack mode!" Undyne appeared smirking.

* * *

 _Royal Guard Captain - Undyne_

 _Dark Type_

 _Level 4_

 _Warrior_

 _ATK: 1900_

 _DEF: 1500_

 _If this card is Special Summoned, destroy one card your opponent controls. If you discard a Spell Card, this card can attack twice._

* * *

"Now then attacked Dark Balter!" Frisk cried. Bakura blinked "Huh?" Undyne's attack failed as Frisk smirked losing 100 Life Points. **(Frisk: 2400)** And an extra 500 thanks to Fearful Earthbound. **(Frisk: 1900)**

"Why did she do that?" Zigfried asked on confusion. "For two things: 1 is Amazoness Arena." Chazz started to explain. At that saying the two souls of the Duelists appeared.

 **(Bakura: 1600)**

 **(Frisk: 1800)**

The two charged as they hit each other with their bodies as they winced.

 **(Bakura: 1500)**

 **(Frisk: 1700)**

"Two she can use this." Chazz pointed at what was happening.

"Now Bakura since Undyne was destroyed by battle I am allowed, to play this spell card called Calling of the Undying!" Frisk said, as Undyne started to glow.

* * *

 _Calling of the Undying_

 _Quick-Play Spell Card_

 _Activate this spell card if 1 "Royal Guard Captain - Undyne" was destroyed by battle. Banish the monster instead, to Special Summon 1 "Undyne - The Undying"_

* * *

"This evolves Undyne into this new form! Undyne - The Undying!" Frisk explained as the new form of Undyne appeared.

* * *

 _Undyne - The Undying_

 _Dark Type_

 _Level 6_

 _Warrior_

 _ATK: 2500_

 _DEF: 1900_

 _This card cannot be Special Summoned, expect by the effect of "Calling of the Undying". For each "Froggit" in your Graveyard this card gains 300 ATK._

* * *

"Well well. You've destroyed your monster on purpose for a better one. That is truly clever." Bakura said. Frisk blushed as she said "Thanks. Now Undyne will attack Dark Balter!" Undyne charged, but Bakura called, "Not so fast! I activate the Quick-Play spell, Shrink!"

* * *

 _Shrink_

 _Quick-Play Spell Card_

 _Target 1 face-up monster on the field; the original ATK of that monster is halved until the end of this turn._

* * *

Frisk looked shock as the effect of Fearful Earthbound activates making her lose 500 points. **(Frisk: 1200)** As Undyne's power dropped. **(ATK: 2500 - 1250 = 1250)** Dark Balter waited for the right shot before he struck as Frisk cried out losing 750 points. **(Frisk: 0450)** "You ready for another round with the arena!?" Frisk cried out, as her soul appeared as Bakura's followed.

 **(Bakura: 1400)**

 **(Frisk: 0350)**

Their souls gave out great, and loud war-cries as they charged and attacked each other before landing a blow against each other.

 **(Bakura: 1300)**

 **(Frisk: 0250)**

The two duelists kneled tired, but otherwise excited. They are having the time of their lives, and are having a lot of fun. "Alright Bakura, I now play Book of Life, this allows me to Special Summon a Zombie monster from my Graveyard, and removes 1 monster in yours from play."

* * *

 _Book of Life_

 _Normal Spell Card_

 _Target 1 Zombie-Type monster in your Graveyard and 1 monster in your opponent's Graveyard; Special Summon the first target, also banish the second target._

* * *

"And I chose Papyrus!" Frisk cried as Papyrus appeared, as Earthbound Spirit in Bakura's vanished. "Now then I play Polymerization! And fuse Sans the Skeleton, along with Royal Guard Rookie - Papyrus, and Chaos Necromancer into my Esper Card! Zodiark, Keeper of Precepts!" Her Esper Card appeared hissing as Dark Balter, and Forgotten Souls tensed.

* * *

 _Zodiark, Keeper of Precepts_

 _Dark Type_

 _Level 6_

 _Spirit/Fusion_

 _ATK: 0_

 _DEF: 0_

 _"Chaos Necromancer" + 2 Zombie Monsters_

 _Must be Fusion Summoned, and can't be Special Summoned by any other ways. During battle between this attacking card and a Defense Position monster whose DEF is lower than the ATK of this card, inflict the difference as Battle Damage to your opponent. This card gains ATK equal to all DARK Monsters on the field, and defense for each monster in your graveyard, and can't be destroyed in battle._

* * *

"Since he has 0 attack points must've a special ability that makes up for it." Bakura asked staring at the Esper in awe. "Your right. He gains attack points for every Dark Monster on the field. Dark Balter has 2000, and Forgotten Souls has 900. That's 2900 points." Frisk said. Zodiark powered up **(ATK: 0 + 2000 + 900 = 2900)** Bakura widen his eyes, as Frisk said, "Unfortunately thanks to Fearful Earthbound I can't attack, and sacrificing all my Life Points, so I will just end my turn." Frisk ended her turn.

* * *

 **Frisk: 0250**

 **Bakura: 1300**

* * *

Bakura 4th Turn:

Bakura drew as he said, "Alright Dark Balter attack!" Dark Balter charged as it landed a unsuccessful hit as Bakura smirked, losing 900 Life Points. **(Bakura: 0400)**

"It's quite obvious that he did that because of Amazoness Arena." Chazz told them, as they nodded. "Get ready!" Bakura cried, as his soul appeared. Frisk's appeared to.

 **(Bakura: 0300)**

 **(Frisk: 0150)**

They charged and land good punches.

 **(Bakura: 0200)**

 **(Frisk: 0050)**

"This isn't good. One more use from that, and Frisk is done for." Bastion said worried. "I doubt she would lose to him, if I know her she has a plan coming." Chazz said crossing his arms.

"But Zodiark lost it's since Dark Balter is gone." Alexis added. **(ATK: 2900 - 2000 = 900)** "Now then Forgotten Souls strike that Esper down!" Bakura ordered.

"What's the point of that!? It would just be a tie!" Syrus cried. "Not really once that happens, Bakura will use Amazoness Arena to finish her off." Atticus told him.

Forgotten Souls charged as Frisk smirked "Sorry but I play Darkja!"

* * *

 _Darkja_

 _Normal Trap Card_

 _Activate only if you control 1 "Zodiark, Keeper of Precepts". Tribute the monster destroy all monsters on the field. For each one destroyed inflict 100 damage to your opponent, and gain 100 Life Points for each one destroyed._

* * *

"Thanks to this, and by tributing Zodiark all monsters on the field are destroyed. And for each one destroyed you lose 100 Life Points, and I gain the same." Bakura widen his eyes as Zodiark transformed into a bird it destroyed Forgotten Souls as Baura, and Frisk's points changed. **(Frisk: 0150) (Bakura: 0100)** "You ready for the final round Bakura?" Frisk asked as her soul appeared.

"Yeah." Bakura agreed using the arena.

"This is it Bakura has low Life Points. So now..." "Frisk wins!" Chazz finished for Zane. The two souls charged as they punched each other at the face at the same time as Bakura, and Frisk stepped back. "Well well Frisk. You were indeed a challenge I was hoping for. Take care." Bakura closed his eyes. "Bakura?" Frisk asked.

* * *

 **Frisk: 0050**

 **Bakura: 0000**

 **Frisk wins the Duel!**

* * *

The arena vanished, as everyone cheered for the great duel, as Bakura's medal dropped as he smiled at Frisk who smiled back, and nodded. "Man now that was a Duel I wish I could record." Joey said frowning. Mai told him "Don't worry about it. I got this tournament recording in our Dish network system back at home." Joey grinned.

Jaden cheered "Now that was sweet!" Everyone agreed by nodding.

* * *

 **Next up is the final duel in the GX tournamnet. And it's the one you all are questioning. Frisk vs the one, and only JADEN YUKI. So now be...**

 **Jaden: I'm dueling Frisk next!? Sweetness!**

 **Yeah Jaden your dueling Frisk next. Be sure to review and give whoever your favorite is from these two your best cheering!**


	24. Mt Ebott vs Elemental HERO!

**The match between Frisk, and Jaden is about to begin! Be sure to have some popcorn for the job.**

 **Jaden: This is gonna be sweet! Frisk better get her game on!**

 **Frisk: Yeah let's do our best Jaden, after all this is what we can do against Sartorius.**

 **Jaden: Yeah, sweet!**

 **Okay okay guys why don't I just write how it goes?**

 **Jaden: Okay then!**

 **Thank you Jaden. ENJOY!**

* * *

It was time for what Duel Academy was waiting for. They head been waiting for this ever since Frisk, and Jaden showed up. Dueling each other. After all Jaden, and Frisk never dueled each other before. And today is where they finally did so. They shuffled their decks, as Jaden said "Get your game on." Frisk nodded as they activated their Duel Disks.

"DUEL!"

* * *

 **(Dueling Theme: Undefeated by Skillet)**

 **Frisk: 4000**

 **Jaden: 4000**

 **Let the duel begin!**

* * *

Jaden 1st Turn:

Jaden cried "I'm first Frisk! Draw!" He drew as he said "Sweet! I will summon Neo-Spacian Aqua Dolphin in defense mode!" Aqua Dolphin appeared.

* * *

 _Neo-Spacian Aqua Dolphin_

 _Water Type_

 _Level 3_

 _Warrior_

 _ATK: 600_

 _DEF: 800_

 _Once per turn: You can discard 1 card; look at your opponent's hand and choose 1 Monster Card in it. If you control a monster with ATK greater than or equal to the ATK of the chosen card, destroy the chosen card and inflict 500 damage to your opponent. Otherwise, take 500 damage._

* * *

Aqua Dolphin looked over as Jaden said "Alright you know what to do Aquos?" Aqua Dolphin nodded as he looked back at Frisk. "Then I place a card face-down, and end my turn."

Frisk 1st Turn:

Frisk drew as she said "Alright you got a mammal to back you up. I got one to! And her name is Royal Guard Captain - Undyne!" Undyne appeared with her spear ready.

* * *

 _Royal Guard Captain - Undyne_

 _Dark Type_

 _Level 4_

 _Warrior_

 _ATK: 1900_

 _DEF: 1500_

 _If this card is Special Summoned, destroy one card your opponent controls. If you discard a Spell Card, this card can attack twice._

* * *

Jaden could've sworn he just saw Aquos blushed at her. "And I will attack with her!" Frisk cried. Undyne rushed toward him, as Jaden cried "Aw man!" Undyen stabbed Aquos but he was in defense mode so Jaden doesn't receive any damage. "Nice Frisk. I activate Hero Signal!" Jaden cried as an H appeared in the sky.

* * *

 _Hero Signal_

 _Normal Trap Card_

 _When a monster you control is destroyed by battle and sent to the Graveyard: Special Summon 1 Level 4 or lower "Elemental HERO" monster from your hand or Deck._

* * *

"And this allows me to bust out an Elemental HERO from my deck, or hand! And I pick Bubbleman!" Bubbleman appeared kneeling.

* * *

 _Elemental HERO Bubbleman_

 _Water Type_

 _Level 4_

 _Warrior_

 _ATK: 800_

 _DEF: 1200_

 _If this is the only card in your hand, you can Special Summon it (from your hand). When this card is Summoned: You can draw 2 cards. You must control no other cards and have no cards in your hand to activate and to resolve this effect._

* * *

"And get this! When he is the only one on my field, I am allowed to draw two more cards!" Jaden said drawing two new cards.

Frisk then said "Very well, I place two cards face-down, and end my turn."

* * *

 **Frisk: 4000**

 **Jaden: 4000**

* * *

Jaden 2nd Turn:

Jaden drew as he said "Okay, I now bust out Polymerization!"

* * *

 _Polymerization_

 _Normal Spell Card_

 _Fusion Summon 1 Fusion Monster from your Extra Deck, using monsters from your hand or field as Fusion Materials._

* * *

"So I will fuse Bubbleman, along with Avian, and Sparkman in order to create... the Elemental HERO Tempest!" Jaden cried as Tempest appeared making a yowl of determination.

* * *

 _Elemental HERO Tempest_

 _Wind Type_

 _Level 8_

 _Warrior/Fusion_

 _ATK: 2800_

DEF: 2800

 _"Elemental HERO Avian" + "Elemental HERO Sparkman" + "Elemental HERO Bubbleman"_  
 _Must be Fusion Summoned and cannot be Special Summoned by other ways. You can send 1 other card you control to the Graveyard to target1 monster you control; while this card is face-up on the field, that monster cannot be destroyed by battle._

* * *

"And now Tempest attack!" Jaden cried as Tempest charged as Undyne didn't stood a chance as Frisk grunted losing 900 Life Points. **(Frisk: 3100)** "And now I will place a card face-down, and end my turn!" Jaden ended his turn.

Frisk 2nd Turn:

Frisk drew seeing it was her own Polymerization. "Well Jaden let's see how you do against my own Polymerization! So I will fuse Asgore, King of Monsters, with the Flowey the Flower in my hand to form... Asriel Dreemurr!" Asriel appeared staring at Tempest's soul.

* * *

 _Asriel Dreemurr_

 _Dark Type_

 _Level 8_

 _Warrior/Fusion_

 _ATK: 3550_

 _DEF: 1800_

 _"Flowey the Flower" + "Asgore, King of Monsters"_

 _This card must be Fusion Summoned, and cannot be Special Summoned by any other ways. If this card destroys a monster, draw one card. If this card would be destroyed remove 1 card in your hand from play instead._

* * *

"Next I will equip him with this, Chaos Sabre!" A couple of bone blades appeared as Asriel took them.

* * *

 _Chaos Sabre_

 _Equip Spell Card_

 _Must only be equipped to "Asriel Dreemurr". The equipped monster gains 200 ATK, for every card in your Spell/Trap Zone. If Chaos Sabre is destroyed chose which card on the field to destroy._

* * *

"Asriel gains 800 more points for every card in my Spell, or Trap zone. Their are 2 so that's 400." Frisk said as Asriel powered up. **(ATK: 3550 + 800 = 3950)** "Now then Asriel attack!" Frisk cried, as Asriel charged with his twin swords. "Not so fast Frisk, I reveal Hero Barrier!" Jaden cried.

* * *

 _Hero Barrier_

 _Normal Trap Card_

 _Negate 1 attack from an opponent's monster. You must control a face-up"Elemental HERO" monster to resolve this effect._

* * *

"This card negates an attack from you, if I control a face-up Elemental HERO on the field!" Jaden explained, as a fan blocked Asriel's attack. Frisk then said, "Okay Jaden you've avoided that one, I will give you that one. Your turn."

* * *

 **Frisk: 3100**

 **Jaden: 4000**

* * *

Jaden 3rd Turn:

Jaden drew saying okay, "I draw!" He looked and said "Okay, I will summon Neo-Spacian Glow Moss in attack mode!" A being that is made out of some type of thick glowing liquid appeared.

* * *

 _Neo-Spacian Glow Moss_

 _Light Type_

 _Level 3_

 _Plant_

 _ATK: 300_

 _DEF: 900_

 _When this card attacks or is attacked: Your opponent draws 1 card. Reveal it, and based on its type apply this effect. ● Monster: End the Battle Phase. ● Spell: If this card is attacking, you can change it to adirect attack instead. ● Trap: Change this card to Defense Position._

* * *

"And now when Glow Moss appears in battle the top card of your deck is flipped over. What happens next depends on the result." Jaden explained.

Frisk drew as Jaden cried "Activating Signal Check!" Glow Moss started to scan each orb, as Frisk reveal the card to be Uniting of the Human Souls, "A spell card! So that means Glow Moss can attack you directly!" Jaden cried, as Glow Moss fired a spear that hit Frisk as she lost 300 Life Points. **(Frisk: 2800)** "And I place a card face-down, and that ends my turn." Jaden said.

Frisk 3rd Turn:

Frisk drew as she said "Not bad Jaden. You manage to avoid that blow, and cause damage on me like that. However I don't plan of keeping that Tempest on your field much longer. Asriel attack him now!" Asriel charged as Jaden said, "Tempest's Special Ability activates! By sending this face-down I control to the Graveyard, Tempest is safe from battle!" "But you still take damage!" Frisk reminded as Asriel landed a successful hit but it doesn't destroyed Tempest but Jaden still took damage, which is a total of 1150. **(Jaden: 2850)**

"I suppose that's all." Frisk said.

* * *

 **Frisk: 2800**

 **Jaden: 2850**

* * *

Jaden 4th Turn:

Jaden drew, as he said "Okay I now play, Neos Energy!"

* * *

 _Neos Energy_

 _Equip Spell Card_

 _Equip only to a "Neo-Spacian" monster. It gains 800 ATK. During each of your Standby Phases, it loses 300 ATK._

* * *

"This gives a Neo-Spacian 800 more attack points!" Jaden explained, as Glow Moss glowed. **(ATK: 300 + 800 = 1100)** "And now I activate Skyscraper!" A ton of buildings appeared as Tempest looked confident.

* * *

 _Skyscraper_

 _Field Spell Card_

 _When an "Elemental HERO" monster attacks, if its ATK is lower than the ATK of the attack target, the attacking monster gains 1000 ATK during damage calculation only._

* * *

"So now when an Elemental HERO battles a monster that has higher attack points, it gains 1000 attack points!" Jaden cried, as Tempest grunted feeling a new boost. **(ATK: 2800 + 1000 = 3800)** "And that's not all next I play H - Heated Heart!"

* * *

 _H - Heated Heart_

 _Normal Spell Card_

 _Target 1 face-up monster you control; until the end of this turn, it gains 500 ATK, and if it attacks a Defense Position monster, inflict piercing battle damage to your opponent._

* * *

"So now Tempest gets a 500 point boost!" Jaden cried, as Tempest felt his power build. **(ATK: 3800 + 500 = 4300)** "First Glow Moss will attack!" Jaden cried, as Frisk reveal her top card which was Pot of Greed. Glow Moss attacked her as she grunted losing 1100 points. **(Frisk: 1700)** "Now Tempest get him!" Tempest responded by blasting Asriel who roared before exploding as Frisk grunted losing 350 points. **(Frisk: 1350)**

"Whenever Chaos Sabre goes to the Graveyard, I can destroy a card on the field. And I chose my left facedown!" Frisk said, as Sabre sliced her faced-down. "Why did you do that?" Jaden asked confused. Frisk smirked as she revealed it was a Spell.

* * *

 _Undeveloped Greed_

 _Normal Spell Card_

 _When this card is sent to the Graveyard by a card effect; Draw 2 cards._

* * *

"This spell is called Undeveloped Greed. And whenever it's sent to the Graveyard I can draw two more cards." Frisk said making the two draws. "Okay your turn." Jaden said ending his turn.

Frisk 4th Turn:

Frisk drew, as she said "I will play Pot of Greed!"

* * *

 _Pot of Greed_

 _Normal Spell Card_

 _Draw 2 cards._

* * *

She drew twice, as she said "Next I will play Royal Guard Rookie - Papyrus in attack mode!" Papyrus appeared.

* * *

 _Royal Guard Rookie - Papyrus_

 _Dark Type_

 _Level 4_

 _Zombie_

 _ATK: 1600_

 _DEF: 1200_

 _FLIP: Switch one of your opponent's monsters to defense mode, then add one spell, or trap card from your Deck, or Graveyard._

* * *

"And then I will activate the Malicious Spirit Ritual spell card!"

* * *

 _Malicious Spirit Ritual_

 _Ritual Spell Card_

 _This card is used to Ritual Summon "Malicious Spirit - Chara". You must also pay half your Life Points and tribute one monster, on the field._

* * *

"So by paying half my Life Points, and ditching Papyrus, I can call on Malicious Spirit - Chara!" Chara appeared eager to get some revenge against Jaden.

* * *

 _Malicious Spirit - Chara_

 _Dark Type_

 _Level 10_

 _Warrior_

 _ATK: 1000_

 _DEF: 3400_

 _You can Ritual Summon this card with "Malicious Spirit Ritual". If this card is Ritual Summoned, once per turn, discard 1 Monster card in your hand, and this card gains 1000 ATK for each Monster you discarded._

* * *

"And I activate his Special Ability! Once per turn by discarding a monster in my hand, Chara gains 1000 attack points!" Chara felt the boost he laughed. **(ATK: 1000 + 1000 = 2000)** "That is not all. Now I play Effect Reslove!"

* * *

 _Effect Reslove_

 _Normal Spell Card_

 _Redo 1 monster's effects._

* * *

"This allows me to do Chara's effect again!" Frisk said discarding another monster as Chara felt the boost. **(ATK: 2000 + 1000 = 3000)** "Now I activate this face-down! The spell Chara's Madness!"

* * *

 _Chara's Madness_

 _Normal Spell Card_

 _When their is one monster with lower or equal ATK than "Malicious Spirit - Chara" destroy that monster._

* * *

"Since Tempest has less attack points than Chara he's destroyed!" Chara unleashed a storm that destroyed Tempest as Jaden grunted. "Now first I activate the Rainbow Veil spell Card."

* * *

 _Rainbow Veil_

 _Equip Spell Card_

 _If the equipped monster battles an opponent's monster, while that monster is on the field its effect(s) is negated during the Battle Phase only._

* * *

Chara was enveloped in a rainbow aura as Frisk backed up "Now then Chara attack Glow Moss!" Chara charged, as Jaden cried "Upon doing so Glow Moss' ability kicks in!" "Don't bother. Thanks to Rainbow Veil it negates Glow Moss' ability." Frisk said shocking Jaden as Chara landed a successful strike against Glow Moss as Jaden lost 1900 points. **(Jaden: 0950)** "Whoa nice one Frisk. But I play this!" Jaden cried, activating a Trap.

* * *

 _HERO Counterattack_

 _Normal Trap Card_

 _When a monster you control is destroyed by battle: Your opponent chooses and reveals 1 random card from your hand, then, if it is an "Elemental HERO" monster, you destroy 1 monster your opponent controls and Special Summon the chosen monster._

* * *

"Now you get to chose a card in my hand, and if it's an Elemental HERO, Chara is gone, and I get to summon the HERO." Jaden smirked as he held his hand out, which was three cards. Frisk looked over, and said "That one!" Pointing at the middle. Jaden revealed it to be Neos as Chara was destroyed, as Jaden cried "Come to the field Elemental HERO Neos!" Neos appeared ready to fight.

* * *

 _Elemental HERO Neos_

 _Light Type_

 _Level 7_

 _Warrior_

 _ATK: 2500_

 _DEF: 2000_

 _A new Elemental HERO has arrived from Neo-Space! When he initiates a Contact Fusion with a Neo-Spacian his unknown powers are unleashed._

* * *

"Okay Jaden, your turn." Frisk ended her turn.

* * *

 **Frisk: 1350**

 **Jaden: 0950**

* * *

Jaden 5th Turn:

Jaden drew, as he said "Alright! I will summon Neo-Spacian Air Hummingbird!" Hummingbird appeared.

* * *

 _Neo-Spacian Air Hummingbird_

 _Wind Type_

 _Level 3_

 _Winged Beast_

 _ATK: 800_

 _DEF: 600_

 _Once per turn: You can gain 500 Life Points for each card in your opponent's hand._

* * *

"Now then I fuse them with Contact Fusion to form..." Neos, and Air Hummingbird jumped up as Jaden finished "The Elemental HERO Air Neos!" Neos looking red, and has wings appeared.

* * *

 _Elemental HERO Air Neos_

 _Wind Type_

 _Level 8_

 _Warrior/Fusion_

 _ATK: 2500_

 _DEF: 2000_

 _"Elemental HERO Neos" + "Neo-Spacian Air Hummingbird"_  
 _This card can only be Special Summoned from your Extra Deck by returning the above cards you control to the Deck. (You do not use "Polymerization".) While your Life Points are lower than your opponent's, this card gains ATK equal to the difference. This card returns to the Extra Deck during the End Phase._

* * *

"And Frisk Since I got less Life Points the difference gets added to his attack points." "It what?" Frisk asked surprised.

 **(Frisk: 1350)**

 **(Jaden: 0950)**

The difference was 400. **(ATK: 2500 + 400 = 2900)** "Now then Air Neos attack!" JAden cried, as Air Neos charged. "Nice try Jaden, I activate the Trap Card, Negate Attack!"

* * *

 _Negate Attack_

 _Normal Trap Card_

 _When an opponent's monster declares an attack: Target the attacking monster; negate the attack, then end the Battle Phase._

* * *

"This cancels out your attack, and end's your Battle Phase." Frisk said as Air Neos halted his attack.

"Man, aw well I play Mirage of Nightmares!" Jaden cried.

* * *

 _Mirage of Nightmare_

 _Continuous Spell Card_

 _Once per turn, during your opponent's Standby Phase: Draw cards until you have 4 cards in your hand. If you do, during your next Standby Phase after that: Randomly discard the same number of cards you drew (or your entire hand, if you do not have enough cards)._

* * *

"Next I play a face-down. That's all Frisk." Jaden end his turn. Frisk then reminded "Alright, but remember at the End Phase, Air Neos returns back to your deck!" Air Neos vanished.

Frisk 5th Turn:

Frisk drew as Jaden said "At this point Mirage of Nightmare's effect activates! During your Stand-by phase I am allowed to draw 4 cards from my deck!" Jeden did so as he said "Now I play Emergency Provisions!"

* * *

 _Emergency Provisions_

 _Quick-Play Spell Cards_

 _Send any number of other Spell/Trap Cards you control to the Graveyard; gain 1000 LP for each card sent to the Graveyard this way._

* * *

"So now I ditch Mirage to gain 1000 Life Points!" Jaden said as MIrage vanished, and he gained 1000 Life Points. **(Jaden: 1950)** "I suppose that's good Jaden, because you've got nothing to defend yourself. And I will summon Elemental HERO Sparkman!" Her Sparkman appeared ready to battle.

* * *

 _Elemental HERO Sparkman_

 _Light Type_

 _Level 4_

 _Warrior_

 _ATK: 1600_

 _DEF: 1400_

 _An Elemental HERO and a warrior of light who proficiently wields many kinds of armaments. His Static Shockwave cuts off the path of villainy._

* * *

"Now then Sparkman attack him directly! Static Shockwave!" Frisk ordered as Sparkman fired a blast as Jaden grunted taking 1600 points of damage. **(Jaden: 0350)** "Now then next I play, Reaper Touch!"

* * *

 _Reaper Touch_

 _Normal Spell Card_

 _Pay half your Life Points to activate. Add 1 "Sans the Reaper" to your hand. Then you can summon another monster this turn._

* * *

"It requires me to pay half my Life Points." Frisk said glowing red. **(Frisk: 0675)** "In order to add Sans the Reaper to my hand, and in addition I am allowed to summon another monster this turn! And I will sacfifuce Sparkman to summon Sans the Skeleton!" Sparkman was replaced by Sans.

* * *

 _Sans the Skeleton_

 _Dark Type_

 _Level 5_

 _Zombie_

 _ATK: 2500_

 _DEF: 2700_

 _When this card attacks a monster, you a roll a dice. If you get a three, five, or one this card destroys the monster. If this card is destroyed shuffled it to your deck instead._

* * *

"Then right after that I sacrifice Sans the Skeleton to summon, Sans the Reaper!" Sans was replaced by his black-winged scythe wielding self.

* * *

 _Sans the Reaper_

 _Dark Type_

 _Level 8_

 _Zombie_

 _ATK: 3000_

 _DEF: 1700_

 _This card cannot be Normal Summoned/Set. This card cannot be Special Summoned except by Tributing 1 "Sans the Skeleton", and cannot be Special Summoned by any other ways. When this card is Special Summoned, draw two cards. When this card attacks a monster that has DEF lower than this card's DEF, destroy that target. This card can attack twice every Battle Phase. Once per turn pay 500 Life Points: Destroy one card your Opponent controls._

* * *

"Since he was summoned I am allowed to draw two new cards!" Frisk said drawing two extra cards. She nodded as she said "I place a card face-down, and end my turn!"

* * *

 **Frisk: 0675**

 **Jaden: 0350**

* * *

Jaden 6th Turn:

Jaden drew as he said "Sweet. I play Fake Hero!"

* * *

 _Fake Hero_

 _Normal Spell Card_

 _Special Summon 1 "Elemental HERO" monster from your hand. That monster cannot attack, and returns to the hand during the End Phase._

* * *

"This allows me to Special Summon a HERO from my hand, until the end phase, and can't attack! I summon Neos!" Neos appeared back. "Now I play my Neo-Spacian Flare Scarab!" A bug appeared in flames.

* * *

 _Neo-Spacian Flare Scarab_

 _Fire Type_

 _Level 3_

 _Insect_

 _ATK: 500_

 _DEF: 500_

 _This card gains 400 ATK for each Spell/Trap Card your opponent controls._

* * *

"Then I'll fuse them with Contact Fusion, to summon! Elemental HERO Flare Neos!" They both fused into a black, and orange warrior that has Neos' blue eyes.

* * *

 _Elemental HERO Flare Neos_

 _Fire Type_

 _Level 7_

 _Warrior/Fusion_

 _ATK: 2500_

 _DEF: 2000_

 _"Elemental HERO Neos" + "Neo-Spacian Flare Scarab"_  
 _Must first be Special Summoned (from your Extra Deck) by shuffling the above cards you control into the Deck. (You do not use "Polymerization".) This card gains 400 ATK for each Spell/Trap Card on the field. During the End Phase: Shuffle this card into the Extra Deck._

* * *

"And for each card on the field Frisk, he gains 400 extra attack points." Jaden said as he layed a card face-down. Their are two of them on the field. **(ATK: 2500 + 400 + 400 = 3300)** "Now then Neos attack!" Neos fired a magma blast as Frisk cried, "I play the Trap Card, Negate Attack!"

"Another?" Jaden slumped. "Yeah." Frisk nodded. "Alright, I will play the face-down, Instant Neo-Space!" Jaden cried.

* * *

 _Instant Neo-Space_

 _Equip Spell Card_

 _Equip only to a Fusion Monster that lists "Elemental HERO Neos" as a Fusion Material Monster. It does not have to activate its effect during the End Phase to shuffle itself into the Extra Deck. If the equipped monster leaves the field: You can Special Summon 1 "Elemental HERO Neos" from your hand, Deck, or Graveyard._

* * *

"So now Flare Neos is still on the field! Your turn!" Jaden ended his turn.

Frisk 6th Turn:

Frisk drew as she cried "I activate Sans the Reaper's ability! Once per turn I pay 500 Life Points to destroy a card on your field!" **(Frisk: 0175)** Instant Neo-Space was destroyed, as Flare Neos lost some of it's boost." **(ATK: 3300 - 400 = 2900)** "Now attack Flare Neos!" Frisk cried, as Sans the Reaper destroyed Flare Neos, as Jaden lost 100 Life Points. **(Jaden: 0250)**

"Nice one there Frisk!" Jaden cried excited. "Thank ya, plus Sans in this form can attack two times." Jaden gasped as Frisk ordered "Now Sans finish this!" Sans slashed as Jaden cried out losing the duel.

* * *

 **Frisk: 0175**

 **Jaden: 0000**

 **Frisk wins the Duel!**

* * *

Jaden landed on his back as everyone cheered for this great duel.

Jaden jumped back up saying "Sweet duel Frisk!" "Wha...? Your not mad?" Frisk asked him surprised. She expected him to be angry. "Nah!" Jaden shook his head no. "Wow she actually beaten Slacker." Chazz said impressed. "Now that I believe they are ready to face Sartorius." Asgore said, as they nodded.

* * *

 **Next up is the final battle between Sartorius/The Light of Destruction, against Jaden, and Frisk. Be sure to review!**


	25. The Hands of Justice!

**It is time for Frisk, and Jaden to defeat the Light of Destruction! During this chapter is where some of Frisk's origins will be revealed. ENJOY!**

* * *

Soon after their match Frisk, and Jaden decided to leave the rest of the tournament to Chazz, and the Mt Ebott crew to handle the Society of Light. During getting prep, Frisk, and Jaden were encountered by Sartorius who gave them what looks like a metal pin which he reveals was a key to a dangerous satellite. He told Frisk, and Jaden that he entrusted them with the keys to protect them from, The Light of Destruction. They went to the White Dorm, and they entered seeing Sartorius' Light Ruler destroying two dark like beings with them being Aster, and Bella who cried "Sartorius!"

 _"Farewell Aster, Bella!"_ A ghostly image of Sartorius told them before he disappeared as they both glared at the Light as their points dropped.

* * *

 **Aster: 0000**

 **Bella: 0000**

 **Sartorius/The Light of Destruction: 0450**

 **The Light of Destruction wins the Duel!**

* * *

The light collom vanished to show that both Aster, and Bella now have white hair with Belowski, and Marek looking very worried.

"Bella!/Aster!" They both cried rushing to them as Frisk, and Jaden went to them. "Are you two alright?" Frisk asked them both. "Frisk listen, that is not Sartorius." Bella told her. Belowksi asked "He's not?" "No! That is a power hungry alien!" Aster told him. Joey cried out "Wha... Real aliens!?" "That's right, his body has been taken over by one." Bella nodded.

 _"I never even thought that thing was an alien."_ Chara muttered. Frisk told Sartorius "Alright, Space Freak. What is it you want already?" Sartorius chuckled as he said in a disordiant voice "What I want Frisk is to make this world see the light." "Sorry that isn't happening!" Jaden cried.

"Oh no? And who's going to stop me?" Sartorius asked him smirking.

Jaden answered "I'll give ya some hints. They wear Red Jackets, one hates homework, but loves to get his game on, while the other carries a very evil spirit, that wants to destroy the world." "In other words: It would be me, and Jaden!" Frisk finished.

Sartorius has a white eerie aura around him, as they all tensed as what came out was the Light of Destruction's true form this time having a yellow mouth.

 **(Insert Theme:** **Upheaval** **by FF12)**

 ** _"You foolish humans, I have traveled through space to purify your planet with the power of light. Destruction's creation."_** The Light of Destruction chuckled at the least amused.

"No!" Jaden cried.

"That is not true! It is true that 'Before creation comes destruction' is true, but that doesn't mean we would let you destroy our planet!" Frisk cried at the alien.

 _ **"And are you gonna stop me? You couldn't defeat me the last time we faced each other. What makes you think you, and him can defeat me?"**_ The Light of Destruction laughed, at her.

"Because you have... you have... you have taken over my FATHER!" Frisk cried out shocking everyone, as the Light made a bit of a surprised grunt.

"Father!?" Jaden cried at her. "Wait you mean the Society of Light's leader was your dad all this time!?" Syrus cried shocked.

Frisk nodded, as she stepped forward as she said "You heard right. When I saw you at first I was excited I have seen my father again, but I can tell something was wrong like you he didn't call me 'Fri' when he saw me. Next he didn't have any ambitions about making the world see the light. And finally he never wore any clothes like those!" Pointing at her possessed relative.

The Light of Destruction chuckled _**"I must admit, I never expected that this trouble-some Fortune-Teller was your father. But if you know he was a Fortune-Teller, why did you tell me who he was?"**_ "I said that because I knew something was wrong, and I placed a trap. Luckily you took the bait! I tried all I could, and then join your little Guild to snap dad out of it! But you were to strong for me to handle." Frisk explained.

 ** _"Little some pest. I suppose I can make you see the light with him, and see your dad's face when he finds out."_** The Light of Destruction chuckled, as he activated Sartorius' duel disk.

"Very well! Jaden this is what we are fighting for! Let's free Dad, and destroy the Society of Light!" Frisk cried activating her Duel Disk. Jaden agreed as he activated his.

"DUEL!"

* * *

 **(Dueling Theme: Genkai Battle - Jam Project)**

 **Frisk: 4000**

 **Jaden: 4000**

 **Sartorius/The Light of Destruction: 8000**

 **Let the duel begin!**

* * *

Frisk 1st Turn:

 _ **"Since you both are sharing the same amount of Life Points, I will have double the points to make it fair."**_ The Light of Destruction chuckled, as Frisk, and Jaden agreed.

"I will go first!" Frisk drew, as she nodded "And I will start with this! Royal Guard Rookie - Papyrus!" Papyrus appeared.

* * *

 _Royal Guard Rookie - Papyrus_

 _Dark Type_

 _Level 4_

 _Zombie_

 _ATK: 1600_

 _DEF: 1200_

 _FLIP: Switch one of your opponent's monsters to defense mode, then add one spell, or trap card from your Deck, or Graveyard._

* * *

"And that is all!" Frisk said, nodding at Jaden who nodded back.

Jaden 1st Turn:

"It's my move! And I will start with this! Elemental HERO Bubbleman!" Bubblaman appeared.

* * *

 _Elemental HERO Bubbleman_

 _Water Type_

 _Level 4_

 _Warrior_

 _ATK: 800_

 _DEF: 1200_

 _If this is the only card in your hand, you can Special Summon it (from your hand). When this card is Summoned: You can draw 2 cards. You must control no other cards and have no cards in your hand to activate and to resolve this effect._

* * *

"And since he is the only one on my field, I get to draw two more cards!" Jaden added, making the two draws. "Next I equip him with the spell, Bubble Blaster!"

* * *

 _Bubble Blaster_

 _Equip Spell Card_

 _You can only equip this card to "Elemental Hero Bubbleman". Increase the ATK of the equipped monster by 800 points. If the equipped monster would be destroyed as a result of battle, destroy this card instead, and make the Battle Damage to the controller of the equipped monster 0._

* * *

"Now his attack points power by 800!" Jaden cried as Bubbleman felt himself power up. **(ATK: 800 + 800 = 1600)** "And that is all." Jaden ended his turn.

The Light of Destruction 1st Turn:

 _ **"Enough silly games!"**_ The Light laughed, as he used the body of Sartorius to draw a card. _**"I will now summon Arcana Force VII - The Chariot!"**_ The Chariot appeared.

* * *

 _Arcana Force VII - The Chariot_

 _Light Type_

 _Level 4_

 _Fairy_

 _ATK: 1700_

 _DEF: 1700_

 _When this card is Summoned, toss a coin:_  
 _● Heads: If this card destroys an opponent's monster by battle, you can Special Summon that monster to your side of the field._  
 _● Tails: Your opponent gains control of this card._

* * *

The card appeared as Frisk said "That is a game of chance Jaden. Why don't you do it this time?" Jaden nodded. He looked and cried "Stop there!" The card started to slow down before stopping...

...Rightside Up.

 _ **"Rughtside up. So when the Chariot destroys a monster, I gain control of it. Now** **then Arcana Force attack Bubbleman!"**_ The Light ordered as the Chariot fired, a blast that destroyed Bubbleman's blaster. **(ATK: 1600 - 800 = 800)** "Whoopsie! Looks like I forgot to tell ya! Whenever Bubbleman would get destroyed, Bubble Blaster gets destroyed instead!" Jaden cried, as The Light growled.

 ** _"Okay, but since the Chariot had failed to destroy your monster, I can play this! Divination of Fate!"_**

* * *

 _Divination of Fate_

 _Normal Spell Card_

 _Activate only if a monster you control did not destroy an opponent's monster by battle this turn. Special Summon 1 Level 4 or lower "Arcana Force" monster from your hand._

* * *

"That allows you to Special Summon, an Arcana Force monster from your hand, if one monster you control fails to destroy one of ours." Frisk remembered the effects.

 _ **"And I select Arcana Force VI!"**_ The Light said as a monster appeared.

* * *

 _Arcana Force VI - The Lovers_

 _Light Type_

 _Fairy_

 _ATK: 1600_

 _DEF: 1600_

 _When Summoned, toss a coin. If Heads, this card gains the Right Side Up effect, if Tails, this card gains the Upside Down effect._  
 _● Right Side Up: This card can be treated as 2 Tributes for the Tribute Summon of a monster with "Arcana Force" in its name._  
 _● Upside Down: You cannot Tribute Summon a monster with "Arcana Force" in its name._

* * *

 _ **"Your move!"**_ The Light of Destruction ended his turn.

* * *

 **Frisk: 4000**

 **Jaden: 4000**

 **Sartorius/The Light of Destruction: 8000**

* * *

Frisk 2nd Turn:

Frisk drew as she said "Okay dad! I am going to save you! And I will start with this! Double Fusion!"

* * *

 _Double Fusion_

 _Normal Spell Card_

 _Pay 500 Life Points. Send, from your hand or your side of the field to theGraveyard, Fusion Material Monsters that are listed on a FusionMonster Card, and Special Summon that monster from your Fusion Deck. (This Special Summon is treated as a Fusion Summon.) You can use this effect up to 2 times this turn._

* * *

"By paying 500 of my Life Points, I can Fusion Summon twice this turn! So I will fuse Asgore, king of Monsters, with Flowey the Flower in order to create, Asriel Dreemurr!" Frisk cried, as she gave up 500 points. **(Frisk: 3500)** Asriel appeared.

* * *

 _Asriel Dreemurr_

 _Dark Type_

 _Level 8_

 _Warrior/Fusion_

 _ATK: 3550_

 _DEF: 1800_

 _"Flowey the Flower" + "Asgore, King of Monsters"_

 _This card must be Fusion Summoned, and cannot be Special Summoned by any other ways. If this card destroys a monster, draw one card. If this card would be destroyed remove 1 card in your hand from play instead._

* * *

"And thanks to Double Fusion I can fuse him, with the Photoshop Flowey in my hand for Angel of Death, Asriel!" Frisk cried, as Asriel transformed into his angel mode roaring all the way.

* * *

 _Angel of Death, Asriel_

 _Divine Type_

 _Level 10_

 _Fiend-Warrior/Fusion_

 _ATK: 5500_

 _DEF: 4300_

 _"Asriel Dreemurr" + "Photoshop Flowey"_

 _Must be Fusion Summoned, and can't be Special Summoned by any other ways. Once per turn, discard one Spell/Trap card on the field, to destroy one card your opponent controls. or select one card in your opponent's hand, and discard it. If you do this effect select one monster your opponent controls half it's ATK, until end of turn. If this card is destroyed by a card effect Special Summon 1 "Asriel Dreemurr", and 1 "Photoshop Flowey" from your Graveyard ignoring summoning conditions._

* * *

 _ **"That is impressive Human. However I send this card to the Graveyard. Intervention of Fate."**_ The Light chuckled, as Sartorius' body discarded the card as Frisk widen her eyes.

* * *

 _Intervention of Fate_

 _Normal Spell Card_

 _When your opponent Summons a monster, you can send this card from your hand to the Graveyard to activate 1 Normal Spell Card from your hand._

* * *

 ** _"With this card when you play a monster I can activate a Spell Card from my hand. And I chose Ace of Sword!"_** The Light of Destruction chuckled, as the card appeared.

* * *

 _Ace of Sword_

 _Normal Spell Card_

 _Select 1 face-up monster on the field and toss a coin. If Heads, apply the Right Side Up effect, and if Tails, apply the Upside Down effect._  
 _●Right Side Up: Inflict damage to your opponent equal to the selected monster's ATK._  
 _●Upside Down: You take damage equal to the selected monster's ATK._

* * *

 ** _"And with it's effect I am targeting you Frisk. I am pretty sure you remember what, Ace of Sword does?"_** The Light of Destruction laughed seeing Frisk's eyes widen in horror.

"S-S-S..." Frisk continue to stutter because once she gains the bad effect she will lose. "F-Frisk!" Everyone looked, and saw a woman looking like a priestess running inside. "Auntie!?" Frisk cried seeing her.

"Frisk you must rescue your father! Sure this looks bad but remember, for some reason you have the ability to alter fate! Remember that your father tried his ability to tell you what would happen if you try dueling!?" Frisk then remember an old memory...

* * *

 _Flashback 10 years ago..._

 _"My little girl, what are you excited for?" A younger Sartorius asked a little girl that looks like a younger version of Frisk who is shuffling some Duel Monster cards._

 _"I want to duel against a mean bully at the park, who said I am a freak for having a Fortune-Telling father, I'm gonna beat him daddy!" Frisk told him with a smile. Sartorius frowned at that, true people were calling him some terrible nicknames for his ability to Fortune-Telling but he doesn't want his daughter having any ideas._

 _"Well Frisk, since your so eager why don't I do my thing to tell what would happen?" Sartorius asked her. Frisk nodded saying "Okay!"_

 _Soon at the table Sartorius was doing his thing as he flipped several cards over, and he frowned seeing what they are telling him. "What's wrong Daddy?" Frisk asked him. "I am afraid you will lose the match against that kid. But are you sure you still want to do this?" Sartorius asked her._

 _She nodded saying "Yeah!" "Okay then. Let's get going since this is planned out." Sartorius said, as they walked out._

 _Sometime later..._

 _"AAAAAAHHHHHHH!" A kid cried as he lost the rest of his Life Points by a direct attack by Chaos Necromancer. "I did it! Yes!" Frisk cried cheering up, and down. Sartorius had looked on with widen eyes not expecting this, as he stared at his shuffled Tariot Cards, and asked himself "Did I predict wrong or... does she have to the ability to alter fate? No I never predicted anything wrong. Looks like Frisk is special for this ability."_

* * *

 _'Oh yeah I forgot. I can beat this stupid Light's fate!'_ Frisk thought getting back on topic, as she stared at the still rotating card. "Here goes. Stop right there!" Frisk cried, as the card started to slow down. **_"Stupid girl, I have already predicted this. It will land Rightside Up..."_** The Light said as the card stopped at.

...Upside down.

 _ **"What!? Upside down!? That's impossible!"**_ The Light protested shocked. Asriel fired a blast at the Light who grunted as he took 5500 points of damage. **(The Light of Destruction: 2500)**

"Aw yeah! Were already ahead!" Jaden cried excited. The Light grunted saying **_"Maybe so! But I activate the spell card, Difference of Fate!"_**

* * *

 _Difference of Fate_

 _Quick-Play Spell Card_

 _Gain Life Points equal to the difference of the Points. The Battle Phase cannot be conducted this turn._

* * *

 ** _"It allows me to regain Life Points equal to the difference of your Life Points. So when I target Frisk for this effect I gain 1500 Life Points."_** The Light chuckled, as it gained 1500 points. **(The Light of Destruction: 4000)** "Great." Jaden said gritting his teeth.

 ** _"I also forgot to mention your battle phase can't be conducted the turn Difference of Fate was used."_** The Light added smirking. Frisk told him "That was a waste of breath. I already know that. Not much I can do now. It's your turn Jaden." Jaden nodded in agreement.

Jaden 2nd Turn:

Jaden drew as he said "Well first I play E - Emergency Call!"

* * *

 _E - Emergency Call_

 _Normal Spell Card_

 _Add I "Elemental HERO" monster from your Deck to your hand._

* * *

"With it, I can add Elemental HERO Avian to y hand! And then just like Frisk, I activate my own Double Fusion!" His points dropped. **(Jaden: 3500)** "Then I will fuse both Avian, and Burstinatrix, in order to Fusion Summon, the Elemental HERO Flame Wingman!"

* * *

 _Elemental HERO Flame Wingman_

 _Wind Type_

 _Level 6_

 _Warrior/Fusion_

 _ATK: 2100_

 _DEF: 1200_

 _"Elemental HERO Avian" + "Elemental HERO Burstinatrix"  
Must be Fusion Summoned and cannot be Special Summoned by other ways. When this card destroys a monster by battle and sends it to the Graveyard: Inflict damage to your opponent equal to the ATK of the destroyed monster in the Graveyard._

* * *

"And then with that I use Flame Wingman, and Elemental HERO Sparkman as the materials, to Fusion Summon, Elemental HERO Shining Flare Wingman!" At that saying Sparkman appeared, as he and Wingman fuse into Flare Wingman.

* * *

 _Elemental HERO Shining Flare Wingman_

 _Light Type_

 _Level 8_

 _Warrior/Fusion_

 _ATK: 2500_

 _DEF: 2100_

 _"Elemental HERO Flame Wingman" + "Elemental HERO Sparkman"_  
 _Must be Fusion Summoned and cannot be Special Summoned by other ways. This card gains 300 ATK for each "Elemental HERO" card in your Graveyard. When this card destroys a monster by battle and sends it to the Graveyard: Inflict damage to your opponent equal to the ATK of the destroyed monster in the Graveyard._

* * *

"And he gains 300 extra attack points for each Elemental HERO in my Graveyard! Their are 4 right now!" Jaden cried, as Flare Wingman quickly gained energy. **(ATK: 2500 + 300 x 4 = 3700)** "Now then Flare Wingman attack that Chariot!" Jaden cried, as Frisk widen her eyes.

"No Jaden wait!" Flare Wingman fired a blast as it destroyed the Chariot as The Light grunted losing 2000 Life Points. **(The Light of Destruction: 2000)** "And check it! Flare Wingman's special ability! Whenever he destroys a monster it's attack points cuts out of your Life Points!" Jaden added. Shining Flare Wingman glowed brightly in front of The Light as he grunted losing 1700 more points. **(The Light of Destruction: 0300)**

"Haha! Now I play Neo-Spacian Air Hummingbird!" Jaden said, as Air Hummingbird appeared.

* * *

 _Neo-Spacian Air Humming Bird_

 _Wind Type_

 _Level 3_

 _Winged Beast_

 _ATK: 800_

 _DEF: 600_

 _Once per turn: You gain 500 Life Points for every card in your opponent's hand._

* * *

"And thanks for his effect. For every card in your hand, I gain 500 Life Points." Jaden said, as flowers grew from The Light's three cards as Air Hummingbird pecked at them as Jaden gain 1500 Life Points. **(Jaden: 5000)**

"And that is all." Jaden ended his turn.

The Light of Destruction 2nd Turn:

 _ **"I draw!"**_ The Light drew as he smirked, **_"And activate the Field Spell, Light Barrier."_** Frisk suddenly reeled back in horror, as the card appeared above the Light.

* * *

 _Light Barrier_

 _Field Spell Card_

 _During your Standby Phase or when you activate this card, toss a coin. If the result is Tails, the following effects are negated until your next Standby Phase:_  
 _● The effect(s) of all non-"Arcana Force" monsters are negated. When an "Arcana Force" monster is Summoned, choose which effect to apply without tossing a coin. If a monster destroys another monster by battle, the controller of that monster gains Life Points equal to the destroyed monster's original ATK._

* * *

The card started rotating as Frisk cried out "Stop there!" The card started to slow down before stopping...

Rightside Up.

"No! We're in for it!" Frisk cried, as The Light laughed. **_"That's right Frisk. All non-Arcana Force abilities are negated."_** A big light shined on Asriel, Flare Wingman, Air Hummingbird and Bubbleman negating their abilities.

 _Elemental HERO Shining Flare Wingman: **(ATK: 3700 - 300 x 4 = 2500)**_

"Aw man!" Jaden groaned, as the Light laughed. _**"That's right next I tribute the Lovers, for Arcana Force XXI - The World!"** _ TheWorld appeared looking like he is ready to finish what his master started.

* * *

 _Arcana Force XXI - The World_

 _Light Type_

 _Level 8_

 _Fairy_

 _ATK: 3100_

 _DEF: 3100_

 _When this card is Summoned, toss a coin. If Heads, this card gains the Right Side Up effect, if Tails, this card gains the Upside Down effect. ● Right Side Up: During your End Phase, you can send 2 monsters you control to the Graveyard to skip your opponent's next turn. ● Upside Down: During your opponent's Draw Phase, add the top card of their Graveyard to their hand._

* * *

The card appeared, as it starts to rotate. Jaden decided to do it this time. "Stop!" The card started to slow down until it stopped...

...Rightside up.

 _ **"Now then World attack that Flare Wingman!"**_ The Light ordered as The World attacked Flare Wingman as Jaden lost 600 points **(Jaden: 4400) _"And the effect of Light Barrier activates. Whenever a monster destroys another it restores one's Life Points by the original attack of the monster it destroyed."_** The Light added smirking, as he gained 2500 Points. **(The Light of Destruction: 2800) _"And I place a card face-down, and let you go."_** The Light ended his turn.

* * *

 **Frisk: 3500**

 **Jaden: 4400**

 **Sartorius/The Light of Destruction: 2800**

* * *

Frisk 3rd Turn:

Frisk drew as she saw it was Sans the Reaper. "Now Asriel attack that World!" Asriel charged as the Light cackled **_"Wrong move, Frisk. I activate the Spell, Fairy Double!"_** "Fairy Double!? Oh man no cool!" Belowksi cried out shocked.

* * *

 _Fairy Double_

 _Quick-Play Spell Card_

 _Double the ATK of 1 Fairy-Type monster on the field. At the end phase destroy that monster._

* * *

 _ **"Thanks to this the attack points of World are doubled."**_ The Light chuckled, as The World felt the boost. **(ATK: 3100 x 2 = 6200)**

Since Frisk attacked, Asriel can't stop has attack as the World destroyed him, as Frisk lost, 700 Life Points. **(Frisk: 2800)** Then the effect of Light Barrier activates for the Light who chuckled madly. **(The Light of Destruction: 8300)**

"No I goofed!" Frisk cried. Jaden felt bad for her, and tried to say something but Frisk told him "It's my fault Jaden. No use stopping it now. I place one card face-down, and end my turn." As the last effect of Fairy Double, the World exploded.

Jaden 3rd Turn:

Jaden drew, as he said, "I play R - Righteous Justice!"

* * *

 _R - Righteous Justice_

 _Normal Spell Card_

 _Destroy Spell/Trap Cards equal to the number of "Elemental HERO" cards you control._

* * *

"For each Elemental HERO on the field one of your spell, or trap cards are destroyed!" Jaden cried, as a light surrounded Light Barrier. _**"Like Light Barrier would be destroyed thanks to my Emperor's Staff."**_ The Light chuckled.

* * *

 _Emperor's Staff_

 _Counter Trap Card_

 _Your opponent draws 1 card. This turn, cards you control cannot be destroyed by your opponent's card effects._

* * *

R - Righteous Justice was destroyed, as Jaden drew another card. "Okay, that didn't go well. I play Neo-Spacian Aqua Dolphin!" Aqua Dolphin appeared in defense mode.

* * *

 _Neo-Spacian Aqua Dolphin_

 _Water Type_

 _Level 3_

 _Warrior_

 _ATK: 600_

 _DEF: 800_

 _Once per turn: You can discard 1 card; look at your opponent's hand and choose 1 Monster Card in it. If you control a monster with ATK greater than or equal to the ATK of the chosen card, destroy the chosen card and inflict 500 damage to your opponent. Otherwise, take 500 damage._

* * *

Aqua Dolphin groaned as Jaden asked "Hey you okay?" **_"It's that Light Barrier."_** Aqua Dolphin answered him.

 _ **"Don't worry I will put them out of their misery soon."**_ The Light chuckled.

"Your move Space Freak!" Jaden challenged.

The Light of Destuction 3rd Turn:

The Light accepted that challenge drawing a card, as Light Barrier begins to rotate again. Jaden took this one "Okay, Light Barrier! St-" "Jaden!" Jaden looked at Frisk as she explained "Once Light Barrier is Upside Down, it's effect is negated! Choose carefuly when to stop it!" Jaden nodded, as he looked back waited for a few seconds, then said "Okay, Light Barrier! Stop!" Light Barrier started to slow down as it stopped...

...Rightside Up.

"Come on!" Jaden cried annoyed. The Light chuckled, _**"Now I summon, Arcana Force IV - The Emperor!"**_ The Emperor made it's special appearance.

* * *

 _Arcana Force IV - The Emperor_

 _Light Type_

 _Level 4_

 _Fairy_

 _ATK: 1400_

 _DEF: 1400_

 _When this card is Summoned, toss a coin. If Heads, this card gains the Right Side Up effect, if Tails, this card gains the Upside Down effect. ● Right Side Up: All "Arcana Force" monsters you control gain 500 ATK. ● Upside Down: All "Arcana Force" monsters you control lose 500 ATK._

* * *

The card appeared, as The Light explained **_"Now tha ks to Light Barrier I can choose what the effect of the Emperor will be. Rightside Up."_** The card above went to the direction, The Light told it to. _**"Now all Arcana Force monsters I control gain 500 more attack points."**_ The Light said, as The Emperor glowed. **(ATK: 1400 + 500 = 1900)**

 ** _"First it's Air Hummingbird!"_** The Light chuckled, as the Emperor attacked Air Hummingbird as the effect of Light Barrier activates. **(The Light of Destruction: 9100)** _ **"now I activate, Mischief of the Time Goddess!"**_ The Light activated.

* * *

 _Mischief of the Time Goddess_

 _Quick-Play Spell Card_

 _Skip 1 turn, to your turn's battle phase._

* * *

 _ **"This skips a turn, to my battle phase. Now then Emperor will attack again!"**_ The Emperor attacked as Bubbleman was destroyed as Light Barrier's effect activates. **(The Light of Destruction: 9900) _"That will be all from me."_** The Light ended his turn.

* * *

 **Frisk: 2800**

 **Jaden: 4400**

 **Sartorius/The Light of Destruction: 9900**

* * *

Frisk 4th Turn:

Frisk drew, as she called "I play Royal Guard Rookie - Papyrus!" Papyrus appeared.

* * *

 _Royal Guard Rookie - Papyrus_

 _Dark Type_

 _Level 4_

 _Zombie_

 _ATK: 1600_

 _DEF: 1200_

 _FLIP: Switch one of your opponent's monsters to defense mode, then add one spell, or trap card from your Deck, or Graveyard._

* * *

"Now I play Infected Mail!" Frisk called.

* * *

 _Infected Mail_

 _Continuous Spell Card_

 _Once per turn: You can target 1 Level 4 or lower monster you control; it can attack your opponent directly this turn. Send it to the Graveyard at the end of the Battle Phase._

* * *

"So now Papyrus is allowed to attack you directly!" Frisk cried, as Papyrus fired some bones at the Light, as he grunted each hit. **(The Light of Destruction: 8300)** "Turn end." Frisk said as the last effect of Infected Mail activates destroying Papyrus.

Jaden 4th Turn:

Jaden drew, as he said ""I call it a turn."

The Light of Destruction 4th Turn:

Light Barrier begins to rotate again, as Jaden takes this one. "Stop!" Light Barrier stopped...

...Rightside Up.

 _ **"As** **expected you two are out of options. I play Reversed Justice!"**_ The Light activated.

* * *

 _Reversed Justice_

 _Normal Spell Card_

 _Target 1 "Arcana Force" monster in your Graveyard, Special Summon that target, at the end phase remove it from play._

* * *

 _ **"So now World rise once more!"**_ World appeared, as The Light added _**"First Emperor attack Frisk directly!"**_ Emperor shocked Frisk as she cried out losing 1900 Life Points. **(Frisk: 0900)**

 _ **"Now I play Fairy Meteor Crush!"**_

* * *

 _Fairy Meteor Crush_

 _Equip Spell Card_

 _If the equipped monster attacks a Defense Position monster, inflict piercing battle damage to your opponent._

* * *

 _ **"Now World take out that Dolphin!"**_ The Light ordered as World struck Dolphin down was the piercing damage was 2300 points. **(Jaden: 2100)** _ **"Now during my end phase the monster summoned through Reversed Fate is removed from the game!"**_ The Light said, as World vanished not before Light Barrier's effect activated. **(The Light of Destruction: 8900)**

* * *

 **Frisk: 0900**

 **Jaden: 2100**

 **Sartorius/The Light of Destruction: 8900**

* * *

Frisk 5th Turn:

Frisk drew a bit shaky. She needs to continue draining the Light's points, until they get a chance to destroy that Light Barrier. "Okay I play Pot of Greed!"

* * *

 _Pot of Greed_

 _Normal Spell Card_

 _Draw 2 cards._

* * *

Frisk drew twice, as she said "I now play, Instant Caller!"

* * *

 _Instant Caller_

 _Normal Spell Card_

 _Special Summon 1 monster from your hand. If that monster leaves the field banish it instead._

* * *

"This let's me Special Summon a monster, from my hand! And I pick, Reaper Bird!" Frisk called, as the bird appeared.

* * *

 _Reaper Bird_

 _Dark Type_

 _Level 6_

 _Winged Beast_

 _ATK: 2100_

 _DEF: 1900_

 _If this card attacks a DEF position monster, inflict piercing battle damage to your opponent. Once per turn: This card can't be destroyed._

* * *

"Now attack that Emperor!" Reaper Bird followed the command as it destroyed the Emperor as The Light lost 200 points. **(The Light of Destruction: 8700)** Then the effect of Light Barrier activates. **(Frisk: 2300)**

"Your turn Jay!" Frisk called.

Jaden 5th Turn:

Jaden nodded, drawing as he said "I activate Pot of Greed!" He drew two more cards, as he said "Next I activate O - Oversoul!"

* * *

 _O - Oversoul_

 _Normal Spell Card_

 _Terget 1 "Elemental HERO" Normal Monster in your Graveyard: Special Summon that target._

* * *

"So now here comes Sparkman!" Sparkman made a come-back.

* * *

 _Elemental HERO Sparkman_

 _Light Type_

 _Level 4_

 _Warrior_

 _ATK: 1600_

 _DEF: 1400_

 _An Elemental HERO and a warrior of light who proficiently wields many kinds of armaments. His Static Shockwave cuts off the path of villainy._

* * *

"Now I play H - Heated Heart! This gives Sparkman a 500 point boost!" Jaden cried.

* * *

 _H - Heated Heart_

 _Normal Spell Card_

 _Target 1 face-up monster you control; until the end of this turn, it gains 500 ATK, and if it attacks a Defense Position monster, inflict piercing battle damage to your opponent._

* * *

 **(ATK: 1600 + 500 = 2100)** "Now then Sparkman attack now!" Jaden cried as Sparkman fired a blast hitting the he lost 2100 Life Points. **(The Light of Destruction: 6600)**

"It's your turn!" Jaden said.

The Light of Destruction 5th Turn:

The Light drew as Light Barrier started to rotate again, as Frisk instantly cried "Stop!" The card started to slow as it stopped...

...Upside Down.

 _ **"What!? Upside Down!?**_ _ **impossible**_ _ **!"**_ The Light protested. He looked, at his hand, and growled seeing nothing would help him right now. _**"Your turn."**_ The Light gave in as he laid two face-downs.

* * *

 **Frisk: 2300**

 **Jaden: 2100**

 **Sartorius/The Light of Destruction: 6600**

* * *

Frisk 6th Turn:

Frisk drew as she said "I'll activate Mystical Space Typhoon on Light Barrier." Light Barrier was destroyed, as Frisk added "Nothing to summon, so Reaper Bird will attack you directly!" Reaper Bird struck The Light as he squirmed in pain losing 2100 Life Points. **(The Light of Destruction: 4500)** "Your turn, Jaden!" Frisk said, as Jaden nodded.

Jaden 6th Turn:

JAdne drew, as he looked and nodded "I will activate my Hero Flash spell Card!"

* * *

 _Hero Flash!_

 _Normal Spell Card_

 _Banish "H - Heated Heart", "E - Emergency Call", "R - Righteous Justice" and "O - Oversoul" from your Graveyard; Special Summon 1 "Elemental HERO" Normal Monster from your Deck. All "Elemental HERO" Normal Monsters you currently control can attack your opponent directly this turn._

* * *

"So now by banishing H, E, R, and O I get to Special Summon, Elemental HERO Neos!" Neos appeared.

* * *

 _Elemental HERO Neos_

 _Light Type_

 _Level 7_

 _Warrior_

 _ATK: 2500_

 _DEF: 2000_

 _A new Elemental HERO has arrived from Neo-Space! When he initiates a Contact Fusion with a Neo-Spacian his unknown powers are unleashed._

* * *

"And now Neos, and Sparkman take him down!" Sparkman, and Neos each attacked the Light as he lost 2500, and 1600 Points. **(The Light of Destruction: 2000) (The Light of Destruction: 0400)**

"Yeah!" Jaden cried, ending his turn.

The Light of Destruction 6th Turn:

The Light drew shouting _**"YOU TWO ARE FOOLING YOURSLEVES! IT'S HOPELESS! THE FATE OF YOUR PLANET'S BEEN WRITTEN! AND IT's BROUGHT WITH DOOM!"**_ He then smirked, at the card he just drew.

 ** _"Go Material Lord!"_**

* * *

 _The Material Lord_

 _Continuous Trap Card_

 _Activate only while there is a Level 4 or lower "Arcana Force" monster in your Graveyard._

* * *

Frisk tensed at the activation of that Trap.

 _ **"And then Spiritual Lord!"**_

* * *

 _The Spiritual Lord_

 _Continuous Trap Card_

 _Activate only when a Level 5 or 6 or higher "Arcana Force" monster is in your Graveyard._

* * *

Frisk widen her eyes.

 _ **"And from my hand, I play Sky Lord!"**_

* * *

 _The Sky Lord_

 _Continuous Spell Card_

 _Activate only while there is a Level 7 or higher "Arcana Force" monster in your Graveyard. You can send this face-up card, along with one face-up "The Material Lord" and "The Spiritual Lord" you control, to the Graveyard to Special Summon 1 "Arcana Force EX - The Light Ruler" from your hand, Deck, or Graveyard._

* * *

"Aw no!" Bella cried, knowing what's going to happen.

 _ **"So now come! Arcana Force EX - The Light Ruler!"**_ The Light called out.

What came out from the three cards was the strongest card in Sartorius' deck, ready to serve his master.

* * *

 _Arcana Force EX - The Light Ruler_

 _Light Type_

 _Level 10_

 _Fairy_

 _ATK: 4000_

 _DEF: 4000_

 _This card cannot be Normal Summoned or Set. This card cannot be Special Summoned except with "The Sky Lord". When this card is Summoned, toss a coin. If Heads, this card gains the Right Side Up effect, if Tails, this card gains the Upside Down effect ● Right Side Up: When this card destroys an opponent's monster by battle and sends it to the Graveyard, add 1 card from your Graveyard to your hand. You cannot activate that card this turn. ● Upside Down: During either player's turn, when a Spell, Trap, or Effect Monster's effect is activated that targets this card, this card loses 1000 ATK and your opponent draws 1 card. Then, negate the activation of that card, and destroy it._

* * *

"That's a whole lot of monster right there." Syrus said nervously, and in awe by how strong it looks. Aster agreed saying "Yeah, no joke you all should try getting attacked by it."

As the Light Ruler's Card started to rotate above it, Frisk growled "Why you, how dare you used the Light Ruler!?" _**"HAHAHAHAHAHA! What? You aren't happy I got your old man's card on the field?"**_ The Light laughed.

"So Frisk since you know about this card, what are the effects of this thing?" Jaden asked her.

"The rightside up effect is that once it destroys a monster he gets to bring a card back to his hand, from the Graveyard. So if he destroys one of our monsters he will re-activate Light Barrier." Frisk said shocking Jaden. "If that happens we won't stand a chance!" Jaden cried. Frisk said "That's why we need the Upside Down effect, it's effect is that it negates, and destroys a Spell, Trap, or Card Effect at the cost of 1000 Life Points."

"Frisk you take this one." Jaden said as Frisk nodded.

"STOP!"

The card started to slow down, before it stopped...

...Rightside Up.

"No!" Jaden cried. _**"Now then! Light Ruler! Destroy that Bird!"**_ The Light Ruler opened his back showing two Dragon Heads, as they fired huge blasts of Lights as Reaper Bird was engulfed as Frisk cried out landing on her back, and losing 1900 Points. **(Frisk: 0400)**

 ** _"And don't think I forgot about you Jaden. I activate another Mischief of the Time Goddess! So now Light Ruler, finish that Sparkman!"_** The Light Ruler fired the blasts as Sparkman was destroyed as Jaden cried out losing 1400 Points. **(Jaden: 0700)**

 ** _"Next up Light Barrier returns back to my hand, and I place a card face-down, and you go."_** The Light ended his turn.

* * *

 **Frisk: 0400**

 **Jaden: 0700**

 **Sartorius/The Light of Destruction: 0400**

* * *

Frisk 7th Turn:

"Won't give up, we gotta keep fighting!" Frisk declared as she, and Jaden stood back up.

Frisk drew, as she said "I activate the spell card, Dark Hole!"

* * *

 _Dark Hole_

 _Normal Spell Card_

 _Destroy all monsters on the field._

* * *

"This destroys all monsters on the field!" Frisk cried.

That shocked Jaden, as he, and the Light watched a hole trying to suck Reaper Bird, Neos, and The Light Ruler in. _**"No you don't! I activate Reversal of Fate!"**_

* * *

 _Reversal of Fate_

 _Normal Trap Card_

 _Select 1 "Arcana Force" monster you control. That monster's effect is now treated as the opposite coin toss result._

* * *

Light Ruler switched to his Upside Down effect as he lost 1000 attack points. **(ATK: 4000 - 1000 = 3000)** To negate Dark Hole. But Frisk smirked as she said "I knew you have a card like that."

That alarmed the Light, as Frisk asked "Jaden you mind?" "Hey what's mine is yours Frisk!" Jaden gave the okay. "Then I will activate Polymerization!"

* * *

 _Polymerization_

 _Normal Spell Card_

 _Fusion Summon 1 Fusion Monster from your Extra Deck, using monsters from your hand or field as Fusion Materials._

* * *

"So I will fuse Neos, with the Sans the Reaper in my hand, for Skeleton Neos!" Frisk cried, as a skeleton scythe wielding version of Neos appeared.

* * *

 _Skeleton Neos_

 _Dark Type_

 _Level 10_

 _Zombie_

 _ATK: 4000_

 _DEF: 1900_

 _"Sans the Reaper" + "Elemental HERO Neos"_

 _Must be Fusion Summoned, and cannot be Special Summoned by other ways. This card cannot be destroyed by battle. Negate all effects that battles this card._

* * *

 _ **"What!? Wait!"**_ The Light cried losing his cool knowing he's gonna lose. "Okay! Skeleton NEOS, ATTACK THAT LIGHT RULER, AND END THIS DUEL!" Frisk, and Jaden cried at the same time as Neos rushed as he slashed with his scythe destroying the Light Ruler, as the Light cried in it's alien voice _**"NNNNNNNNNNNNNOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"**_

* * *

 **Frisk: 0400**

 **Jaden: 0700**

 **Sartorius/The Light of Destruction: 0000**

 **Frisk, and Jaden wins the Duel!**

* * *

The Light in Sartorius emerged before it exploded as Frisk said "I hope that's the last time we're seeing that creep." They looked seeing Sartorius was knocked out.

"DADDY!" Frisk ran toward him, as she shook him as he woked up, and asked groggy "Wha...? Who's there?" He sat up rubbing his head, as Frisk's aunt ran toward them. "Daddy? Are you okay?" Frisk asked him.

Sartorius recognized her voice as he asked "F-Frisk? Is that you my daughter?" "Yes! Yes it is!" Frisk cried. Sartorius's vision was a bit blurry before it cleared up showing he is looking at Frisk clearly. He widen his eyes, before he cried "Frisk my dear!" "Daddy!" Frisk hugged him, as Sartorius hugged her back, as she started sobbing. Her aunt smiled, as Sartorius soothed "There there Frisk, it's alright, it's all over."

* * *

Later outside is where they heard that Chazz won the GX tournament after Zane gave up his medal at the last move.

"Zane gave up?" Jaden asked surprised. "He's my brother." Syrus said, as Frisk looked over seeing her Underground friends.

"...AND THEN I ATTACK HIM WITH REGIN-BEAUX, AND WON THAT MATCH!" Papyrus cried, out telling his story.

 **"Aw big deal Papyrus. My Gear Golem was able to beat my opponent in an instant."** Mettaton bragged.

"GUYS!" They looked over seeing Frisk running to them. "FRISK!" They all cried out as they enveloped her. Sartorius, and Frisk's Anut known as Sarine walked over and Sartorius asked "So Frisk these are the people you've been with?" "Yeah." Frisk nodded to him, as they looked over. "Sartorius!?" Sans cried going to defense mode shielding Frisk from him.

"If you try anything on her I swear...!" Undyne was interuppted, when Frisk cried out "No no guys! He's fine!" "He's fine!? He possessed you one time!" Flowey reminded catching Sartorius' attention. "I know but trust me, he's free from the Light of Destruction!" Frisk told them.

"Frisk... I got you to join the Society of Light?" Sartorius asked his daughter. Frisk looked at him sadly, and said "Yes. But a friend of mine got me back!" "Well then I can tell. Speaking of which where is this Chazz Princeton? I wanted to see if he has what it takes to keep my daughter safe." Sartorius said looking around shocking the Underground friends.

"DAUGHTER!?" They cried out. "Oh yeah I forgot to mention. Sartorius he's my... human father." Frisk said blushing a bit in embarrassment. Toriel said shocked "I never suspected this." "Me neither." Flowey added.

Soon Chazz, and everyone else showed up as Chazz said "Frisk!" "Chazzy!" Frisk ran to him, as they enveloped each other in hugs, as Chazz cried "I won the tournamnet!" "I freed Daddy!" "I Got the... wait, what!?" Chazz cried shocked at what he just heard.

"That's right Young Princeton." Chazz looked over seeing Sartorius as he said "I am indeed her father. She have told me so much about you. And therefor..." He smiled, and said "I give you my blessing." Chazz, and Frisk blushed as Frisk cried "Daddy! We're not old enough!" "Hahaha. Sorry I just can;t help but wanted to tease you two." Sartorius chuckled.

Everyone started laughing enjoying the good time their having.

* * *

 _'Frisk Dreemurr... it's finally time to see if your ready to face me, in your Graduation Match.'_

* * *

 **Next up is sadly the last chapter. But I'll make it wrothwhile. Hope you like that twist that Sartorius is Frisk's father! Be sure to review!**


	26. Graduation Duel!

**It is time for the last chapter of this fic. Just like the last one after this I am taking a one month break, to study the Dimension World arc better. For now it is time for Frisk's Graduation Duel! ENJOY!**

* * *

A helicopter was flying toward the academey. With a guy inside. Who was inside was a pilot, and it's passenger who is Seto Kaiba looking at the island. He then took out a card known as Obelisk the Tormentor an Egyptian God card, s he thinks _'Frisk let's see how you handle an Eg_ _yptian God card.'_

* * *

All of the students were excited about the Graduation Duels. Syrus completed his, and was made into an Obelisk Blue while everyone were in the same dorms. But for some reason Frisk's wasn't called for it.

"Why aren't they calling you Frisk?" Chazz asked her. Frisk guessed "Maybe my opponent was late." "Wrong." They looked over, and saw Sartorius in new blue clothes, with Sarina as he said "Chancellor Sheppard told me, your opponent like to save your match for last." "Who's he?" Frisk asked. Sartroius said "I don't know. My predictions wouldn't tell me. It seems like it wants us to be surprised."

"Frisk Kumar (Kumar is Sartorius' last name that I found out in Millennium Duels) please report to the Duel Arena." Sheppard's voice was called on the intercom. "I still feel like everyone should keep calling you Dreemurr." Chazz said, as Frisk giggled. "Well it is my true last name. Wish me luck!" Frisk cried waving at her friends.

She entered the arena, as Dr. Crowler announced **"Ladies, and Gentlemen! This proud duel is about to begin! Standing on my right is Free Dreemurr! ...Which is now changed to Kumar curtosty of Sartorius. And on my left is the-"** "Stay outta it! I can introduce myself!" They heard a voice yelling out.

They looked and saw it was none-other than Seto Kaiba walking toward the arena as everyone started to whisper, or mumer in shock, as Frisk, her friends, boyfriend, father, and aunt gasped at what Frisk's opponent is.

"Mr. Kaiba? I'm dueling you?" Frisk asked him surprised. Kaiba smirked, and said "No need to be formal, Frisk. I heard that you defeated Marek sometime ago over the cards you created. So I decided to check it out personally. Be honored not many people get to face me. Or this." He revealed Obelisk the Tormentor shocking everyone. "Obelisk!? But that card was destroyed!" Frisk cried shocked.

"It was, but I asked Pegasus a favor to develop another copy of Obelisk, as a test. This test of course. Marek told me you've encountered The Winged Dragon of Ra sometime ago, and have managed to defeat it. You ready?" Kaiba asked shuffling Obelisk in his deck.

 **"Mr. Kaiba not to offend you or anything but don't you think having her face Obelisk is a bit much?"** Sheppard asked him carfully. Kaiba answered "Nonsense Sheppard. After all she have beaten the Sacred Beasts, and the Sacred Esper. So she deserves to battle an Egyptian God."

 **"I can't argue with that. Alright Frisk do your best."** Sheppard wished Frisk luck, as did everyone. She nodded, as she shuffled her cards. They activated their duel disks, and the Graduation match went underway!

"DUEL!"

* * *

 **(Final Dueling Theme: Unbreakable Chains by Kingdom Hearts BBS)**

 **Frisk: 4000**

 **Seto Kaiba: 4000**

 **Let the duel begin!**

* * *

Kaiba 1st Turn:

"I'll be going first." Kaiba drew as he said "And I will start with this! White Dragon Ritual!"

* * *

 _White Dragon Ritual_

 _Ritual Spell Card_

 _This card is used to Ritual Summon "Paladin of White Dragon". You must also offer monsters whose total Level Stars equal 4 or more as a Tribute from the field or your hand._

* * *

"This allows me to tribute the Manju of the Ten Thousand Hands in my hand, in order to Ritual Summon, Paladin of White Dragon!" At that saying a yellow armor soldier appeared, riding a blue dragon.

* * *

 _Paladin of White Dragon_

 _Light Type_

 _Level 4_

 _Dragon/Ritual_

 _ATK: 1900_

 _DEF: 1200_

 _You can Ritual Summon this card with "White Dragon Ritual". At the start of the Damage Step, if this card attacks a face-down Defense Position monster: Destroy that face-down monster. You can Tribute this card; Special Summon 1 "Blue-Eyes White Dragon" from your hand or Deck, but "Blue-Eyes White Dragons" cannot attack for the rest of this turn._

* * *

"True he doesn't look much, but it's his Special Ability that makes up for it, but I'll get to that later. But for now I set a card face-down, and let you go!" Kaiba ended his turn.

Frisk 1st Turn:

Frisk as she looked, and then nodded. "It's Fusion Time so I am playing Unstable Timeline Fusion!"

* * *

 _Unstable Timeline Fusion_

 _Normal Spell Card_

 _Send, from your hand or your side of the field to the Graveyard, the Fusion Material Monsters that are listed on a Fairy-Type Fusion Monster Card, then Special Summon that Fusion Monster from your Extra Deck. (This Special Summon is treated as a Fusion Summon). The Special Summoned monster cannot be destroyed the turn this card, was used._

* * *

"She still has them?" Chazz cried shocked. Jim then mentioned "Now that I've seen it mate, she said she is keeping those cards in order to get stronger."

"With Unstable Timeline Fusion, I combine both Sans the Skeleton, and Flowey the Flower, to form Crossed Skeletal Flower!" A Flower looking like it is made from bones appeared in defense mode.

* * *

 _Crossed Skeletal Flower_

 _Light Type_

 _Level 5_

 _Fairy/Fusion_

 _ATK: 1800_

 _DEF: 2900_

 _"Sans the Skeleton" + "Flowey the Flower"_  
 _Must be Special Summoned with "Unstable Timeline Fusion" and cannot be Special Summoned by other ways. When this card attacks a monster, you a roll a dice. If you get a three, five, or one this card destroys the monster. If this card is destroyed shuffled it to your deck instead. If this card is destroyed by battle, destroy the monster that destroyed it._

* * *

"And I will summon out Mettaton in defense mode!" Mettaton appeared.

* * *

 _Mettaton_

 _Dark Type_

 _Level 2_

 _Machine_

 _ATK: 300_

 _DEF: 1700_

 _When this card is destroyed in defense position, Special Summon 1 "Mettaton EX" from your Hand, or Deck._

* * *

"That will be the end my turn." Frisk ended her turn.

* * *

 **Frisk: 4000**

 **Seto Kaiba: 4000**

* * *

Kaiba 2nd Turn:

"It seems like I better get serious. I will summon Kaibaman!" Kaiba cried, as a monster version of himself appeared wearing a blue dragon helmet.

* * *

 _Kaibaman_

 _Light Type_

 _Level 3_

 _Warrior_

 _ATK: 200_

 _DEF: 700_

 _Tribute this card to Special Summon 1 "Blue-Eyes White Dragon" from your hand._

* * *

"Huh?" Frisk looked confused, as Kaiba then explained "First I activate Kaibaman's ability! By Tributing him, a Dragon comes! And his name is Blue-Eyes White Dragon!" At that saying Kaibaman vanished as Blue-Eyes appeared roaring, as the crowd cheered seeing his best monster appearing on the field.

* * *

 _Blue-Eyes White Dragon_

 _Light Type_

 _Level 8_

 _Dragon_

 _ATK: 3000_

 _DEF: 2000_

 _This legendary dragon is a powerful engine of destruction. Virtually invincible, very few have faced this awesome creature and lived to tell the tale._

* * *

"Aw man, with that Blue-Eyes on the field Frisk is in a tough spot!" Chazz cried shocked. Jaden gritted his teeth saying "Yeah, Frisk never defeated a Blue-Eyes White Dragon before!"

"Next up I attack that Skeletal Flower with Blue-Eyes! Go White Lighting!" Kaiba cried as Blue-Eyes White Dragon fired a big blast that destroyed Skeletal Flower since he knows Mettaton's ability when Frisk submitted her design. Frisk grunted.

Kaiba smirked only to be shocked when he saw that Blue-Eyes was disloved. "What the!?" Kaiba asked shocked. Frisk smirked, "It was Skeletal Flower's ability! The monster that destroys him, is destroyed also!"

"Yeah!" Jaden cheered knowing that. Syrus cried "Now Kaiba only has a monster that will be easy Frisk to destroy!" "Not quite, Paladin of White Dragon has a very special ability." Chazz said however.

"Okay, you may have gotten rid of one Blue-Eyes, but once I sacrifice Paladin of White Dragon, a second one appears!" In Paladin's place was the second Blue-Eyes.

"Ah I spoke to soon!" Syrus cried shocked.

"Lucky for you Blue-Eyes can't attack the turn, this effect was used, so I will end my turn." Kaiba ended his turn.

Frisk 2nd Turn:

Frisk drew, as she stared at the Blue-Eyes in awe, as it stared at her with menace in it's eyes. But she smirked at him. "Why are you smirking at my Blue-Eyes?" Kaiba asked curious.

She answered still smirking "I heard legends about a Blue-Eyes getting serious when you play one. And it seems like it's true! I am gonna enjoy this!" "Just wait until Obelisk comes for you." Kaiba smirked.

Frisk looked at the card she drew, as she saw it was her own Blue-Eyes White Dragon. _'How bout that? The Dragon, Marek gave me is the one I drew.'_ "Okay Kaiba my move!" Frisk looked at her hand, nodding. "Okay I play Pot of Greed!"

* * *

 _Pot of Greed_

 _Normal Spell Card_

 _Draw 2 Cards._

* * *

"So I draw two more cards from my deck!" Frisk did so, as she then said "Now I will play this! Graceful Chairty!"

* * *

 _Graceful Chairty_

 _Normal Spell Card_

 _Draw 3 cards, then discard 2 cards._

* * *

"This allows me to draw three new cards from my deck, and send two to the Graveyard." She sent Undyne, and Toriel's Judgement to the Graveyard, and she then said "Next I play this! Premature Burial!"

* * *

 _Premature Burial_

 _Equip Spell Card_

 _Activate this card by paying 800 LP, then target 1 monster in your Graveyard; Special Summon that target in Attack Position and equip it with this card. When this card is destroyed, destroy the equipped monster._

* * *

"By ditching 800 Life Points, I can summon a monster from my Graveyard!" Frisk said as Undyne appeared.

* * *

 _Royal Guard Captain - Undyne_

 _Dark Type_

 _Level 4_

 _Warrior_

 _ATK: 1900_

 _DEF: 1500_

 _If this card is Special Summoned, destroy one card your opponent controls. If you discard a Spell Card, this card can attack twice._

* * *

Kaiba widen his eyes as he said "Wait since Undyne was Special Summoned..."

"That right Blue-Eyes White Dragon goes bye-bye!" Frisk called, as Undyne stabbed her spear in Blue-Eyes who roared in agony before exploded as Kaiba grunted not believing what just happened.

"And by discarding a spell from my hand she can attack twice. Now then Undyne attack him directly!" Undyne charged, as Kaiba quickly said, "Activating the Quick-Play spell, Shrink!"

* * *

 _Shrink_

 _Quick-Play Spell Card_

 _Target 1 face-up monster on the field; the original ATK of that monster is halved until the end of this turn._

* * *

"Huh!?" Frisk looked shocked, as the power of Undyne was halved. **(ATK: 1900 - 950 = 950)** As she struck Kaiba who grunted **(Kaiba: 3050)** Undyne struck again as he lost 950 more points. **(Kaiba: 2100)**

"She nearly put Kaiba in a tough spot!" Jaden cried. Bastion said "Yes, if Kaiba haven't played that he would've been left with 200 Life Points." "Okay, I place a card face-down, and it's your turn." Frisk end her turn.

* * *

 **Frisk: 3200**

 **Seto Kaiba: 2100**

* * *

Kaiba 3rd Turn:

"Very well." Kaiba drew as he saw was Polymerization. "First I activate the Silent Doom, and Monster Reborn spell cards. So now the Blue-Eyes you've destoyed come right back!"

* * *

 _Silent Doom_

 _Normal Spell Card_

 _Target 1 Normal Monster in your Graveyard; Special Summon it in face-up Defense Position, but it cannot attack._

* * *

 _Monster Reborn_

 _Normal Spell Card_

 _Target 1 monster in either player's Graveyard; Special Summon it._

* * *

The two Blue-Eyes roared making a shocking come-back, as Kaiba then said "Next I play the Polymerization spell card!"

* * *

 _Polymerization_

 _Normal Spell Card_

 _Fusion Summon 1 Fusion Monster from your Extra Deck, using monsters from your hand or field as Fusion Materials._

* * *

"Wait two Blue-Eyes on the field, so that means...!" Frisk cried knowing what's happening next.

"Yes I fuse the two Blue-Eyes on the field, and the other in my hand for Blue-Eyes Ultimate Dragon!" Kaiba cried, as the three Dragons fused as what appeared what was the three headed version of them.

* * *

 _Blue-Eyes Ultimate Dragon_

 _Light Type_

 _Level 12_

 _Dragon/Fusion_

 _ATK: 4500_

 _DEF: 3800_

 _"Blue-Eyes White Dragon" + "Blue-Eyes White Dragon" + "Blue-Eyes White Dragon"_

* * *

Frisk sqeaked as she looked at the Ultimate Dragon in shock.

"Aw man!" Jaden cried shocked as did everyone. Sartorius said "I never imagine my little girl, facing a Dragon like that!"

"Now then go Ultimate Blue-Eyes! Neutron Blast Attack!" Kaiba cried, as Ultimate Blue-Eyes fired a big blast as Undyne was engulfed, and was destroyed as Frisk lost 2600 Life Points. **(Frisk: 0600)**

"Well I'll play this! The Spell Card, Calling of the Undying!" Frisk cried.

* * *

 _Calling of the Undying_

 _Quick-Play Spell Card_

 _Activate this spell card if 1 "Royal Guard Captain - Undyne" was destroyed by battle. Banish the monster instead, to Special Summon 1 "Undyne - The Undying"_

* * *

"Since you destroyed Undyne, by battle, I can remove her from play to summon, Undyne - The Undying!" Frisk cried, as a new armored version of Undyne appeared.

* * *

 _Undyne The Undying_

 _Dark Type_

 _Level 6_

 _Warrior_

 _ATK: 2500_

 _DEF: 1900_

 _This card cannot be Special Summoned, expect by the effect of "Calling of the Undying". For each "Froggit" in your Graveyard this card gains 300 ATK._

* * *

"No matter. Now I play the De-Fusion spell Card!" Kaiba cried out.

* * *

 _De-Fusion_

 _Quick-Play Spell Card_

 _Target 1 Fusion Monster on the field; return that target to the Extra Deck, then, if all the Fusion Materials that were used for its Fusion Summon are in your Graveyard, you can Special Summon all of them._

* * *

The three Blue-Eyes spilt back, as Kaiba cried "Blue-Eyes number 1, attack that Undyne!" The right Blue-Eyes fired a blast destroying Undyne, as Frisk lost 500 Life Points. **(Frisk: 0100)** "Blue-Eyes number 2, destroy Mettaton!" Kaiba ordered, as the middle Blue-Eyes attacked, and destroyed Mettaton.

"Now Blue-Eyes number 3 attack he-" Mettaon EX appeared suddenly in his original body's place.

* * *

 _Mettaton EX_

 _Dark Type_

 _Level 5_

 _Machine_

 _ATK: 1000_

 _DEF: 1700_

 _If this card is Special Summoned, target one monster card in your Graveyard, banish that monster, and this card gains ATK power equal to it's ATK points._

* * *

Frisk breaths heavily greatly relived as she said "You've forgotten. Whenever Mettaton is destroyed in defense mode, Mettaton EX takes his place, and by removing Undyne - The Undying from play he gains 2500 attack points!" Mettaton EX felt his power build. **(ATK: 1000 + 2500 = 3500)**

"...Well fine. But to make sure to don't get any ideas, I play this Burst Stream of Destruction!"

* * *

 _Burst Stream of Destruction_

 _Normal Spell Card_

 _If you control "Blue-Eyes White Dragon": Destroy all monsters your opponent controls. "Blue-Eyes White Dragon" cannot attack the turn you activate this card._

* * *

"This destroys all monsters on your field, if I have a Blue-Eyes out." Kaiba explained, as a ray fired that destroyed Mettaton EX.

"Also Frisk here he is. Three Blue-Eyes I sacrifice you three!" The three Blue-Eyes vanished, as Kaiba finished "I call on, Obelisk the Tormentor!" After a fantastic lighting show, a great big blue being with great strength appeared. "That's him! Obelisk!" Jaden cried shocked.

"The one, and only!" Kaiba cried, as Obelisk roared.

* * *

 _Obelisk the Tormentor_

 _Divine Type_

 _Level 10_

 _Divine-Beast_

 _ATK: 4000_

 _DEF: 4000_

 _Requires 3 Tributes to Normal Summon (cannot be Normal Set). This card's Normal Summon cannot be negated. When Normal Summoned, cards and effects cannot be activated. Cannot be targeted by Spells, Traps, or card effects. Once per turn, during the End Phase, if this card was Special Summoned: Send it to the Graveyard. You can Tribute 2 monsters; destroy all monsters your opponent controls. This card cannot declare an attack the turn this effect is activated._

* * *

"So now Frisk what will you do against a powerful beast like Obelisk?" Kaiba smirked. Frisk said nervously "Uh... panic?" Kaiba shook his head answering "That was a good, and obvious guess but no. You are gonna try, and destroy him. He is no different than the Sacred Beasts, and Ultima."

Frisk 3rd Turn:

Kaiba could tell she was very nervous battiling an Egyptian God, so he decided to say "Hey Frisk, why not we held a little ante? Your Mettatons, for my Obelisk?" They all seemed surprised.

Frisk knew she couldn't refuse, as she said "I draw!" She drew, as Kaiba smirked. She looked, and her eyes widen. "I... play Scrap Fusion!" Sheppard's eyes widen.

* * *

 _Scrap Fusion_

 _Quick-Play Spell Card_

 _Remove from play, from your opponent's Graveyard, Fusion Material Monsters listed on a Fusion Monster Card in either player's Fusion Deck, and Special Summon that monster to your side of the field._

* * *

"With this I am allowed to fuse monsters from your Graveyard, and place it under my control!" Kaiba's eyes widen knowing what that means as Frisk said "I remove your three Blue-Eyes White Dragons from play, in order to summon Blue-Eyes Ultimate Dragon!" The three light pilllars went behind Frisk, as Blue-Eyes Ultimate appeared.

Everyone was shocked, that Frisk now has Blue-Eyes Ultimate on her field.

"I'm not done. Now I play Megamorph!"

* * *

 _Megamorph_

 _Equip Spell Card_

 _While your LP is lower than your opponent's, the equipped monster's ATK becomes double its original ATK. While your LP is higher, the equipped monster's ATK becomes half its original ATK._

* * *

"Since my Life Points are lower than yours your Blue Eyes attack is doubled!" Frisk cried, as Blue Eyes Ultimate felt his power build up. **(ATK: 4500 x 2 = 9000)**

"I can't she done it! She won against THE Seto Kaiba!" Aster gasped.

"Blue-Eyes Ultimate, attack Obelisk now! Neutron Blast Attack!" Frisk cried, as Blue-Eyes Ultimate fired a blast that destroyed Obelisk as Kaiba screamed losing the duel.

* * *

 **Frisk: 0100**

 **Seto Kaiba: 0000**

 **Frisk wins the Duel!**

* * *

Everyone was stunned before Sartorius started clapping, and pretty soon everyone joined in as Frisk looked around. Kaiba smirked, and walked to her as she tensed. Kaiba closed his eyes, as she hand her Obelisk, and said "Good match. Your prize." Frisk blinked before taking the card as she now realized she now has two Egyptian God Cards, as she laughed wondering what will happen once she collects the third one.

* * *

 **Hope you like that match guys. Now that Obelisk is with Frisk, along with Ra what will happen? Find out next time in the fic: Dimension World of Destruction! Preview:**

* * *

"Wait you know her Chara?" Frisk asked surprised at her evil persona.

Chara said in a shocked voice "Yes. Yubel is my... sister."

"SISTER!?" Jessie, Jaden, and Frisk cried shocked.

Yubel chuckled saying **_"Yes, I have been waiting to reunite with you brother. And now we will rule over the universe together!"_**

* * *

 **See you next time! Goodbye for a month!**


End file.
